Leben lernen
by Luize
Summary: Was ist, wenn du etwas Unglaubliches erlebt hast? Wenn du danach weiter leben sollst, als ob nichts wäre? Wenn es dich nicht mehr los lässt? Wenn du daran zerbrichst... ?
1. Vorspann

Disclaimer: Alle Tolkien Figuren gehören natürlich Tolkien. Die Songs gehören den Verfassern, obwohl es saumäßig geil wäre, wenn die auf meinem Mist gewachsen wären... Übersetzt habe ich selber, weil ich finde, dass man dann besser versteht was gemeint ist. Ihr werdet also nix Englisches oder sonst irgendwie Fremdsprachiges finden. Linda und Maike und Denise und Katha und Emilia gehören mir, auch wenn ich mich an realen Personen –auf deren AUSDRÜCKLICHEN Wunsch hin- orientiert habe *zu Linder rübergrinst* Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Leben lernen  
  
Vorspann  
  
Ich habe es so satt, hier zu sein  
  
Unterdrückt von all meinen kindischen Ängsten  
  
Und wenn du schon gehen musst  
  
Wünsche ich mir, dass du sofort gehst  
  
Denn deine Anwesenheit weilt immer noch hier  
  
Und sie wird mich nicht alleine lassen  
  
Es ist hell. Blendend hell. Ich blinzele. ZU hell. Ich möchte die Augen gerne wieder schließen, doch das grelle Licht durchdringt sogar noch meine Augenlider. Gezwungenermaßen stehe ich auf.  
  
Ich schaue mich um. Ein großer, weiß gestrichener Saal mit 10 Betten, jeweils durch einen Vorhang abgetrennt. Neben jedem eine kleine Kommode, schmal, ganze 4 Schubladen hoch. Große Fenster, die Licht und den von Gittern versperrten Blick aufs Meer hereinlassen. Es ist genau der selbe Saal wie am vorigen Tag, wie vorige Woche, voriges Jahr...  
  
2 Monate bin ich inzwischen hier, und ich hasse es. Das helle unbarmherzig grelle Licht, das sanft wirken soll und jeden Frieden zerstört. Die bescheuerten, abstrakten Bilder, die sie Mittwochmittags immer malen und helfen sollen, sich zu entspannen und „den Geist zu leeren". Und natürlich das ewige, dauerhaft ins Gesicht zementierte Ach-du-arme-Irre-Grinsen der Wärterinnen. Nun, eigentlich sind sie Pflegerinnen, so drückt man es höflich aus, viele ehrenamtlich, aber für mich sind es Wärterinnen, Wärterinnen für einen goldenen Käfig. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich sie hasse, aber verachten, verachten tue ich sie bestimmt. Sie machen mich wahnsinnig, wirklich wahnsinnig, und wenn sie nicht bald aufhören, dann werde ich sogar einen Grund haben, hier zu sein. Aber natürlich, sie wollen ja nur helfen. Geradezu bedauerlich, dass ich ihnen das nicht abnehme.  
  
Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich an. Eine Hose und ein Top, darüber ein Longarmshirt. Alles in weiß, rosa oder hellblau, kurz: Pastell. Ich fühle mich unwohl. Das erste was sie gemacht haben, als ich angekommen bin, war meine Klamotten und Schmuck in den Schrank. Meine schwarzen Hosen, Pullis, Tops, mein schwarzer Nagellack, meine Nietenarmbänder, mein Heartagramm – alles futsch. Vielleicht haben sie es auch schon weggeworfen.  
  
Nur mein Ankh haben sie mir gelassen, meinen Ohrstecker, weil sie nicht wissen, was es bedeutet, und weil es so biegsam ist, sich also nicht als Waffe eignet. Aber meine Kette, an der ein echter Dolch hängt –Mithril, aber DAS habe ich ihnen nicht gesagt-, die haben sie in den Tresor gesperrt und irgendwas von „Waffenschein"gefaselt.  
  
Ich gehe in den Frühstücksraum. Die meisten andren sind schon da. Auch Maike, endlich wieder. Ihre Handgelenke sind noch umwickelt mit dicken Binden. Sie hat versucht sich umzubringen, schon wieder. Ihr dritter Versuch. Wo sie immer die Klingen und Schlaftabletten herkriegt, ist mir ernsthaft ein Rätsel. Das sie es vorhatte, allerdings weniger. In den 2 Monaten, die ich jetzt hier bin, habe ich allein in meinem Trakt 7 Selbstmordversuche erlebt, 2 davon erfolgreich, 5 aus nächster Nähe. Inzwischen kann ich direkt ein Muster erkennen, bei wem es wann soweit ist, ihre seelische Verelendung ist unübersehbar. Es wundert mich, dass es den Pflegerinnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Mein Blick schweift über den Tisch und bleibt an Linda hängen. Sie wird die nächste sein, schätze ich. Sie ist mein letzter Test. Schon bei dem ersten Selbstmordversuch, den ich mit erlebt habe, hatte ich vor her so etwas geahnt. Bei den letzten 4 bin ich mir ganz sicher gewesen. Wenn es dieses Mal stimmt, kann ich mich darauf verlassen, das ich recht habe, beschließe ich.  
  
Linda entspricht genau dem Schema, obwohl man das so mit Bestimmtheit ja nie sagen kann. Sie hat sich abgekapselt die letzten Tage, kaum was gegessen. Sie scheint irgendwie... durchsichtiger zu sein als sonst, und sie war schon immer sehr blass. Ihr Elijah–Wood-Bild gibt sie nicht mehr aus der Hand, auch nicht zum schlafen. Sie ist total besessen von ihm, bricht in Tränen aus wenn ein böses, oder besser: nicht 200% positives Wort über ihn fällt. Mir ist das unbegreiflich. Herr der Ringe konnte ich schon auswendig, bevor Jackson auch nur im Traum an den Film dachte, und nach allem, was passiert ist, begreife ich diese Welt als alle, besser noch als Tolkien selbst. Linda jedoch ist auf den Film fixiert, ganz und gar. Sie hat auf einer Party, in deren Anschluss sie eingeliefert wurde, irgend so einen Typen, der Elijah ähnlich sieht, kennen gelernt. Nach 2 Wodka ist sie mit ihm in die Ecke verschwunden und danach hat sie ihn dort festgekettet, denn sie „wollte schließlich nicht riskieren, dass er mir noch mal wegläuft."Klar, denn „wir sind für einander BESTIMMT..."  
  
Der Junge liegt zwei Gebäude weiter in der Orthopädie. Seine Handgelenke sind gebrochen, und er steht immer noch unter Schock. Das Ganze ist jetzt 3 Wochen her, und Linda ist überreif. Ihre Blicke irren umher, treffen ständig die Tür zur Küche. Sie wird ein Messer nehmen, das Fleischermesser. Die Schlüssel dazu –die Küche ist immer abgeschlossen, das niemand an scharfkantige Gegenstände heran kommt- die Schlüssel, die hat sie garantiert schon an sich genommen. Heute Nacht ist es soweit. Nachdenklich beende ich mein Frühstück. Ich bin schon gespannt, ob ich wieder richtig liege.  
  
Es ist Nacht. Irgendetwas hat mich geweckt. Da, schon wieder! Ein Krachen, dann ist ein leises Scheppern zu hören. Ein Lächeln huscht auf mein Gesicht, und sofort wische ich es wieder weg. Meine Theorie hat sich bestätigt, na und? Soll ich mich wirklich freuen, wenn sie so verzweifelt ist?  
  
Schnell stehe ich auf, um mich herum schläft alles. Ich laufe auf den Flur und zum Speisesaal. Wie erwartet ist die Tür zur Küche offen. Linda liegt in der Ecke, halb aufgerichtet. Das Blut sprudelt nur so aus ihren Handgelenken. Sie ist ohnmächtig, neben ihr liegt tatsächlich das Fleischermesser; überall ist Blut. Ich renne zum Wandschrank und hole die Mullbinden heraus, dann wetzte ich zu Linda zurück und binde ihr erst die Arme ab, anschließend verbinde ich notdürftig die Handgelenke. In Gedanken danke ich meiner langjährigen DLRG-Erste-Hilfe-Ausbildung und Elrond, der meine Fähigkeiten nahezu vervollkommnet hat – immerhin habe ich während des Ringkriegs auch ordentlich Übung bekommen. Erst dann rufe ich die Schwestern.  
  
*********  
  
Zwei Tage später geht es Linda wieder besser. Sie lässt mich zu sich rufen. Ich erwarte Anschuldigungen, schließlich WOLLTE sie sterben. Ich habe Recht, sie sieht schlecht gelaunt aus, als ich hereinkomme. Daran ändert sich auch nichts, als sie mich sieht und mich bittet mich zu setzen. Sie ergreift das Wort: „Ich sollte mich jetzt wohl bei dir bedanken und so, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann beziehungsweise überhaupt will." Ich nicke. Das verstehe ich. Sie fährt fort: „Ich wollte dich was fragen. Wegen der Sache, warum du hier bist."  
  
Ich runzele die Stirn. Es irritiert mich. Offiziell heißt es ich habe Wahnvorstellungen. Das ist, was meine Eltern und „Freunde"glauben, doch ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich habe keine Wahnvorstellungen, ich bin gesund. Ich bin nur ein bisschen... ANDERS.  
  
Ich wende mich ihr wieder zu. „Ich meine nur", sagt sie. „Eigentlich ist es ja dein Problem... egal, ich habe gehört, du hättest Wahnvorstellungen, von Herr der Ringe. Du würdest glauben, du wärst DORT gewesen."Sie beugt sich begierig vor. „In Mittelerde."Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Was soll ich dazu sagen? Mir glaubt eh keiner.  
  
Als sie merkt, dass ich nicht antworten werde, redet sie weiter: „Ich halte das nämlich für ausgesprochenen Blödsinn. Ich verstehe ja, dass du dich wichtig machen willst –jeder braucht Aufmerksamkeit- aber du brauchst mich nicht nachzuäffen, klar? Elijah LIEBT mich. Und ich ihn. Wir sind ein Paar und sehr, sehr glücklich. Aber nur, weil du keinen Promi und auch sonst keinen abkriegst, musst du nicht so tun, als gäbe es Mittelerde wirklich. Es ist nur ERFUNDEN, kapiert? Und du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als wärst du was besseres als ich. Dazu habe höchstens ich das Recht, aber ich tue es natürlich nicht! Schließlich bin ich bescheiden, und außerdem will ich Elijah und mir ein bisschen Privatsphäre gönnen. Aber das ist für dich noch lange kein Grund, dich so aufzuspielen."Sie ist offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich.  
  
Ich dagegen kann es kaum fassen. Immerhin wäre jetzt definitiv geklärt, warum sie hier ist – Elijah Wood ist meines Wissens zur Zeit sowieso mit Franka Potente zusammen. In der Ferne taucht ein Gedanke auf. Ich bleibe still sitzen, bis er mich erreicht und vollkommen durchdrungen hat. Erst dann antworte ich, ruhig und beherrscht. Wie schon so oft bewundere ich mich selbst für meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten.  
  
Ich hole tief Luft und sage: „Da du jetzt ruhig bist, kann ich ja auch mal was sagen. 3 Dinge, um genau zu sein: Erstens, ich war vor dir hier, mache dich also bestimmt nicht nach. Zweitens, du magst es ja für Blödsinn halten, aber im Gegensatz zu deiner ist meine Story WIRKLICH. Es ist echt passiert, nur glaubt mir das keiner, also mach ich diesen Sommer noch Therapie, erzähle meine Story nie wieder und das war's dann. Du und auch sonst alle werden nie wieder etwas davon hören. Und drittens, wenn du so glücklich mit deinem tollen Elijah bist, warum ist er dann nicht hier? Warum bist du hier? WARUM WOLLLTEST DU DICH UMBRINGEN?"  
  
Linda ist während meiner kleinen Rede immer blasser geworden. Jetzt bricht sie in Tränen aus, wasserreich und lautstark. „Das g-g-geht d-dich gar ni- ni-nix an er l-li-liebt m-m-m-mich w-wir sind ein P-P-Paar...."Weiter kommt sie erst mal nicht, sie muss erst Luftholen, dann bricht sie in herzzerreißendes Schluchzen aus. Zumindest soll es das wohl sein, doch mir ist ihr Geflenne reichlich egal. Ich bin schon immer für Schocktherapie gewesen.  
  
Der diensthabenden Wärter-Schwester ist es aber nicht egal. Sie kommt hereingestürmt, beruhigt flüchtig Linda, klingelt nach Verstärkung und bugsiert mich zur Tür hinaus. Kaum sind die anderen Wärterrinnen eingetroffen, schleift sie mich in die Wärterbaracke, die hier unter dem Namen „Schwesternzimmer"läuft und macht mich zur Schnecke. Was mir einfiele, das arme Kind so fertig zu machen. Es wäre ja nicht gerade so, als dass ich keinen Dreck am Stecken hätte. Nur, weil meine Therapie besser anschlüge, sei ich noch lange nicht berechtigt, auf die anderen herab zu sehen. Hier seien alle gleichberechtigt... Und so weiter und so weiter. Sie redet fast eine halbe Stunde. Ich lasse alles an mir vorbeiplätschern, ignoriere sie.  
  
In Gedanken bin ich bei dem, was Linda gesagt hat, und bei meiner zugegeben etwas harschen Antwort. Ich fühle mich schlecht. Als ich endlich entlassen bin, gehe ich in den Schlafsaal. Es gibt Abendessen, doch ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich sitze auf der Fensterbank, angelehnt an die Gitter und denke nach, erinnere mich. Was soll ich auch sonst tun, andere Beschäftigungen habe ich nicht. Es gibt keinen Fernseher, die Bücher, die ich lesen würde sind nach den Ansichten der Wärterrinnen zu „bedenklich"und CDs sind nicht mehr erlaubt, seit Denise eine zerbrochen hat, um sich mit den Splittern „DEATH"in die Stirn zu ritzen.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen, und er ist da. Ich bin nicht mehr sicher, was Traum ist und was Wirklichkeit. Irgendwie ist er immer bei mir, ob ich wache oder schlafe. In Momenten wie diesen werde ich mir seiner besonders bewusst. Ich liebe ihn, wegen allem, was er mir gegeben und gezeigt hat, wegen ihm selbst, weil er immer für mich da war. Und ich hasse ihn, weil er jetzt nicht hier ist, weil ich vor Kummer weder ein noch aus weiß, weil mich die Sehnsucht nach ihm allmählich wahnsinnig macht, und weil ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde. Meine Gedanken werden träger, langsam falle ich in einen tiefen, Trance ähnlichen Schlaf. Ich bemerke nicht, wie sie mich ins Bett tragen, auch nicht, wie sie am nächsten Morgen vergeblich versuchen, mich zu wecken.  
  
Noch einen Tag später werde ich verlegt, in die Neurologie. Dort wissen sie besser, was sie mit Komapatienten anstellen sollen. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann;  
  
A/N: Der NETTE Herr „Lang"ist übrigens auch nicht mir, den gibt's wirklich *sigh* Kai gibt's auch wirklich, heißt nur anders... *doublesigh* Und Julia leider auch... nur meine Schwester sollte ich wohl verteidigen, ich hab zwar eine aber SO is sie nicht... (es gibt andere Arten, auf die nervige Schwestern ihr Potential ausleben können, gelle? ;-) *sigh*)  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ich nehme alles aus meinem Inneren  
  
Und werfe es alles weg  
  
Denn ich schwöre zum letzten Mal Ich werde mich nicht an euch vergeuden  
  
Draußen transportierte ein Eichhörnchen einen halben Apfel den Baum hoch, um ihn dann auf einem gemütlich aussehenden Ast gemächlich zu verspeisen. Es war warm; die Fenster des Klassensaales waren weit offen, doch eigentlich änderte das an dem Gefühl, in einem Backofen zu sitzen, nicht viel. Es war ungewöhnlich heiß für Mitte Oktober, aber ab der 10. Klasse gab es kein Hitzefrei mehr. Ich hatte die Füße ausgestreckt und war in jene Art von meditativem Tiefschlaf verfallen, bei dem Schüler besonders aufmerksam wirken, in Wirklichkeit aber lediglich mit offenen Augen schlafen.  
  
Ich war wie üblich zu dieser Zeit in geradezu tagträumerische Fantasien versunken, wie ich mit dem Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, Kai, vielleicht doch noch irgendwie auf mich aufmerksam machen konnte. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen –er war Raucher, Schwarm der ganzen Stufe und, wie es aussah, bald vergeben- aber da ich wie üblich in Politik nichts zu tun hatte, ließ ich einfach gedanklich die Beine baumeln und sehnte das Ende der Stunde herbei. Noch 15 Minuten! Ich hatte das Gefühl vorher zu sterben. Unauffällig linste ich in die Reihe jenseits des Ganges, wo sich am zweiten Tisch vom Fenster aus das Objekt meiner Begierde nach Kräften bemühte, aufmerksam zu sein oder zumindest so zu tun als ob. Er wandte just in diesem Moment den Kopf, traf meinen Blick und schenkte mir ein sichtlich gequältes Lächeln, während er eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Herr Lang machte, seines Zeichens Politiklehrer und Schlaftablette vom Dienst. Ich lächelte zurück, hin und weg von dem Gedanken, dass er mich tatsächlich ANGESEHEN hatte. Für den Rest der Stunde wirkte ich nicht einmal mehr so, als würde ich zuhören.  
  
*********  
  
Ich marschierte zügig in Richtung Bushaltestelle, während ich innerlich meine noch vorhandenen Alkoholvorräte fürs Wochenende durchging. Ich war total in Gedanken versunken, so dass ich ziemlich erschrak, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. „Hey, Dornröschen! Wieder wach?"  
  
Ich zog eine Grimasse. Simon Müller. Der personifizierte Alptraum. Er war von der HipHoperfraktion und hielt sich für besonders cool. Und er hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, mich in den Tod zu nerven. Katha meinte, er würde auf mich stehen, aber ich war mir da nicht so sicher, und eigentlich war es mir auch egal.  
  
Zudem hielt er es für besonders komisch, dass ich letztens in Politik während eines todlangweiligen Films über Parteiöffentlichkeitsarbeit eingeschlafen war. Seitdem nannte er mich Dornröschen. Katha meinte, es läge daran, dass er mich so gerne mal wach küssen würde, aber das war mir, wie gesagt, egal. Mehr noch, es widerte mich fast ein bisschen an. Er stand auf HipHop, was ich auf den Tod nicht leiden kann und verstand sich blendend mit Julia Gaebel, die größte Schlampe meiner Klasse, was Angesichts der großen Konkurrenz nicht eben einfach war.  
  
Ich hasste meine Klasse. Die Mädchen waren durch die Bank bescheuerte Schlampen, die Jungs hatten außer saufen, rauchen und kiffen nur Sex im Kopf, in den Parallelklassen war es auch nicht viel besser, die Lehrer waren aufgespalten in „die Grapschenden"und „die Desinteressierten"... Korrektur: Ich hasste meine ganze Schule.  
  
Ich ignorierte Simon nach Kräften, doch so leicht gab er sich nicht geschlagen. „Hey, red doch mal mit mir! Gehst du heute abend in die Stadt?"  
  
GEHST DU HEUTE ABEND IN DIE STADT? Gott, wie ich diese Frage hasste! In der Stadt in Schlampengesellschaft überteuerten Alk zu sich nehmen, plumpe Anmachen über sich ergehen lassen, sich in Stöckelschuhen beinahe den Hals brechen, dann in irgend ´ner Ecke abgeschleppt werden, das Ganze umplätschert von HipHop-Gebrabbel? Ich würde wohl nie begreifen, was daran so toll sein sollte. Ich ging gelegentlich mit den Leuten aus dem DLRG oder WT was trinken, aber auch das hatte ich in letzter Zeit eingeschränkt - in meiner Umgebung wurde einfach zuviel hohles Zeug gequatscht.  
  
Dass ich definitiv keinen Bock hatte, mir in der Stadt den geistigen Gnadenschuss zu geben, hatte ich dem Rest meiner Klasse mir auch schon mehrfach mitgeteilt, was den positiven Nebeneffekt hatte, dass sie mich auch sonst in Ruhe ließen, aber Simon gab so schnell bedauerlicherweise nicht auf.  
  
Ich fuhr fort, ihn zu ignorieren, und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Da vorne war die Straßenecke, an der ich links musste und Simon geradeaus. Ich rannte förmlich darauf zu. Als ich sie erreicht und passiert hatte, blieb Simon traurig und enttäuscht stehen.  
  
*********  
  
I TAKE EVERYTHING FROM THE INSIDE AND THROW IT ALL AWAY CAUSE I SWEAR FOR THE LAST TIME I WON`T WASTE MYSELF ON YOU-  
  
Linkin Park traf mich wie ein Paukenschlag, als ich die Tür aufmachte. Zwar hob die Tatsache, dass es Linkin Park war, meine Laune etwas, dennoch war ich immer noch schlecht gelaunt genug, um zu bemerken, WER es angeschaltet hatte. Jan. Ganz toll. Ich hasste den Kerl, was er hier im DLRG- Versammlungsraum suchte, war mir ein Rätsel. Was wollte der auf der auf der Saisonabschlussparty? Der hatte diesen Sommer doch noch keine Rettungsdienste gemacht...? Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Eddie. Toll, DAS hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Eddie war mein Trainer und baggerte alles an was lange genug still hielt. In letzter Zeit hatte ich Dauerstress mit ihm. Und jetzt wollte er mit mir auch noch ein SOZIALGESPRÄCH führen. Das war sein Ausdruck für „unauffällig-unter-4-Augen-Schutzbefohlene-anbaggern-mit-der- du-kanst-über-alles-mit-mir-reden-Masche". Meine Laune sackte noch ein bisschen tiefer.  
  
5 Minuten später hätte man in Australien bohren müssen, um sie wieder zu finden. Eddie machte mir Vorhaltungen wegen meiner Trainingsmoral und dass ich zu viel trinken würde und was denn mit mir wäre und ob ich Probleme hätte und ob er mal mit meiner Mutter reden sollte und ob er mir nicht helfen könnte und warum ich nix sagen würde und blablabla.  
  
Meine Wut wuchs mit jedem Wort. Irgendwann schrie ich ihn nur noch an er solle mich in Ruhe lassen und stürmte nach drinnen - wir waren vor die Tür gegangen um zu reden.  
  
Drinnen war die Party in vollstem Gange – Eddie hatte mich bestimmt ne halbe Stunde aufgehalten. Ich schnappte mir ein Bier und zog es fast in einem Zug weg.  
  
Der heutige Tag war einfach scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Nach der Schule hatte ich mich mit meiner Mutter gestritten, mich mit meiner Schwester geschlagen -ihre rotlackierten, krallenartigen Fingernägel hatten tiefrote Striemen auf meinen Oberarmen hinterlassen-, von der Schule einen Anruf erhalten, dass meine Verhaltensnote -nicht immer befriedigend- ein Lehrergespräch nach sich ziehen würde und zu allem Überfluss auf dem Computer meines Vaters eine Email seiner Geliebten gefunden mit der inständigen Bitte, sich doch endlich scheiden zu lassen.  
  
Ich soff mich an diesem Abend gnadenlos zu. Nach dem dritten Bier trank ich eine halbe Flasche roten Wodka und ex-te danach zwei Gläser Tequila. Ich trank die halbe Bowle, viel Glühwein und flaschenweise Bier.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr wie viel ich intus hatte, nur noch, dass sie irgendwann anfingen, mir den Alk wegzunehmen, was ich sehr gemein fand, ich war nämlich gerade sehr, sehr gut gelaunt. Aber irgendwann ist jede Party rum und ich musste heimgehen. Ich bekam mehre Angebote, mich zu fahren, aber total besoffen lehnte ich ab und erklärte, ich würde laufen – 10 km bei Nacht und Nebel. Praktischerweise hatte niemand was dagegen.  
  
*********  
  
Ich torkelte gerade über die Brücke in Richtung Hauptstraße, als mich irgendwer –oder irgendwas- einholte. „Hey Dornröschen, zu viel „Schlafmittel"gehabt?" Simon. Immer, immer, immerimmerimmer SIMON!!!!  
  
Er sah mich an und merkte, wie vollkommen fertig ich war. „Hey, soll ich dir helfen? Du kannst ja kaum noch grade laufen! Wart mal, ich stütz dich..."  
  
Er erhielt von mir nur ein undefinierbares Grummeln zur Antwort.  
  
„Hey, hey, hey, nicht sauer werden! Ich will dir doch nur helfen..."  
  
Aber ich war nicht sauer. Ich war traurig. Von einem Moment auf den anderen merkte ich wie mein Leben den Bach runter ging. Meine Eltern würden sich wohl scheiden lassen, denn meine Mutter MUSSTE die Mail gesehen haben, meine Schwester war auf dem besten Weg, Julias größte Konkurrentin zu werden –sie war 13, seit einem Vierteljahr entjungfert, qualmte wie ein Schlot und sah ihr größtes Vergnügen darin, für Markenklamotten Unmengen von Geld auszugeben und sich auf irgendwelchen Partys durchvögeln zu lassen- , ich hatte keine Freunde mehr, war stockbesoffen und die einzige Person, die mir helfen wollte, war Simon Müller.  
  
Das war zuviel des Guten. Ich heulte Rotz und Wasser. Aber –und das stimmte mich zuversichtlich- es war noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Schließlich -wir waren gerade auf einer etwa 10 Meter hohen Brücke. In Physik hatte ich in einem kurzen Moment der Aufmerksamkeit in Physik gelernt, dass ein Fall aus einer solchen Höhe den selben Effekt hat, wie wenn man mit einem Auto mit 50 km/h gegen die Wand fährt.  
  
Ich ging –na ja, torkelte- begierig zum Geländer und schwang mich mehr schlecht als recht darauf. Simon bat mich runter zu kommen, aber ich sagte ihm, er könne ja mitspringen. In diesem Moment passierte es. Ein helles Licht flackerte direkt neben Simon auf. Es war goldfarben, mit silberfarbenen Lichtfunken darin. Es war recht groß, und schien die Luft um sich herum in sich reinzuziehen; es erzeugte einen so starken Sog, dass Simon Mühe hatte nicht hinein gezerrt zu werden. Ich fand es toll.  
  
Ich lief darauf zu. Als ich es berührte („NEIN!"schrie Simon), erstarb der Sog. Es fühlte sich warm und angenehm an, geradezu einladend. Ich streckte meine Hand tiefer hinein und bemerkte, dass sie auf der anderen Seite nicht wieder herauskam. Das fand ich noch toller. Ich steckte probeweise den ganzen Arm hinein und als es nicht irgendwie weh tat, lachte ich begeistert. Ich setzte mich direkt neben das mitten in der Luft hängende goldene Loch auf den Boden und lachte mich halb krank.  
  
Simon kam zu mir. „Hey, steh auf. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber wir sollten hier besser ganz schnell verschwinden..."  
  
„Es ist ein Dimensionsloch."Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das sagte, oder woher ich das zu wissen glaubte, aber ich fand, es klang toll.  
  
„Ja okay, dann ist es ein Dimensionsloch."Er wollte mich an der Schulter packen, aber ich schrak zurück. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, er solle seine verdammten Grabschfinger von mir lassen, aber ich wurde von dem Loch unterbrochen, in das ich hineingestolpert war. Drinnen war es hell und golden und ich fand es echt toll. Das Licht war überall.  
  
Dann war da nichts mehr. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
A/N: @ Adahria: Besser so? *Reviewern Welt zu Füßen legt*  
  
@Luinaldawen: Servus! *auf Kapitel zeigt*  
  
@ Haselmaus: Daaaaaaaaaaanke!!!! *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Komm mit, komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland  
  
Auf deine eigne Reise Komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland Der Eintritt kostet den Verstand  
  
Komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland  
  
Und tu´ s auf deine Weise  
  
Irgendwas weckte mich. Langsam hob ich den Kopf und wünschte mir sofort darauf, es nicht getan zu haben. Ich hatte einen höllischen Kater, jede Bewegung tat weh. Nein, das war nicht der richtige Ausdruck. LIESS MICH WÜNSCHEN, AUF DER STELLE ZU STERBEN traf es eher. Ich wollte nur noch tot sein. Ich hätte alles getan. Mein Schädel klang wie eine Werkshalle. Es war laut. Es tat weh. Irgendwas in der Nähe war furchtbar laut und schrill und extrem nervig.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich es als Vogelgezwitscher identifiziert hatte. Ich stöhnte auf und hob ganz, ganz langsam den Oberkörper an und sah mich um. Mein Zimmer war das jedenfalls nicht. Ich war viel mehr ganz eindeutig in einem Wald, oder genauer, auf einer Lichtung. Die Sonne stand relativ hoch, es schien später Vormittag zu sein. Das wunderte mich nicht, ich schlief meinen Rausch meistens aus. Umso erstaunlicher war, dass ich trotzdem einen derart höllischen Kater hatte. Außerdem konnte ich mich nicht im Mindesten erinnern, wie ich hier hergekommen war. Wenn ich auf einer Parkbank aufgewacht wäre, hätte mich das nicht gewundert. Auch nicht, wenn ich bei sonst wem daheim auf der Couch gelegen hatte –das war mir ja schon öfter passiert. Aber mitten in einem Wald...?  
  
Ich setzte mich vollends auf und stellte fest, dass ich irgendwie im definitiv falschen Film gelandet sein musste. Zunächst mal kannte ich diese Waldlichtung nicht, was bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht in der näheren Umgebung meiner Wohnung befinden konnte. Meine Eltern sind fanatische Wanderer und ihr liebster Zeitvertreib ist es, ihren Nachwuchs am Wochenende durch Feld, Wald und Wiesen zu scheuchen. Ich kannte jede Lichtung in dem Wald, der das Kaff in dem ich wohnte – hochtrabend auch „Dorf"genannt- umgab, und DIE hier gehörte nicht dazu.  
  
Dann fiel mir noch etwas auf: bei uns war es jetzt Oktober. Es war zwar ungewöhnlich warm, aber die Blätter waren trotzdem schon gut angebräunt und nicht wenige hatten sich in Richtung Waldboden verabschiedet. Aber hier war der Wald hellgrün. Die Bäume blühten. Es war warm. Nicht Spätsommer-warm, wie wenn im Herbst die Sonne noch mal ihre letzten Kraftreserven mobilisiert, um sich dann endgültig für die nächsten Monate temperaturmäßig zu verabschieden, es war vielmehr diese Frühlingswärme, wenn die Sonne gerade probiert, wie warm sie eigentlich werden kann. Klarer Fall, ich steckte mitten im Frühling. Zusammenfassung: Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort, höllischer Kater. Nicht sehr erheiternd.  
  
Um mich abzulenken und auch, um meinen Durst zu stillen, ging ich zu dem kleinen Bach, der praktischerweise über Lichtung floss, und ließ mich an seinem Ufer nieder. Ich trank ein paar Schlucke und sah mich dann nochmals um. Ich saß jetzt im Schatten einer Eiche, unter der der Bach durchfloss. Der Boden um mich herum war mit goldgrünen Lichtern gesprenkelt, gemischt mit den Sonnenstrahlen, die es durch das dichte Blätterdach schafften. Keine Frage, dieser Wald war wunderschön, aber das half mir trotzdem nicht weiter. Wenigstens war das Wasser angenehm kühl und nachdem ich noch ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte, hatte ich meine Lebensgeister soweit wiederbelebt, dass ich mich auf die Suche nach Zivilisation machen konnte. Ich stand auf und marschierte auf das Südende der Lichtung zu (zumindest hoffte ich, dass es das Südende war).  
  
Ich tauchte in das angenehm kühle Halbdunkel des Waldes ein und... ...ja was und? Ich war aufgestanden, was ja schon mal ein Anfang war, aber ich hatte eigentlich null Plan wo ich eigentlich hin wollte. Wenn ich nicht zu hause war, konnte ich überall sein. Mir fiel auf einmal die Szene vom gestrigen Abend ein. (Gestern? Wieso gestern? Woher wollte ich wissen, dass es gestern gewesen war?) „Es ist ein Dimensionsloch."„Ein Dimensionsloch. Dimensionsloch, Dimensionsloch..."echote es in meinem Kopf. Dimensionsloch.......  
  
Was, wenn ich recht gehabt hatte, ohne es zu wissen? Wenn ich wirklich in einer anderen Dimension, Zeit, was auch immer gelandet war? Wenn ich nicht nur durch Raum, sondern auch durch Zeit und was-weiss-ich-noch-alles von meiner Heimat getrennt war. Na ja, Heimat... Gut, ich fühlte mich zu Hause zur Zeit nicht so wohl, aber solche Phasen durchlebt jeder mal, und außerdem brannte mir diese Frage jetzt nicht so dringend auf den Nägeln. Ich musste zurück, und wenn schon nicht das, dann wenigstens in was zivilisiertes. Und wenn möglich was in meiner Sprache.  
  
Seufzend stand ich auf –ich war resigniert auf dem Boden zusammen gesunken- und bewegte mich aufs Geratewohl in den Wald hinein. Alles war besser als irgendwo planlos rumzusitzen und sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Wandern war gut für die Arschmuskeln und die Ausdauer –einer der Gründe, warum meine Eltern mich immer überredet bekamen- und es brachte mich auf andere Gedanken. Kein Wald ist unendlich und vielleicht fand ich ja unterwegs was zu essen, Beeren oder so ähnlich. Mit neuem Mut machte ich mich auf den Weg.  
  
*********  
  
Ich war wohl schon ein paar Stunden gelaufen, und der Wald wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. Selbst wenn ich ihn diagonal durchlief –das konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht. Ich war jetzt bestimmt drei Stunden unterwegs –die Sonne war schon lange über den Zenit hinaus- und ich war weder auf einen Weg noch auf irgendwas lebendiges –OK, sagen wir menschliches – ein paar Eichhörnchen waren mir in der Tat begegnet- noch auf irgendwas zivilisiertes gestoßen. Alles, egal was, und wenn's nur ne zerdrückte Coladose gewesen –ich hätte ALLES mit Freuden begrüßt. Es war irgendwie so... einsam? Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Eichhörnchen waren mir, wie gesagt, bereits ein paar begegnet, und auch sonst machte dieser Wald einen recht belebten Eindruck, geradeso, als käme jeden Moment eine Wandergruppe um die Ecke. Das heißt, wenn ein Weg existiert hätte. Aber weder das eine noch das andere war bisher zu sehen gewesen, war nicht zu sehen und würde, wie ich diesen Wald hier einschätzte, wohl auch nicht zu sehen zu sehen sein.  
  
Hörte das denn nie auf??? Ich irrte weiter. Die Sonne begann schon wieder zu sinken, und ich bekam allmählich Hunger. Ich hatte schließlich seit dem Wasser heute morgen nichts zu mir genommen. Zwar hielt sich mein Hunger katerbedingt in Grenzen, aber allmählich hatte sich die Nachwirkungen meines Alkoholexzesses doch auf ein leichtes Pochen am Hinterkopf reduziert.  
  
Ich wollte aufgeben, wieder auf den Waldboden sinken, als ich durch die Bäume einen Lichtschimmer sah.  
  
Fast blendete es mich, in Wald war es inzwischen schon ziemlich dunkel geworden, da diese Sonne, sobald sie etwas tiefer stand, es kaum vermochte, das dichte Blattdickicht zu durchdringen. Überglücklich rannte ich auf die Lichtung. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Bach, direkt unter einer Eiche durchfloss. Moment mal. Ganz, ganz langsam drehte ich mich um. Dann rannte ich auf die Mitte der Lichtung. Ich glaubte es nicht. Wollte es nicht glauben. Es war dieselbe Lichtung wie heute morgen. Ich war doch bestimmt nicht im Kreis gelaufen, ODER??? Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass ich mit der Tatsache klarkommen konnte, den ganzen Tag im Kreis geirrt zu sein. Die Sonne versank allmählich hinter den Baumwipfeln. Wenigstens wusste ich, wo ich wo heute schlafen würde, zu trinken hatte ich auch... Was wollte ich eigentlich??? Seufzend lehnte ich mich an den Eichenstamm und sank daran herab. Es war einfach unfassbar. Ich war verschwitzt, hungrig und müde, und dass nur weil ich einen Tag lang im Kreis gegangen war. Es war einfach zu viel. Mir war kalt, ich war fern von jeder Zivilisation und ich war allein. Ich warf mich auf den Boden und weinte.  
  
*********  
  
Ich musste mich in den Schlaf geweint haben, denn als ich erwachte, war es wieder morgen, und wieder hatten mich die Sonnenstrahlen geweckt und genau demselben Vogelgezwitscher wie am vorigen Tag. Ich gähnte und beschloss zu baden.  
  
Ich legte alle Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche ab –sooo sicher fühlte ich mich nun auch wieder nicht- und stürzte mich in die Fluten. Es war ziemlich kühl, aber angenehm. Als ich fertig war, stieg ich aus dem Wasser legte mich auf die Wiese und ließ mich von der Sonne trocknen. Es war sehr warm, und so blieb ich noch ein Weilchen länger liegen. Heute würde ich sowieso nicht mehr weiter laufen, zumal ich wahrscheinlich eh wieder hier landen würde. Ich faulenzte einen ganzen Tag lag beziehungsweise ich tat, was ich vorher auch schon getan hatte –nichts.  
  
Mein Körper hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass er außer Quellwasser nichts bekommen würde und das war ja auch für meine Figur nicht sooo schlecht, zumal ich der festen Überzeugung war ein fettes, unattraktives Monster zu sein –hauptsächlich wenn Kai an mir vorbeiging.  
  
Irgendwann gegen Nachmittag wurde mir langweilig und so schwamm ich noch ein Ründchen. Der Bach war eigentlich relativ flach, etwa hüfthoch, immer noch tief genug, um zu schwimmen, und es gab auch kleine Untiefen, in denen mir das Wasser fast bis an die Schulter reichte. Als ich mich müde getobt hatte, fiel mir ein, dass ich ja auch meine Kleider, bestehend aus schwarzem Top, schwarzer Pulli mit der Aufschrift „1912 – Titanic Swim Team"und dunkelblaue, weitgeschnittene Jeans, die praktischerweise über 6 Taschen verfügte. Die Idee mit der Klamottenwäsche hätte mir natürlich auch früher kommen können, zum Beispiel heute morgen, als noch eine Möglichkeit bestand, dass meine Klamotten noch trocknen würden. Ich spülte sie aus, breitete sie auf der Mitte der Lichtung aus, legte mich dazu und schaute in den Himmel. Er war hellblau, wunderschön und übersäht mit Schäfchenwolken. Ein leiser Wind strich durch den Wald und trocknete mich.  
  
Während ich so in den Himmel starrte und mich von meinen Gedanken tragen ließ, hatte ich das Gefühl zu schweben. Es war wunderschön, so gut hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Es war wie fliegen, nur tausend Mal schöner. Die Sonne sank und überflutete die Lichtung mit rot und gold, der Himmel wurde erst dunkelblau, dann lila und schließlich schwarz, und die ersten Sterne glommen auf und sprenkelten den Himmel, der aussah wie ein schwarzes Samttuch, auf dem jemand Diamantenstaub ausgestreut hatte. Wun-der-schön.  
  
Plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf: ich kannte kein einziges der Sternbilder. Nicht, dass ich da sonderlich bewandert gewesen wäre, aber wenigstens den Orion erkannte ich immer. Aber hier war kein Orion. Nicht mal ein kleiner Wagen. Kein Polarstern. Kein nichts. Ein Schauder durchlief mich. Entweder ich war auf der Südhalbkugel oder... Nein, ich war auf der Südhalbkugel. (Es ist ein Dimensionsloch, fiel mir mein Gedanke vom Freitagabend wieder  
ein.)  
  
Ich war ganz bestimmt auf der Südhalbkugel.  
  
(Es ist ein Dimensionsloch.)  
  
Südhalbkugel  
  
(Dimensionsloch)  
  
Südhalbkugel, Südhalbkugel, Südhalbkugel.  
  
(Dimensionsloch, Dimensionsloch, Dimensionsloch.)  
  
Südhalbkugel!  
  
(Dimensionsloch!)  
  
SÜDHALBKUGEL!  
  
(DIMENSIONSLOCH!)  
  
Ich schrie. Südhalbkugel. Südhalbkugel. S. Ü. D. H. A. L. B. K. U. G. E. L. SÜD. HALB. KUGEL. Südhalbkugel! Ich saß da, im Dunkeln, über mir die Sterne, und buchstabierte vor mich hin.  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Ich wiegte mich vor und zurück.  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Ich wusste es. Ich war ganz sicher.  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Über den halben Planeten zu reisen war eine Sache. Durch Dimensionen etwas anderes.  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Langsam ging die Buchstabiererei in einen monotonen Sing-sang über  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
zu dem ich mich vor  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
und zurück wiegte.  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Tränen rannen mir die Wangen herunter.  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Es war eindeutig:  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Mein Credo, mein unerschöpfliches Karma,  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
meine Lobpreisung, meine einzige Wahrheit  
  
S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l, S-ü-d-h-a-l-b-k-u-g-e-l ...  
  
Irgendwann schlief ich ein. Mein tränennasses Gesicht auf meine Knie gebettet, zusammengerollt zu einem kleinen Bündel Elend, wechselte mein Geist ins Reich der Träume über und gab sich dem süßen Vergessen des Schlafes preis.  
  
*********  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte –auf der SÜDHALBKUGEL- waren sowohl meine Tränen als auch meine Kleider getrocknet. Ich hatte in Unterwäsche geschlafen, aber mir war nicht kalt gewesen. Ich schlüpfte in Jeans und Top –für den Pulli war es mir zu warm- Ich ging zum Bach zurück und trank etwas. Ich wollte heute definitiv aufbrechen, also band ich mir den Pulli um und marschierte los.  
  
Ich war nicht wirklich motiviert, aber irgendwas musste ich ja machen, und da ich mich schließlich auf der Südhalbkugel unseres geliebten Planeten befand, würde ich früher oder später auf Zivilisation stoßen, und das war es schließlich wert, noch ein Weilchen durch den Wald zu irren.  
  
Ich pfiff „Abenteuerland"von Pur vor mich hin und achtete diesmal auf den Sonnenstand. Zuerst ging ich auf die Sonne zu, dann war sie rechts und schließlich hinter mir. Ich lief wirklich immer gerade aus. Ich war stolz auf mich. Einen ganzen Tag lang in einem zügigen Tempo ohne große Pausen zu marschieren war schon sehr gut. Dass ich den ganzen Tag weder auf menschliches Leben noch einen Weg stieß, weniger.  
  
Es wurde allmählich kühler und dunkler, und ich begann, mich auf meine Lichtung zurückzusehnen. Da hatte es Wasser gegeben –ich war inzwischen sehr durstig- und die Wiese war wirklich bequem gewesen. Und überhaupt, der süße kleine Vogel, der mich immer geweckt hatte...!!!  
  
Es half nichts. Ich war müde, verschwitzt, hungrig und jetzt auch noch durstig. Ich hatte es echt gut getroffen. Ich war jetzt den dritten Tag hier, hatte keine Menschenseele getroffen und außer Quellwasser nichts zu mir genommen. Es war einfach ungerecht. Aber das machte nichts. Damit konnte ich leben. Ich schleppte mich weiter.  
  
Ich hatte gelernt, dass man 3-4 Wochen ohne Nahrung und 3-4 Tage ohne Wasser überleben kann, aber dass änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich einen höllischen Durst und seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte.  
  
Es war kühl geworden und ziemlich dunkel, dabei konnte es eigentlich erst früher Nachmittag sein. Dann bemerkte ich es: die Bäume um mich waren höher, dass Gestrüpp dichter geworden. Keine Frage, ich bewegte mich zu allem Überfluss auch noch nur noch tiefer in diesen verdammten Wald hinein. Ich fröstelte, es war wirklich kalt. Aber ich zog meinen Pulli nicht an. Es würde zweifelsohne noch kühler werden, und dann würde ich erst recht frieren. Ich wollte mich abhärten. Ich fühlte mich sehr stark und sehr hart und sehr, sehr cool.  
  
Als ich mich 5 Minuten später in meinen Pulli gekuschelt hatte, fühlte ich mich auch noch stark und hart und cool... na ja, wenigstens ein bisschen. „Scheiß drauf", dachte ich, während ich mir meinen schwarzen Lieblingswollschal herbei wünschte, den meine Oma mir eigenhändig zu Weihnachten gestrickt hatte. Seltsam, auf der Lichtung war es mir nie so kalt vorgekommen, und dabei hatte ich nur in Unterwäsche geschlafen. Ich lief weiter und weiter und ging in Gedanken alle Lieder und Gedichte und Abzählreimen durch, die ich je gekannt, hatte, einfach, um etwas zu tun zu haben.  
  
Es wurde nun ganz dunkel und die Sterne glommen über mir auf, aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Zwar hatten die Sterne stets etwas tröstendes gehabt, aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich lehnte mich an einen dieser riesigen Bäume –sie waren inzwischen so dicht und hoch, dass ich Mühe hatte, den Himmel zu erkennen- und entschied, dass mir hier ja schlecht etwas passieren konnte, wenn ich mich zu seinen Füßen schlafen legte. Das dachte ich immer noch, als ich am nächsten Morgen von leisen Stimmen und einem auf mich gerichteten, gold befiederten Pfeil geweckt wurde. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
A/N: @ all: DAAAAANKE!!! Es gibt nix aufbauenderes als Reviews! *alle durchknuddelt*  
  
@ Haselmaus *Glassplitter aus Haar fummelt* DU WÜRDEST ES JA LESEN DÜRFEN WENN DU MA ZEIT ZUM TELEFONIEREN HÄTTEST!!!!  
  
@Flemming: Happy End? *nachdenklich grinst* schau mer mal....  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Einspruch, Ich will nicht die Ausnahme sein Um von dir Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen Einspruch  
  
Ich schluckte. Ooookay. Ich schlief noch, oder? Ich träumte. Ich träumte. Ich träumte, ich läge unter einem kilometerhohen Baum in einem scheinbar endlosen Wald und würde gerade von einem sehr hässlichen, lang haarigen blonden Typen mit blauen Glubschaugen mit Pfeil und Bogen bedroht. Merkwürdige Träume, die ich da hatte.  
  
„Ortho!"  
  
Ah ja, klar. Und jetzt bitte noch mal auf Deutsch.  
  
„Aufstehen!", sagte Glubschi mit leichtem Akzent.  
  
Na bitte, geht doch!  
  
„Du –Aufstehen!", wiederholte Glubschi sein Anliegen.  
  
Ich war allerdings relativ –soll heißen, vollkommen- unfähig seinem Wunsch nachzukommen, obwohl er wirklich sehr überzeugende Argumente –wie zum Beispiel sein immer noch auf mich gerichteter Pfeil- vorzuweisen hatte. Ich war abgelenkt von seinen Ohren, die mir soeben aufgefallen waren. Sie waren spitz.  
  
Mir wurde schwindlig und meine Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen, aber ich konzentrierte mich und fiel glücklicher Weise nicht in Ohnmacht. Stattdessen kauerte ich mich auf dem Boden zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu flennen.  
  
*********  
  
Ich musste wohl ein recht merkwürdiges Bild abgeliefert haben, wie ich da auf dem Boden lag und flennte, aber ich hatte einen Grund. Na ja, eigentlich zwei: Einmal gab es keine spitzohrigen Menschen. Nicht auf der Erde. Nicht in unserem Sonnensystem. Nicht in unserer Galaxie...  
  
Und zweitens, ich hatte Herr der Ringe gelesen. Ich wusste, was Lothlorien, beziehungsweise ein Mallorn war. Ich wusste, das Elben spitze Ohren hatten. Kurz: Mir war gerade klar geworden, dass ich nicht auf der Südhalbkugel hockte. Sondern in Mittelerde. Und wenn das kein Grund zum Flennen war, wusste ich auch nicht. Ich konnte nur noch hoffen, dass ich nicht auch noch während dem Ringkrieg gelandet war. Ich hatte echt keinen Bock auf Gewalt, Mord und Totschlag. Aber wie es aussah, wurde ich eh nie gefragt.  
  
Wie auch immer, jedenfalls war Glubschi mehr als nur mit der Situation überfordert. Da sein Gesicht gelinde gesagt „ein wenig verbaut"war, war er es wohl gewohnt, dass man bei seinem Anblick nicht so begeistert war. Aber dass jemand gleich in Tränen ausbrach... Irgendwann wurde es ihm jedenfalls zu bunt und er riss mich ziemlich grob vom Boden hoch und bedeutete mir mitzukommen. Wenn er erwartet hatte, ich würde danach mit meiner Flennerei aufhören, wurde er gründlich enttäuscht. Ich heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Die Welt war ja so grausam...!!!  
  
Sie verfrachteten mich etwa eine halbe Stunde lang tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie hatten mir die Augen verbunden, aber ich war ohnehin mit Heulen und in-Selbstmitleid-suhlen beschäftigt, sosehr, dass ich gar nicht merkte, als sie plötzlich anhielten und darum in meinen Vordermann hineinstolperte, der wiederum in seinen Vordermann hineinstolperte der in seinen Vordermann hineinstolperte der in seinen Vordermann hineinstolperte...  
  
Es klang wie Domino-Day mit Blechmännchen. Schon blöd, wenn man immer ne Rüstung anhaben musste! Ich hätte sonst was drum gegeben, das sehen zu können, aber da auch meine Hände gebunden waren konnte ich leider nur zuhören, aber auch das war recht unterhaltsam. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie übereinander kugelten, sich anstießen, durcheinander fielen und das beständige Fluchen, dass jedoch aufgrund ihrer Sprache geradezu melodisch klang, fast, als würden sie singen, trug kräftig dazu bei, die3ser Vorstellungen zu verstärken.  
  
Die Soldaten, oder was auch immer sie sonst darstellen wollten und sollten, waren so damit beschäftigt, sich zu gegenseitig entwirren, dass ihnen erst nach einer Weile auffiel, dass ihre „Gefangene"aufgehört hatte zu weinen, sondern stattdessen zuckend vor Lachen am Boden zusammen gesunken war, unfähig, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören oder gar aufzustehen. Besonders Glubschi schien das nicht zu passen, ich hörte, wie er brüllend Befehle erteilte. Mir war vorher schon aufgefallen, dass er hier anscheinend der Boss war –und er gefiel sich in dieser Rolle offenbar sehr.  
  
Jedenfalls war kurz darauf wieder Ordnung in die Reihen gekommen und Glubschi nahm einer immer noch grinsenden Gefangenen die Augenbinde ab. Ich grinste ihn unschuldig an und schenkte ihm mein allersüßestes unschuldiges- braves-Mädchen-Grinsen und kletterte noch vor ihm die Strickleiter hoch, die an dem Baum, vor dem wir angehalten hatten, herunterbaumelte. Ich hatte Herr der Ringe nicht einfach gelesen –ich hatte es sozusagen auswendig gelernt. Ich nahm ganz richtig an, dass sie mich auf dieses Flett verfrachteten wollten, um dann zu überlegen, was mit mir zu tun wäre. Glubschi sah alles andere als begeistert aus, aber da ich ja ohnehin nach oben musste, sagte er sich wohl, dass es immer noch besser wäre, als wenn ich mich weigerte, hochzuklettern. Seufzend fügte er sich seinem Schicksal.  
  
Ich kletterte mit zufriedenem Grinsen die Leiter rauf. Und kletterte. Und kletterte. Und kletterte. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es bereits erwähnt habe, aber Mutter Natur, war so unfreundlich, mich bei meiner Geburt mit stark ausgeprägter Höhenangst zu belegen.  
  
Nachdem ich etwa eine Viertelstunde geklettert war, wurden meine Knie allmählich zittrig, aber ich sah einfach nicht nach unten. So tief würde ich nicht sinken, dass ich vor Glubschis Augen Schwäche zeigte. Ich kannte ihn erst wenige Stunden, aber ich hasste ihn bereits. Er hatte irgendetwas an sich, dass auf mich wirkte wie Raucher –unausstehlich!!!  
  
Irgendwann war ich endlich oben. Irgendwelche Elben wurden von mir sofort ins Herz geschlossen, sie halfen mir nämlich durch das Loch im Boden auf das Flett hochzukommen.  
  
Kurz darauf war auch Glubschi angekommen. Er schien in der Tat sehr wichtig zu sein, die anderen salutierten vor ihm und nahmen Haltung an. Hatten sie sich vorher noch angeregt unterhalten, sich amüsiert und gelacht, kehrte jetzt augenblicklich Ruhe ein. Glubschi nickte ihnen zu und ließ mal wieder ein Bündel Befehle vom Stapel. Augenblicklich leerte sich das Flett. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war ich mit Glubschi und zwei Bewachern alleine.  
  
Er sagte etwas zu mir, dass wie „man nalye?1)"klang. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Was wollte der von mir? Er versuchte es noch mal. „Elye. Du."Er deutete auf mich. „Man? Wer?" Ich raffte immer noch nichts, und ich wollte auch nichts raffen. Ich wollte heim, und ich mochte ihn nicht.  
  
Als ihm klar wurde, dass ich nicht antworten würde, selbst wenn er in meiner Sprache redete, wurde er ganz offensichtlich wütend. Er trampelte und schrie herum und sagte etwas zu seinen Männern, die aber auch nur ratlos die Schultern zuckten. Schließlich beruhigte er sich wieder. Er setzte wohl gerade zu einer exemplarischen Disziplinarstrafe an, als ein weiterer Elb die Leiter hochgeklettert kam.  
  
Er ging zu Glubschi herüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Glubschi zog eine Grimasse, wie wenn Weihnachten, Geburtstag und alle Ferien auf einmal gestrichen worden wären. Er lamentierte noch ein bisschen mit seinem Gegenüber, dann zog er eine resignierte Grimasse und wandte sich wieder an mich. „Gwateli. Mitkommen."  
  
Wir klettern die Leiter wieder runter und diesmal war es sehr viel schwerer, nicht nach unten zu sehen, um nicht zu sagen, unmöglich. Mir wurde schwindlig; ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir SO hoch waren. Als wir unten waren, hätte ich gerne den Boden geküsst.  
  
Glubschi grinste hämisch. Ich hätte ihn gerne geschlagen, aber er war so nett gewesen, mir auf meinen Mörderblick hin mal wieder die Augen zu verbinden und meine Hände zu fesseln, so dass es bei dem Wunsch bleiben musste. Er schob mich vorwärts.  
  
Wir marschierten los und ich langweilte mich wieder. Es war wirklich immer dasselbe. Ich war nur noch am Laufen. Ich hatte Hunger und Durst, war müde, konnte meine Hände nicht bewegen, oder zum Auffangen benutzen, wenn ich über irgendwelche Wurzeln stolperte, vor denen man mich natürlich nicht warnte, und ich sah nichts. Die Welt war sehr, sehr gemein.  
  
Irgendwann, als der Durst unerträglich wurde, nahm ich meinen ganzen Stolz zusammen, warf ihn über Bord und bat um einen Schluck Wasser. Ich konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber ich konnte mir wunderbar vorstellen, wie Glubschi nicht mal den Kopf drehte. Es kam keine Reaktion, zumindest keine, von der ich was mitkriegte. Wir marschierten ohne Unterbrechung weiter. Ich riss mich zusammen –Glubschi würde mir eh nichts geben, meine Abneigung gegen ihn beruhte ganz offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit- aber als wir eine kurze Rast machten, bat ich ihn trotzdem noch mal um einen Schluck Wasser. Und da sie mir die Augenbinde kurzfristig abgenommen hatte, konnte ich SEHEN, wie er nicht mal den Kopf wandte. Ich wollte ihn ansprechen, aber da ich seinen Namen nicht kannte und er wohl ohnehin nicht reagieren würde, schrie ich einfach wie am Spieß. Er sah mich an und ich wiederholte meine Bitte in gemäßigterem Tonfall. Er sah weg. Donnerwetter, da hatte ich mir ja was eingehandelt!  
  
Die anderen gaben merkwürdige Blicke von sich, sagten aber nichts, und plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke: was, wenn sie mich einfach nur nicht verstanden, wenn sie nur –wie hieß das doch- Sindarin sprachen? Ich beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.  
  
Ich tippte den nächstsitzenden Soldaten mit dem Fuß an, deutete auf mich und tat, als ob ich etwas trinken würde. Dann sah ich ihn bittend an. Er nickte verstehend und ein freundliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hielt mir seinen Wasserschlauch hin und ließ mich trinken. Ich trank begierig ein paar Schlucke und dankte ihm dann mit einem Lächeln. Er lächelte zurück, zufrieden mit sich, etwas für die Völkerverständigung getan zu haben, und wandte sich wieder ab.  
  
Ich wandte mich ebenfalls ab. Ich war immer noch durstig, ich hätte den ganzen Schlauch leer trinken können, aber das wäre nicht eben höflich gewesen, und ich konnte froh sein, überhaupt etwas bekommen zu haben.  
  
**********  
  
Irgendwann gegen Abend kamen wir dann in der Stadt an und ich wurde endlich von meiner Augenbinde befreit. Es war eine so merkwürdige Stadt, wie ich so noch nie gesehen hatte. Selbst im HERR DER RINGE hatte sie ganz anders ausgesehen, irgendwie... HÄßLICHER. Ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben.  
  
Die Bäume hier waren kilometerhoch, die Stämme maßen bestimmt zwei Dutzend Meter im Durchmesser. Überall, in jeder Baumkrone hingen Hunderte von Lichtern, und überdachte Treppenaufgänge schraubten sich schlangengleich an den Bäumen hoch. Das ganze Leben schien sich in den Baumkronen abzuspielen, die teilweise über zierlich geschwungene Brücken miteinander verbunden zusein schienen – so genau konnte ich das nicht erkennen.  
  
Natürlich gab es auch Behausungen auf dem Boden, wobei das eigentlich mehr Zelte waren, die sich zwischen den Wurzeln an die Stämme schmiegten, doch das schien nicht wirklich das Zentrum des öffentlichen Lebens zu sein.  
  
Es war einfach wunderschön. Mir gingen fast die Augen über. Die Lichter überall, die angenehm frisch nach Blumen duftende Luft, das leise Plätschern von Wasser. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich an den betreffenden Teil des Films nur schwach erinnern konnte –mein damaliger Freund war doch recht ablenkend gewesen- aber ich erinnerte mich genug, um sagen zu können, dass kein Film, keine Fotos und keine Beschreibung dem hier gerecht werden konnten. Man muss es schlicht und einfach selbst gesehen haben.  
  
Es war noch ziemlich warm, und die Sterne funkelten mit den hellen Lichtern um die Wette. Es war angenehm, hier zu sein, und ich entspannte mich. All der Stress der letzten Tage, die Nervosität, Angespanntheit, die Wut und die Angst, alles fiel mit einem Mal von mir ab. Ich fühlte mich ruhiger und irgendwie... GEBORGEN. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war ich wirklich ruhig und entspannt.  
  
In diesem Moment der Ruhe, der völligen Entspannung... ... tauchte Glubschi in meinem Gesichtsfeld auf, und meine auf ihn gerichtete Mordlust stieg sprunghaft an.  
  
Aber auch er sah nicht eben glücklich aus, geradeso, als hätte ich persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass sowohl Weinachten als auch sämtliche Geburtstage und Ferien ausfielen. Eigentlich schaute er noch wütender als heute Vormittag, auch wenn ich das nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte einen Elben bei sich, der meiner Sprache anscheinend mächtiger war, nämlich übersetzte.  
  
Glubschi sagte irgendwas, dass sich lang und sehr, sehr wütend anhörte, und befahl dem Elb mit einem Nicken zu übersetzen.  
  
Dieser sah seinen Vorgesetzten überrascht an, wagte aber keinen Widerspruch. „Hauptmann Haldir lässt Euch mitteilen..."  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr zuhören. Haldir! Diese Tucke? Den hatte ich schon im Buch nicht gemocht, aber seit dem Film...  
  
Ich riss mich zusammen und zwang mich weiter zuzuhören.  
  
„...schuldig gemacht. Zudem ist ihm mitgeteilt worden, dass sie Euch zu sehen wünscht. Ihr seid daher verpflichtet, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. Unverzüglich."  
  
Wer hat sich wessen schuldig gemacht und warum mich will mich wer wann wo sehen?  
  
„Natürlich, Herr. Es... ist mir eine große Ehre."  
  
Glubschi schenkte mir als Gegenleistung für diese Antwort eine himmelwärts gezogene Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Ich wurde angewiesen, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Er führte mich ein Weilchen durch die Gegend, bis wir schließlich vor einem sehr, sehr hohen Baum anhielten. Ich flehte zu allen Göttern, dass ich dort nicht hinauf musste. Glubschi packte mich grob an den Schultern und brachte mich so dazu, ihm zu folgen. Auf ein Mal mochte ich diesen Baum. Er hatte eine Treppe.  
  
Sie war überdacht und schraubte sich rund um den Stamm in die Höhe, bis sie irgendwann schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. Aber hey, es gab eine Treppe! Ich folgte Haldir brav und ignorierte auch die Wachen, die uns folgten. Ich war relativ gut gelaunt und stieg munter Stufe um Stufe nach oben. Bis mir irgendwann die Beine weh taten und ich kurz anhielt, um mich am Geländer abzustützen. Dabei fiel mein Blick nach unten und ich stellte fest, dass mich vom Erdboden nur eine etwa Hundert Meter breite Luftschicht und eine auf einmal gar nicht mehr so stabil aussehende Holzkonstruktion, sprich Treppe, trennte. Plötzlich mochte ich den Baum nicht mehr so sehr.  
  
Als wir endlich oben waren, schaute ich nur noch stur gerade aus... zumindest hatte ich das vor. Aber als ich auf dem Flett ankam, das den Durchmesser von etwa anderthalb Fußballfeldern hatte, war ich vollkommen überwältigt. Ich kam mir unpassender denn je vor, ich trug schließlich immer noch meine alten Sachen! Ich ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte weiter vor, als wenn ich Angst hätte, dass das alles hier zusammen brechen würde, wenn ich zu fest auftrat –und das wollte ich WIRKLICH nicht riskieren- und schaute mich mit tellergroßen Augen um.  
  
Ich hatte gerade etwas Mut gefasst, als Glubschi mir einen Stoß in den Rücken gab, so dass ich auf die Knie fiel.  
  
Vor mir war ein helles Licht aufgestrahlt und benötigte einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass es eine Person war, eine Frau. Sie war, mit einem Wort, wunderschön. Langes, lockiges, blondes Haar, das fast bis zur Taille reichte, ein langes, wie Silber schimmerndes Kleid, durchdringende, baue Augen –Galadriel.  
  
Es wurde dunkel.  
  
1) Wer bist du?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	5. Kapitel 4 überarbeitet

A/N : Sorrysorrysorry! Ffnet is ja sooooooooooooooooo doof!!!! Das Kapitel hört eigentlich früher auf und endet anders, aber Ffnet war zu blöd um zu raffen, dass ich die letzte Seite schon gelöscht hatte.... *alle Schuld von sich weist!!!!* Hier also die überarbeitete, „richtige"Fassung... ENJOY!  
  
@ Haselmaus: *vorsorglich sämtliche Sektvorräte wegsperrt* Alkohol fügt ihnen und den Menschen ihrer Umgebung großen Schaden zu! (oder auch nich... blöder Samstag...mennö!) Ich schreib ja wie irre! So lass ihnen doch einen Augenblick Zeit!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Es ist nicht meine Schuld,  
  
und wenn ich um des Rätsels Lösung bitte  
  
sehe ich die Anderen,  
  
bereit sich auf mich zu stürzen.  
  
Es ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld  
  
Als ich aus meiner Ohnmacht erwachte, sagte Galadriel gerade etwas, das wie „Hannan cen, mainbenn Haldir1)"klang. Was immer das auch heißen mochte.  
  
Glubschi, wie ich ihn immer noch nannte, wirkte alles andere als begeistert, fügte sich aber. Der Himmel mochte wissen, was er sich von all dem hier erwartete. Er verneigte sich und ging.  
  
Als er weg war, wandte sie sich an mich. „Mae govannen2), Emilia." Ich fragte nicht, woher sie meinen Namen wusste. Solche Leute wussten eh immer alles. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist."  
  
Ähm... Einladung? Eigentlich war es eher ne Entführung gewesen, aber wenn das hier zum guten Ton gehörte...  
  
„Ich... freue mich auch,... Hoheit."  
  
Sie lachte. „Oh, nicht doch. Frau Galadriel genügt vollkommen. Und auch darauf würde ich verzichten, wenn es die Etikette nicht gebieten würde."  
  
Elbische Etikette? Das wurde ja immer schöner.  
  
Aber eigentlich war es ja auch egal. Ich wollte sie fragen, warum sie mich hatte sehen wollen und was ich hier sollte, aber mein Magen war so nett, mir zuvorzukommen, indem er laut und vernehmlich knurrte. Ich wurde rot und schien zu brennen.  
  
Ein leises Kichern erfüllte die Halle. Die Diener und Höflinge, die überall in den Ecken standen, waren mir bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Mein Gesicht brannte allerdings nicht mehr. Es VERbrannte. Ich hatte den dringenden Wunsch Glubschi in Richtung Erdboden zu folgen (allerdings ohne dafür unnötigerweise die Treppe zu benützen) als plötzlich Galadriel auch noch zu lachen anfing. Allerdings klang es nicht spöttisch, eher... entschuldigend???  
  
„Oh natürlich, verzeih. Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen."  
  
Wenn man sich hier immer für die Fehler eines anderen entschuldigte, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, könnte ich es hier durchaus ein Weilchen aushalten.  
  
„Du musst sehr hungrig sein, und müde. Wie ich höre, seid ihr den ganzen Tag gelaufen. Am besten kommst du mit in meine Gemächer. Ich werde dir schnellstmöglich ein Zimmer herrichten lassen, aber zunächst gehen wir in meine Räume. Dort können wir alles in Ruhe besprechen."Sie drehte sich um und bedeutete mir ihr zu folgen.  
  
Während wir uns zu ihren Gemächern begaben fragte ich mich, wie groß beziehungsweise breit dieser Baum zum Teufel noch mal war. Schon die Empfangshalle war groß gewesen. Aber bis wir bei ihren Gemächern angekommen waren, konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass dieser Baum mindestens 1 Kilometer im Durchmesser haben musste.  
  
Ich bekam Angst, und mir wurde schwindlig. Als wir in ihren Gemächern ankamen –und das war in der Tat das richtige Wort, die Zimmer waren RIESIG- und ich die Fensterbögen sah, durch die man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Stadt und ihre Lichter hatte und bemerkte, wie tief das war, wurde mir noch schwindliger. Dann wurde es wieder mal dunkel.  
  
**********  
  
Als ich aus meiner zweiten Ohnmacht innerhalb einer halben Stunde erwachte, hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Ich lag auf dem Boden und bewunderte die wunderschöne Decke. Ich war hoffentlich nicht allzu lange ohnmächtig gewesen, dachte ich, als sich Galadriels Antlitz in mein Gesichtsfeld schob.  
  
„Oh, du bist wach. Du scheinst die Höhe nicht so gut zu vertragen."  
  
Ach. Wie kam sie denn auf die Idee?  
  
„Nicht so gut, Herrin."  
  
Diese Anrede war mir so eben wieder eingefallen, und ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass sie auch höflich war.  
  
Galadriel lächelte und sagte: „Komm, setz dich und iss etwas. Danach können wir alles wichtige bereden." Als sie „danach"sagte hätte ich sie knutschen können. Es sah auch wirklich lecker aus, obwohl es nicht über die Maßen viel war: ein großer Teller mit Brot und vielen Früchten, daneben eine Wasserkaraffe.  
  
Als mich bat, doch zuzugreifen, ließ ich mir das nicht zweimal sagen und griff zu, während sie mir beim „Essen"zusah. Ich aß nicht, ich schlang. Meine Tischmanieren waren noch nie die allerbesten, und nach 4 Tagen ohne Nahrung und fast ohne Wasser, kann man mein Verhalten wohl entschuldigen.  
  
Als ich eine gute Stunde später fertig war, lächelte Galadriel. Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch in genau diesem Moment klopfte es. Sie erhob sich. „Minno3)."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Diener trat ein. Er sagte irgendwas auf elbisch, aber ich verstand sowieso nur Bahnhof, und Galadriel antwortete, aber sie klang jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr freundlich, sie klang gebieterisch und respekteinflößend. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass sie hier eigentlich eine Königin war, wenn es so was gab, und dass sie durchaus nicht immer so sein musste, wie sie sich mir gegenüber benahm. Genaugenommen war es wohl eine ziemlich große Ehre, dass sie sich mir gegenüber so aufgeschlossen und zwanglos verhielt.  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Gespräch, denn obwohl ich nichts verstand, konnte man sich doch an Tonfall und Gebärden einiges zusammenreimen.  
  
Der Diener trat soeben zur Seite, um einem anderen Elben Platz zu machen. Er war ziemlich groß, aber das hatte nichts zu sagen. Einmal ist im Gegensatz zu 1,59m so ziemlich alles groß. Und außerdem schienen die Elben sowieso alle mindestens 2m zu sein.  
  
Er war genauso blond wie Galadriel, und er schien nicht wirklich gut gelaunt. Nicht, dass er jetzt irgendwie total sauer gewesen wäre, es war irgendwie mehr diese typische „na-toll-das-auch-noch-Grimasse".  
  
Er sagte etwas zu Galadriel, und sie antwortete mit einem ihrer unergründlichen Lächeln. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie da besprachen, aber es schien nichts angenehmes zu sein. Dennoch schien es Galadriel zu gelingen, ihr Gegenüber zu beruhigen. Er schien entspannter zu werden. Seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser, er schien sich ihrem Urteil zu fügen.  
  
„Gut", sagte Galadriel, plötzlich in meiner Sprache, „dann wäre das also geklärt."  
  
Ihr Gegenüber wiegte den Kopf bedenklich hin und her. „Ich bin nicht..."  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf mich und es war eindeutig, dass er mich bisher schlicht und einfach nicht gesehen hatte. Er wandte sich wieder an Galadriel, und diesmal schien er wirklich wütend. Er fauchte sie auf Sindarin an und sie antwortete gelassen, wieder in meiner Sprache. Sie schien wohl der Meinung zu sein, ich hätte ein Anrecht darauf zu erfahren, was sie da besprachen.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du genau. Etwas derartiges hatte ich nie im Sinn."  
  
Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und schwieg kurz. Als er dann in meiner Sprache zu sprechen begann, war klar, dass er aufgab.  
  
„Nun gut. Etwas dagegen unternehmen kann man eh nicht, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast."Galadriel antwortete lächelnd mit einem Nicken und der Elb fügte hinzu: „Den Tag möchte ich erleben, an dem du nicht deinen Willen durchsetzten kannst", was ihr ein kleines Lachen entlockte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging.  
  
„Wer war das?", fragte ich sie, als er weg war.  
  
„Celeborn, mein Ehemann."  
  
Oh. Okay.  
  
„Und... äh... was wollte er?"Ich wurde rot. Vermutlich war das gerade schrecklich taktlos und indiskret.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Oh, nichts wichtiges. Er hatte erfahren, dass Fremde aufgetaucht wären und wollte wissen, was zu tun wäre."  
  
„Weiß er das denn nicht selber"rutschte es mir heraus, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was ich sagte.  
  
Galadriel sah mich gespielt tadelnd an und drohte mir scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger. „Nein, weiß er nicht. Wir klären so etwas immer gemeinsam."  
  
„Und... zu welchem Entschluss seid ihr gekommen?"fragte ich, mehr aus Höflichkeit, als das es mich wirklich interessierte.  
  
„Du wirst hier bleiben."  
  
„Ich?"  
  
Na toll. Sie hatten es mit mir gehabt, und ich raffte wieder gar nichts.  
  
„Ja, du. Und jetzt komm. Das Zimmer, das ich für dich habe herrichten lassen, sollte inzwischen fertig sein. Du musst ins Bett, du kannst ja kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Alles weitere bereden wir morgen."  
  
Ich seufzte. Das Problem war, sie hatte recht. Ich konnte kaum noch stehen. Ich fügte mich.  
  
1) Ich danke Euch, Hauptmann Haldir. 2) Herzlich Willkommen, Emilia 3) Herein  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sodele. Is n bissel kurz geworden, aber hey, ich hab bisher wöchentlich was abgeliefert und versuche, das bei zu behalten! Hoffe, es gefällt euch!!! Und wenn ja (oder nein, dulde auch konstruktive Kritik!!!!!) dann schreibts mir einfach... *wie wild unauffällig mit Zaunpfahl winkt* 


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
A/N: @ Luinaldawen: war nicht ich, war FFnet. Ich hatte erst 1, 80 dastehen und dann zwei Meter. Aber wie gesagt, die sind doof... *Flunsch zieht* ;-)  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
. . Hört eigentlich irgendjemand zu, wenn ich rede? Oder werde ich nächste Woche alles noch mal sagen müssen?  
  
Hallo, hallo, stellt euer Radio an Ist irgendjemand da draußen Der mir hilft mein Lied zu singen?  
  
Hallo, hallo, stellt euer Radio an Ist irgendjemand da draußen Der mir sagt, was schief gegangen ist? . . . Ich lebte mich relativ schnell ein. Die Sprache war natürlich nach wie vor ein Problem, aber kein unlösbares. Ich wurde von dem Elben unterrichtet, der auch für Haldir übersetzt hatte, und ich kann sagen, dass ich ziemlich rasche Fortschritte machte. Obwohl ich mit der Aussprache größtenteils auf Kriegsfuß stand, kam ich doch gut voran. Bald konnte ich mich schon recht gut verständigen.  
  
Ich bekam neue Klamotten verpasst; meine alten wurden weggeschmissen. Meine Haare ließ ich wachsen.  
  
Ich fand auch bald Freunde, oder besser: sie fanden mich. Ich war neu, ich war anders, ich hatte merkwürdige Ohren und ich redete so komisch. Ich war stets umringt von einer waren Traube von Elben, meistens Kinder.  
  
Zunächst war das ja ganz lustig, zumal ich mich so schneller und besser zurecht fand. Außerdem musste ich dann nie allein über diese fürchterlichen Brücken gehen. Am Anfang hätte ich das auch gar nicht gekonnt, ich hatte nämlich die Augen geschlossen und ließ mich rüber führen.  
  
Doch ich wurde des ganzen Trubels recht schnell müde. Ständig war irgendwer um mich, ich hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr.  
  
Ich war das reinste Nervenbündel, denn nicht mal nachts ließen sie mich in Ruhe. Elben benötigen nicht halb so viel Schlaf wie normale Menschen, daher schlief ich für ihre Begriffe viel zu lange und ging früh zu Bett. Was vor allem die jüngeren natürlich nicht daran hinderte, mitten in der Nacht in mein Schlafzimmer zu platzen und mich mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Fragen zu löchern.  
  
Sie verstanden es auch nicht, wenn ich sie darum bat, ihre Fragestunden zu verschieben, und sie wollten es auch nicht verstehen. Sie waren furchtbar.  
  
Ich bin schon immer der Auffassung gewesen, dass Kinder in unserer Gesellschaft sehr verzogen werden, doch als ich dort war, änderte sich dieses Bild völlig. Meiner Meinung nach werden Kinder bei uns sehr streng erzogen. Man muss sich nur mal anschauen, was kleine Elben alles dürfen. Nämlich alles.  
  
Egal, wer es ist, sollte er oder sie jemals in meiner Gegenwart behaupten, Elben, auch die jüngeren, besäßen eine an Arroganz grenzende Zurückhaltung – er oder sie wird das sehr, sehr schnell bereuen. Man ließ diesen Kindern wirklich alles durchgehen.  
  
Eines Morgens wachte ich recht früh auf, da ich am vorherigen Abend früh zu Bett gegangen war ohne etwas getrunken zu haben. Es hatte ein großes Fest gegeben und die Zwerge, wie ich die Nervensägen geringschätzig nannte, hatten mich größtenteils in Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Ich stellte fest, dass ich relativ wach war, und beschloss, die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen. Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Ich hatte mich inzwischen an die Kleider gewöhnt, und das, obwohl ich mich zu Hause standhaft geweigert hatte, welche zu tragen.  
  
Ich suchte mir ein bequemes Kleid heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Es war blauviolett mit rosa Einsätzen in den Ärmeln. Es wirkte zwar ein bisschen kitschig, aber immerhin konnte ich damit laufen.  
  
Ich bewegte mich so leise wie möglich über die Flure. Ich war noch lange nicht so weit, ebenso geräuschlos wie die Elben gehen zu können, aber ich war nicht schlecht. Ich nahm eine von den überdachten Treppen runter, auch wenn es etwas weiter war. Ich wollte keine Brücken überqueren müssen.  
  
Als ich endlich unten angekommen war, zitterten meine Knie zwar, aber ich war stolz, es alleine runter geschafft zu haben. Ohne eine bestimmte Richtung im Sinn zu haben, lief ich einfach los. Mir fiel auf, dass ich seit meiner Ankunft gar nicht mehr hier unten gewesen war. Ich hatte mich immer nur auf den verschiedenen Fletts aufgehalten, die sowieso eins in das andere übergingen. Nicht, dass das schlecht gewesen wäre, immerhin fand ich mich jetzt dort zurecht, aber dafür war ich hier unten vollkommen hilflos. Na ja, nicht ganz. Und diesmal wollte ich alles selbst heraus finden.  
  
„Lady Emilia, wo geht Ihr denn hin?"  
  
Ich drehte mich ganz, ganz langsam um. Hinter mir stand mein fleischgewordener Alptraum. Aglariel 1). Ich hatte noch nie ein so neugieriges und hartnäckiges Kind gesehen, und würde es auch nie wieder. Sie war wirklich IMMER da. Als ich ihre Stimme gehört hatte, war ich erschrocken zusammen gezuckt. Wie alle Elben beherrschte sie diese verdammungswürdige Fähigkeit des lautlosen Anschleichens. Und sie nutzte das gnadenlos aus.  
  
„Oh, verzeiht, Mylady. Habe ich Euch etwa erschreckt? Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht!"  
  
Sie klang nett, aber sie tat nur, ich wusste es, ich kannte sie. Sie hatte es nur darauf angelegt, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, dieses Monster....!!!  
  
Ähm.  
  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht vermutet, Lady Aglariel."  
  
Kann ich nicht toll elbisch? Mach ich das nicht ganz, ganz toll?  
  
„Ich war gerade in Gedanken. Ich wollte etwas spazieren gehen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen."  
  
Und um von euch gestörten Nervensägen wegzukommen.  
  
„Oh. Nun, das verstehe ich. Aber..."  
  
Sie schien krampfhaft zu überlegen, doch ihr schien kein Grund einfallen zu wollen, aus dem sie mich begleiten konnte. Ich war schlagartig besser gelaunt.  
  
„Aber, aber Ihr kennt Euch doch gar nicht aus!"  
  
Verdammt. Sie war leider doch nicht ganz so blöd, wie sie aussah. Aber gut, das wäre auch wirklich eine Leistung gewesen.  
  
„Das macht nichts. Ich hatte nicht vor, weit zu gehen."  
  
Oder vielleicht doch... Hauptsache WEG!!!  
  
„Ich werde Euch dennoch begleiten."  
  
Wie heißt es doch? Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben.  
  
„Das macht Euch doch nichts aus?"  
  
„Aber nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich freue mich darüber."  
  
Ich brachte ein Lächeln zustande.  
  
„Es ist immer angenehm, etwas Gesellschaft zu haben."  
  
Krieg ich n Oscar? Krieg ich bitte, bitte n Oscar?  
  
„Oh, das ist nett."  
  
Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, und ich fragte mich zum ungefähr tausendsten Mal, warum ich mich überhaupt an diese bescheuerte elbische Etikette hielt, die man mir einbläute, seit ich hier war. Vermutlich, weil ich von Hause aus gewohnt war, bei allen dummen Tussen einen netten Eindruck zu erwecken, damit ich nicht dem schulischen Rufmord ausgesetzt wurde.  
  
Wir gingen los, aber natürlich hatte der Spaziergang nichts mehr von der angenehmen Ruhe und Entspannung an sich, die ich damit hatte erreichen wollen.  
  
Aglariel plapperte in einem Fort von dem gestrigen Fest und wie toll es gewesen war. Sie war noch nicht mal 70, also noch nicht einmal erwachsen, aber sie war ja SO von den CHARMANTEN, NETTEN Elben umschwärmt worden... Und sie hatte ja SO TOLL getanzt... Und es war so HINREIßEND gewesen... Und überhaupt, all die Lichter... nicht, das sie angeben wollte... sie war ja BESCHEIDEN... Und die Atmosphäre...!!! Sie hatte sich so ERWACHSEN gefühlt...!!!  
  
Allmählich wurde mir schlecht.  
  
„Sag mal, Aglariel", sagte ich, einfach um IRGENDWAS zu sagen, „warum WARST du eigentlich auf dem Fest? Warst du überhaupt geladen? Du bist doch noch nicht volljährig, oder?"  
  
Volljährig, hatte man mir erklärt, wurde man erst mit dem zarten Alter von 100. So gesehen war ich gerade dem zarten Säuglingsalter entwachsen, aber ich war trotzdem geladen gewesen, schließlich war die Zeit für mich bisher anders verlaufen. Was nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass ich so schnell wie möglich verschwunden war –ich hasste derartigen Firlefanz.  
  
Wie auch immer, jedenfalls durfte ich nun mit Interesse beobachten, wie Aglariel zornrot anlief.  
  
„Wie... wie könnt Ihr es WAGEN..."  
  
So viel zu meiner Kenntnis der elbischen Etikette.  
  
„Ich bin die Tochter des Hauptmanns der Grenzwächter! Das Fest war zu seinen Ehren! NATÜRLICH WAR ICH GELADEN!!!!"  
  
Haldir eine Tochter? Da musste mir wohl was hinsichtlich seiner Neigungen entgangen sein...  
  
„Was fällt Euch eigentlich ein, Mylady, Ihr erscheint hier einfach, benehmt Euch, wie es Euch gefällt..."  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft und ich bewunderte die Fähigkeit, selbst bei den wüstesten Beleidigungen –und als solche waren ihre Worte wohl anzusehen, sie war doch recht ungehalten- derart höflich zu bleiben.  
  
„Ich werde dies meinem Vater melden, oh, wenn ich das gewusst hätte...! Nie hätte ich dem Auftrag, nach Euch zu schauen angenommen...!"  
  
Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Haldir hatte mich bespitzeln lassen. Das erklärte allerdings einiges, zum Beispiel, warum ich so schnell „Freunde"gefunden hatte.  
  
„Er hatte recht, Menschen sind die Wurzel allen Übels..."  
  
Faszinierend, wie viel Verachtung man in das Wort „Menschen"legen konnte.  
  
„Sie gehören ausgerottet, wirklich, sie leben eh nie lange..."  
  
Noch faszinierender! Es gab rassistische Elben!  
  
Inzwischen liefen Aglariel die Tränen die Wangen hinunter.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Ihr müsst wirklich gehen!", rief sie mir noch über die Schulter nach.  
  
Ich –gehen? Interessant. Anscheinend war diese Debatte doch noch nicht ausgestanden. Aber eigentlich war mir das gleichgütig –immerhin hatte ich jetzt Zeit für einen ruhigen und entspannten Spaziergang.  
  
*********  
  
Als ich am Nachmittag entspannt und ausgeruht zurückkehrte, trafen mich seltsame Blicke. Da ich diese aber seit meinem Eintreffen hier gewohnt war, kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter darum. Ich war ausgesprochen guter Laune und grüßte alle, die ich kannte. Jeder, der mich sah und kannte, fing an zu tuscheln, aber ich war so gut gelaunt, dass ich es einfach ignorierte.  
  
Ich betrat beschwingt mein Zimmer und-  
  
-„Sag mal, fandest du das gut, oder wie?"  
  
Uh-oh. Galadriel.  
  
„Ähm... was denn?"  
  
Blöd stellen war immer gut.  
  
„Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche! Warum beleidigst du Hauptmann Haldirs Tochter? Hat sie dir irgendwas getan?"  
  
Ich wollte schon etwas in der sie-hat-angefangen-Art antworten, als mir auffiel, dass Galadriel es ernst meinte. Noch mal uh-oh. Sie zog die Möglichkeit, Aglariel könne mich beleidigt oder verletzt haben, tatsächlich ernsthaft in Betracht.  
  
„Ähm... nein... nicht wirklich."  
  
„Emilia, es wäre gut, wenn du ehrlich, klar und deutlich antworten würdest. Das hier ist kleine Kleinigkeit."  
  
Keine Kleinigkeit? Okay, Aglariel war sauer, sie würde sich schon wieder abregen –so hatte ich mir das zumindest gedacht. Dass man Galadriel hinzuzog, war eigentlich weniger geplant gewesen. Meine gute Laune verflog schlagartig.  
  
„Und... warum?"  
  
Sie sah mich an, als wäre meine gesamte Intelligenz bei einem Sturz auf dem Kopf kurz nach meiner Geburt abhanden gekommen.  
  
„WARUM??? Sag mal, ist dir klar, was du da getan hast? Aglariel ist die Tochter des Hauptmanns, der dich, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, noch nie sehr schätzte. Er hatte bisher nichts in der Hand, aber wenn er nun eine solche Gelegenheit hat, dich des Landes zu verweisen, wird er sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Und dann bin auch ich machtlos."  
  
Des Landes verweisen? Doppel uh-oh. Das klang irgendwie gar nicht gut.  
  
Ich musste sehr ratlos ausgesehen haben, denn ihr Gesicht wurde wieder freundlicher. Sie begann, mir alles zu erklären, allerdings langsam und überdeutlich, so als wäre ich schwachsinnig.  
  
„Du hättest dich besser nicht mit Aglariel angelegt. Sie mag dich nicht. Sie die Tochter von Hauptmann Haldir. Hauptmann Haldir mag dich auch nicht. Das war nicht nett von dir, böse zu Aglariel zu sein. Sie ist jetzt böse mit dir. Darum musst du dich bei ihr entschuldigen."  
  
Ich sah sie an, als wäre sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden, was sie ja ganz offensichtlich auch war. Ich sollte mich bei Aglariel entschuldigen? Ohne irgendwas falsch gemacht zu haben? Hatte die sie noch alle???  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen? SIE hat MICH beleidigt! Die reinste Rassistin..."  
  
„Wenn, dann „seid Ihr wahnsinnig". Und ja, du dich bei ihr entschuldigen. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, und üblicherweise entschuldigt man sich für so was, zu mal, wenn man jemanden dadurch persönlich verletzt hat."  
  
Meinen Einwurf überging sie einfach. Und dann schon wieder diese Oberlehrerstimme. Als wäre ich gerade von der Walldorfschule runter. Und jetzt bestand sie auch noch auf Höflichkeitsfloskeln, was hieß, dass sie sehr, sehr schlecht gelaunt war. Da hatte mich ja ganz schön in was reingeritten, aber ich war nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Noch nicht.  
  
„Ich bin unschuldig, ich hab nur-"  
  
„Du hast sie lediglich beleidigt und zutiefst verletzt. Klar bist du unschuldig."  
  
Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Ich wurde allmählich wütend. Warum diskutierte sie diese meiner Meinung nach ohnehin absolut bescheuerte Angelegenheit überhaupt mit mir, wenn sie mich sowieso nie ausreden und meine Version erzählen ließ?  
  
„Verzeiht, Herrin, bitte. Aber so lasst mich doch wenigstens ausreden! Ich habe wirklich-"  
  
„Emilia, es reicht. Entweder du erzählst mir kurz und bündig deine Version, oder du bist ruhig. Zum letzten Mal, diese Sache ist kein einfacher Kinderstreich! Du solltest das wirklich ernst nehmen."  
  
Ich kochte beinahe vor Zorn. Nicht nur, das etwas derart Lächerliches derart aufgebauscht wurde, ich wurde auch behandelt wie eine Zweijährige und wurde nicht respektiert. Ich mochte Aglariel verletzt haben, aber sie hatte ja auch ordentlich zurückgeschossen. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte Galadriel ein weiteres Mal meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.  
  
„Wir sind einfach zusammen durch den Wald spaziert. Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Ruhe, deswegen bin ich spazieren, aber sie wollte unbedingt mit, also hab ich sie halt gelassen, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Sie hat mir ein Gespräch über das Fest gestern gedrückt, und das hat mich nicht wirklich interessiert. Also hab ich sie gefragt, was sie dort eigentlich wollte und dann hat sie von einer Minute auf die andere angefangen zu flennen-„  
  
„Das hörte sich bei ihr aber ganz anders an."Galadriel klang kalt, und mir wurde klar, dass, egal, was ich sagen würde, es nichts bringen würde. Sie hatte schon entschieden, wem sie glauben wollte. Und das war nicht ich.  
  
Wütend, traurig und enttäuscht drehte ich mich um. Sie würde mir ja doch nicht zuhören. Ich verließ das Zimmer, um eine Runde spazieren zu gehen, und ignorierte die merkwürdigen Blicke, die mir folgten. Wenigstens würde ich jetzt wirklich meine Ruhe haben. ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ 1) Aglar = Glanz  
iel = weibl. Endung ...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^Tja, das wars. Weiß nicht, wann ich wieder zum Schreiben komme, diese raffgierigen Zahnärzte wollen sich meiner Weißheitszähne bemächtigen... Schau mer mal. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
A/N: Todesmutig habe ich all meine Schmerzen ignoriert und ein 9 ½ Seiten langes Kapitel verfasst! Tadaa! *Rekord* Es ist zwar ein bissel länger geworden, aber ich bezweifle, dass euch das wirklich was ausmacht... Wie auch immer, wenn euch gefallen hat, könnt ihr mir das gerne schreiben. *Zaunpfahl auspackt*  
  
@ alle Reviewantworten ganz unten  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Denn es heißt: ich gegen die Welt Oh, was für ein bescheuerter Tag Gott, heute heißt es: ich gegen die Welt Geht mir einfach aus dem Weg Auf keinen Fall habt ihr bemerkt, auf keinen Fall habt ihr gehört Dass ich heute gegen die Welt antrete Heute heißt es: ich gegen die Welt Und die Welt gewinnt  
  
Ich ging in der nächsten Zeit öfter spazieren. Von dem Vorfall mit Aglariel hörte ich nichts mehr und es wurden auch keine Konsequenzen daraus gezogen, abgesehen vielleicht davon, dass Aglariel und ihre nervigen Freundinnen mich jetzt schnitten, aber das war ja nichts grundsätzlich Negatives.  
  
Ich ging in der nächsten Zeit öfter spazieren, las oder lernte Quenya. Das hatte mich schon immer interessiert und ich hatte nichts mehr zu tun, seit man mir mitgeteilt hatte, dass meine Sindarinkenntnisse nun ausreichend wären. Böse Zungen behaupteten, es läge daran, dass sich niemand mehr mit mir abgeben wollte, aber das waren lediglich jene, die ja bloß neidisch darauf waren, wie schnell ich gelernt hatte, so gut zu sprechen... ein bisschen... hoffte ich jedenfalls.  
  
Ich wurde zwar noch gelegentlich von ganz kleinen Elben angesprochen, aber diese wurden recht häufig von ihren Eltern weiter gezerrt, da es diese immer sehr eilig hatten. Und da wollte man mir erzählen, Elben hätten einen gemächlichen Lebensstiel und Zeit hätte für sie kaum Bedeutung...!!!  
  
*********  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich in Lothlorien war, aber es müssen Jahre gewesen sein. Mein Haar, vorher kaum schulterlang, reichte mir inzwischen bis zur Taille. Die Jahreszeiten wechselten einander ab, und ich fühlte mich inzwischen wirklich zu Hause. Die Zeit gewann für mich eine ähnliche Bedeutung wie für die Elben – nämlich gar keine.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte, aber ich hatte, ohne es auch nur zu merken, die meisten elbischen Merkmale übernommen. Zwar waren meine Ohren nicht spitz, doch irgendwie lief ich leiser, meine Stimme klang schöner – ich konnte auf einmal singen- und ich benötigte weniger Schlaf, aus dem ich viel leichter zu wecken war. Das leiseste Geräusch auf dem Flur, und ich schreckte hoch.  
  
Auch konnte ich viel besser sehen, ich bemerkte jetzt immer, dass die anderen Elben, wenn sie mich sahen, schnell die Richtung wechselten, aber bestimmt bildete ich mir das nur ein. Sie hatten einfach viel zu tun. Wie gesagt, dieser hektische Lebensstiel... meiner Meinung nach gar nicht gut für den Kreislauf.  
  
Obwohl ich häufig alleine war, fühlte ich mich nicht einsam. Ich hatte schließlich mich zur Gesellschaft, und diesen wirklich köstlichen importierten Rotwein aus Seestadt. Oh ja, wir waren wirklich gut befreundet.  
  
Oft trafen wir uns Abends auf der Terrasse vor meinen Gemächern um die Sterne und den Vollmond zu bewundern, und nach dem dritten Glas war mir die gähnende Tiefe unter mir nahezu gleichgültig. Oft passierte es auch, dass ich mit der Anzahl der Gläser zunehmend lustiger wurde und zu singen und zu tanzen begann.  
  
Ein paar Mal wäre ich beinahe über die Brüstung gefallen, aber das machte ja nichts, erstens war das ja gar nicht soooo tief und außerdem war so ein Sprung ab und an ja auch ganz angenehm.  
  
Ich lebte ein erfülltes glückliches Leben. Gelegentlich, wenn ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte, lernte ich Quenya, oder eignete mir etwas über die örtliche Geographie an, aber meistens war ich durch die Treffen mit Rod Wine, einem echt netten Kerl, der mich nur um meiner selbst willen mochte, voll ausgelastet. Nicht, dass ich was von ihm gewollt hätte oder so, aber wir waren echt gute Kumpel.  
  
Die Treffen begannen bereits früh morgens und hörten erst spät abends auf. Ein weiterer positiver Nebeneffekt am Elbendasein war, dass ich keinen Kater bekam. Nicht, dass ich mich betrunken hätte – aber unter Freunden trinkt man schon mal den ein oder anderen Schluck, und wenn man dann leicht angetüdelt ins Bett ging, nun gut, das war dann auch kein Drama.  
  
Ich fühlte mich durch und durch wohl, das Leben war einfach schön. Und es war durchaus nicht so, dass ich nur auf meinem Flett saß, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich ging auch oft mit Rod spazieren, stundenlang, während wir uns über Gott und die Welt, pardon, Ilúvatar und Arda, unterhielten.  
  
Rod war ein sehr aufmerksamer Zuhörer und immer für mich da, auch wenn es mir mal nicht so gut ging. Das war meistens abends, wenn wir schon ein Weilchen dagesessen und getrunken hatten, und ich mein Zuhause vermisste. Er war dann für mich da und tröstete mich. Das fand ich unheimlich nett von ihm.  
  
*********  
  
Ich hätte ewig so weiter leben können, aber natürlich ließ man mich nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich es ja wissen müssen, dass diese intriganten Vollblutelben, allesamt Rassisten, mich nicht in Ruhe lassen würden, diese Pseudo- Nazis, diese ausländerfeindlichen, intoleranten, weltfremden... !!!!  
  
Ich hatte inzwischen eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen den Elben gegenüber entwickelt. Rod hatte mir dazu geraten, und ich stimmte ihm zu. Man konnte nie wissen, was die von einem wollten, hinter einem verbargen, heimlich ausheckten...  
  
Das sie ausländerfeindlich waren, hatte Aglariel mir schließlich bewiesen, und ihr Vater war sowieso da Allerletzte. Nur weil er so hässlich war...  
  
Jedenfalls, ich hatte friedlich so vor mich hingelebt und niemanden gestört und alle in Ruhe gelassen und mich brav und ruhig verhalten und mich gelegentlich, na ja, täglich, mit Rod getroffen und überhaupt nichts gemacht, als-  
  
Tja, und damit begann eigentlich alles. Es geschah ganz plötzlich. Ohne Vorwarnung. Ich hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, und ich konnte mich nicht im Mindesten dagegen wappnen. Andererseits hatte ich so auch keine Zeit um Angst davor zu bekommen.  
  
Es war an einem lauen Spätsommerabend. Ich saß mit Rod auf meiner Terrasse und hielt ihm gerade einen Vortrag darüber, wie grausam diese Welt doch war und dass mich alle verlassen hatten und mich niemand liebte, als es klopfte. Das irritierte mich ganz schön. Hier hatte seit Ewigkeiten keiner mehr geklopft.  
  
Genau genommen nicht mehr, seit ein Diener gekommen war, um mir mitzuteilen, dass mein Sindarinunterricht bis auf weiteres ausfiele, da „Ihr ja mehr als nur bewiesen habt, dass Ihr dieser Sprache mächtig seid, wenn ihr schon in der Lage seid, Diskurse zu führen."Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher was er mit diesen Diskursen meinte, ich diskutierte schließlich nur mit Mr. Wine, wie ich Rod manchmal scherzhaft nannte.  
  
Ach ja, und dann natürlich noch der Typ, der eigentlich zu Lady Ninniach1) gewollt und sich in der Tür geirrt hatte. Da mein Zimmer direkt neben Ninniachs lag und die Wände nicht eben dick waren, war es mir nicht verborgen geblieben, dass er letztendlich doch die richtige Tür gefunden hatte.  
  
Jedenfalls, es klopfte, und ich war durcheinander und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.  
  
Es klopfte wieder.  
  
Das schloss die Möglichkeit aus, dass ich mich überhört hatte, oder man mich einfach ärgern wollte. Ich war kurz vorm Verzweifeln.  
  
„Was soll ich denn machen, Rod? Es einfach ignorieren?"  
  
Rod war von dieser Möglichkeit sehr angetan, und so beließen wir es dabei.  
  
Ich sonnte mich gerade im Ruhm meiner Intelligenz, als es wieder klopfte.  
  
Jetzt wurde ich ärgerlich. Da ignorierte man die Leute so gekonnt, und dann merkten sie gar nicht, dass sie unerwünscht waren.  
  
Es klopfte wieder.  
  
Ich war jetzt nicht mehr wütend, ich war kurz vorm Explodieren. Und wieder klopfte es.  
  
Ich entschied, dass ich den- oder diejenige nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, schließlich war ich jetzt wütend.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte ich. „Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann?"Na ja, wenigstens wollte ich das sagen, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es sich ein bisschen anders anhörte.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
„Nun kommt schon herein, Ihr werdet ja doch keine Ruhe geben, bis Ihr mir den wohlverdienten Feierabend vollkommen durcheinander geworfen habt."Der gleiche Effekt.  
  
Irgendwie gehorchte mir meine Zunge nicht mehr richtig; sie war so schwer. Oder ich bildete mir das nur ein, was viel wahrscheinlicher war. Irgendwie war es komisch, aber wenn Rod da war, bildete ich mir viele Dinge ein. Vielleicht hatte ich mir das Klopfen ja auch eingebildet?  
  
Es kam immer noch keine Antwort, aber die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder.  
  
Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir, aber ich sah nicht ein, warum ich aufstehen, mich umdrehen und den Eindringling begrüßen sollte, wo er oder sie doch eh jeden Moment herauskommen und mich annerven würde.  
  
„Emilia, bist du da draußen?"  
  
Irgendwie kam mir diese Stimme bekannt vor, ich wusste nur nicht, woher.  
  
„Emilia? Emilia, da bist du ja! Ist dir nicht kalt hier draußen so ganz-"  
  
Die Stimme brach ab. Ich blickte auf. Sie stand jetzt vor mir. Es war eine Frau, ziemlich groß, blond, und recht hübsch, wie ich das sah. Jetzt erkannte ich sie auch, nur ihr Name fiel mir nicht ein. Irgendwas mit G...  
  
Gaby, Gary, Gundula, nein, Gina, Gan-, Gal-, Gar-, Garten!  
  
„Emilia, was machst du den hier?"  
  
Gisela, Gerlinde, Gerda, auch nicht...  
  
„Ist dir nicht kalt? Warum antwortest du nicht, bist du krank..."  
  
gannel2), galas3), garaf4), gal5), galadh6)...  
  
„GALADRIEL!", fiel es mir ein.  
  
Sie sah mich merkwürdig an. „Natürlich, wen hattest du denn erwartet? Vielleicht die Valar?"  
  
Ich antwortete nicht. Mir war eingefallen, dass ich ja sauer auf Galadriel war.  
  
„Emilia, was ist denn los? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"Sie klang zwar überhaupt nicht böse, aber ich wusste es besser. Sie war eine gaaaaaanz böse Frau.  
  
„Du biss so gemein su mir..."  
  
„Emilia? Emilia, warum bin ich gemein zu dir? Emilia? Emilia, bist du betrunken?"  
  
„Latürnich."  
  
„Latürnich? Emilia, wie viel hast du getrunken? Zwei Flaschen? Drei?"  
  
„Latürnich."  
  
„Jetzt hör doch auf mit diesem latürnich! Antworte mir endlich!"  
  
„Du-du b-b-bist s-s-s-so gemein su m-m-mir ich hab d-d-doch nix g-g-gem-m- macht-"Ich hatte angefangen zu weinen. Die Welt war so groß, so grausam, keiner hatte mich lieb...  
  
„Emilia? Emilia, hör mir zu! Warum hast du dich betrunken? Hast du das öfter gemacht in letzter Zeit?"  
  
„Hab mich nich besoffn, nur m-m-mit Rod unn-unn- unnerhaltn, und du biss so doof unn unfair keiner tut mich lieb ham..."  
  
„Emilia, Emilia, alles ist in Ordnung, Emilia, Emilia, ich HABE dich lieb..."Irgendwie klang sie ziemlich verzweifelt. Tja, Pech gehabt! Ich war richtig schadenfroh. Es war schließlich alles andere als einfach, mit besoffenen Teenagern fertig zu werden...  
  
Moment mal. Ich war doch gar nicht besoffen!!! Nur.. gut drauf. Also, bis eben.  
  
„Gar nich, keiner m-m-m-mag m-m-mich.."Ich brach in herzzerreißendes Schluchzen aus.  
  
„Emilia, Emilia, es ist doch alles gut..."  
  
„G-g-g-gar nich.."Ich flennte und schniefte in einer Tour, dass es eine Freude war, und Galadriel wurde zusehends verzweifelter.  
  
Auf diesen Anblick hin war ich schon besser gelaunt, und beschloss, ermutigt durch Rod, das mit einem Schluck Wein zu feiern.  
  
Bedauerlicherweise kam ich nicht dazu, denn als ich gerade trinken wollte, bemerkte Galadriel was ich vorhatte, entschied, dass sie etwas dagegen hatte und entriss mir das Glas, so dass ich mich verschluckte.  
  
Dann packte sie zu meinem Entsetzen Rod und leerte ihn über die Brüstung.  
  
„Was solln das? Bissu doof?", schrie ich, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
Ungerührt stellte sie Rod, seiner Seele beraubt, auf den Tisch, nahm mein Glas und leerte es Rod hinterher.  
  
Jetzt war ich richtig sauer. Ich sprang auf und lief – na ja, taumelte- auf Galadriel zu und packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.  
  
„Bissu wahnsinnig? Du hasihn umgebrach! Du hasihn todemach! Er war mm-m-m-m- mein e-e-einsiga F-f-f-freund..."  
  
Vor lauter Kummer fing ich wieder zu weinen an. Rod, mein einziger Freund die ganze Zeit durch, mein lieber Rod, mein Mr. Wine, mein geliebter Rod Wine – rein platonisch!!!- mein treuer und bester Freund... einfach tot. Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein????  
  
Galadriel schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, was sie angerichtet hatte. Sie sah sogar zufrieden aus!  
  
Ich fing wieder an, sie zu schütteln und anzuschreien. Ich war vollkommen hysterisch und innerhalb kürzester Zeit total heiser, aber ich ließ mich dadurch nicht stören. Ich fing an, auf Galadriel einzuschlagen, ich trommelte auf ihre Brust ein, ohrfeigte sie rechts, links, rechts, links und-  
  
- sie wehrte sich gar nicht. Wie langweilig.  
  
Ich ließ von ihr ab. Warum auf sie einschlagen, wenn sie sich eh nicht wehrte? Man soll wehrlose schließlich nicht schlagen, und eigentlich war ich auch gar nicht in der Lage, jemanden zu verprügeln. Ich hatte auch keine Zeit dafür. Ich musste schließlich Rod betrauern.  
  
Meine Tränen, die kurzzeitig versiegt waren, fingen erneut an zu fließen. Ich drehte mich schluchzend um und ging zum Schrank. Ich öffnete ihn und viele Dutzend weitere Rods lächelten mich an, aber leicht gequält, da schließlich einer von ihnen gerade sinnlos gestorben war. Ich packte den erstbesten, öffnete ihn und setzte mich mit auf den Teppich, um mit ihm den Verlust seines Bruders zu betrauern.  
  
Das war eine weitere Eigenschaft an Rod, die ich an ihm schätzte – er war immer da, auch wenn er gerade nicht da war, weil immer einer von seinen Zwillingsbrüdern einsprang. Rod war unerschöpflich, er war wirklich IMMER da.  
  
Galadriel war mir derweil nachgegangen und hatte Rods trauernde Brüder entdeckt.  
  
„WAS? Hast du etwa noch mehr davon?"Sie wirkte irgendwie... geschockt.  
  
Guter, alter Rod, dachte ich glücklich. Wirklich immer für mich da.  
  
Ich war doch Rods Anwesenheit relativ besänftigt und beobachtet mit Interesse, wie sie einen Rod nach dem anderen aus dem Schrank herausräumte, während ihre Augen immer größer wurden.  
  
„So viele", murmelte sie immer wieder, „so viele. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..."  
  
Als sie schließlich alle Rods aus ihrer kuscheligen Wohnung rausgezerrt hatte, packte sie sie allesamt und räumte sie auf die Terrasse. Ich fragte mich noch, warum sie ihnen wohl die Aussicht zeigen wollte, die sie früher oder später eh erblicken würden, als sie begann einen Rod nach dem anderen hinunter zu leeren. Sie wollte sie umbringen, grausam ermorden... !!!  
  
Ich sprang auf und rannte ihr mit Rod an der Hand hinterher. Das durfte ich nicht zu lassen!  
  
Ich packte ihre Handgelenke, rettete so einen Rod vor dem Tod und zerrte sie in meine Gemächer zurück.  
  
„Bissu völlich durchenallt? Hassu sie nochalle? Willsu sie alle er-er-erm- umbring? Bissu doof oda so? Ich tu ja auch nich dein Mann vonna Ter-Ter- Terrasse schmeißn, also las m-m-m-meine Freu-Freu-Freueueueuende in Ruh!"  
  
Ich hatte einen Gürtel aus dem Schrank geholt, mit dem ich plante , ihre Hände zu fesseln, damit ich die überlebenden Rods retten konnte, aber dummerweise war Galadriel schneller und fesselte MICH.  
  
Dann lief sie zur Tür und sagte irgendwas, das wie „holt sofort Lord Celeborn hierher, auf der Stelle!"  
  
Ich war kurz verwundert, bis mir einfiel, dass die ja zu doof waren, um irgendwas allein zu entscheiden, und machte es mir auf dem Bett, auf dem Galadriel mich platziert hatte, bequem.  
  
Ich probierte, ob ich mit den Händen an die Nachtkästchenschublade heran kam, und siehe da, es klappte. Ich zog sie auf und Rod grinste mich an. Ich grinste zurück und machte auf. Es war nicht eben einfach, so zu trinken, aber es ging.  
  
Galadriel hatte inzwischen aufgehört, die Rods zu ermorden, sie saß in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Sessel auf der Veranda und murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin.  
  
Schließlich drehte sie sich zu mir um.  
  
„Emilia, es tut mir leid, dass-"  
  
Sie brach ab.  
  
„Trinkst du etwa SCHON wieder? Hast du etwa NOCH MEHR davon???"  
  
„Latürnich."  
  
Ich war recht guter Laune, schließlich brachte sie keine Rods mehr um, und ich hatte einen zur Gesellschaft. Warum also nicht mitteilsam sein?  
  
„Wo denn überall NOCH?"  
  
Sie klang irgendwie schwach. Wie gesagt, dieses hektische Leben... gar nicht gut für den Kreislauf. Ich musste kichern.  
  
„Da und da und da..."  
  
Galadriel rannte im Zimmer rum und suchte überall, wo ich es ihr immer noch kichernd sagte, und überall fand sie süße, kleine, fröhliche Rods, die alle lieb und brav guckten und mir süß und klein und fröhlich zu winkten und ich kicherte noch mehr.  
  
Ich wurde auch sehr fröhlich, weil dass Zimmer voller Rods war, überall, sosehr, dass man kaum noch den Fuß auf den Boden kriegte. Ich fing an zu Lachen, einfach, weil ich es so toll fand, dass überall Rods waren, und weil sie mich alle lieb hatten und weil sie alle so süß und so klein und so fröhlich aussahen und weil sie alle so süß und so klein und so fröhlich winkten und weil es immer mehr wurden.  
  
Aber blöder Weise war Galadriel gar nicht fröhlich, sie wurde immer konfuser und wirkte irgendwie so... kraftlos. Als wäre sie total fertig. Ich verstand das überhaupt nicht. Die Rods waren doch toll, und sie hatten überhaupt nichts gemacht und außerdem winkten sie ihr doch auch so süß und so klein und so fröhlich zu. Warum war sie böse, wenn die Rods doch auch zu ihr nett waren?  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie angst vor ihnen, überlegte ich, während ich vom Bett auf den Boden krabbelte. Dieser Gedanke brachte mich wieder zum Kichern. Ich griff einen der Rods – meine Fesseln waren inzwischen wieder auf – machte auf und nahm einen Schluck.  
  
Galadriel sah das, aber sie war gar nicht mehr böse. Sie wirkte irgendwie, als könne sie einfach nicht mehr protestieren. Ich überlegte. Wenn sie nicht mehr protestierte, dann hatte sie entweder zu viel Angst vor der Rod- Übermacht, oder sie hatte sich damit abgefunden.  
  
„Will-willssauchn Schl-Schl-Schluck, uck, uckuckuck, hicks?", fragte ich sie.  
  
Sie nickte nur schwach. Glücklich, dass sie meine Freunde endlich akzeptiert hatte, wollte ich ihr Rod rüberreichen, aber dann fiel mir auf, dass das ja MEIN Rod war und ich den unmöglich hergeben konnte, er war schließlich MIR, er war zu mir gekommen, er war mein Eigen, mein Schatz!!!  
  
Hupsala.  
  
„Aaaaaach, tu dir doch selba eine holntun, eyhey!", erklärte ich ihr. „Sinn ja aus-ausrei-ausra-genuch da, eyheyeyeyey, hey!"  
  
Irgendwie mochte ich diese Wortspiele.  
  
Galadriel nahm sich aber keinen Rod. Mit wie es schien letzter Kraft schleppte sie sich auf die Terrasse und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck aus einem der halbleeren, geretteten Rods und sank kurz in den Sessel zurück. Dann stand sie auf, stellte sich an die Brüstung und starrte hinaus.  
  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie da machte, vielleicht bewunderte sie die Lichter, oder die Sterne, oder fragte sich, wieso nachts eigentlich die Sonne nicht schien. Das jedenfalls fragte ich mich oft. Diese Frage hatte mich ziemlich häufig beschäftigt, wenn ich mit Rod auf der Terrasse saß und über die großen Fragen dieser Welt meditierte.  
  
Es war irgendwie gemütlich, da so in mitten von Hunderten von Rods zu sitzen, und Galadriel beim Seufzen und „nein, nein es geht einfach nicht" murmeln zuzusehen, aber es war ja klar, dass das nicht so bleiben konnte.  
  
Erst erklangen Schritte auf dem Flur, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Ein überraschter Laut vom Eingang aus machte mir klar, dass auch Celeborn nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich so viele Freunde hatte.  
  
„Galadriel! Man înd sen7)?"Er klang irgendwie sehr, sehr... ja, was eigentlich? Durcheinander vielleicht.  
  
„Alistan ha8)."Sie klang jedenfalls eindeutig erschöpft. Und zwar total.  
  
Celeborn setzte zu einer Antwort an, dann bemerkte er mich und entschied offensichtlich aus Rücksicht auf mich Westron zu reden.  
  
„Warum wolltest du mich sprechen? Und wa-"  
  
Ich unterbrach ihn auf Sindarin. Na ja, so halbwegs. „Ihr könn ruiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich elbisch reen. Iisch kannas nämmlisch suuuuuuuuuuuuuupaa!"  
  
Er sah mich irritiert an, sprach dann aber ungerührt auf Deutsch weiter. Er wollte wohl nicht, das jemand zu hörte. Aber warum? Es war doch alles in Ordnung: niemand schrie, alle hatten sich lieb und es gab viele, viele Rods. Warum also in aller Welt sollte man NICHT gut gelaunt sein???  
  
„Galadriel, was soll das alles? Was ist hier los?"  
  
„Du hattest recht."  
  
Hmm. Das war ja interessant. Galadriel gab zu, dass sie mal nicht recht gehabt hatte, und das kam, glaube ich, eigentlich, irgendwie, generell, sowieso, überhaupt –was wollte ich noch sagen? Ach ja. Egal. Jedenfalls, das kam nie vor, aber es beantwortete die gestellte Frage nicht.  
  
Celeborn sah das offenbar ähnlich, er guckte jedenfalls nicht sehr intelligent.  
  
Galadriel redete weiter. „Du hast von Anfang an recht gehabt. Ich glaubte, sie könne sich hier integrieren, aber ich habe mich so gründlich geirrt, wie man sich irren kann. Sie passt nicht hierher. Spätestens bei dem Vorfall mit Aglariel hätte ich es merken müssen. Aber ich habe es ignoriert. Ich habe es ignoriert, ich habe SIE ich habe sie ignoriert. Ich habe sie schändlich vernachlässigt, und nun sie was daraus geworden ist. Ich habe versagt..."  
  
Ohhh. Ohh, die arme Galadriel. Das war ja gemein! Sie tat mir unheimlich leid, wie sie da in sich zusammengesunken stand, das reinste Häufchen Elend, und ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde und Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten.  
  
„Oh. Oh, du, du, du Aaaaaaaaaaaaarme!", sagte ich deshalb und krabbelte auf sie zu. Ich wollte mich an ihr hochziehen, zog stattdessen leider sie runter, und so saßen wir dann auf dem Teppich. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und tröstete sie, damit sie wusste, dass wenigstens ich sie lieb hatte.  
  
„Oh du arme Galalilel. Isch, isch hab disch lieb ham tun. Duu bis mein Freunnnndinnn. Brauchsu nich heulenenen weil isch, isch tu ja da sein tuuun.. Isch. Bissu niiiiiich allein, nee!!! Und der da, der da, ders doooooooooooooof. Aba isch, isch hab disch lieb ham tun. Brauchsu nich traurich sein. Trinkse Rod. Isse die Weeeelt wieda inordnunggg. Isso, ferddisch, weise?"  
  
Galadriel hörte mir zu und war danach auch sehr getröstet, dass merkte ich. Sie lächelte mich nachsichtig an und wandte sich dann ernst an Celeborn.  
  
„Siehst du? Das geht so nicht. Es ist sinnlos. Wir müssen sie fort bringen, um zu retten, was zu retten ist."  
  
Er nickte. „Aber wohin. Vielleicht... Eryn Lasgalen..."  
  
Galadriel verzog das Gesicht. Ach richtig, Eryn Lasdingsda-wie-auch-immer gehörte ja Thran-Thran-, na dem Elbenkönig halt, und den hatte sie nicht lieb. 9)  
  
„Imladris."  
  
Celeborn sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bist du sicher?"  
  
„Wenn da einer was bewirken kann, dann Elrond. Wenn es irgend möglich ist, wird er sie zur Vernunft bringen und wieder gut machen, was wir –ich – WIR falsch gemacht haben."  
  
„Daran zweifle ich nicht. Aber wird er sie überhaupt aufnehmen wollen?"  
  
„Er wird. Er muss. Celebrían..."  
  
Galadriel sah aus als wolle sie wirklich gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich flüsterte ihr wieder zu, dass ich sie lieb hatte und der da doof war und sie nicht alleine war. Celeborn trat auf sie zu, half ihr hoch und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
  
„Schhh. Schon in Ordnung. Er wird sie sicher aufnehmen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich werde gleich heute noch eine Nachricht für ihn verfassen.", sagte er sanft, aber sie hatte ihn zu ignorieren, weil ICH sie gerade tröstete.  
  
Galadriel lächelte dankbar und getröstet und ich war stolz, wie toll ich die Leute aufheitern konnte. Außerdem konnte ich Elrond ganz gut leiden. Und wenn er zu streng und zu doof war, dann würde ich ihn eben aufheitern wie eben Galadriel. Schließlich konnte ich das ganz toll.  
  
Dann also Bruchtal.  
  
1)ninniach = Regenbogen  
  
2)gannel = Harfe  
  
3)galas = Pflanze  
  
4) garaf = Wolf  
  
5)gal = Licht  
  
6)galadh = Baum  
  
7) Man înd sen = Was bedeutet das?  
  
8) Alistan ha = Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
9) Im „Handbuch der Weisen"steht, dass Galadriel und Thranduil sich nicht ausstehen können.  
  
^^^^^^ @ all: Daaaaaaaaaaaaanke *in Mitleid suhl* so viel Reviews, uns so viel die mich lieb haben... ähmm... egal  
  
@ Luinaldawen: ja, ja, immer diese Zicken, hab ich auch welche in der Klasse... Ich hab die Zähne in ner Vollnarkose rausgekriegt, aber dafür haben sie mir diese sch.. Kanüle mit voller Wucht in die Ellenbeuge gerammt *piens*  
  
@ Maike, tjajaja, die Welt ist schon seeeeeeeeeeehr grausam...hab nach deinem Gebrtstag nachts von zwei bis drei das Kapitel vollendet und jetzt ONLINE DAMIT!!!  
  
@ Amicahelena: Schön dich kennen zu lernen *freu* tja, wie dir viellciht aufgefallen ist, kann ich Haldir nicht wirklich leiden... denke nicht, dass er noch allzu oft vorkommt.  
  
@ Haselmaus: DU. HAST. NICHT. REVIEWT. *mit rosa Haldirtunika bewirft* 


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
A/N: @ all: Danke! Wahnsinn, dass es Leute gibt, die so was lesen ;-)  
  
@ Rinaraniel: Tjaja, der liebe Alkohol... ich hab Asti noch nie probiert, ich bevorzuge Kekse *g*  
  
@Haselmaus: *nies* *hust* Das war aber gar nicht nett von dir. * very evil grin*  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Und ich sage dir auf Wiedersehen, Sage allem auf Wiedersehen Ich dachte ich hätte dich gekannt Du warst das einzige, an das ich mich zu halten versuchte  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis man mich so weit nüchtern hatte, dass ich fähig war, zu begreifen, dass sie mich wegschicken wollten. Sie wollten mich los werden. Sie mochten mich nicht, sie hatten mich nie gemocht...  
  
Als ich endlich kapiert hatte, was sie wollten, verzog ich mich in eine Ecke und flennte. Nicht mal sinnlos betrinken konnte ich mich, denn sie hatten wirklich allen Alkohol aus meinen Zimmern entfernt. Nicht der winzigste Tropfen war zu finden.  
  
Ich bekam nur Wasser und Brot, aber was anderes konnte ich ohnehin nicht zu mir nehmen. Es ist zwar tatsächlich so, dass sich bei Elben so angenehme Nebenwirkungen wie Kopfschmerz, Schwindel und Übelkeit in Grenzen halten, aber bei einem Konstantalkoholspiegel von etwa 2,8 Promille über mehrere Jahre hinweg war es eigentlich verwunderlich, dass ich überhaupt was runter kriegte. Ständig zittern mir die Hände, und ich sah überall Rods, wo keine waren. Mein Umzug musste also noch etwas verschoben werden, zu mal sich Elrond eh noch nicht geäußert hatte.  
  
Mein Weggang hatte aber auch positive Seiten, zumindest für die Anderen. Man redete jetzt auch gelegentlich mit mir, schließlich wäre ich ohnehin bald weg. Aber da ich aus einer anderen Dimension kam, wäre es schon gut, sich wenigstens einmal mit mir unterhalten zu haben.  
  
Was wiederum dazu führte, dass ich schnell gelangweilt war und Streit anfing.  
  
Es war an einem Abend, an dem ein Fest zu meinen Ehren gegeben wurde. Es wurden in letzter Zeit viele solcher Feste gegeben, schließlich wäre ich bald weg und es war nicht schwer, etwas Interesse zu heucheln. Ich stand gerade am Rande des Fletts und nippte an meinem Saftglas (Alkohol wurde mir ohnehin nicht mehr angeboten), als sich eine Elbe aus dem Kreis der tuschelnden, kichernden und plaudernden Elbendamen löste und zu mir rüber schwebte – Aglariel.  
  
Bitte, bitte, guter Gott, lass mich auf der Stelle sterben.  
  
„Guten Abend, Lady Emilia."  
  
„Ähm... guten Abend, Lady Aglariel."  
  
„Wie geht es Euch heute abend?"  
  
„Ähm... gut?"  
  
Zumindest bis eben?  
  
„Das ist gut."  
  
„Ähm... ja."  
  
Was willst du von mir?  
  
„Genießt Ihr das Fest?"  
  
„Ja... doch."  
  
Was. Willst. Du. Von. Mir.  
  
„Ihr seid nicht sehr gesprächig heute abend, Lady Emilia."  
  
„Nein."  
  
Glaubst du wirklich, ich vergeude meinen kostbaren Atem an dich?  
  
„Findet Ihr das höflich, Lady Emilia?"  
  
„Nun, nicht so sehr."  
  
Andererseits, warum sollte ich zu höflich sein?  
  
„Warum verhaltet Ihr Euch dann so, Lady Emilia?"  
  
„Ähm... weil mir danach ist?"  
  
Weil du mir auf den Keks gehst?  
  
„Warum ist Euch danach, Lady Emilia?"  
  
„Weil..."  
  
Tja, warum?  
  
„Weil ich diesen Abend eigentlich genießen wollte, und Eure Anwesenheit trägt dazu allerdings nicht eben bei."  
  
Hab ich das gesagt?  
  
Anscheinend.  
  
Aglariel wurde blass. Dann errötete sie leicht. Dann erblühte ihr Gesicht im schönsten Dunkel-Zornrot. Ich ging innerlich in Deckung und wappnete mich für Ihren Wutanfall.  
  
Der ausblieb.  
  
„Nun, wenn das so ist, will ich Euch nicht weiter davon abhalten, Euren Abend zu genießen."  
  
Sprach ´s und ging.  
  
Interessante Reaktion.  
  
Ich sah ihr verblüfft hinter her. Damit hatte ich in der Tat nicht gerechnet.  
  
Und während ich ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher starrte, schwebte Aglariel zu ihren Freundinnen zurück. Es schien ihr nicht das mindeste ausgemacht zu haben, dass ich mich so unhöflich verhalten hatte.  
  
So ein Miststück.  
  
Konnte sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen sauer sein? Konnte sie nicht rumschreien, weinen oder so? Konnte sie nicht zu ihrem Vater rennen und mich anschwärzen? Konnte sie nicht...  
  
Total erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Warm mochte mich keiner? Warum machte mich immer alle fertig? Warum zur Hölle hatte mich keiner lieb? Warum war die Welt so grausam? Ich griff nach meinem Glas mit Rod und-  
  
- natürlich war keins da., warum auch. Nie war er da, wenn man ihn brauchte! Nie war irgendjemand da...  
  
Ich verließ im Rekordtempo das Fest. Was wollte ich denn hier noch? Wenn mich niemand lieb hatte, dann wollte ich eigentlich nirgends mehr was.  
  
Ich ging auf mein Zimmer. Ich sah mich dort um, als sähe ich es zum ersten Mal. Mit einem Mal wirkte alles so fremd.  
  
Es sah so leer aus, so steril. Nirgends ein persönlicher Gegenstand; die Schränke offen, ausgeräumt und leer. Das Bett war abgezogen, und alles, was ich im Laufe der Zeit gesammelt hatte (was nicht viel war), war in Kisten verpackt, die offen im Wohnbereich standen.  
  
Ich fuhr mit den Fingern die reich verzierten Schmuckleisten an Bett, Schränken und Regalen entlang, nahm diese oder jenes in die Hand. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich leer, wie in Watte verpackt. Als könnte ich nie wieder etwas fühlen und dürfte es auch nicht.  
  
Ich wandte mich um und betrat die Terrasse. Wieder erstrahlte unter mir das Lichtermeer. Ich stützte meine Hände auf die Brüstung. Eine Weile genoss ich es, wie der Wind mit meinem Haar und meinem Kleid spielte, aber irgendwie machte mich das nur noch depressiver. Ich hatte diesen Ort hier lieb gewonnen, trotz allem. Er hatte so etwas Romantisches...  
  
All die Spaziergänge mit Rod, die vielen Sonnenuntergänge, die vielen durchgezechten Nächte, die Kater am nächsten Morgen, die Übelkeit, die Kotzerei...  
  
Hach ja.  
  
Ich wurde traurig. So viel Jahre hatte ich hier mehr oder weniger glücklich gelebt, und jetzt schickte man mich einfach weg.  
  
Ich wandte mich um und ging in den Wohnbereich zurück. Dort standen die Kisten mit allem, was ich plante mit zu nehmen. Zwei Kisten: Eine mit Kleidern und eine mit Büchern und ähnlichem Kram. Aber trotzdem zu viel.  
  
Ich ging die Kleider durch. Die meisten waren ohnehin für festliche Anlässe gedacht, reich verziert, tief ausgeschnitten und an der Taille eng geschnürt, kurz: ich sah darin aus wie eine Wurst in ihrer Pelle, als konnte ich sie genauso gut dalassen. Ein Kleid nach dem anderen flog durchs Zimmer aufs Bett. Dann machte ich mich an die andere Kiste. Wer hatte die überhaupt gepackt? Ich jedenfalls nicht!  
  
Es waren Bücher darin, allerdings nicht sehr viel. Den meisten Platz nahmen Broschen, Ketten, Kämme, Schmuckspangen und ähnlicher Schnickschnack ein, die kiloweise in der Kiste zu finden waren. Ein Päckchen nachdem anderen flog raus, die Bücher, deren einziger Sinn und Zweck es war, zu erklären, wie einen Elbendame zu gehen, zu tanzen zu singen und zu reden hat, hinterdrein.  
  
Zurückblieben zwei kümmerliche Büchelchen über Sindarin- und Quenyagrammatik und zwei Schmuckkämmchen mit stilisierten Elanor, von denen ich mich beim besten Willen nicht trennen konnte.  
  
Auch bei den Kleidern war die Ausbeute mager gewesen: ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit roten Ärmeln und ein dunkelgrünes Reitkleid. Dazu noch das, das ich anhatte, fertig. Hätte meine Mutter das sehen können, sie hätte mich unverzüglich mit Fieber ins Bett gesteckt. Ich trug eigentlich niemals Kleider, ich nahm sie nirgends hin mit und ich hätte mir schon gar keins selber ausgesucht. Erst recht nicht gleich vier davon.  
  
Der Gedanke an meine Mutter ließ mich wieder depressiv werden. Niemand hatte mich lieb. Immer wurde ich weggeschickt, niemand wollte mich bei sich haben...  
  
Es klopfte. Mal wieder. Schon wieder.  
  
„Herein!", rief ich schlecht gelaunt, den eigentlich zog ich es vor, bei meinen Selbstbemitleidungen allein zu sein.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam – Galadriel. Auch das noch.  
  
Ich erhob mich und begrüßte sie ehrerbietig, doch sie lächelte und gebot mir, mich zu erheben. Es war schon irgendwie komisch mit ihr, ständig wollte sie es anders. Am besten, man hielt sich immer streng ans Protokoll, auch wenn sie es einem erlaubte, dass zu lassen, denn wenn sie sauer wurde, war es gut, sich ans Protokoll zu halten, weil sie dann nämlich immer darauf bestand.  
  
Sie sah sich um, registrierte das Chaos, dass ich bei meiner Umpackaktion angerichtet hatte, und fragte: „Du packst?"  
  
Das war noch etwas, womit Galadriel es jedes Mal schaffte mich auf die Palme zu bringen, diese wunderbar scharfsinnigen Feststellungen.  
  
„Ja, My Lady."  
  
Sie musterte das Chaos genauer.  
  
„Hast du das wirklich alles selbst ausgesucht, oder ist man dir zuvorgekommen, so dass du jetzt umpacken musst?"  
  
Mir gefiel dieser Blick nicht, den sie drauf hatte. Ich wollte heute abend nicht noch jemanden beleidigen.  
  
Deshalb sagte ich: „Oh, das... war schon in Ordnung. Ich muss nur noch einiges... hinzufügen."  
  
Jetzt musterte sie mich.  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Einige Bücher."  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Aus welchem Grund? Es gibt in Imladris eine sehr umfassende Bibliothek."  
  
„Schon, aber..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Oh, es.. egal. Macht nichts. Es geht schon so."  
  
Sie sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
  
Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und wies mich an ihr zu folgen. Das irritierte mich ziemlich, aber da ich aus eigener Erfahrung besser war, nicht mit Galadriel zu streiten, folgte ich ihr brav in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Dort bot sie mir zunächst etwas zu trinken an (KEIN Alkohol, leider) und bat mich mich zu setzen. Sie drückte mir ein Gespräch über das Fest und ob es nicht schön gewesen wäre und ob ich traurig wäre Lothlorien zu verlassen blablabla.  
  
Schließlich kam sie endlich nach großartiger und weitschweifiger, allerdings auch extrem langweiliger Ankündigung auf den eigentlichen Grund unseres Gespräches zu kommen: mein Abschiedsgeschenk. Ich kam natürlich mit dem üblichen Geschwafel, dass das nicht nötig sei, und warum sie sich die Mühe gemacht habe, einfach um den Anschein zu erwecken, ich sei nicht so gierig wie sonst viele glaubten (die alle recht hatten), doch sie zog nur ein weiteres Mal die Augenbraue hoch, fragte, ob ich das wirklich ernst meinte und ich war still. Versucht nie Galadriel zu belügen – es ist unmöglich.  
  
Sie überreichte mir ein hübsch verpacktes Päckchen und erlaubte mir, es gleich zu öffnen.  
  
Darin waren zwei Bücher: einmal die Geschichte von der Großen Musik und wie alles begann („Ainulindale") und alle Sagen über die Erschaffung der Welt („Valaquenta")  
  
Ich umarmte sie stürmisch, denn eigentlich hatte ich genau diese Bücher mitnehmen wollen, da mich alles, was mit der Erschaffung DIESER Welt und ihren Herren zu tun hatte, brennend interessierte.  
  
Galadriel lächelte, als sie sah, wie ich mich freute, und meinte augenzwinkernd, dass sie es für angemessen gehalten habe, da ich anscheinend schon genug Kleider und Schmuck habe.  
  
Ich bedankte und verabschiedete mich artig und packte weiter.  
  
*********  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war mir schlecht heute war es also. Ich würde hier weggehen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so wenig gewollt zu haben. Mein Gepäck war auf eine Kiste zusammengeschrumpft, deren Inhalt etwa die Hälfte ihres vollen Volumens ausmachte.  
  
Ich hatte noch einige Bücher hinzugefügt, die man mir ans Herz gelegt hatte. Bei dem Gedichtband alter elbischer Lieder konnte ich den Sinn ja noch nachvollziehen, und als ich später darin blätterte, gefiel es mir sogar, aber bei Werken wie „Leben und Leiden : der Schmerz der Jahrhunderte. Ein Ratgeber für sehnsüchtige Eldar"oder „Ôl a tirith1) oder die Täuschung der Sinne"wollte sich mir der Sinn des ganzen irgendwie nicht ganz erschließen.  
  
Andererseits, die wussten wohl schon, warum sie mir genau so etwas ans Herz legten. Merkwürdigerweise war es gerade diese Tatsache, nämlich, dass sie sich dabei durchaus etwas Sinnvolles überlegt hatten, die mir ein wenig Angst einflößte.  
  
Ich wurde recht früh geweckt, da man früh aufbrechen wollte. Ich schlüpfte in mein Reitkleid und steckte mir die Haare an den Schläfen fest, um sie aus dem Gesicht zu haben. Dann verwendete ich eine ganze halbe Stunde darauf, der Zofe zu erklären, dass ich keine Kiste gestohlen bekommen hatte und dass auch niemand sich meiner Kleider bemächtigt hatte und dass ich auch keine Kiste vergessen hatte.  
  
„Aber, aber Mylady!", stammelte sie, „aber, aber das kann doch nicht alles sein!"  
  
Sie sah aus, als hätte man ihr so eben eröffnet, dass ganz Lothlorien abgeholzt werden solle.  
  
„Warum denn nicht, Lady Sîriel?"  
  
„Weil, weil, oh, Mylady! Ihr müsst doch Kleider mitnehmen! Ihr könnt doch in Bruchtal nicht mit immer demselben Kleid herumlaufen. Und Ihr benötigt, nun, alles mögliche benötigt Ihr! Toilettenartikel, und Kämme, und oh, Mylady, wolltet Ihr nicht auch Bücher mitnehmen? Die Herrin Galadriel gab Euch welche zum Abschiedsgeschenk, wollt Ihr diese etwa hier lassen?"  
  
Sie wirkte irgendwie hilflos.  
  
„Natürlich werde ich die Bücher der Lady Galadriel nicht hier lassen. Und ich habe auch nicht nur ein Kleid eingepackt. Aber ich.. ich benötige eben nicht so viel."  
  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete ich die Kiste, und Sîriel musste sich erst einmal setzen. Sie atmete tief durch und als sie sich gefasst hatte, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme: „Mylady, dass ist NICHT alles, was Ihr vorhabt mitzunehmen."  
  
„Ähm... eigentlich – schon?"  
  
Sie atmete sehr, sehr tief durch, so tief, dass ich befürchten musste, sie würde hyperventilieren, und sagte: „Nein, dass ist es nicht."  
  
„Mylady, warum sollte es das nicht? Ich brauche nicht viel."  
  
Sie holt erneut tief Luft und rang nach Fassung. Als sie schließlich zu reden begann, tat sie das laut, langsam und überdeutlich, als spräche sie mit einer Schwachsinnigen: „Das sind nicht alle Sachen, die du mitnehmen möchtest. Keiner kommt mit so wenig aus. Du musst mehr mitnehmen. Du musst Kleidung mitnehmen und Bücher."  
  
Ich holte ebenfalls tief Luft und sagte in dem gleichen Tonfall: „Das muss ich nicht. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Und nun muss ich los, denn mir wurde gesagt, man wolle früh aufbrechen."  
  
Dann stand ich auf, ergriff die Kiste und ließ Lady Sîriel einfach stehen.  
  
*********  
  
Ich verließ den Talan über eine dieser geschraubten überdachten Treppen und erntete merkwürdige Blicke, als ich erklärte, dass diese winzige Kiste, die ich auch noch selber trug, mein einziges Gepäck wäre.  
  
Meine Eskorte musterte mich gründlich von oben bis unten, wobei sie dem Bereich kurz unter dem Brustbein etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmeten, als notwendig gewesen wäre.  
  
Männer – überall die selben schwanzgesteuerten Idioten.  
  
Ähm.  
  
Nach dieser eindringlichen Musterung hieß man mich aufzusitzen und wir ritten los. Ich hörte noch eine kleine Bemerkung darüber, dass ich trotz meiner „Ausstattung"(wörtl. Zitat!!!!) wohl doch keine Frau sein könne, wenn ich kein Gepäck mithätte. Ich ignorierte das großzügig und da ich von Natur aus nicht nachtragend bin, merkte ich mir genau sein Gesicht, damit ich auch dem richtigen den Frosch ins Bett steckte.  
  
Ich sah mich noch kurz um, ob mich nicht doch jemand verabschieden wollte, aber es kam niemand und eigentlich hatte ich es auch nicht erwartet. Sie wahren alle froh, dass ich weg war, endlich. Und überhaupt, bestimmt trauten sie sich alle nicht.  
  
Wie erbärmlich sie doch waren...  
  
Doofe Aglariel.  
*********  
  
Wir ritten die meiste Zeit schweigend, das heißt, zumindest ich. Meine Bodyguards unterhielten sich zwar in fröhlichem Ton, scherzten und lachten, schließlich war das nur ein Spaziergang. Sie würden dieses gestörte Pseudo- Menschenmädchen in Bruchtal abliefern und dann ihre Ruhe haben. Kein Grund zur Aufregung oder gar erhöhter Wachsamkeit.  
  
Ich hingegen blieb still. Ich wollte diese letzten Momente genießen, und ich wollte allein sein, obwohl ich selbst nicht begriff, warum. Sie hatten mich nicht gemocht, sie hatten mich gemieden, sie hatten immer so lieb gelächelt, immer so süß treu-doof geguckt, wenn ich von meiner Welt erzählte...  
  
Mir liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter, und meine Eskorte war so nett, es zu ignorieren. Ich hatte diesen Ort lieb gewonnen in der Zeit, die ich hier gewesen war, und nun fiel es mir schwer, ihn zu verlassen. Ich wollte nicht weg. Es gefiel mir hier, wirklich. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass Bruchtal ebenfalls schön wäre, aber ich wollte trotzdem hier bleiben.  
  
Inzwischen heulte ich Rotz und Wasser, ohne, dass es irgendwen gekümmert hätte. Ich schätze, sie hatten Angst vor mir. Wenn Elben flennen, dann flennen sie nicht, sie weinen. Wie alles andere auch sieht das bei ihnen elegant und graziös und wunderschön und, in diesem Fall, herzzerreißend traurig aus.  
  
Aber ich war nur ein Mädchen. Ein stinknormales Mädchen, eine Alkoholikerin in Trockenphase, die niemand lieb hatte, die von einem zum andern rumgereicht wurde, weil sie keiner haben wollte.  
  
Ich fühlte mich allein. Galadriel hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich zu verabschieden, es interessierte sich keiner für mich, obwohl ich nach diesem halbstündigen Weinkrampf total hyperventilierte und kurz davor war, vom Pferd zu kippen, und ICH HATTE KEINEN WEIN.  
  
Ich war echt am Ende. Ich hatte gut Lust, mich umzubringen. Andererseits, wenn man mich schon nach Bruchtal schickte, konnte ich es mir wenigstens mal angucken, bevor ich mich umbrachte.  
  
Ich hatte sowieso kein Messer zur Hand...  
  
1)ôl a tirith = Traum oder Wachen  
  
2)sîr= Fluss, iel= weibl. Endung  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Tjaja... Tschuldigung, ist n bissel deprimiert geworden, aber schreiben hilft dagegen einfach und wehren könnt ihr euch eh nicht MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Außer... ihr lest es einfach nicht... *uh-oh* oder vielleicht doch.. *bet* Und wenn ihrs lest, dann lasst doch ne kleine Review da... *hoff* 


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
@ Luinaldawen und Rinaraniel: Danke *in Mitleid suhl* den Zähnen geht's wieder gut, kann sogar schon wieder Chips futtern *g* Und ansonsten hab ich die Depristimmung abgelegt und in Rekordzeit n neues Kapitel geschreibselt, alles nur für euch *ggg*  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Ich laufe weg Vor Problemen in meinem Leben Ich laufe weg, Oh, um etwas besseres zu finden  
  
Die Reise verlief langweilig und ruhig. Wir kamen gut voran, und ritten auch noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein weiter. Sie hatten es ziemlich eilig.  
  
Als wir endlich anhielten und das Lager aufschlugen, war es weit nach Mitternacht, aber ich beschwerte mich nicht. Das wäre eh sinnlos gewesen. Ich kroch einfach in das Zelt, dass sie mir aufgestellt hatten, und schlief ohne Abendessen ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckten sie mich früh. Es gab ein bisschen Lembas und Wasser, und dann ritten wir weiter. Heute schlugen sie ein noch schärferes Tempo an als gestern, man hätte meinen können, sie wären auf der Flucht.  
  
Auch heute wurde nicht eben viel geredet. Schon gar nicht mit mir. Die Männer waren zwar höflich und zuvorkommend zu mir, aber ich hatte nicht eben das Gefühl, dass sie mich wirklich mochten. Oder eher: mögen dürften.  
  
Wirklich, es kam mir vor, als wären sie im Dienst. Sie unterhielten sich zwar, aber trotzdem erschienen sie mir unnatürlich wachsam. Das hier war doch nur kleine Eskortierfahrt, oder? Warum waren sie so wachsam? Und warum waren sie es gestern nicht gewesen? Oder erwarteten sie etwa hier einen Angriff?  
  
Das war Stoff zum Nachdenken. Ich ritt still vor mich hin. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
  
*********  
  
Als wir wiederum spät nachts halt machten, jedoch früher als gestern, war ich immer noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Die Soldaten stiegen ab und verteilten die Zeltpäckchen. Da ich nicht den geringsten Bock hatte zu warten, bis man mir ach so verzogenem Elbendämchen meins aufgestellt hatte, schnappte ich mir eins und hatte es in Null Komma nichts aufgebaut und mich hinein verkrochen. Ich stellte meine Sachen hinein und beschloss anschließend zum Bach zu gehen, um ein bisschen zu trinken und mich zu waschen.  
  
So weit kam ich allerdings gar nicht, den kaum war ich zwei Schritt vom Lager entfernt, hatte ich ein Elbenschwert vor der Nase hängen.  
  
„Wo geht Ihr hin?"Es war der wachhabende Offizier, und er sah nicht aus, als würde er eine dumme Antwort gut vertragen.  
  
„Zum Bach, Mylord. Ich hatte vor mich zu waschen, falls das erlaubt ist."  
  
Er schaute mich an und dachte kurz nach. Das Schwert ließ er, wo es war.  
  
„Es sei Euch gestattet."  
  
Na also.  
  
„Ich danke Euch, Mylord."  
  
„Ich werde Euch begleiten."  
  
„WAAAAAAAAAAAS????? Warum denn das?"  
  
„Es ist zu gefährlich. Es könnte sonst was passieren."  
  
„Und wenn schon. Ich kann mich schon wehren."  
  
„Mylady, wenn etwas geschähe, würde mich das Kopf und Kragen kosten. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, selbiges zu riskieren. Ich bin an meine Anweisungen gebunden."  
  
Er sah mich ernst an, aber mit einem Hauch Selbstzufriedenheit, so dass es klar war, dass es ihm in diesem Fall überhaupt nichts ausmachte, an seine Anweisungen gebunden zu sein.  
  
Männer.  
  
„Vielen Dank, mein Herr."  
  
Ich drehte mich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Zeltplatz zurück. Das wäre ja noch schöner.  
  
*********  
  
Als ich am Zeltplatz ankam, empfing mich ein ziemlicher Lärm. Einer der Soldaten wurde gerade zur Schnecke gemacht. Er hatte irgendwas verlegt, wie es schien.  
  
„Aber wenn es nicht dort ist, wo ist es dann?", schrie der Hauptmann gerade.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Mainbenn1)"  
  
„Worum geht's denn?", fragte ich den Soldaten, der mir am nächsten stand im Flüsterton.  
  
„Doreth hat anscheinend ein Zelt verschlampt. Zumindest fehlt eins, und zwar das der Lady." Er gestattete sich ein gepflegtes anzügliches Grinsen. „Vielleicht hat er sich überlegt, dass der Hauptmann dann die Geschlechtertrennung aufhebt... "  
  
Er drehte sich zu mir. „Immerhin, wenn er-"  
  
Er brach ab, als er mich erkannte.  
  
„Mylady! Ich, also, nun, tja, äh..."  
  
„Mein Zelt fehlt also?"hakte ich nach.  
  
„Tja, nun, nicht wirklich fehlen, es wird, also, man, hm, es ist sicher noch da, irgendwo, tja, äh, also..."  
  
Ich schenkte ihm einen dieser Blicke, die, wenn sie töten könnten, Waffenscheine benötigen würden, er zuckte zusammen und sagte: „Also, Ihr Zelt fehlt, aber man wird es wieder finden, bestimmt, und na ja, man, also, der Hauptmann, er sucht bereits, und er-"  
  
„Sind die Zelte schon gezählt worden?", unterbrach ich ihn.  
  
„Äh-was?"  
  
„Ob die Zelte schon durchgezählt worden sind. Vielleicht hat man eins übersehen."  
  
„Wie? Äh, ähm, ja, ja natürlich! Heute morgen, beim Aufbruch, denke ich, man hat wohl-"  
  
„Hat man, oder hat man nicht?"  
  
„Nun, es also, wir haben doch nicht ewig Zeit, Mylady! Es ist keins mehr übrig, aber es sind noch nicht alle aufgebaut, darum-"  
  
„Sind. Die. Zelte. Schon. Gezählt. Worden."  
  
„Mylady, ich sagte doch: Das Zelt fehlt! Es ist nicht da!"  
  
Er klang inzwischen beinahe verzweifelt, aber auch wütend. Verzweifelt, weil ich ranglich höher stand als er und er es mir darum um jeden Preis recht machen musste, wütend, weil ich seine Zeit verschwendete und von Dingen redete die ich nicht verstand.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und ging zu meinem Zelt. Wenn sie mir nicht zuhören wollten, war das eigentlich ihr Problem, und von mir aus konnten sie solange suchen, bis sie schwarz wurden. Ich hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, MEINE Zeit zu verschwenden.  
  
*********  
  
Ich hatte mich in mein Zelt verkrochen und las jetzt, während draußen die Debatte weiter ging. Selber schuld, wenn sie mir nicht zuhören wollten. Vielleicht hätte man denen gegenüber mal die Begriffe Gleichberechtigung und Emanzipation erwähnen sollen.  
  
Sie redeten und redeten, aber das berührte mich nur insofern, dass es mich beim Lesen störte. Außerdem hatte ich Hunger.  
  
Ich erhob mich und verließ das Zelt. Kaum war ich draußen, rasselte ich natürlich als allererstes mit dem Hauptmann zusammen.  
  
„Mylady! Wo seid Ihr gewesen? Was habt Ihr die ganze Zeit getrieben? Was wolltet Ihr in diesem Zelt?"  
  
Ich holte kurz, aber tief Luft, um den aufsteigenden Wutanfall zu bekämpfen und die Maske jener hochnäsige Arroganz aufzusetzen, die man als Elbe immer tragen muss, wenn man mit Untergebenen verkehrt.  
  
Irgendwie mochte ich das Gefühl, eine arrogante Zicke zu sein, aber genau deshalb von allen respektiert und geachtet zu werden. Verkehrte Welt.  
  
„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was es Euch angeht oder gar kümmern sollte, aber gut. Ich war in meinem Zelt, das, nebenbei erwähnt, identisch mit dem ist, indem ich gestern genächtigt habe, ich habe gelesen und fühlte mich durch den Lärm hier draußen ein wenig gestört, geht das nicht ein bisschen leiser?"  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, um mich zu unterbrechen, doch ich hob die Hand und redete unbeirrt weiter.  
  
„Lasst mich ausreden! Ich werde hier gegen meinen Willen durch die Gegend gehetzt, obwohl wir uns hier durchaus nicht auf der Flucht befinden, ich darf nicht baden, wenn ich es wünsche und ich habe seit Tagen kaum gegessen -hört auf mich unterbrechen zu wollen, Ihr werdet mir jetzt mal zuhören-"  
  
„Nein, Mylady, jetzt hört IHR MIR mal zu. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, eine verzogene Göre mit schlechten Manieren, die es geschafft hat, sich innerhalb nur eines Jahrzehnts bei dem gesamten Volk unbeliebt zu machen, indem sie sich verhielt wie die Arroganz schlechthin..."  
  
„Ich hatte gute Lehrer!", warf ich ein. „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Ihr mich besser nicht beleidigen-"  
  
„RUHE!", brüllte er, „ich rede. Wie gesagt, ich habe nicht um diesen Auftrag gebeten, und es ist mir auch völlig gleich, wie Ihr Eure Untergebenen behandelt, da ES MICH JA NICHTS ANGEHT, wenn ich es auch nicht gutheiße, in jedem Fall gehöre ich nicht dazu, also glaubt ja nicht, dass Ihr es an Respekt mangeln lassen könnt; wenn Ihr jetzt so nett wärt, meine Fragen zu beantworten!"  
  
Er war bei jedem Schritt näher gekommen, und mit jedem Schritt war lauter geworden, bis er letztendlich beinahe schrie.  
  
Zeit für die nächsten Zickenmaßnahmen.  
  
Ich machte große Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, und wich Stück für Stück vor ihm zurück. Ich schluchzte, stammelte, schluckte, bis ich mich schließlich so weit gefasst hatte, dass ich wieder halbwegs verständlich sprechen konnte: „Wa-warum tut Ihr das m-it mit, ich habe Euch nichts getan... Ich habe nichts getan, als meine Meinung zu sagen, und im Gegenzug dafür, dass ich ehrlich bin und nur zu helfen versuche, werde ich angeschrieen, beleidigt..." Ich brach in erneutes Schluchzen aus und hob leicht den Blick, um die Wirkung zu sehen, die ich erzielt hatte.  
  
Er wollte mich als arrogante Zicke darstellen? Aber gerne doch, konnte er haben.  
  
Offenbar sah er das ähnlich. Mir war sonnenklar, dass er mich durchschaut hatte, und auch, dass er wusste, dass ich wusste, dass er es wusste, aber inzwischen hatte sich die gesamte Mannschaft um uns versammelt, und die hatten nur seinen –aus ihrer Sicht ungerechtfertigten- Wutausbruch erlebt und meinen Weinkrampf, es war eindeutig, auf wessen Seite sie waren.  
  
In diesem Moment fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf, wie groß die Gruppe eigentlich war. Es waren bestimmt fünfzig Mann, alle nur, um mich zu begleiten. Gerade, als ob sie Angst hätten, dass ich weglaufen würde.  
  
Moment mal.  
  
Natürlich. Sie hatten Angst, ich würde weglaufen, weil ich immer weglief. Zweimal war ich bisher von zu Hause abgehauen, das dritte Mal hierher, zwar unfreiwillig, aber nicht unerwünscht. Nur, warum? Woher wussten sie das?  
  
Eine Antwort tauchte in der Ferne meiner Gedanken auf. Ich wartete geduldig, bis sie mich erreicht hatte, bevor ich sie meinen vorherigen Kenntnissen hinzufügte.  
  
GALADRIEL.  
  
Sie konnte jedem ins Herz schauen, sie wusste, dass ich immer weglief, weil ich gerne lief, und weil es so viel einfacher war, als dazubleiben und die Suppe auszulöffeln, weil weglaufen das Einzige war, das man wirklich immer selbst bestimmen konnte.  
  
Miststück.  
  
Sie hatte sie gewarnt, und deswegen machten sie mir das Leben zur Hölle. Fast taten sie mir leid. Aber irgendwie nur fast...  
  
*********  
  
Ich drehte mich wortlos um und ging in mein Zelt. Ich musste Nachdenken, sollte dieser Trottel doch denken, was er wollte. Ich konnte mich darum jetzt einfach nicht kümmern, ich hatte zu tun.  
  
Galadriel hatte mich verraten, sie hatte mich nach Strich und Faden verarscht. Und sie hatte sich schlecht gefühlt deswegen, darum hatte sie mich nicht verabschiedet. Aber warum verdammt schob sie mich dann ab nach Bruchtal? Und warum zur Hölle gab sie mir so eine Eskorte mit? Das MUSSTE doch auffallen!  
  
War es ja auch.  
  
Wieder und wieder ging ich die Fakten durch, bis ich einen geeigneten Racheplan beschlossen hatte, und darüber schlief ich ein.  
  
*********  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es noch früh. Es war noch nicht Zeit zum Aufbruch, doch es waren schon etliche wach, die alle FRÜHSTÜCKTEN. Diese Drecksäcke.  
  
Ich stand auf, baute mein Zelt ab und packte mein Zeug zusammen. Anschließend ging ich ebenfalls frühstücken, wobei ich darauf achtete, nicht allzu viel mit den Männern zu reden. Ich hatte keine Lust, ihnen noch mehr Waffen an die Hand zu geben.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg kam ich an den noch nicht abgebauten Mannschaftszelten vorbei, und ich fragte mich, warum sie überhaupt Zelte mitgenommen hatten. Ich nahm nicht wirklich an, dass sie derartige Weicheier waren, dass sie nicht darauf verzichten konnten, es war unnötiges Gepäck, unnötige Arbeit...  
  
Vermutlich wegen mir, dachte ich spöttisch. Tja, zu Schade, dass sie sich die ganze Arbeit umsonst gemacht hatten...  
  
Mein Plan war noch nicht im geringsten voll ausgereift, aber konkrete Formen hatte er immerhin schon angenommen. Ich sah mich schnell um, huschte hinein und schnappte mir einen Stapel Klamotten, der netter Weise in einer der offenen Kisten lag und verschwand so schnell wie ich gekommen war.  
  
Ich verkroch mich hinter meinem Zelt und sortierte ein Paar Hosen, ein Hemd und eine Tunika heraus, die etwa in meiner Größe waren, den Rest trug ich zurück. Ich hätte ihn im Zuge eines präpubertären Racheanfalls verstecken könne, aber ich wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.  
  
In meinem Zelt schlüpfte ich in die Klamotten, die wie angegossen passten. Anschließend baute ich das Zelt ab und packte es zu den anderen. Als das erledigt war setzte ich mich gemütlich auf einen Stein und flocht mir in aller Seelenruhe Kriegerzöpfe, um die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu haben. Mit der gleichen Seelenruhe band ich die Haare im Nacken zusammen, so dass es wie eine einfache Hochsteckfrisur aussah, und zog mein Reitkleid über die Tunika.  
  
In der Zeit die ich dafür gebraucht hatte, war auch der Hauptmann wach geworden. Es wurde zum Aufbruch geblasen, und die Soldaten begannen blitzschnell die zelte abzubauen. Man sah, dass sie sehr geübt und auf vollkommen auf einander eingespielt waren; alles funktionierte reibungslos.  
  
Der Hauptmann sah sich um, suchte und fand mich und bedeutete mir mit nur einem Blick endlich aufzusitzen, und nicht immer alle aufzuhalten.  
  
Faszinierend, wie viel so ein Elb mit nur einem Blick sagen konnte.  
  
Alles in mir begehrte dagegen auf, vor ihm zu katzbuckeln und seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, aber ich musste ihn heute bei Laune halten, sonst wäre al die Mühe umsonst gewesen. Und das wollte ich ja nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Ich stieg also auf und reihte mich in den Trupp der bereits wartenden Soldaten ein.  
  
Wir ritten los. Im selben Tempo wie immer, ohne Pausen, ohne große Gespräche. Nur gegen Mittag wurde eine kurze Pause gemacht, um die Pferde zu tränken und den Männern eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. Diese verbrachte ich noch wie alle anderen, lehnte unhöflich, aber bestimmt alle Getränke und ähnliches ab, die man mir anbot, bis man mich schließlich in Ruhe ließ. Kurz vor dem Weiterreiten richtete ich es jedoch so ein, dass ich im hinteren Teil des Trupps war und auch während des Weiterreitens immer weiter nach hinten zurückfiel.  
  
Als gerade keiner auf mich achtete, zog ich mir das Kleid über den Kopf und löste das Haarband. Sofort sah ich aus wie einer der Ihren. Das war mein Test. Wenn er funktionierte, würde alles andere auch gelingen.  
  
Es klappte. Zunächst bemerkte niemand mein „Verschwinden", und auch wenn ich im späteren Verlauf des Tages einige Fragen hörte, wo ich denn geblieben sei, wurden diese Zweifel recht schnell wieder mit Bemerkungen, ich müsse wohl weiter vorne im Trupp sein, beruhigt. Sehr gut.  
  
Gegen Abend, als es wieder hieß „Zelte aufstellen!", wurde mein Fehlen aber doch bemerkt: der Hauptmann fragte nach mir. Da ich meinen ursprünglichen Plan nicht von vornherein scheitern lassen wollte, verzog ich mich hinter einen Baum und zog mir mein Kleid wieder über.  
  
Immerhin wusste ich jetzt, dass es funktionieren konnte. Und auch würde. Ich kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor, zickig, arrogant, selbstgefällig wie eh und je und keiner machte sich mehr Sorgen.  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber jetzt so im Nachhinein frage ich mich fast, ob sie es nicht doch gemerkt haben, und einfach nichts gesagt. Sie waren sicher froh mich los zu sein, und im Ernstfall blieb sowieso alles am Hauptmann hängen, der anscheinend auch nicht eben beliebt war. Wie hatte er doch geheißen? Orophin glaub ich... Ist aber auch egal.  
  
An jenem Abend durfte ich mein Zelt hochoffiziell selbst aufbauen. Man war wohl der Ansicht, dass ich, wenn ich es konnte, auch ruhig selbst was schaffen konnte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich wieder rechtzeitig wach, aber diesmal nutzte ich das, um zu baden. Es war, so weit ich das sah, zwar noch keiner wach, aber ich ließ trotzdem zur Sicherheit Lendenschurz und Brustband an. Man konnte nie wissen, und eigentlich hatte ich auch keine Lust von irgendeinem zu früh wach gewordenen Soldaten überrascht zu werden.  
  
Glücklicherweise war das Wasser nicht allzu warm, so dass ich gar nicht erst in die Versuchung kam, zu lange drin zu bleiben. Als ich fertig war und mich endlich mal wieder sauber fühlte, flocht ich mein noch nasses Haar.  
  
Es war immer noch nicht einfach, die Zöpfe so hinzubekommen, dass sie auch noch professionell aussahen, aber es ging. Innerhalb der letzten Jahre hatte ich doch einiges gelernt über lange Haare und den Umgang mit ihnen. Als ich fertig war, drehte ich den Rest zu einem kleinen Dutt und betrachtete das Ergebnis im Wasser. Gar nicht so schlecht, jetzt nur noch die Klamotten und-  
  
„Gar nicht so schlecht für Euren ersten Versuch, Mylady."  
  
Ich schrak herum. Hinter mir stand ein Soldat, der mir ein breites Grinsen entgegen bleckte, dass wohl gewinnend sein sollte. Vielleicht aber auch charmant, ich war mir da nicht so sicher.  
  
Er kam näher. In der Hand hielt er meine Kleider. Ich schnappte sie ihm aus der Hand und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Wie kommt Ihr an meine Sachen? Was wollt Ihr damit? Was wollt Ihr von mir?"  
  
Er lachte, aber irgendwie entschuldigend. „Oh, verzeiht, Mylady! Wirklich. Wir unterhalten uns keine zwei Minuten und schon habe ich Euch verärgert. Wirklich, tut mir leid, ist mir, ist mir wahnsinnig unangenehm. Das hatte ich nicht gewollt."  
  
„Was wollt Ihr dann, mein Herr?"  
  
Er sah mich an, irgendwie bedauernd. „Ich weiß nicht. Mit Euch reden."  
  
„Mit mir-mit mir REDEN?"  
  
Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe schon verstanden. Das war vermutlich keine so gute Idee. Ich dachte nur, Ihr seid nicht so, wie die anderen sagen."  
  
„Wie bin ich denn?"  
  
Er zuckte wieder die Achseln, schon im Gehen. Er klang traurig. „Das wollte ich eigentlich herausfinden."  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging geknickt davon. Irgendwie tat er mir leid. Aber nur irgendwie. Er war ein Elb, arbeitete für Galadriel, und er war ein Kerl. Außerdem hatte er Dackelaugen. Und Dackelaugen konnte ich nicht leiden.  
  
Ich zog mich rasch an. Zum Glück hatte der Typ meine Tunika und die Leggins nicht gefunden. Nicht mal seinen Namen hatte er mir gesagt, nicht gerade höflich, wenn man eine Frau anbaggern wollte. Aber zum Glück interessierte das mich ja auch nicht...  
  
*********  
  
Heute achtete ich von vornherein darauf im hinteren Teil der Schar zu sein. Es klappte genau so gut, eigentlich noch besser, wie gestern. Als ich schließlich Teil der Nachhut war, war es ein Leichtes, seitlich kurz zwischen den Bäumen zu verschwinden, sich das Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen und dann eine Weile seitlich neben den Soldaten her zu reiten., so lange, bis sie die Tatsache schlichtweg ignorierten, dass da einer absichtlich aus der Reihe tanzte. Wenn jemand Probleme mit dem Hauptmann wollte, war das dessen Problem.  
  
Kaum war ich sicher, dass ich meine Ruhe hatte, schwenkte ich seitlich aus und ritt schräg geradeaus, so dass ich zwar von ihnen weg, aber immer noch geradeaus ritt.  
  
Galadriel fürchtete ich könnte mal wieder abhauen und wie so oft allen Probleme machen? Aber gerne doch. Wenn sie unbedingt wollte, konnte sie das gerne haben.  
  
1)mainbenn = Hauptmann 


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
@ Luinaldawen: uiiii, danke! Ich schreib so schnell ich kann, und das Kapitel hier wäre auch schon etwa ne woche online, aber mein Internet ist der festen Überzeugung, rumzuspinnen und Zicken zu machen wäre eine wunderbare Idee, Luize in den Wahnsinn zu treiben... grrrr!!!  
  
@ Amicahelena: Suchtklinik in Bruchtal? Hm... Schau mer mal? *auf Kapitel zeigt*  
  
@ eso: Wenn du das liest, und ich weiß, dass es du liest, du musst nämlich, weil, ich zwing dich, dann REVIEW GEFÄLLIGST!!!!  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Ich bin eine Überlebende Ich werde nicht aufgeben Ich werde nicht aufhören Ich werde härter werden Ich bin eine Überlebende  
  
Es wurde Abend, aber ich hatte keine Lust anzuhalten. Ich war den ganzen Tag gut vorangekommen, und ich hatte nicht vor, diesen Vorsprung aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
  
Ich ritt immer weiter, nichts konnte mich aufhalten. Außer vielleicht dieser Ast, der plötzlich mitten im Weg hing und mich vom Pferd fegte. Als ich mich wieder hochgerappelt hatte, überlegte ich mir, dass ich eigentlich genauso gut übernachten konnte, wo ich war.  
  
Mein Pferd schien ähnlicher Meinung zu sein, und so legte ich mich unter den Baum mit dem bösartigen Ast und schlief ein.  
  
**********  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es schon ein bisschen hell, und ich konnte mich das erste Mal richtig umsehen. Ich war mal wieder in einem Wald, wie so oft.  
  
Aber es war trotzdem ganz anders als das letzte Mal. Als ich das letzte Mal in einem Wald aufgewacht war, war es wirklich komplett anders gewesen. Nicht nur, dass das hier ein vollkommen anderer Wald war, er war auch dunkler, und vor allem so still. Kein Vogel zwitscherte, kein Kleintiergeraschel im Unterholz, nichts.  
  
Wie langweilig. Ich stand auf und schaute mich nach meinem Pferd um, nur um festzustellen, dass das heute Nacht anscheinend beschlossen hatte, mich allein durch die Gegend ziehen zu lassen. Mistvieh.  
  
Ich lief los, denn diesmal wollte ich nicht den Fehler machen, den ganzen Tag zu verplempern, oder auch stundenlang im Kreis zu laufen.  
  
Ich marschierte zügig, und kam vermutlich gut voran, aber eigentlich hatte ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo ich war.  
  
Siehs positiv, sagte ich mir, jetzt bist du weg von Galadriel und Konsorten. Du hast deine Bücher, deine Kleider...  
  
Die Bücher! Die Kleider! Verdammt. Die waren in meiner Kiste. Und meine Kiste war auf dem Wagen, auf dem auch alles sonstige Gepäck transportiert wurde. Na toll. Alles was ich hatte, war das, was ich anhatte. Großartig. Irgendwie schaffte ich es immer noch tiefer zu sinken. Faszinierend.  
  
Ich seufzte. Also gut. Ich hatte kein Geld, keine Kleider, keine Bücher, nichts. Ich hatte gut Lust auf einen weiteren Weinkrampf, aber da niemand in der Nähe war, wäre das reichlich sinnlos gewesen. Weinen war nur sinnvoll, wenn jemand in der Nähe war, wenigstens so viel hatte ich von den Elben, speziell deren weiblicher Fraktion, mitbekommen.  
  
Ich lief also weiter, obwohl ich mich nicht im geringsten wohl fühlte. Dieser Wald war mir irgendwie unheimlich. Andererseits erinnerte mich dieses Erlebnis stark an meine ersten Tage hier.  
  
Irgendwie wurde ich durch diesen Gedanken wieder besser gelaunt. Damals hatte ich einen Neuanfang versucht und auch geschafft. Gut, der Schuss war größtenteils nach hinten los gegangen, schließlich war ich schon wieder unterwegs. Aber wenn damals der Neuanfang geklappt hatte, warum nicht jetzt auch? Warum sollte ich nicht eine zweite Chance bekommen? Oder eine dritte und vierte, wenn es nötig war? Warum eigentlich nicht?  
  
Das letzte Mal hatte ich in einem Wald angefangen und war prompt auf eine mir zumindest ursprünglich freundlich gesinnte Zivilisation gestoßen. Warum sollte das diesmal nicht auch funktionieren. Mittelerde war voll von Zivilisationen, bei denen ich ein neues Leben mit einer neuen Identität anfangen konnte. Ich musste mir nur noch eine aussuchen.  
  
*********  
  
Etwa drei Stunden später war mein neuer Optimismus allerdings schon fast wieder aufgebraucht. Ich war hungrig, ich war durstig, ich war müde, und mir war total heiß. Ich hatte keine Lust auf gar nichts, aber ich schleppte mich trotzdem weiter.  
  
Es war zwar sinnlos weiterzulaufen, aber es war genauso sinnlos, stehen zu bleiben. Also ging ich weiter, während ich mich fragte, wie zur Hölle es in einem derart dunklen und stickigen Wald so heiß werden konnte.  
  
Irgendwann gegen Abend ließ ich mich erschöpft gegen irgend einen Baum sinken und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Ich träumte viel und wirr in dieser Nacht, doch als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste ich nicht mehr allzu viel davon, und je mehr ich mich daran zu erinnern versuchte, desto schneller verschwand es aus meinem Gedächtnis, wie Wasser, dass durch hohle Hände rinnt.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn frei zu kriegen, aber das vertrieb auch noch die letzten Reste der Erinnerung aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
Alles was zurück blieb, war ein Gefühl der Angst und der Beunruhigung. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf und lief los. Ich hatte keine Zeit für so was. Ich hatte ein neues Leben zu beginnen.  
  
Im Laufe des Tages kehrten meine Gedanken jedoch in Ermangelung anderer Beschäftigung ständig zu diesen Träumen zurück, und ein paar Bruchstücke waren auch noch in meine Erinnerung zurück gekehrt, aber es war kaum der Rede wert: Ich war durch einen Wald gelaufen, und ich war nicht alleine, sondern in Begleitung mehrerer Personen gewesen, deren Bilder aber undeutlich waren. Und wir waren verfolgt worden, das wusste ich auch noch. Nicht eben viel. Aber im Grunde war das eh egal, schließlich weiß jeder: Träume sind Schäume, weiter nichts.  
  
Ich schüttelte wieder mal der Kopf um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, als ich ganz unvermittelt und unerwartet auf eine Straße stolperte.  
  
Ich war geradezu geschockt: tagelang nichts und dann auf einmal eine Straße. So was.  
  
Ich trat ganz auf die Straße und schaute mich um. Links niemand, rechts niemand. Gähnende Leere. Aber immerhin. Straßen bedeuteten, das irgendwann mal irgend jemand sie gebaut hatte. Und dieser jemand musste in größeren Gruppen aufgetreten sein, niemand konnte alleine eine Straße bauen... Um es kurz zu machen: Straße = viele Individuen = Volk = Zivilisation. Jippie.  
  
Dann allerdings kamen mir Zweifel. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es sinnvoll war diese Straße einfach so entlang zu laufen. Man wusste ja nie ob so ein Volk feindlich gesinnt war. Ach egal.  
  
Ich marschierte die Straße entlang, bis ich müde wurde, und legte mich dann seitlich der Straße zum schlafen nieder, und am nächsten Morgen lief ich weiter, ich kam sogar relativ flott voran. Ich fragte mich, warum ich während des Rittes mit meinen Bodyguards immer so wild darauf gewesen war etwas zu essen. Es funktionierte doch auch so.  
  
Auch am nächsten Tag lief ich auf der Straße weiter, aber plötzlich, ohne besonderen Grund oder Anlass, stoppte ich. Mir war etwas eingefallen. Straßen waren immer Verbindungen, und zwar von einer Zivilisation zur anderen. Und für gewöhnlich waren diese Verbindungen sehr, sehr lang. Und ich hatte absolut keine Lust so lange zu laufen.  
  
Ich schwenkte seitlich in den Wald ein. Ich muss annehmen, dass ich nördlich lief, aber im Grunde hatte ich wie immer nicht die geringste Ahnung wo ich lang ging.  
  
Ich fing an zu Rennen.  
  
Ich weiß selber nicht warum, ich rannte einfach so schnell und soweit ich konnte. Ich hatte irgendwie Lust dazu. Deshalb rannte ich.  
  
Ich rannte immer schneller, meine Umgebung nahm ich nur noch als grün-grau- braunen Schleier war, aber ich wurde nicht langsamer. Zweige peitschten mir ins Gesicht, ich stolperte, fiel hin, aber ich rappelte mich einfach auf und rannte weiter. Ich konnte nicht anhalten, ich wollte nicht. Ich hätte auch nicht gekonnt.  
  
Irgendwie, an einem bestimmten Punkt, wenn man nicht mehr kann und trotzdem weiter rennt, dann kann man nicht mehr aufhören. Man macht nicht weiter um des Weiter-Machens willen, man macht einfach weiter, weil...  
  
Na ja, weil eben. Einfach so. Weil alles gleich sinnlos ist.  
  
Aber während ich rannte, ging es mir nicht darum. Ich dachte nicht. Ich rannte nur. Rannte, wich Zweigen und Wurzeln aus, schlug Haken, als würde ich verfolgt.  
  
Ich lief und lief und lief ohne Pause. Und dann wurde es wieder mal dunkel.  
  
*********  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es hell. Aber nicht diese komische pseudohell, das die ganze Zeit geherrscht hatte, bei dem man die Sonne mit Müh und Not erahnen konnte und froh war, wenn man überhaupt was sah.  
  
Es war hell-hell, denn ich lag auf einer Lichtung unter einem blauen Himmel. Ich hörte Vogelgezwitscher und ein leises stetiges Geplätscher – ein Bach.  
  
Mein Leben war irgendwie nicht sehr abwechslungsreich, wenn man es mal so betrachtete. Jedes Mal, wenn ich es ein neues anfing, hockte ich auf irgendeiner Lichtung. Das nächste neue Leben würde ich am Meer beginnen, nahm ich mir vor, dann würde so was nicht mehr vorkommen.  
  
Ich stand auf, das heißt ich wollte es. Ich war durstig und wollte was trinken, aber ich kam nicht dazu. Faszinierend, wie schwach meine Beine waren. Als wäre ich stundenlang damit gerannt.  
  
War ich ja auch... Stimmt ja.  
  
Ich robbte zu dem Wasser hin, schöpfte etwas Wasser mit den hohlen Händen und trank, während ich meinem Hemd eine unfreiwillige Wäsche verschaffte, was dem nicht unbedingt schadete. Eigentlich hätte es keinen von meinen Klamotten geschadet. Ich sah aus als hätte ich im Schlamm gebadet, aber mit Klamotten.  
  
Wo ich schon mal dabei war, konnte ich auch gleich Gesamtinventur machen, also: dreckige Klamotten, schlappe Beine, Hunger, Durst, allein, keine Zivilisation.  
  
Vielleicht fing ich besser sofort mit dem nächsten Leben am Meer an.  
  
Ich legte mich direkt neben dem Wasser hin um mich ein bisschen auszuruhen, und als ich wieder aufwachte, war es abend. Da es wenig Sinn hatte, im Dunkeln loszulaufen, drehte ich mich grad noch mal um und... .... fiel ins Wasser.  
  
Da ich schon mal dort war, wusch ich mich gleich, breitete anschließend die Klamotten mal wieder auf der Lichtung aus und pennte weiter.  
  
Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war es noch ziemlich dunkel, die Sonne war noch nicht mal aufgegangen. Ich beschloss, direkt weiter zu marschieren. Mal sehen, vielleicht kam ich ja aus diesem bescheuerten Wald raus.  
  
Irgendwie hatte ich Wälder allmählich satt, und ich hatte mich auch schon ungefähr tausend mal dafür verflucht, das ich nicht einfach auf der Straße weiter gegangen war, schließlich führten alle Straßen aus Wäldern hinaus, nur ich gehirnamputiertes Frettchen musste natürlich wieder mitten rein laufen. Typisch.  
  
Ich lief los ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, noch etwas zu trinken oder etwas zu essen zu suchen. Ich war es sowieso nicht wert etwas zu essen zu bekommen. Ich war gar nichts wert. Ich war scheiße. Und ich baute immer nur scheiße. Am laufenden Band.  
  
Diese Gedanken hatte ich, als ich plan- und ziellos in den Wald rein stolperte. Einen Moment lang hielt ich an und überlegte, ob es sinnvoll wäre sich gleich umzubringen, aber ich hatte nichts Selbstmordwerkzeug ähnliches bei mir, und ohnehin war es langweilig, sich umzubringen, wenn keiner in der Nähe war, denn schließlich tat dann keiner so, als wäre er traurig um einen, wodurch viele Newcomerschauspieler großartige Chancen verpassen würden. Außerdem wurde man nicht begraben, was ja auch irgendwie eklig war. Also, das nicht-begraben-werden. Ich hatte nicht vor, Frühstückssnack einer Schmeißfliege zu werden. Andererseits wäre das zur Abwechslung mal ne sinnvolle Beschäftigung...  
  
Igitt.  
  
Ich lief weiter, während ich im Geiste alle möglichen Selbstmordvarianten durchging, die in Anbetracht des Entwicklungsstandes dieses Kontinents in Betracht zu ziehen waren. Schlaftabletten fielen zum Beispiel schon mal weg. Dasselbe galt für Von-der-Brücke-springen. Vielleicht konnte man da auf irgendwelche abgrundtiefen Felsspalten zurückgreifen, in denen man allerdings vermutlich nie gefunden werden würde. Wir würden sehen.  
  
Während ich so durch den Wald tappte, gefiel mir diese Idee immer besser. Notfalls würde ich mir eben die Pulsadern aufschlitzen. Das war zwar langweilig und unsicher – man wurde häufig viel zu früh gefunden und konnte gerettet werden, außerdem machte das jeder, sogar verzweifelte Backstreet- Boy-Fans1) – aber ich wusste schließlich nicht, wie die Selbstmordquote hier war, und immerhin konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass diese medizinische Versorgung nicht so berauschend war, was bedeutete ich hatte gute Chancen, doch zu sterben.  
  
Welch erheiternder Gedanke.  
  
Ich marschierte weiter. Es war schon wieder alles so sinnlos, wie immer. Haben das eigentlich alle Teenager, dass sie in extreme Depressionen, kombiniert mit starkem Todeswunsch, fallen?  
  
Hach, Teenager müsste man sein.  
  
Zu schade. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken. Ich würde die nächste Zivilisation suchen, mir dort ein paar Feinde machen und mir dann im Zuge einer spontanen unerwarteten Kurzschlusshandlung das Leben nehmen. Guter Plan.  
  
Irgendwann gegen Abend wurde es dunkel, und ich ging solange weiter, bis ich gegen einen Ast lief, der mich stante pede ins Reich der Träume verfrachtete.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf, ging weiter, wurde abends im Dunkeln unsanft ins Moosbettchen gebracht, stand am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, ging weiter...  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange das so ging, aber ich hatte das Gefühl gut voranzukommen, auch, wenn dieser Wald das Gefühl zu haben schien, es sei eine gute Idee, niemals aufzuhören und die bescheuerte Emilia ewig durch die Gegend irren zu lassen.  
  
Ich hatte ja Zeit zu viel. Ich hatte ja keinen Selbstmordversuch vor mir. Mich hatten ja alle lieb.  
  
Ich fand es wirklich zum Kotzen. Kaum hat man sich entschieden, dass man diese Welt hasst und sterben möchte, OHNE dass dieser komische Pseudogott, an den keiner eh keiner glaubt, oder meinetwegen auch die Valar, die hier diesen Job übernommen haben, jedenfalls, ohne dass einer von denen sich einmischt, tja, da heißts natürlich, Pustekuchen, du kriegst jetzt keine Selbstmordwerkzeuge, du bist noch nicht verzweifelt genug. Du musst dich erst zum totalen Idioten machen, dann vielleicht... Ich hab schon immer was gegen höhere Mächte gehabt. Jetzt wusste ich warum.  
  
Ich fluchte laut und ausgiebig, und weil es schon dämmerte und die Welt eh sinnlos war, legte ich mich unter einen Baum. Ich war sehr stolz auf mich, schließlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, das ich mich freiwillig schlafen legte.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es nicht mehr Morgen. Es war mitten am Tag, die Sonne stand schon hoch. Ich erhob mich, und für einen Moment drehte sich alles und wurde dunkel.  
  
Ich stützte mich an einem Baum ab und atmete tief durch, dann ging es wieder. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, das hatte ich öfter in letzter Zeit. Nur tief atmen, dann ging es wieder. Alles unter Kontrolle.  
  
Ich schleppte mich weiter. Inzwischen lief ich nur noch, weil ich lief. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, irgendwann auf irgendjemand Zivilisierten zu treffen schon aufgegeben. Und das senkte meine Laune beträchtlich. Kein Selbstmord.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen, zum Beispiel mit einem Fleischermesser in der Tasche, wäre das was anderes. Aber so?  
  
Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Zuerst die Zivilisation finden, sich waschen und was essen. Sterben konnte ich immer noch.  
  
Ich marschierte weiter. Es ging inzwischen wieder besser, auch wenn es mir zwischendurch immer mal wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ich kam gut voran, und auch wenn ich mich zwangsläufig fragen musste, wohin ich denn überhaupt kam, hatte ich eigentlich keinen Grund, mich zu beklagen. Das Wetter war anständig, der Wald war heller, lichter und insgesamt schöner geworden, Vögel zwitscherten, fröhliche Stimmen in der Fer-  
  
FRÖHLICHE STIMMEN???  
  
Was für fröhliche Stimmen? Ich war alleine! Dieser Wald war unbewohnt! Er war verlassen, hässlich, fern von jeder Zivilisation...  
  
ZIVILISATION. Da war doch was...?  
  
Ach, stimmt ja. Ich hatte eine gesucht. Und das hier klang nach einer. Ich schlich mich etwas näher an die Geräuschquelle heran, um sie näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, als mir gerade noch rechtzeitig einfiel, dass ich nicht wusste, welcher Spezies die Geräuschquelle angehörte.  
  
Was, wenn es Elben waren? Die hörten nicht nur verdammt gut, sie sahen auch alles, was sich in ihrer näheren oder ferneren Umgebung abspielte. So schnell ich konnte, erklomm ich den nächsten Baum und bemühte mich, mich so still und unauffällig zu verhalten wie es eben möglich war mit blitzartigen Schwindel- und Schwächeanfällen.  
  
Irgendwie bekam mir die Höhe gar nicht gut. Mir war kotzübel, und alles drehte sich. Ich war drauf und dran, abzusteigen und mich woanders zu verstecken, als ich sie kommen hörte. Jetzt war es definitiv zu spät, ich konnte ihre Gespräche hören, und es waren eindeutig Elben. Wenn ich mich jetzt bewegte, würden sie es auf jeden Fall sehen.  
  
Ich blieb still auf dem Ast sitzen und beobachtete sie lautlos. Es mussten wohl Waldelben sein, allerdings waren sie vollkommen anders, als ich das aus Lothlorien gewohnt war, womit ich nicht meine, dass ihre Kleidung schlichter oder einfacher war. In Lothlorien hatte ich auch Leute vom „einfachen"Volk gesehen, aber SO waren sie bestimmt nicht rumgerannt...  
  
Man sah von ihnen eigentlich nur die Gesichter, der Rest war in wabernde Nebelwolken gehüllt, die ständig die Farben wechselten, so schnell, dass einem schwindlig davon wurde. Also, noch schwindliger als vorher.  
  
Eigentlich schade, aus dem Stoff hätte man echt was machen können...  
  
Das waren meine letzten Gedanken, bevor ich in einem weiteren Schwächeanfall vom Baum fiel und wieder alles schwarz wurde.  
  
*********  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es dunkel, mal wieder, oder auch immer noch, das ist Ansichtssache. Allmählich wurde es aber heller, es begann in der Mitte meines Gesichtsfeldes und breitete sich langsam nach außen hin aus. Als es fertig war, war es immer noch recht düster, aber das lag wohl daran, dass draußen schon die Dämmerung herein gebrochen war. Hier drinnen jedoch war es eigentlich in Ordnung. Ich ließ mich in die weichen Kissen zurücksinken...  
  
OH MEIN GOTT!!!! Drinnen! Draußen! Weiche Kissen! Ogottogottogott!!! Man hatte mich verschleppt! Entführt, als Geisel genommen, geelbnappt!!! Verdammt, das passierte aber auch immer nur mir!  
  
Da wollte man sich friedlich und nichts Böses ahnend eine nette und gemütliche Zivilisation suchen, und schon wurde man geelbnappt! Unverschämt so was...  
  
Ich beschloss, dass ich bei dieser Zivilisation unmöglich bleiben konnte. Nicht die mindesten Manieren hatten die! Andererseits hätte ich vielleicht gerade deshalb gut dorthin gepasst.  
  
Die Tür in meinem Kerker, der verdächtig einem Zimmer ähnelte –alles nur Tarnung!- öffnete sich und ein Elbenmädchen kam herein geschwebt. Sie hielt ein Tablett in den Händen auf dem eine Schale mit Wasser, ein paar Tücher und ein Päckchen mit Grünzeug lagen.  
  
Sie stellte es auf einem Tischchen neben meinem Bett, pardon, meiner Gefangenenpritsche, und beugte sich über mich um zu schauen, ob ich schon wach war, oder ob die Drogen, die sie mir ganz bestimmt injiziert hatten, noch wirkten. Sie schaue mich an, aber ich drehte schnell den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen. Da ich eine großartige Schauspielerin war, würde ich sie bestimmt täuschen können, ich wollte schließlich nicht von ihr mit Drogen vollgepumpt werden.  
  
Ich konnte durch die zusammengekniffenen Lider hindurch erkennen, wie sie die Stirn runzelte und wurde von einem überwältigenden Hochgefühl ergriffen. Ich hatte sie nicht nur getäuscht, nein, vielmehr machte mein Zustand ihr Sorgen –sie fürchtete, die Gefangene –also mich- falsch behandelt zu haben und dafür womöglich noch gemaßregelt zu werden.  
  
Hoffentlich bekommst du so richtig viel Stress... Ich fand, dass ich in meiner Situation durchaus etwas gehässig sein durfte, wurde aber von etwas Lauwarmen unterbrochen, dass mir diese Tussi unsanft auf die Stirn klatschte, begleitet von der Bemerkung: „Oh, wie schön, du bist wach! Ich sage meinem Vater Bescheid..." Dann war sie auch wieder schon wieder verschwunden. Mir wurde klar, dass sie hellseherische Fähigkeiten haben musste, nachdem ich sie doch so vollendet getäuscht hatte...  
  
Außerdem schien sie meiner Sprache nicht voll mächtig zu sein, sie hatte ziemlich holperig geklungen.  
  
Als ich die Tür kurz darauf ein zweites Mal öffnete, schlief ich schon wieder fest. Den vergifteten Lappen hatte ich zur Seite gelegt, der Teufel mochte wissen, womit sie den getränkt hatten. Der Vater des Mädchens, wenn er es denn war, setzte sich neben mich und fuhr mit dem Lappen über meine Stirn.  
  
Er fasste mit der Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich so, den Kopf zu drehen. „Sieh mich an", sagte er in meiner Sprache mit sehr leichtem Akzent. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist."  
  
Noch so ein Hellseher. Da ich bei so vielen Hellsehern um mich unmöglich eine Chance hatte, drehte ich mich ganz um und fragte ihn, wo ich überhaupt sei. Meine Zunge schien diese Frage nicht eben höflich zu finden, schließlich hatten sie mich gepflegt, jedenfalls nuschelte ich das meiste vor mich hin.  
  
Der Vater verstand mich aber trotzdem. R sah mir in die Augen, was mich verunsicherte. Seine Augen waren tiefgrün –giftgrün, sagte eine böse Stimme in meinem Inneren- und er sah mich so ernsthaft und intensiv an, dass ich wegsehen musste. Er hatte was von Galadriel, die konnte einen mit ihren Blicken genauso röntgen.  
  
Er zwang mich erneut, ihn anzusehen, und diesmal ließ er es nicht zu, dass ich ihm auswich. Er tat mir nicht weh, er hielt mich nur klammerartig fest, damit ich nicht wegschauen konnte.  
  
„Du bist in Düsterwald", sagte er laut und deutlich. „Du bist in-"  
  
Er brach ab, denn ich hatte es geschafft, mich aus seinem Griff heraus zu winden. Er sah mich böse an und sagte dann, zu seiner Tochter gewandt: „Padach ego, Elenath1)."  
  
Als sie draußen war, redete er weiter, wieder mit seiner Hand unter meinem Kinn. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob er mich anbaggern wollte, wenn er die ganze Zeit auf Augenkontakt bestand, und mir fiel auf, dass ich den Blick nicht abwenden konnte, also beschloss ich, es gleich zu lassen und konzentrierte mich auf das, was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Du bist in Düsterwald, und du bist hier in Sicherheit. Mein Name ist Narthan2). Das Mädchen, das dich vorhin versorgt hat, war meine Tochter Elenath."  
  
„Warum habt Ihr sie eigentlich hinausgeschickt", wollte ich wissen. Der Typ erklärte mir, ich wäre hier in Sicherheit, und ich hatte beschlossen, ihm zu glauben. Und da ich ihm glaubte und damit auch vertraute, konnte ich auch mal was fragen, hatte ich beschlossen.  
  
Diesmal hatte meine Zunge nichts dagegen, doch Narthan sah mich überrascht an. „Das hast du verstanden?"  
  
Ich nickte stolz. Ich konnte was! Und ich konnte es gut!  
  
„Klar. Ich war die letzte Jahre in... ähm... la, li, lu, nein..."Verdammt, wie hieß das? Warum zur Hölle wusste ich nicht mehr wie dieser bescheuerte Ort hieß, an dem ich die letzten 10 Jahre meines Lebens verbracht hatte?  
  
Dabei erinnerte ich mich noch an alles: Rod, Glubschi... wie hatte der eigentlich richtig geheißen? Und die große blonde Tussi, die mich so übel gelinkt hatte, wie hieß die doch gleich... Es war echt um Auswachsen, die Hölle. Jetzt streikte auch noch mein Gedächtnis.  
  
Narthan sah mich geduldig, aber erwartungsvoll an, doch ich schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr! Es tut mir leid.."  
  
Die Tränen schossen mir ins Gesicht, doch Narthan wischte sie mir weg und streichelte mir sanft über die Schulter. „Schhh. Schon in Ordnung. Es ist nicht einmal verwunderlich, dass du Gedächtnisschwund hast. Du bist ziemlich hart aufgeschlagen, und danach warst du acht Tage bewusstlos...  
  
Wie der Blitz saß ich aufrecht im Bett. „ACHT TAGE????"  
  
Narthan drückte mich mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett zurück und nickte mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Ja, zehn Tage. Aber es war zu erwarten, dass du so lange schläfst. Du warst total, nun, wie soll ich sagen, ausgetrocknet..."  
  
„Dehydriert?", schlug ich vor. Das hatte ich irgendwo mal gelesen, und ich war mächtig stolz auf jedes einzelne Fremdwort, dass ich beherrschte. Narthan sah mich verständnislos an und ich erklärte, dass man dehydriert war, wenn man mehrere Tage nichts getrunken hatte und dem Köper das meiste Wasser entzogen war.  
  
Als ich fertig war, nickte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und sagte ja, dies sei in der Tat genau der passende Begriff dafür. Ich lächelte ebenfalls, und Narthan erklärte mir, dass, obwohl es mir ja schon wieder verhältnismäßig gut ging, ich jetzt Molke trinken und dann schlafen müsse. Meinen Einwand, ich hätte doch schon genug geschlafen, überging er. Er rief Elenath wieder hinein, die mir Molke verabreichte, was absolut besch...eiden schmeckte, und erklärte mir im Herausgehen noch tröstend, das mit meinem Gedächtnis werde sich schon finden.  
  
Als sie draußen waren, hörte ich ihn noch kurz mit Elenath über meinen Gesundheitszustand reden, dann war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.  
.  
.  
.  
  
1) Das mit den Backstreetboyfans habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht. Bei meinem letzten DLRG-Sankurs (*kotz* *würg* *gähn*) hat mein Ausbilder von genauso einem Fall erzählt: armer trauernder Backstreetboyfan (weibl.) schlitzt sich die Pulsadern auf –quer...  
  
2) padach ego = geh raus  
elenath = Sternenhimmel  
  
3) narthan = Leuchtfeuer 


	11. Kapitel 10

Hi! Ich wollte diese Kapitel schon viel, viel früher updaten, es ist ungefähr seit einem Monat fertig. Aber mein Internet war kaputt, total, vollkommen gefetzt, und ich konnte es nicht reparieren. Dann hat mein heißgehasstes Brüderchen die Festplatte formatiert, und während ich 4 (!) Tage lang mit der DLRG auf Wasserrettungsdienst war, hat er es trotzdem nicht geschafft, das Word wieder auf den Computer zu machen, so dass ich das Kapitel nicht hochladen konnte. Inzwischen war aber so viel Zeit vergangen, dass ich das elfte Kapitel auch schon fast fertig hatte, und ich wollte es letzte Woche hochladen, aber mein heißgehasstes Brüderchen hatte Führerscheinprüfung (der Gemeinling wird schon 18!!!) und musste am Computer irgendwelche Fragebögen durchgehen, dasselbe gestern abend, so das ich das Kapitel leider erst heute updaten kann.  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann!  
  
eso: tja, wies ausschaut, bist du auf verlorenem Posten, die anderen finden das Kapitel nämlich alle saugeil auf Reviews zeigt vor Stolz fast platzt nein, im ernst, das Kapitel WAR langweilig, aber dafür gibts jetzt zwei neue, auch relativ handlungslos, aber egal... man hört sich :-X knuddelknutsch  
  
Luinaldawen: ich weiß, dass du Psychokram magst, musst du ja, sonst würdest du das hier längst nicht mehr lesen! knuddel  
  
bing: wehe, du bist heut wieder nicht im Training, ich hab Hautausschlag vom Schleim!!!  
  
Blacky: Danke für deine Mail! schon lange nicht mehr so gelobt worden ist  
  
DIESES KAPITEL IST GEWIDMET EINZIG UND ALLEIN ESO FÜR DIE UNVERZEIHLICHEN FEHLER DIE ICH BEGANGEN HABE UND DIE ICH NIE WIEDER AUSMERZEN WERDE KÖNNEN OBWOHL ICH MIR DIE GRÖSSTE MÜHE GEBE.  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Das ist das schlimmst was mir je passiert ist

Ich krieche wieder ins Bad

Das ist das schlimmst, was mir je passiert ist

Ich werde nie wieder trinken  
  
Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es blendend hell. Die Sonne schien durch das weit geöffnete Fenster direkt in mein Gesicht, was ich ziemlich unfair fand. Nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen konnte man...!  
  
Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich ja eigentlich schon mehr als genug geschlafen hatte. Wie der Blitz war ich aus dem Bett. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel mir auch auf, was ich anhatte –nämlich nichts. Genauso schnell, wie ich draußen gewesen war, war ich auch wieder im Bett drinnen und zog mir die Decke bis ans Kinn.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Elenath steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, besonders viel Lärm gemacht zu haben, aber dafür war sie ja auch eine Elbe.  
  
Als sie entdeckte, dass ich wach war, malte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie huschte schnell an mein Bett um zu sehen wie es mir denn ging. „Und, wie geht's dir heute?"  
  
„Schon besser." Mann, was ein tolles Gefühl, sprechen zu können, ohne, dass die Zunge sich einmischte! Das fand ich so toll, dass ich gleich noch einen Satz nachschicken musste. „Und dir? Äh, Verzeihung...ich, äh, ich meinet, Ihr, also, Euch..."  
  
Wie üblich lief ich knallrot an. Toll, kaum richtig wach, schon die ersten beleidigt... Wurde Zeit, dass ich ans Meer kam.  
  
Beruhigenderweise lachte Elenath und sagte: „Das ist schon in Ordnung, wenn du mich duzt. Tu ich ja auch, und außerdem... ich bin noch keine 500, also, 473, um genau zu sein, da ist kannst du mich ruhig duzen..."  
  
„Oh. Na dann." Klar, wirklich, also DANN.. nur 473 Jahre, klar, dann... So ein Grünschnabelchen, das reinste Kleinkind, klar, die konnte man schon duzen... Aber irgendwie war es schon komisch, dass ich mich nach all der Zeit noch nicht an elbische Zeitmaßstäbe gewöhnt hatte.  
  
Ich hob den Kopf, da ich merkte, dass Elenaths letzte Bemerkung eine Frage gewesen sein musste. „Hm?"  
  
„Ich fragte, wie du dich heute fühlst."– „Oh. Ähm,... gut, ja, äh, also, eben gut." Dann fiel mir doch noch was ein. „Ich hab Hunger", sagte ich laut und presste gleichzeitig meine Hand in meinen Magen um ein lautes Knurren seinerseits zu verhindern.  
  
Elenath hörte es natürlich trotzdem. Sie lachte. War ich hier als Alleinunterhalter angestellt oder so ähnlich?  
  
„Natürlich, das hätte ich mir denken können. Nach drei Tagen Tiefschlaf... Wart hier kurz, ich hol dir was zu essen."  
  
Ich runzelte die Stirn –Narthan hatte mir doch gesagt, es wären acht Tage gewesen- aber im Prinzip war das ja auch egal.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Elenath mit einem vollgestellten Tablett hinein. Sie gab mir ein Schälchen mit Suppe, etwas Brot und einen Becher Wasser. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte ich alles vertilgt und Elenath ging grinsend Nachschub holen.  
  
Drei Schalen Suppe und fünf Scheiben Brot später war ich soweit gesättigt, dass ich zu einer normalen Unterhaltung fähig war. Elenath war wirklich nett, man konnte gut mir ihr reden und lachen. Sie erzählte mir verschiedene Anekdoten aus ihrem „kurzen"Leben, während ich mich halb krank lachte. Ich hätte im Gegenzug dazu gerne selber etwas erzählt, aber ich erinnerte mich an rein gar nichts mehr. Sogar die Art meiner Ankunft hier war verschwommen.  
  
Irgendwann, als Elenath partout keine Anekdoten mehr einfallen wollten und ich schon Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen hatte, sah sich mal wieder mit diesem ernsthaften ich-Krankenschwester-du-Patient-Blick an, der besagte, dass ich jetzt lieber alle ihre Fragen ganz schnell und ganz ehrlich beantworten sollte bevor sie noch die widerliche Medizin auspackte.  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Röntgenblick, und dazu stahlharte Augen. Was hatte sie denn jetzt für ein Problem?  
  
„Ähm – gut?"  
  
Sie schob die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah mich streng an. Auf einmal machte sie mir Angst. „Elenath? Ähm – Elenath?"  
  
Ihr Blick wurde wieder normal, und sie grinste mich an. Ich sah sie sehr irritiert an, weil ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was genau sie von mir gewollt hatte, aber egal...  
  
Andererseits, sie war eine Elbe, und ich hielt es immer noch mit ihr aus, also so gesehen war es eigentlich nur normal, dass sie Macken hatte, auch wenn ich diese bisher nicht genauer identifizieren konnte. Vielleicht war sie schizophren oder so was.  
  
Schließlich, alle Elben spinnen irgendwie, das wusste ich spätestens seit Lórien, und wenn sie nur irgendwelche psychopathischen Macken hatten, bedeutete das ja, dass man ansonsten mit ihnen auskommen konnte, und das wäre ja schon mal als positiv anzusehen, fand ich.  
  
Die Tür ging auf, und Narthan steckte den Kopf herein. „Elenath? Quälst du schon wieder unsere Patientin?"  
  
Seine Tochter verzog das Gesicht. „Vater, ich quäle sie nicht, ICH LEISTE IHR GESELLSCHAFT. Und außerdem kann von schon wieder keine Rede sein, sie hatte schließlich drei Tage Zeit.."  
  
„Acht", korrigierte ich. Sie sahen mich irritiert an. „Acht", wiederholte ich, „acht Tage. Ich hab doch acht Tage geschlafen, und-"  
  
Ich brach ab. Warum guckten die mich so komisch an? Warum tauschten die so eklige Blicke, die sagten GottisdiedummhatkeineAhnungvonnichtstjawennsesotollwärwiewir? Als sie fertig waren, kam Narthan an mein Bett herüber und fasste mich an den Händen. Ich merkte, dass es mir irgendwas Bescheuertes sagen wollte. Also, nicht bescheuert im Sinne von dumm, sondern bescheuert im Sinne von sehr, sehr unpraktisch.  
  
Er holte tief, tief Luft, und sagte: „Hör zu, es ist folgendermaßen: als du gefunden wurdest, warst du total entkräftet. Dein Körper muss jetzt erst mal wieder Kräfte sammeln, bevor du wieder fit bist. Deswegen brauchst du sehr viel Schlaf..."  
  
„Aber, aber ich, ich hab doch schon geschlafen. Acht Tage lang."Ich hielt zum Beweis acht Finger hoch und wackelte damit. „Einszweidreivierfünfsechssiebenacht."  
  
Narthan nickte. „Das weiß ich, äh.."  
  
Ihm fiel gerade das erste Mal auf, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie ich überhaupt hieß. Er beschloss, sich nicht davon stören zu lassen, und das später zu klären. Ich hatte mir ja noch nicht mal einen Namen überlegt.  
  
„Tja, also, ich weiß, du hast schon lange geschlafen, aber das war eben noch nicht genug..."  
  
Er druckste ein bisschen herum. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt schon wach bist, nach nur drei Tagen-"  
  
„DREI TAGE?????"Ich stand wieder mal senkrecht im Bett und sah ihn fassungslos an. „Drei Tage?", vergewisserte ich mich noch mal in gemäßigterem Tonfall. Narthan nickte und schwieg.  
  
Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Da ist doch noch was, oder? Wenn das alles wär, würdet ihr bestimmt nicht so ne Terz machen."  
  
Narthan seufzte und nickte schließlich. Er holte tief Luft, und ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde mir als nächstes mein Todesurteil verkünden. Tat er aber nicht. Er sagte nichts von Sterben oder ähnlich unbequemen Dingen. Er sagte nämlich gar nichts.  
  
Eine ganze Weile saßen wir so da, und keiner sagte irgendwas, aber irgendwann wurde es mir zu still. „Narthan."  
  
Er zuckte zusammen und sah mich erschreckt an.  
  
„Du wolltest mir sagen, was es noch für Probleme gibt."  
  
„Oh. Ja. Ja, natürlich."  
  
Dann sagte er wieder gar nichts. Pff – Elben.  
  
Ich musste mehrfach seinen Namen wiederholen, aber irgendwann schnallte er es dann. Das war ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später. „Also, es ist folgendes", fing er an, als ich ihn endlich zum sprechen gebracht hatte. Dann war er wieder still, und ich wollte gerade wieder losmaulen, als er weiter sprach. „ Du musst verstehen, es ist sehr schwierig, damit anzufangen. Siehst du, du hast jetzt beinahe elf Tage am Stück geschlafen. Wir hatten nach deinem letzten aufwachen erwartet, dass sich deine Ruhezeit auf normales Maß verringern würde, aber dem war nicht so, wie du ja weißt. Wir hatten in den letzten tagen viel Zeit um uns darüber Gedanken zu machen, und na ja, wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es sein wird, wenn du das nächste mal einschläfst. Denn obwohl du viel Ruhe brauchst, ist ZU viel Ruhe lebensgefährlich, weil du ja keine Nahrung mehr zu dir nimmst und so weiter. Und deswegen... tja, wir wissen es eben nicht."  
  
Ich nickte. Das war es also. Aber eigentlich war das ja gar nicht so dramatisch, schließlich war jetzt wirklich und endgültig wach und wollte aufstehen. Ich erklärte Narthan, dass wir uns eine Lösung überlegen würden, wenn ich wieder müde wäre. Jetzt wollte ich aufstehen und mir Kleidung von Elenath leihen und raus gehen. Schließlich war ich wach.  
  
Und dabei blieb es. Ich schlief partout nicht mehr ein. Am Anfang war das sehr angenehm, schließlich mussten wir uns jetzt keine Sorgen mehr über meinen nächsten Marathonschlaf machen, aber nach dem fünften Tag würde es allmählich merkwürdig. Ich hatte mich inzwischen durch die meisten Bücher gearbeitet, die in Narthans Haus zu finden waren, denn selbst Elben müssen schlafen –auch sie sind nicht perfekt- und ich hatte nichts zu tun.  
  
Aber als ich alle Bücher durch hatte, was doch recht schnell gegangen war, war ich wieder ohne Beschäftigung, wenn sie schliefen. Ich wollte es inzwischen wirklich. Ich legte mich ins Bett, machte die Augen zu und zählte Schäfchen. Dann Eichhörnchen, Hobbits, Ratten und sogar Olifanten, obwohl die nicht ganz in mein Gesichtsfeld passten. Ich schlief nicht ein.  
  
Elenath hatte mir inzwischen gezeigt, wie ich mit den Kräutern ihres Vaters umgehen musste, um diese oder jene Salbe herzustellen. Narthan war nämlich Heiler, und ein sehr guter noch dazu. Er war seinerzeit bei Elrond persönlich in die Lehre gegangen. Und weil er mich gut leiden konnte, und ich ziemlich gelehrig war und eh nichts zu tun hatte und ja von der DLRG- Folter im Schulungsraum einschlägige Vorkenntnisse besaß, nahm er mich in die Lehre.  
  
Das hatte gleich mehrere Vorteile: 1. Elenath musste nicht immer alles alleine machen. Sie hatte einen gutgläubigen Deppen, den sie durch die Gegend scheuchen konnte. 2. Ich wurde in der Dorfgemeinschaft akzeptiert. Elenath stellte mich ihren Freundinnen vor, und obwohl ich ein unsterbliches Menschenwesen war, wurde ich doch in die Gruppe integriert. Hier war alles viel besser als in Lórien. Hier waren die Elben NETT. Ein bisschen spleenig, ja, aber nett. 3. Es war immer jemand da, der plötzlich erkrankte Elben versorgte, weil ich ja nie schlief. In letzter Zeit kam so was häufiger vor, die Riesenspinnen wurden immer aggressiver.  
  
Als man mir das erste Mal das Gebiet zeigte, in dem sie anzutreffen waren, war ich ziemlich geschockt gewesen –ich war während meiner Odyssee mitten durch geirrt- aber ich hatte inzwischen gelernt, den Grenzwachen zu vertrauen.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen, und ich schlief immer noch nicht. Inzwischen hatte ich mir angewöhnt, nachts durch den mondbeschienenen Wald zu laufen, das hatte etwas Beruhigendes auf mich. Und so lernte ich Lass1) kennen.  
  
Ich rannte mal wieder total planlos im Wald rum, weil ich keinen Schlaf fand, wie immer, während alles um mich herum ganze Wälder zersägte, es hatte nämlich am Abend zuvor eine Feier anlässlich des was-weiß-ich-wie- vielten Thronjubiläums von Thranduil gegeben, und nun waren alle ziemlich erledigt: die einen, weil sie dem teuren Importwein allzu sehr zu gesprochen hatten, die anderen, weil sie auf die Befürworter des Weines hatten acht geben müssen.  
  
Narthan und Elenath waren einfach nur total erledigt in ihre Betten gefallen. Ich hatte noch aufgeräumt, den ein oder anderen verspäteten Partygast auf sein Flett gebracht, und nun war ich hier.  
  
Es war eine klare Vollmondnacht, und wie so oft schaute ich hinauf zu den Sternen und fragte mich, welche von diesen tausend Welten wohl meine war. Ich saß auf meiner Lieblingslichtung und zählte die Sterne, als ich plötzlich ein Knacken und Rascheln im Unterholz hörte. Ich sprang auf und lief zu der Stelle, als der Verursacher des ganzen Lärmes schon aus dem Gebüsch gestolpert kam.  
  
Es war zwar ein Elb, aber nicht eben in der besten Verfassung. Er lief zwar, aber, na ja, eher... gezwungen als gewollt. Er torkelte auf die Lichtung, völlig in seine eigene besoffene Welt versunken, und brabbelte ein leicht sehr sinnloses Geschwafel vor sich hin.  
  
„Ähm... geht es... geht es Euch gut, mein Herr?"Ich sprach leise und in besänftigendem Tonfall, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Man wusste ja nie, wie diese Elben in betrunkenem Zustand reagierten.  
  
Er sah hoch, und nicht eben sehr intelligent. „Häh?"  
  
„Ich fragte, ob es Euch gut geht."  
  
Er sah mich ein bisschen verwirrt an, dann schaute er an sich herunter, sah wieder mich an, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, verdrehte die Augen und kippte rückwärts um.  
  
Erschrocken rannte ich zu ihm hin und fühlte seinen Puls. Gott, Ilúvatar, Buddha oder wem auch sonst sei Dank – er hatte und Puls und atmete. Wer jetzt komisch guckt: selbst Elben haben Mundgeruch und meterweite Fahnen, wenn sie besoffen sind, und es macht echt keinen Spaß, dann Mund-zu-Mund- Beatmung zu betreiben!!!!  
  
Ich verpasste ihm mehrere leichte Ohrfeigen, was ihn aber wenig interessierte. Seufzend packte ich seine Arm, zog selbigen über meine Schulter, keuchte, ächzte, stöhnte, zog, schob, machte, tat, alles gleichzeitig, bis ich es endlich soweit geschafft hatte, dass ich ihn tragenschleifenziehen konnte.  
  
Ich stolperte dabei mehrfach, und wir fielen immer wieder hin, aber letztendlich, viele Dutzend Kratzer und Schlammflecken später, hatte ich ihn endlich zur Siedlung geschleift. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie oft ich uns beide, ihn und mich, verflucht hatte. Ihn, weil er einfach nur sturzbesoffen war und mein Kleid mit Flecken nicht eben sehr ansprechender Farbe und Geruches verziert hatte, die eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit halbverdautem Mageninhalt hatten, und mich, weil ich gehirnamputierter Pavian immer so tief in den Wald rennen musste.  
  
Ich schleifte ihn dann noch bis zu unserem Flett, aber die auch noch die Leiter hinauf, das war selbst beim besten Willen unmöglich. Ich ließ ihn am Fuß des Baumes fallen und begab mich dann schnellstmöglich nach oben, sammelte dort eine Schüssel mit Wasser, mehrere Lappen, einige Heilkräuter, eine Decke und ein noch nicht gelesenes Buch zusammen und flitzte wieder nach unten.  
  
Er schlief immer noch tief und fest, er hatte wirklich die Ruhe weg. Ich deckte ihn zu –auch Elben frieren- und begann seine Stirn mit dem Wasser zu waschen. Dann manschte ich die Heilkräuter zu einem klebrigen Sud zusammen, den ich ihm dann auf die Stirn kleisterte. Es roch relativ sehr abscheulich, sah widerlich aus –grün und schleimig- aber es half, seine Schrammen zu heilen, dämmte die Infektionsgefahr und würde den morgigen Kater in Grenzen halten.  
  
Es war relativ eklig das zu tun, aber ich war es inzwischen gewohnt –ich hatte den gleichen Sud heute abend bestimmt schon zehnmal angerührt, aber dann gleich literweise- und schließlich musste es irgendjemand machen, und als ausgebildete Heilerin war ich eine ziemlich sichere Kandidatin für den Job.  
  
Er zuckte nicht mal. So komisch es klingt, aber das machte mir Angst. Bisher hatte sich jeder, und wirklich JEDER, dem wir dieses Zeug draufgeschmiert hatten, sich auf die ein oder andere Weise beklagt. Elben haben nun mal besonders feine Sinne, und keiner, der noch ganz bei selbigen ist, würde sich bei einer derartigen Behandlung nicht beschweren. Bis auf diesen hier.  
  
Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel er gehabt hatte. In meiner Welt hätte man ihm wohl den Magen ausgepumpt, aber das war hier erstens nicht möglich, und zweitens würde er es schon überleben. Oder???  
  
Ich wollte schon die Panik kriegen, als mir einfiel, dass er ja noch atmete und Puls hatte. Er musste also theoretisch –und praktisch!!! schärfte ich mir ein- schon überleben. Ich wusch mir die Hände, überprüfte noch mal, ob er auch wirklich warm hatte, und setzte mich dann neben ihn um zu lesen.  
  
Die Nacht verging. Der Himmel wurde allmählich immer fahler, die Sterne begannen zu verblassen, und langsam färbte sich der Horizont rosarot. Bald darauf krochen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Baumwipfeln hervor und hüllten den Wald und die Siedlung in ein zaubrisch-kitschiges Licht.  
  
Ich liebte diese Stunden so früh am Morgen, wenn alles im Erwachen und irgendwie auch im Entstehen war. Es waren die einzigen Stunden, in denen ich wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe fand. Ich schlief nicht, ich schlief nie, aber dennoch fand ich in diesen Moment Ruhe und neue Energie, was mir die Kraft gab, einen weiteren Tag zu überstehen. Denn obwohl ich nie schlief, war ich doch häufig total erledigt, so dass ich einen langen Schlaf gut hätte gebrauchen können.  
  
Ein Poltern und Krachen über mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Elenath kam die Leiter hinunter geklettert. Als sie mich sah, wirkte sie überrascht.  
  
„Du bist schon wach? Oder hast du ÜBERHAUPT geschlafen?"  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht. Es war zwecklos, ihr jetzt etwas vorzulügen. Bei Narthan klappte es manchmal, er war Vater und hatte mich an Kindesstatt angenommen, darum konnte ich ihn gelegentlich anschwindeln, aber bei Elenath hatte ich nicht die geringste Chance. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Sie seufzte. „Wann hast eigentlich das letzte Mal geschlafen? Das muss doch Wochen her sein!"  
  
Jahre, dachte ich, aber ich sagte nichts und zuckte nur die Achseln.  
  
Sie setzte sich neben mich und legte den Arm um meine Schulter. „Wist du denn gar nicht müde?", fragte sie. „Ich meine, das ist doch nicht normal. Du hast seit Wochen nicht geschlafen, und-"  
  
Sie wurde von einem lauten Schnarchen unterbrochen, dass der Typ von gestern abend eben deutlich vernehmbar von sich gegeben hatte. Ich wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wer er war, aber ich war ihm unendlich dankbar. Es genügte, dass Elenath und Narthan mich aufgenommen hatten, ich wolle ihnen nicht auch noch Sorgen machen. Sie wussten, dass ich wenig schlief, das musste reichen. Ich wollte keine Probleme machen.  
  
Elenath hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und meinen Patienten in Augenschein genommen. „Wer ist das denn?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung."Auf ihren total irritierten Blick hin -der eindeutig sagte, dass sie der Ansicht war, dass man, wenn man neben jemandem die ganze Nacht verbrachte, schon wissen sollte, wer er war, zumindest wie er hieß- beeilte ich mich zu antworten: „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich war gestern abend spazieren und er ist plötzlich auf die Lichtung gestolpert und weggetreten. Dann hab ich ihn hierher verfrachtet und versorgt und gewartet, dass er aufwacht."Ich warf einen kurzen abschätzenden Kontrollblick auf ihn. „Was bis jetzt noch nicht der Fall war."  
  
Sie sah mich schief an. „Das ist alles?"  
  
„Das ist alles. WIRKLICH."  
  
Und wundersamerweise glaubte sie mir. Sie schaute sich seine Zustand an und lobte meine Behandlung. Ich war erfreut über das Lob, aber als ich mitbekam, dass sie plante, ihn nach oben zu verfrachten, musste ich einschreiten.  
  
„Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Unter gar keinen Umständen. Ich hab den durch den halben Wald geschleift, ich trag den nirgendwo hin. Nur über meine Leiche!"  
  
„Elenath sah verwirrt aus. „Warum denn nicht? Er muss nach oben, vernünftig behandelt werden. Wenn er nur hier so rumliegt-"  
  
„-hat er nichts anderes verdient. Seine Schuld, wenn er sich so die Kanne gibt. Ich hab mein Kleid versaut und überall Kratzer und NICHT DIE GERINSTE LUST NOCH IRGENDEINEN HANDGRIFF FÜR DIESEN SÄUFER ZU TUN GESCHWEIGE DENN IHN ZU TRAGEN!!!!"  
  
Ich war bei jedem Wort lauter geworden, bis ich letztendlich schrie. Elenaths Augen waren immer größer geworden. Als ich fertig war, hatten ihre Augen etwa das Ausmaß eines Pizzatellers angenommen. Sie nickte. „In Ordnung."  
  
Ich starrte sie an. „In Ordnung?"Sie nickte wieder. „Wirklich ganz echt sicher in Ordnung? Ich meine, willst du mir keine Standpauke über das Verhalten den Patienten gegenüber halten und dass ich ein Kameradenschwein bin und lieber was schaffen sollte und sowieso nur faul bin und schmarotze und sowieso gestern abend nur geschwänzt habe und das mir ja jetzt eigentlich absolut nichts ausmachen würde das doch zu tun weil ich eh nichts zu tun habe???"  
  
„Sie sah mich an. „Nein. Denn wie du gerade eben gezeigt hast, kannst du das alleine auch sehr gut." Und dann ging sie einfach.  
  
Ich starrte ihr hinterher, vollkommen fassungslos.  
  
„Falls ich der Verursacher dieses kleinen Streits bin, bitte ich untertänigst, dies zu entschuldigen."  
  
Ich wirbelte herum. Wer war das gewesen? Es war niemand zu sehen. Links nicht, rechts nicht, oben nicht, unten n-  
  
Verdammt. Der Besoffene saß friedlich da, immer noch brav in seine Decke gewickelt, und grinste mich an. Ich musste mich setzen.  
  
„Ich habe Euch gestern nacht wohl einige Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, bitte wiederum vielmals um Entschuldigung. Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei mir."  
  
„Das kann mal wohl sagen", rutschte es mir heraus, noch bevor ich wusste, was ich da sagte. Ich wurde knallrot. „Verzeih."  
  
„Er lächelte. „Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung. ICH bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte, und das tue ich hiermit, und zwar in aller Form. Aber vielleicht kann ich dieses Fehlverhalten durch einen kleinen gemeinsamen Ausritt wieder gut machen?"  
  
Er sah mich gespannt an, aber ich war wieder mal (oder immer noch, wie man's nimmt) total fassungslos. Ein Rendezvous! Ich musste aufstehen. Und dann –tatatataaaaaa!- wurde wieder alles schwarz.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war immer noch alles wie vorher. Ich war nicht mal umgekippt! Verdammt. Und er saß immer noch vor mir und schaute mich gespannt an. Und ich wusste immer noch keine Antwort.  
  
Er sah mich immer noch erwartungsvoll an, aber dann senkte er den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, vermutlich um etwas wie ScheißIdeehättichbloßniegefragtichTrottel zu sagen, als ich flüsterte: „Ich kann doch gar nicht reiten."  
  
Das war eine glatte Lüge. Ich konnte es, und ich konnte es gut, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. Ich wollte wissen, wie er reagierte, und außerdem musste ich mir noch überlegen, ob ich überhaupt interessiert war. Ich wusste es nämlich nicht.  
  
Sein Gesicht hatte sich bei meiner Antwort jedoch aufgehellt, und um fair zu sein verabschiedete ich mich kurz nach oben, von wo Elenath mich gerade rief – ein Segen des Himmels. Wirklich, ich mochte Elenath...  
  
Sie erklärte mir einsilbig und mürrisch, dass ich die Kräuter aufräumen und sortieren sollte. Sie wollte schon wieder verschwinden, aber ich hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.  
  
„Elenath, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anmaulen. Ich... ich, tja, ich schätze, ich war einfach total fertig..."  
  
So. Mehr brauchte sie von mir aber nicht zu erwarten! Ich hate mich echt zusammen gerissen, um mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Am liebsten hätte ich es gar nicht gemacht; ich hasse es mich zu entschuldigen. Ich kann das gar nicht haben, dieses Vor-anderen-im-Staub-kriechen. Andererseits musste ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hatte zwar so gesehen eigentlich theoretischpraktischreal nichts gemacht, aber Elenath war immer sehr schnell beleidigt.  
  
Aber zum Glück verlangte sie auch nicht mehr. Sie lächelte, nickte und nahm mich in den Arm. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du genervt bist, wenn du so lange nicht geschlafen hast... Eigentlich sollte ICH mich entschuldigen –aber wenn du das tust schadet das ja auch nichts-"  
  
WAS sagte sie da? Ich sah auf und sah, wie sie grinste und musste auch lachen. Elenath war genauso schlecht im Sich-Entschuldigen wie ich.  
  
Dann packte sie mich bei den Schultern und schob mich von sich weg. Ich sah sie erstaunt an. „So, und jetzt gehst du zu deinem Verehrer da unten und erhörst seine Bitte auf ein Rendezvous!"  
  
Ich wurde rot. „Das hast du gehört?"Dumme Frage. Natürlich hatte sie es gehört. Sie war eine Elbe! Elenath überhörte meinen Einwurf und nickte nur grinsend.  
  
„Oh Elenath, was soll ich denn bloß machen? Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren soll! Ich bin doch noch nie zu so was eingeladen worden..."  
  
Sie sah mich streng an. „Lüg nicht. Man soll nie lügen, und du hast ihm eben mitten ins Gesicht gelogen, das war nicht nett von dir. Das tut man nicht! Und ansonsten: wenn du nicht weit, ob du interessiert bist, nimm an!"  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft. „ELENATH!"  
  
Sie lachte nur. „Was denn. Ich mein, er sieht nicht schlecht aus, und deine Meinung kannst du immer noch ändern. Abgesehen davon, wenn du ihn nicht willst -ich nehme ihn gerne..."  
  
Ich sah sie an, als hätte sie mir so eben erklärt, sie sei in Wirklichkeit eine Kreuzung zwischen Ork und Balrog und im Übrigen die Tochter von Dieter Bohlen.  
  
Doch sie lachte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur Spaß. Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen. Das musst du dir schon selber überlegen."  
  
Ich nickte deprimiert. Sie hatte recht. So unangenehm mir das auch war, ich musste alleine entscheiden. Und zwar jetzt.  
  
Total demoralisiert machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo er immer noch auf mich wartete. Als er mich sah, erhellte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht. Ich begann, mich unwohl zu fühlen. Ich bin schließlich nicht voll bescheuert, und ich merke, wenn jemand was von mir will.  
  
Aber dieser Typ hier kannte mich kaum bis gar nicht. Er wusste nicht mal meinen Namen (ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich seinen nicht wusste). Ich hatte ihn nach Hause gebracht, verdammt! Mich um ihn gekümmert, als er besoffen war. SONST NICHTS!!!  
  
Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich merkte, dass er mich angesprochen hatte. „Verzeiht, ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Er lachte.  
  
Ich sah ihn irritiert an. Wirklich, der Typ irritierte mich. Hatte ich irgendwas besonderes gemacht? Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Ich hatte ihn heimgetragen, ihm Anti-Kater-Paste auf die Stirn geschmiert und über Nacht auf ihn aufgepasst. Und jetzt lachte er. Über mich.  
  
„Warum lachst du?"fragte ich, in einem schärferen Ton, als ich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte. Nicht, dass mir das leid tat.  
  
Er lachte wieder, riss sich dann aber auf meinen Blick hin zusammen. „Es ist irgendwie so...ERFRISCHEND, jemanden zu finden, der sich einfach so über alle Höflichkeitsfloskeln hinwegsetzt..."  
  
Ich sah ihn an, wie vorhin Elenath, nur noch extremer. Etwa so, als hätte er mir erklärt, Alkohol sei eben so wirkungslos auf die Sinne wie Kamillentee.  
  
Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, setzte ich zu einer Antwort an. „So! Interessant. Doch, ehrlich! Würde mich nur mal interessieren, warum ich dich NICHT duzen sollte? Du bist in –total und vollkommen besoffenem!, wie ich betonen möchte- Zustand direkt vor meinen Augen zusammengeklappt, hast mein Kleid vollgekotzt, während ich dich durch den halben Wald geschleift habe und hast dich mitten in der Nacht von mir verarzten lassen, ohne auch nur das winzigste Bisschen davon mitgekriegt zu haben, ich habe also schon irgendwie n bisschen extrem sehr das Gefühl dass ich dich duzen kann!"  
  
Danach war es still, beruhigend still. Das sprichwörtliche Schweigen im Walde. Bis er wieder anfing zu lachen.  
  
Und er hörte gar nicht mehr auf! Ich wurde wütender und wütender, während er vor Lachen nach Luft schnappte. Als er sich endlich gefasst hatte, kochte ich vor Wut. Für was hielt der sich eigentlich? Und warum lachte er mich aus? So lächerlich war ich doch gar nicht...  
  
Er schnappte nach Luft, wieder und wieder, wie ein Fisch an Land. Er zappelte und keuchte, sein Gesicht war krebsrot. Ich hätte ihm auf den Rücken schlagen sollen, ihm etwas Wasser geben, ihn dazu bringen sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Ich tat nichts der gleichen. Warum auch? Er würde sich schon wieder einkriegen. Was er dann auch tat –nach einer sehr, sehr langen Weile.  
  
„Herrlich!", japste er. „Wie ich gesagt habe –erfrischend..."  
  
Meine Augenbrauen bildeten inzwischen eine undurchdringliche Trennlinie zwischen meiner Nase und meiner Stirn, die inzwischen in solch derartigen Falten lag, dass nicht einmal ein Bügeleisen würde Abhilfe schaffen können. Ich kochte nicht mehr vor Wut, ich war kurz vorm explodieren.  
  
Und er grinste immer noch. Allerdings nicht mehr, als er mein Gesicht sah. „Oh, tut mir leid Mylady. Es ist nur so, Ihr müsst verstehen.."  
  
„Was muss ich verstehen? Fass dich bitte kurz!", fuhr ich ihn an, während ich mich fragte, warum zur Hölle es ihm eigentlich so gut ging. Unser Flett war überfüllt mit verkaterten Elben, die vor Kopfweh wimmerten, sich erbrachen... Allesamt waren sie vollkommen erledigt.  
  
Unsere Katermedizin hatte einige unangenehme Nebenwirkungen, aber nachdem diese abgeklungen waren, fühlte man sich wie neugeboren. Diese Nebenwirkungen nahmen stets etwa die Dauer von ein bis zwei Stunden ein, so dass ich meinen Patienten, von dem ich IMMER noch nicht wusste, wie er hieß, eigentlich sich vor Übelkeit krümmend auf dem Boden liegend hätte finden müssen. Das dachte ich, bevor ich sich aus heiterem Himmel vor mir auf den Boden erbrach. Ich atmete auf.  
  
So makaber das klingen mag, es war notwendig, um die Betreffenden zu entgiften. Hier konnte niemandem der Magen ausgepumpt werden, und so musste es auf natürliche Art und Weise geschehen.  
  
Ich wandte mich hm wieder zu, und er sah so munter aus wie eh und je, und er verbarg nur mühsam sein Lachen. „Verzeiht, Mylady, aber Ihr MÜSST unbedingt mit mir ausgehen, egal was, egal wohin..."  
  
„Ah ja. Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?"  
  
„Darf man, darf man. Weil...äh... nun ja, es würde mich sehr freuen, und, äh... Euch vielleicht auch?"  
  
„Was soll das?", fragte ich ihn mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können. Dieser Typ regte mich definitiv auf. Nur, weil er es lustig finden würde, sollte ich mit ihm ausgehen. Hatten die hier noch nie was von Emanzipation gehört?  
  
„Du verschwendest deine Zeit", klärte ich ihn auf. „Ich bin nicht interessiert! Weißt du überhaupt, wie ich heiße, du Penner?"  
  
Er schüttelte nur mühsam den Kopf, die Medizin machte sich bemerkbar. „N- nein", brachte er hervor. „Aber –vielleicht- verratet- ihr- es mir..."  
  
„Warum sollte ich? Ich kenne nicht mal DEINEN Namen."  
  
Er schwieg. Mir war nicht sicher, warum, vielleicht, weil er mir seinen Namen nicht sagen wollte, vielleicht weil er seine Kräfte sammelte. Die Antikatermethode war nicht eben angenehmer Natur.  
  
„L... Lass...", brachte er mit letzter kraft hervor. Er war ein wenig nach vorn gekrabbelt, um mich besser ansehen zu können. Er brachte ein gezwungenes, schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln hervor, stolz, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, mir seinen Namen zu nennen. Dann erbrach er sich wieder mal auf mein Kleid.  
.  
.  
. 1) lass = Blatt


	12. Kapiel 11

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Gestern schienen all meine Probleme so fern Jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob sie ewig bleiben würden Ich glaube an gestern  
  
Es wurde Abend, bis ich wieder dazu kam, mich mit Lass zu beschäftigen. Nachdem er erneut seinen Mageninhalt vor meinen Füße geleert hatte, war er eingeschlafen, und ich war nach oben gegangen um mich zu waschen und Elenath zur Hand zu gehen. Umziehen tat ich mich erst gar nicht, ich wusste, Lass war nicht der einzige der sich nicht eben wohl fühlte.  
  
Es überraschte mich immer wieder, was für grenzenlose Säufer Elben doch sein konnten. Nach außen hin wirkte sie immer so beherrscht, so vollkommen, geradezu arrogant. Doch unter diesem Deckmantel der hochnäsigen Überlegenheit befand sich ein total verlotterter Sauhaufen. So elegant und perfekt sie auch wirken mochten, so verheerend waren doch ihre wirklichen Verhaltensweisen.  
  
Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs, rührte Brechmittel und Katzenjammermedizin zusammen, verteilte literweise Wasser gegen den Brand, teilte Schüsseln aus, sammelte sie wieder ein, leerte und wusch sie, teilte sie wieder aus.  
  
Man sollte denen hier die Technik des Magenauspumpens näher bringen, dachte ich seufzend. Diese Kotzerei ist ja widerlich.  
  
Elenath stimmte mir zu, wollte dann aber stirnrunzelnd wissen, was das sei und wie es funktionierend sollte. Ich erklärte es ihr und mit leuchtenden Augen pflichtete sie mir lauthals bei. Anschließend stellten wir fest, dass das hier jedoch eh nie funktionieren würde. Wir seufzten im Chor und machten weiter.  
  
Als wir uns abends irgendwann total erledigt in die Sessel fallen ließen und ich zum ersten Mal seit über 36 Stunden etwas zu Essen zu mir nahm –ihr wisst schon, NAHRUNG- fragte Elenath: „Was ist eigentlich mit deinem brechenden Patienten?"– „Welcher denn?"  
  
Ich hatte an diesem Tag so viele brechen sehen, ich wusste, ich würde mich davor nie wieder ekeln. Der heutige Tag hatte mich total abgehärtet. Ich hatte mich ausgeekelt.  
  
„Na, der von heute morgen. Der, den du im Wald aufgegabelt hast."– „Ach du Sch... LIEGT DER ETWA IMMER NOCH DRAUSSEN???"- „Ich hab ihn nicht reingeräumt..."– „Scheiße."  
  
Ich spurtete die Treppe hinunter und tatsächlich, da lag er, friedlich schlafend, doch sein Umfeld ließ erahnen, dass er heute mehrfach aufgewacht und seine Umgebung mit halbverdauten Nahrungsmitteln verziert haben musste. Uähh.  
  
Ich beugte mich über ihn und wurde ganz unvermutet von einer Alkoholwolke getroffen. Ich hatte zwar die Luft angehalten – ich hatte heute über den Umgang mit besoffenen EINIGES gelernt- aber etwas derartiges hatte ich partout nicht erwartet, zumal er doch den ganzen Tag Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich ausnüchtern zu lassen.  
  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen und entdeckte zwei –leere- Likörflaschen. Aha. Blieb nur nach die Frage, wo er das Zeug her hatte und warum er es zu sich genommen hatte. Dem ging es doch schon schlecht? Andererseits war das sein Problem.  
  
Ich kam auch nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er fing an sich zu bewegen und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
„Mae aur, ernilwen1)"  
  
Ich fuhr zurück. Einmal ganz abgesehen von seinem Mundgeruch, der wirklich UMWRFENDE Wirkung hatte, WAS hatte der sich da in seinem alkoholischen Delirium zusammengeträumt?  
  
„Spr... sprich.. sprichsu nich mit mich?"O Gott. O Gott. Ogottogottogott. WIE. BESOFFEN. WAR. DER.  
  
„Bidde... bidde nich sauer sainn. Sch binnn besoffn!"Ach nein. Wie kam er nur auf die Idee... „Daaarfsu nisch saua sein. Sch binn nämmlisch..."  
  
Ich würde nie erfahren, was er nämlich war, denn er verdrehte die Augen und schlief wieder ein. Ich atmete auf und begann um ihn herum aufzuräumen.  
  
Als das getan war und ich so wieder etwas Luft zum Atmen und Arbeiten hatte, holte ich eine Liege von oben und stellte sie neben Lass auf, der ja immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Dann nahm ich meine gesamte längst nicht mehr vorhandene Kraft zusammen und schleiftehieftezog Lass auf die Liege.  
  
Als ich es endlich vollbracht hatte schnaufte ich wie ein besoffenes Walross nach einem Marathonlauf, aber ich war stolz auf mich.  
  
Da man Lass vor allem geruchlich anmerkte, dass er heute den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als Schlafen und Kotzen fertig gebracht hatte, beschloss ich, ihn wenigstens oberflächlich zu waschen. Elben haben nicht nur sehr gute Augen, sie haben auch einen sehr feinen Geruchsinn.  
  
Ich zog ihm also sein Hemd aus – nicht ohne seine wirklich gut trainierten Bauchmuskeln zu registrieren und bewundern- und warf es in einen Wasserbottich. Ich machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, ein neues Hemd für ihn zu suchen, denn erstens hatte ich sowieso keins da, und zweitens wollte ich wenigstens ein bisschen was davon haben, wenn ich mir schon für ihn den Arsch aufriss.  
  
Ich wusch sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper oberflächlich. Na ja, sagen wir, ich brachte sie mit etwas Wasser in Kontakt. Dabei fiel mir seine Kette auf. Es war ein schwarzes Lederband mit einem kleinen Dolchförmigen Anhänger aus irgendeinem Metall, das ein bisschen wie Silber glänze, aber garantiert keines war. Ich betrachtete es interessiert genauer –so sah also Mithril aus.  
  
Es war ein hübscher Anhänger, wenn er auch nicht sehr groß war, er passte gerade in meine Handfläche hinein. Ich probierte das aber nicht so genau aus, das Ding war mörderisch scharf. Es war ein kleiner, silberner Dolch mit hübschen, blattartigen Verzierungen, und an seinem Knauf war irgend so ein gezacktes Symbol eingearbeitet, eine Krone vielleicht, oder ein Stern-  
  
„Hier steckst du also!"Ich drehte mich um. Hinter mir stand eine grinsende Elenath. „Ich dachte du wärst nicht an ihm interessiert..."– „Bin ich auch nicht!"  
  
Elenath zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, aber es genügt, um ihn auszuziehen, ja?"  
  
„ELENATH!!! Ich hab ihm nur das Hemd ausgezogen, weil ich vorhabe, es zu waschen, er stinkt nämlich wie ein Ork-"  
  
Ich brach ab. Zu Elenaths hochgezogener Augenbraue hatte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen gesellt. Sie glaubte mir kein Wort.  
  
Allmählich wurde es mir zu bunt. Kochend vor Wut schleuderte ich ihr Lass´ nasses Hemd ins Gesicht. „Da, prüfs doch nach!"  
  
Elenath befreite sich von dem Hemd, dann nahm sie aber doch allen Mut zusammen und versenkte vorsichtig die Nase darin. Innerhalb weniger Millisekunden flog das Hemd, begleitet von einem angeekelten Aufschrei zurück in den Wasserbottich; Elenaths Teint hatte eine leicht grünliche Farbe angenommen.  
  
Ich habe erwähnt, dass Elben ebenfalls einen feineren Geruchsinn besitzen?  
  
„Du. Bist. Widerlich. WI-DER-LICH."– „Danke gleichfalls. Glaubst du mir jetzt?"  
  
Sie streckte mir als Antwort lediglich die Zunge heraus und wandte sich in Richtung Treppe. „Oh, mach doch was du willst. Begrabbeln ihn, zieh ihn aus, wenn's dir Spaß macht. Ich geh ins Bett!" „Ich würde mich vorher waschen..."rief ich ihr hinterher, woraufhin sie mir ein Gesicht schnitt und sich dann nach oben verzog.  
  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu Lass um. Er sah eigentlich ganz friedlich aus wenn er schlief. Fast wie ein Engel... Sein lautes Schnarchen unterbrach meinen Gedankengang. Ein Engel mit Stirnhöhlenproblemen...  
  
Ich seufzte. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen, es war tiefste Nacht. Ich zündete eine Lampe an um besser lesen zu können. Gerade wurde es richtig spannend, als ein leises Ächzen mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Lass war wach.  
  
Er stöhnte auf –jede Bewegung musste höllisch schmerzen. Tja, sein Pech. Er drehte sich wimmernd ganz, ganz vorsichtig auf die andere Seite und kniff jaulend die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Es ist so hell..."  
  
Ich dunkelte die Funzel, deren Streukreis keinen halben Meter Durchmesser hatte, mit einem Tuch ab. „Und wie geht's uns, Dornröschen?"  
  
Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht war Antwort genug. Weichei! dachte ich verächtlich. Soooo schlimm war kein Kater. Da hatte ja ich schon schlimmeres erlebt.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn – auch das musste ihm höllische Schmerzen bereiten- und fragte: „Dornröschen?"  
  
„Kennst du das nicht?"Meine Verachtung, eben nur in Gedanken hörbar, schwang nun laut und deutlich in meiner Stimme mit.  
  
Ich war ehrlich erstaunt, bis mir einfiel, dass meine angestammten Kindermärchen hier ja gar nicht bekannt waren. Schon komisch... Da lebte man bereits jahrzehntelang bei einem fremden Volk und hatte sich immer noch nicht an alles gewöhnt.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Geicht. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, dann fragte er: „Könntest du es mir vielleicht erzählen?"– „Was?"  
  
Wie denn, was denn, wo denn? Jetzt Märchenstunde, oder wie? Hmm... warum nicht?  
  
„Oh... okay."  
  
Er sah mich erwartungsvoll mit großen Augen an. Er war richtig zappelig vor Ungeduld, stellte ich überrascht fest. Wie ein Fünfjähriger, dem eine spannende Gute-Nacht-Geschichte versprochen worden ist.  
  
Ich räusperte mich, holte tief Luft und fing an. „Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit, in einem weit entfernten Land..."  
  
Ich erzählte und erzählte. Meine Mutter war zwar nie der Typ gewesen, der sich jeden abend ans Kinderbett setzte und Märchen vorlas, aber solche Standartdinger kriegt frau wohl grade noch zusammen.  
  
Als ich schließlich mit dem obligatorischen „... und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende"schloss und zu ihm rüber sah, stellte ich überrascht fest, dass er noch wach war.  
  
Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht einmal gemuckst, so dass ich angenommen hatte, er sei eingeschlafen. Ich hatte einfach trotzdem weitererzählt, einmal, weil ich wusste, dass Elenath oben saß und mithörte, und außerdem, weil ich so zumindest eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung hatte.  
  
Er schlief jedoch keineswegs. Mit riesengroßen kugelrunden Kinderaugen sah er mich groß an. Irgendwie irritierte mich das. „Ist was?"  
  
Er zuckte zusammen. „Was? Ich meine, äh, ähm, nein, äh... kennt Ihr noch mehr solcher Geschichten?"  
  
Ich sah ihn stark irritiert an. „Wie bitte?"  
  
Er wurde rot und sah weg. „Nichts. Egal."  
  
Aaaaha. Okay. Ich erhob mich. „Auch gut. Nun, wenn sonst nichts mehr ist, werde ich mich zurückziehen-"  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich erschrocken zu ihm um. „Was ist denn los?" Er sah weg. Sein Gesicht, vor allem seine Ohren, erglühten im schönsten Rot. Er wirkte, als sei er über sich selbst zu Tode erschrocken. Dann fing er sich wieder.  
  
„Ich, ähm, ich, nun, ich meinte..."Eine kleine Pause folgte. „Ihr seid doch nicht etwa schon müde?"  
  
„Nein."Er atmete hörbar auf. „Aber du solltest es sein, es ist nämlich schon spät, und ich würde mich gerne noch etwas ausruhen, bevor ich morgen weiterarbeiten muss."  
  
Er wirkte, als würde er sich gerne selbst ohrfeigen. „Na- natürlich, Mylady. Ich hatte das nicht bedacht. Verzeiht. Gute Nacht."  
  
Ich sah ihn irritiert an. Er redete wie irgendso ein eingebildeter Hofschranze, wie eins von diesen arroganten Ekelpaketen, die den ganzen Tag in irgendwelchen Thronsälen damit verbrachten, sich sonst was auf ihre achsovornehme Herkunft einzubilden.  
  
Ich musterte ihn abschätzend. Wer war er eigentlich?  
  
„Schon in Ordnung", sagte ich schließlich. „Aber wenn ich dir noch mal sagen muss, dass du mich duzen sollst, werden wir zwei ganz schon Stress kriegen."  
  
Er sah mich verwundert an und wollte wohl noch etwas sagen, doch ich war schon in nach oben verschwunden, und so unterließ er es.  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen runterkam, schlief er noch. Mir war das sehr recht. Ich hatte keine Lust mit ihm zureden, bevor ich nicht wusste, wer eigentlich war. Ich nahm mir vor Elenath zu fragen, und um zu vermeiden, dass es aufwachte, bevor ich näheres über ihn wusste, flößte ich ihm einen Löffel voll Lostomaeextrakt2) ein, ein sehr starkes Schlafmittel, dass Narthan normalerweise bei Operationen verwendete.  
  
Ich hatte es extra aus Narthan persönlichem Vorrat, na, sagen wir, geliehen, ich wollte schließlich sicher gehen. Die Mühe hätte ich mir allerdings sparen können, weder wusste Elenath etwas, noch konnte sie mich an jemanden verweisen, der eventuell was wusste.  
  
„Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Warum ist dir das überhaupt so wichtig?"Da war er wieder, dieser lauernde Blick. Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nur so! Ich mein, hey, er hat mein Kleid versaut und ich versorg ihn heut den dritten Tag, da wird ich doch wohl wissen dürfen, wer er ist..."  
  
Diese Erklärung schien vor ihren Augen Gnade zu finden, sie nickte. „Frag ihn doch selbst", meinte sie noch, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Ich war sauer. Da hatte man sich einmal den idealen, perfekten, fantastischen, vollkommenen Aushorchplan zurechtgelegt, und dann war niemand zum aushorchen da, typisch.  
  
Kochend vor Wut verpasste ich Lass noch eine Ladung Lostomae, wünscht ihm, er solle dran verrecken und verzog mich auf einen langen Spaziergang in den Wald, der mir allerdings nicht eben viel brachte. Als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer war, beförderte ich fünf Vasen und drei Tassen directement über den Umweg Wand in den Mülleimer, und danach ging es mir etwas besser, aber immer noch nicht gut genug, so dass ich noch Lass´ Klamotten zerfetzen und ihm sein Kettchen klauen musste, das mir ja schon vorher so gut gefallen hatte.  
  
Schließlich, ich hatte was verdient dafür, nicht wahr, dass ich ihn tagelang pflegte, mir den Arsch aufriss, meine Zeit vergeudete, mir die Nacht um die Ohren schlug...!!! Außerdem, die Kette stand ihm eh nicht richtig. An mir sah sie viel besser aus.  
  
Lass schlief auch die ganze Nacht durch, er wachte auch nicht auf, als ich es mit jener effektiven Weckmethode versuchte, bei der man Wasser, das zwar nicht gefroren ist, aber eben gerade so nur so nicht, über den Kopf des Patienten leert, und ihm anschließend mit 100%igem Stimmbändereinsatz direkt in die Ohren hinein mitteilt, dass es Zeit wäre, aufzustehen.  
  
Er wollte und wollte nicht aufwachen, und wutentbrannt schickte ich noch ein paar Tassen ins Keramiknirwana, weil Lass mich einfach nur saumäßig nervte und ich auch noch für ihn Lügen musste, nur weil er so dumm war, das bisschen Schlafmittel schlecht zu vertragen. Weichei...  
  
Aber irgendwie half das alles gar nichts, am besten wäre es gewesen, er wäre selbst wach, so dass ich ihn hätte zur Schnecke machen können. Glücklicherweise musste ich meine Wut nicht ewig an unschuldigen Tonerzeugnissen auslassen, was gut war, denn Narthan und Elenath waren von dem Gedanken, dass ihnen noch etwas Geschirr übrig bleiben würde, doch recht angetan.  
  
Sie hatten sich zwar daran gewöhnt, dass ich bei jedem Wutanfall in Ermangelung anderer Abreagierreaktionen etwas Geschirr zertrümmerte, aber das kam nur vor, wenn alle andere, wie zum Beispiel ausgedehnte Waldläufe versagten was allerdings selten der Fall war. Dennoch waren sie wohl doch recht erleichtert, warum auch immer, als ich auf den in der Tat komplizierten Gedanken kam, Lass das Aufweckmittel zu geben.  
  
Er wachte dann doch recht bald auf. Als er mein Gesicht sah, musste er lächeln. Ich hatte vorgehabt, ihn anzumaulen, ihn richtig zur Schnecke zu machen, aber irgendwie funktionierte das nicht. Solche entwaffnende Grinsen sollten verboten werden, vor allem, wenn man in voller Montur angetreten ist.  
  
Er gähnte, reckte und streckte sich. Als er den Mörderblick sah, mit dem ich ihn dabei musterte, hörte er auf und sah mich verwirrt an. „Ist irgendetwas?"– „Du bist wach." „Ja. Und?"Er wirkte sehr, sehr verwirrt, was meine Laune sprunghaft ansteigen ließ.  
  
Eine Idee formte sich in meinen Kopf, eine bösartige, rächende, wundervolle Idee. Ich wartete, bis sie sich vollendet und mich ganz durchdrungen hatte, dann sagte ich ruhig: „Du solltest aufstehen."  
  
Er sah mich noch verwirrter an, irgendwas in meiner Stimme musste ihm wohl ein ungutes Gefühl bereiten, denn er fragte mit ein wenig unsicherer stimme: „Warum?"  
  
Ich lächelte. „Tja, ich weiß ja nicht, wie man das bei euch handhabt, aber bei uns ist es so, das man aufsteht, BEVOR es wieder abend ist. Außerdem willst du wohl irgendwann in diesem Leben wohl noch mal nach Hause, nehme ich an."  
  
Er nickte, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn, diesmal schmerzfrei. Der lange Schlaf hatte immerhin seinen Kater vertrieben, wenigstens etwas.  
  
„Was meint Ihr mit „irgendwann noch mal nach Hause"?"Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Es schien zu klappen. „Welcher Tag ist heute?"Entzückt registrierte ich die leise Panik, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
  
Dennoch riss ich mich zusammen. Mein Gesicht wirkte vollkommen gelassen. „Keine Ahnung... ich gebe nichts auf Daten. Ein Tag wie andere, wenn man unsterblich ist, nicht wahr? Ach, die Unsterblichkeit..."Fasziniert bemerkte ich, dass es unruhig auf seiner Liege rumrutschte. „Bitte, Mylady! Wisst Ihr es denn nicht, könnt Ihr denn nicht jemanden fragen, bitte... "  
  
Ich summte nachdenklich. „Hmm... eigentlich... kann ich das schon... glaub ich.", stellte ich schließlich nach längerer Pause fest.  
  
Er war die ganze Zeit hibbelig herumgerutscht, jetzt mit eindeutiger Panik in seinen Gesichtszügen. „Was? Was, Mylady?"Ich sah ihn an, ein mildes nachsichtiges Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. "Dir helfen..."  
  
Ich strich mir übertrieben gelassen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, sah weg, lächelte verträumt. Ohhh, das war richtig gut. Ich sah seine aufsteigende Panik, seinen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum er so verzweifelt reagierte, aber ich fand es toll. Das war besser als Geschirr an die Wand zu schmeißen - Rache am lebenden Opfer.  
  
Er ergriff wieder das Wort, und ich bemerkte mit Interesse den Angstschweiß, der sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte. Das war ja VIEL besser als Geschirr an die Wand zu schmeißen. Geschirr kann schließlich nicht jammern.  
  
„Bitte, Mylady! Ich- ich muss nach Hause, dringend! WELCHER TAG IST HEUTE???"  
  
Die Panik in seiner Stimme, die allerdings in Wut umzuschlagen drohte, brachte mich dazu, nun doch zu antworten. Wenn der jetzt irgendwie handgreiflich wurde vor lauter Panik, dass er nicht rechtzeitig wieder bei seiner Mama war...  
  
„Hmm... muss wohl doch schon ne Weile her sein seit ich dich im Wald aufgegabelt habe... vier, fünf Tage vielleicht..."  
  
„VIER TAGE?"Heulte der etwa? Ich gestattete mir einen Blick zur Seite. Nein. Nein, tat er nicht. Zu schade.  
  
„Oder doch etwas mehr... "  
  
„WIE VIEL MEHR???"  
  
Er klang jetzt so richtig sauer, ich befürchtete, er würde jetzt wirklich zuschlagen. „Eine Woche", behauptete ich und ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, als ich seinen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „EINE WOCHE?"  
  
Er sah mich mit großen bittenden Augen an, augenscheinlich betend, dass ich gelogen hätte, dass es nicht wahr wäre, dass er nicht schon eine Woche von zu Hause weg wäre...  
  
Fast tat er mir leid.  
  
„Das scheint ja ein ziemliches Problem für dich zu sein. Aber tut mir leid, es ist wirklich schon über eine Woche her"–bei dem Wort „über"zuckte er noch mal zusammen- „aber das lässt sich auch nicht ändern. Du kannst ja immer noch los, wenn du dich beeilst bist du bestimmt schnell daheim..."  
  
Er sah mich an, und ich musste wohl sehr ernst ausgesehen haben, denn er kaufte es mir ab. Wie der Blitz war er von der Liege runter und zog sein Hemd an, dass ich zum Trocknen an einen Baum gehängt hatte.  
  
„Wo willst du denn auf einmal hin?"  
  
Er sah mich an, als hätte ich Düsterwald so eben zur Republik erklärt. „Ich muss zurück! Ich bin viel zu lange geblieben. Oh, das gibt Ärger...", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu. Er wollte seien Sachen zusammen packen, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nichts bei sich gehabt hatte, und so ließ er es. Er wandte sich zu mir um. „Mylady, habt Ihr Pferde? Eins, dass Ihr mir geben könntet?"  
  
Ich kaute an meiner Lippe rum. Klar hatten wir Pferde, jeder hatte Pferde in diesem Land, aber sollte ich ihm wirklich eins geben? Einmal gehörten sie gar nicht mir, sondern Narthan, und außerdem, wer wusste schon, ob ich die dann jemals wiedersehen würde... Ich entschied mich dagegen.  
  
„Ich kann doch gar nicht reiten... "  
  
„Oh. Verzeiht, das hatte ich vergessen."Und er begann so übel zu fluchen, das ich mich direkt an meine alte Klasse erinnert fühlte. Als er jedoch meinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah, hörte er unverzüglich auf und wurde rot.  
  
Er sah so fertig aus, dass ich mich dann seiner doch erbarmte und ihm noch schnell etwas zu essen gab. Er war jetzt aufbruchsbereit, und ich wollte nur noch, dass er endlich ging. Ich wollte, dass er weg war, das er mich nicht mehr mit diesen großen, fertigen Augen ansah. Ich wollte, dass er aufhörte, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.  
  
Er wollte gehen, war so gut wie weg, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Mylady..."  
  
„Was."Ich war sehr, sehr genervt.  
  
„Meine Kette..."  
  
„Was für eine Kette?"  
  
„Nun, meine, ich habe sie nicht mehr.."  
  
Ich hob vorsichtig eine Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich."  
  
Er nickte. „Es ist ein silberner Anhänger, an einem schwarzen Lederband... habt Ihr sie nicht gesehen?"  
  
„Ich habe DEINE Kette nicht gesehen.."Nö, wie denn auch. Ist ja jetzt meine...  
  
Er sah noch verzweifelter aus. „Tja, dann... werde ich sie wohl verloren haben... "  
  
„Vermutlich...", stimmte ich ihm zu.  
  
Er nickte, und machet sich dann endgültig auf. Ich drehte mich um und war schon halb die Treppe rauf, als er mich noch einmal rief. „Mylady!"  
  
Wutentbrannt drehte ich mich um. „NICHT MYLADY!", schrie ich. Erschreckt zuckte er zurück. Ich war innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder unten und schrie ihn jetzt aus 30cm Entfernung an.  
  
„Hör auf, mich mit MYLADY anzureden. Du sollst mich duzen! Ich duze dich ja auch, also, verdammt noch mal, duz mich, ich bin keine Edeldame, ICH WILL KEINE EDELDAME SEIN, nicht mehr, nie mehr, es hat sich ausgeedelt, ich heiße Em- ich meine, Carië3)..."  
  
Carië war der Name, den ich für meine Zeit in Düsterwald gewählt hatte. Ich konnte schließlich nicht einfach Emilia heißen. Das klang überhaupt nicht elbisch. Außerdem fiel eine Carië viel weniger auf als eine Emilia, speziell wenn jetzt gewisse doofe Elbenköniginnen einen suchten, weil man abgehauen war... Hm, tja, lassen wir das.  
  
Er lächelte. „Mylad-, Verzeihung, ich meinte, Carië, das war alles, was ich wollte, Euren, äh, deinen, äh, Namen..."  
  
Meine Stirn war eine perfekte Nachbildung der Emyn Muil, gezackt, gefaltet, ein unüberwindliches Gebirge.  
  
„Tja, jetzt weißt du ihn."  
  
„Tja, ähm- ja."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Wollt Ihr, verzeih, willst du denn meinen nicht erfahren?"  
  
„Den weiß ich doch schon."  
  
„Oh. Tatsächlich."Er schien irgendwie enttäuscht. So, als hätte er sich eine andere Reaktion von mir erwartet, mir war nur nicht ganz klar, worauf, und vor allem, welche. Aber im Prinzip war das ja eh egal..  
  
Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch. Er stand immer noch da, wie festgewurzelt am Boden, und machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. „Tschüss."  
  
Ich drehte mich um und ging. Hinter mir machte auch er sich auf, drehte sich um und verschwand, nicht wissend, dass ich seine Kette hatte, nicht wissend, dass ich ihn angelogen hatte, nicht wissend, dass er keine drei Tage von zu Hause fort gewesen war. Und oben drehte ich mich um, sah ihm hinter her, fragte mich, warum zur Hölle ich meine Launen immer an Unschuldigen auslassen musste, sagte mir, dass es egal war, sagtemir, dass er es wohl überleben würde. Wir würden uns eh nie wieder sehen.  
  
1) mae aur ernilwen = guten Morgen, Prinzessin  
  
2) losto mae = schlaf gut  
  
3) carië = Schöpfung  
...  
...  
... So, das wars. Hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin, obwohl in diesem Kapitel nicht so arg viel vorkommt, gell, Eso? Ich hab jetzt die ganze Nacht dran gesessen und mir soooooooo viel Mühe gegeben, also, tja, gelesen habt ihrs jetzt wohl hoffentlich schon, aber lasst vielleicht ne klitzekleine Review da, bitte... Dackelblick aufsetzt 


	13. Kapitel 12

DIESES KAPITEL IST GEWIDMET EINZIG UND ALLEIN LUINA, DER TREUESTEN REVIEWERIN VON ALLEN!  
  
Luinaldawen: zufrieden? As deine Vermutung angeht: soviel zu UNAUFFÄLLIGEN h Hinweisen auf den weiteren Verlauf der Story.. Lass heißt aber wirklich Blatt! sich vehement verteidigt auf Kapitel zeigt  
  
Darklayka: Daaaaaaaaanke für die vielen Reviews, so viel Lob ist ja fast schädlich... g  
P. S.: Danke für den Tipp mit den Chaptern, hab ich echt nicht gemerkt!  
  
Eso: LIES ES ENDLICH!!!! On va telefoner.  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Raus aus dem Regen, ins Leben, ab in den Süden, der Sonne entgegen, was erleben, einen heben und dann Bikinis erleben  
  
Jetzt kommt es dick Mann, ich rette den Tag, ich sag ab geht die Party und die Party geht ab  
  
Und dabei blieb es. Ich konnte mit dieser Einstellung wirklich sehr gut umgehen. Sie beruhigte mein schlechtes Gewissen, das sich jedes Mal meldete, wenn ich den Dolch in die Hand nahm. Sie beruhigte meine Nerven, jedes Mal, wenn ich die Antikaterpaste zusammenrührte. Sie beruhigte meine Gefühle, jedes Mal, wenn ich an den hartnäckigen Kotzflecken rumbohnerte.  
  
Zum Glück hatte ich genug zu tun, so dass ich trotz allem nicht STÄNDIG an ihn denken musste.  
  
Nur etwa einmal minütlich.  
  
Ich hatte und habe keine Ahnung, warum, aber irgendwie hatte ich ein abartig schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm die Kette geklaut hatte. Okay, es war nur ne einfache Kette, aber hey, es war Mithril! Außerdem war die Kette schlicht und einfach seine – gewesen muahahaha!!!  
  
Zu meinem Glück merkte wenigstens Elenath nichts davon. Es wäre mir auch wirklich schwergefallen, es ihr zu erklären, zumal ich definitiv NICHTS von dem Typ wollte. Dafür hatte er zuviel gekotzt.  
  
Elenath wunderte sich zwar, warum ich so schweigsam war, aber sie sagte nicht viel dazu, abgesehen von gelegentlichen Kommentaren, wie „jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Carië!"und „warum flennst du eigentlich ständig, Carië?"oder „sag mal, hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Hast du Liebeskummer, oder so ähnlich? Carië?"  
  
Wie gesagt, Elenath hatte nichts gemerkt. Ich war schließlich, wie schon mal erwähnt, eine wundervolle Schauspielerin.  
  
Schließlich hatte Elenath genug. Sie beschloss, dass ich etwas Auslauf bräuchte, und entschied, mit mir einen Ausritt zu machen, was mich in von ihr unvorgesehene Panikattacken stürzte.  
  
Ich konnte zwar reiten, jeder konnte das, aber so gut, dass ich mich an einen richtigen Ausritt rangetraut hätte, war ich bestimmt nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich eh keine Lust hatte. Und das sagte ich ihr auch. Also, dass ich nicht reiten konnte. Bei dem anderen wäre sie beleidigt gewesen.  
  
„Elenath, ich kann nicht mit dir ausreiten. Ich kann weder richtig reiten, noch habe ich das Interesse, geschweige denn die Zeit dazu, jetzt mit dir auszureiten."  
  
„Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?"Elenath ließ nicht locker. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt mich aufzuheitern und abzulenken, auch, wenn sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, warum ich überhaupt so fertig war. Wie denn auch, ich wusste es ja selbst nicht.  
  
„Darum. Weil ich beschäftigt bin. Ich habe zu tun. Ich muss noch diese Kräuter hier katalogisieren..."  
  
Ein schiefer Blick von ihr und ich wusste, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Man konnte Elenath nahezu alles verkaufen, aber dass ich freiwillig Heilkräuter katalogisierte, dass hätte mir nicht mal Aglariel geglaubt, und der hatte ich wirklich alles erzählen können. Aber nicht das, und schon gar nicht Elenath. Sie war zwar eine Elbe, aber sie war nicht völlig blöde.  
  
„DAS stimmt nicht, und das weißt du, denke ich, genau."Sie sah mich mit diesem überlegenen ich-Elb-du-Mensch-Blick an, den ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, den aber irgendwie alle Elben drauf hatten und den sie mit Bevorzugung immer dann anwandten, wenn ich gerade mal wieder in irgendein elbisches Fettnäpfchen getappt war oder meine menschliche Bescheuertheit sonst irgendwie unter Beweis gestellt hatte.  
  
Ich zuckte nur die Achseln. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen. Elenath bekam eh immer ihren Willen, sie war schließlich Einzelkind, und ansonsten tat es mir vermutlich auch ganz gut, wenn ich noch mal rauskam, ich war schließlich seit gut einer Woche nicht mehr draußen gewesen. Was bedeutete, ich war noch unausgeschlafener als sonst, denn ich war noch nicht mal im Wald spazieren gegangen, um mich etwas auszuruhen.  
  
Elenath wusste das natürlich, sie meinte es wirklich nur gut. Sie war lediglich der Ansicht, dass man mich manchmal zu meinem Glück zwingen musste (womit sie vermutlich Recht hatte).  
  
Wir packten also unsere Sachen und sattelten die Pferde, das heißt, wir legten den Pferden, zwei hübschen Stuten, Itihldin1) und Ivoriell2) eine Decke über und ritten los. Elben reiten schließlich ohne Sattel, und das ist wirklich alles andere als einfach. Aber ich bin begabt für so was, es klappte schon im siebzehnten Anlauf.  
  
Als ich von Lothlorien aufgebrochen war, hatte ich zwar auch keinen Sattel gehabt, aber irgendwie war mir das Aufsteigen da leichter gefallen. Es wäre natürlich möglich gewesen, dass es daran gelegen hatte, dass ich mich damals auf meine Gepäckkiste gestellt hatte, aber nach kurzer Überlegung schob ich diesen Gedanken weit von mir.  
  
Wir ritten also los. Wir hatten vor, den ganzen Tag fort zu bleiben, damit wir beide wirklich etwas Zeit und Abstand gewinnen konnten. Wir hatten auch Narthan darauf vorbereitet, dass wir ihn heute nicht würden bekochen können, hatten ihm aber ein paar belegte Brote dagelassen, da wir wussten, wie unfähig er war, irgendwas haushaltsmäßiges allein auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Er mochte ein begnadeter Heiler sein, aber von den normalen Dingen des alltäglichen Alltags hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung.  
  
Fünf Minuten später waren wir wieder da. Elenath hatte den Picknickkorb vergessen. Wo wir schon mal da waren, machte sie mich direkt darauf aufmerksam, dass ich bitte auch noch schnell Handtücher und eine Picknickdecke einpacken sollte, die hatte sie nämlich auch vergessen. Und, oh, Sachen zum wechseln für nach dem Baden wären vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. Und ach, so ein mist, etwas zu Trinken wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. Das sie nicht vergessen hatte, die Brote zur Verpflegung zu schmieren, war gerade alles.  
  
Aber irgendwann als ich alles zusammengesammelt hatte und wir es irgendwie in irgendwelchen Tragekörben verstaut hatten, kamen wir dann doch noch los. Es war schon relativ spät, und wir mussten noch ein gutes Stück durch den Wald reiten, denn Elenath hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit mir einen sehr, sehr, sehr gedehnten Ausritt zu einem beliebten Badesee zu unternehmen, und mir unterwegs noch ein bisschen was von Düsterwald zu zeigen, zum Beispiel den Palast oder den Traumfluss, und so war ich ganz froh, dass wir später weggekommen waren und Elenath diesen Programmpunkt schweren Herzens streichen musste. Ich würde mich ewig für diesen scheinbar glücklichen Umstand verfluchen.  
  
Aber zunächst war ich's zufrieden und trabte gemächlich neben Elenath her. Wir quatschten über alles mögliche, Gott und die Welt, Ilúvatar und Arda, einfach alles. Es war wirklich lustig, und ich war fast ein bisschen enttäuscht, als wir schon da waren. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Reiten Spaß machen könnte. Ich konnte es allmählich richtig gut, was bedeutete, dass wir nicht alle 5 Minuten anhalten mussten, weil ich wieder mal vom Pferd gefallen war.  
  
An dieser Stelle wäre es wohl auch angebracht, Ivoriell zu loben, die wirklich sehr, sehr geduldig mit mir war. Ich glaube, sie fing erst nach dem zehnten Mal an zu treten.  
  
Als wir dann da waren, war ich doch nicht mehr sauer, dass wir da waren es war einfach tollTOLLtoll: ein hübscher Weiher mit glasklarem Wasser, das einladend türkisgrün schimmerte. Drumherum eine schöne grüne Blumenwiese, die einen förmlich dazu ZWANG, darauf zu picknicken. Und das alles auf einer Lichtung inmitten des tiefsten Waldes. Einfach nur TOLL.  
  
Wir breiteten gemächlich unsere Sachen aus, begrüßten Leute, die wir, beziehungsweise Elenath kannten, und legten uns gemütlich hin. Die Pferde ließen wir frei laufen. Es war schon irgendwie gemütlich, auch wenn es alles andere als leer war. Es war schon gut voll, aber nicht überfüllt, geradeso, dass man sich zwar nicht einsam fühlte, aber auch nicht gleich das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken.  
  
Wir blieben aber nicht so arg lang am Ufer, sondern stürzten uns relativ bald in die Fluten, wo wir uns eine bühnenreife Wasserschlacht lieferten, von der auch die am Ufer gebliebenen nicht unbedingt verschont wurden, so dass sich am Schluss so ziemlich alles im Wasser gegenseitig tunkte, anspritzte und nass machte. Ich schloss mindestens fünfzig neue Bekanntschaften, und mit den meisten hatte noch ich noch eine ganze Weile Kontakt.  
  
Als wir dann endlich aus dem Wasser rauskrochen, total erledigt, fast zu müde zum Ausruhen, hätte ich ALLES gegeben, um eine Runde schlafen zu können.  
  
Wir schleiften uns also zum Picknickkorb und plünderten ihn hemmungslos, zusammen mit den anderen tausend Leuten, mit denen wir im Wasser gewesen waren, die allerdings fairerweise auch was beisteuerten.  
  
Es wurde eine hemmungslose Fressorgie. Wir aßen einfach alles auf, von uns, von anderen, und natürlich, wie das so üblich ist, endete das ganze in einer hübschen Essensschlacht, auf die selbstverständlich wieder eine Wasserschlacht folgen musste, man wollte schließlich noch mal sauber werden.  
  
Es wurde abend. Immer mehr verschwanden, bis schließlich nur noch Elenath und ich da saßen. Wir hatten es nicht eilig, und so saßen wir da, friedlich, gemütlich, im Licht der allmählich untergehenden Sonne. Elenath wollte auch allmählich gehen, doch ich hielt sie mit dem Argument zurück, dass Narthan eh nicht auf uns wartete und wohl längst im Bett wäre, wenn wir kämen, so dass es nichts machen würde, wenn wir später kämen. Sie gab nach.  
  
Ich habe mir niemals wieder so sehr gewünscht, dass sie einmal, wenigstens einmal ihren Kopf durchgesetzt hätte. Vermutlich wäre dann alles anders –besser- gekommen.  
  
Wir saßen also gemütlich da, redeten, lachten, bis Elenath irgendwann beschloss, den Müll um uns herum aufzusammeln. Es war nicht viel, Elben sind schließlich umweltfreundlich, aber in ihren Augen muss es ausgesehen haben wie auf der Müllkippe. Ich beschloss, derweil eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen, aber so richtig.  
  
Ich hatte schon ewig nicht mehr trainiert und dementsprechend war meine Kondition. Ich schämte mich richtig, aber da mich zum Glück keiner sehen konnte, trainierte ich einfach weiter und schwor mir hoch und heilig, öfter schwimmen zu gehen.  
  
Als ich irgendwann nicht mehr konnte, schwamm ich ans näherliegende Ufer zurück um mich auszuruhen. Es lag leider fast genau gegenüber dem, an dem unsere Sachen lagen.  
  
Ich stieg aus dem Wasser und legte mich auf die Wiese. Es war schön. Die Sonne schien mit rotgoldenen Strahlen schräg über das Blätterdach auf die Lichtung herab und tauchte alles in Rot und Gold.  
  
Ich hätte so gerne noch ein Weilchen bleiben können, aber ich hörte Stimmen. Sie kamen direkt aus der Richtung hinter mir, aus dem Wald. Ich hatte zwar nichts zu befürchten, aber da ich es überhaupt nicht mag, wenn ich hinterrücks überrascht werde, verkroch ich mich etwas seitlich ins Gebüsch, so dass ich nicht direkt gesehen werden würde. Ich war ganz nah am Ufer, so dass ich im Falle einer Entdeckung immer noch schnell hinüber kraulen könnte. Ich liebte es, heimlich Leute auszuspionieren!  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Besitzer der Stimmen waren angekommen. Sie trugen gewöhnliche Tuniken und Leggins in grün und braun, und beide hatten sie Pfeil und Bogen bei sich. Kurz darauf waren sie so nahe dran, dass ich sie genauer erkennen konnte. Es waren zwei: ein etwas kleinerer mit langen, platinblonden Haaren und, wie es schien, grünen Augen, und ein etwas größerer mit dunkelblonden Haaren und blauen A-  
  
Nein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein. NEIN. N. E. I. N.  
  
Es war Lass. In Begleitung von Glubschi.  
  
Nein. Ich träumte. Das war ein schlechter Scherz. Ein furchtbarer Alptraum. Es war einfach nicht wahr.  
  
Leider war es aber doch war. Sie waren es, und sie machten den eindeutigen Eindruck, als ob sie bleiben wollten. Nein. Letzten Satz streichen. Korrektur. Als ob sie SCHWIMMEN gehen wollten. Und da sie sich alleine wähnten, wollten sie NACKT schwimmen gehen.  
  
Okay, gut, wenn Lass unbedingt wollte, seine Bauchmuskeln hatte ich ja schon zuvor bewundert, da sah ich gerne mehr, aber Glubschi? Nein, das musste nicht sein. Das musste ECHT NICHT SEIN.  
  
Ich flehte zu den Valar, zu Gott, zu Johnny Depp, dass sie mich a) nicht entdecken würden und b) sich Glubschi NICHT ausziehen würde. Meine Angebeten waren ganz offensichtlich anderweitig beschäftigt, oder sie waren zu faul, oder ich interessierte sie nicht. Jedenfalls flehte ich umsonst. Meine schlimmsten Alpträume wurden wahr. Nein, ich wurde nicht zu Britney Spears und nein, Dieter Bohlen wurde nicht mein Vater, und, wieder falsch, ich wurde nicht Nichte von George Bush, aber fast. Fast. Ich war echt nah dran.  
  
Lass begann jetzt sich auszuziehen, und das fand ich schon gut, nur, dass ich dies mal für meinen Geschmack viel zu weit entfernt war. Noch besser allerdings fand ich, dass Glubschi sich NICHT auszog.  
  
Stattdessen streunte er am Rand der Lichtung rum und durchwühlte das Gebüsch, bog Zweige zurück. Er sah aus, als sei er auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Attentätern.  
  
Nach Attentätern...  
  
Irgendwelchen Attentätern...  
  
Im Gebüsch...  
  
Aus dem Hinterhalt...  
  
„Scheiße!"Erschrocken hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Wenn sie mich entdecken würden, wäre alles zerstört: Lass würde wissen, dass ich seinen Dolch geklaut hatte, den hatte ich nämlich praktischerweise umhängen, Glubschi würde mich wieder erkennen, Galadriel Meldung erstatten und mich nach Bruchtal verfrachten, damit ich eine Entziehungskur machte, die längst nicht mehr nötig war.  
  
Außerdem würde Galadriel Thranduil fertig machen weil er mich nicht gefunden hatte und es klar gewesen war dass ich in Düsterwald stecken musste und Thranduil würde zurückschießen weil Galadriel eine Noldo war und ihm gar nichts zu sagen hatte und es würde Krieg zwischen den Elben geben was es seit der Altvorderenzeit nicht mehr gegeben hatte und Narthan müsste ihn den Krieg ziehen und Elenath wäre Vollwaise weil ihre Mutter ja schon in der Gefolgschaft von der Frau von Thranduil in den Westen gesegelt war und sie wäre total traurig und alle wären fertig und würden flennen und wären sauer und alles wäre furchtbar und alles wegen mir.  
  
Das durfte ich nicht geschehen lassen!  
  
Ich musste was tun, war mir nur noch nicht sicher, was. Nach reiflichem Überlegen beschloss ich, dass Lass´ Bauchmuskeln trotz aller Vollkommenheit NICHT der Sicherheit vor einem Lynchtod vorzuziehen waren. Ich hatte mir überlegt, so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zurückzuschwimmen und mich dann so schnell wie möglich mit Elenath aus dem Staub zu machen.  
  
Ich hatte es vor. Wirklich, ehrlich und ganz fest vor. Aber in genau dem Moment, in dem ich losschwimmen wollte, kam Lass herüber. Und, also, wirklich, DAS war nicht meine Schuld, dass ich da geblieben bin, solche Bauchmuskeln gehören ja verboten. Bedauerlicherweise (oder soll ich sagen: zum Glück?) hatte er noch einen Lendenschurz an. Wäre dem nicht so gewesen wäre ich vermutlich für immer und ewig am Boden festgewachsen.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über das Gebüsch streifen. Dann drehte er sich zu Glubschi um. „Hier ist nichts, Medlion3). Jetzt hör auf mit dem Unsinn. Es wird schon nichts passieren. Komm lieber ins Wasser..."  
  
Medlion? Wieso Medlion? Glubschi hieß doch Haldir?  
  
Glubschi/ Medlion kam rüber. Hopsala. Das war ja gar nicht Glubschi. Glubschi hatte blaue Augen... und außerdem sah er nicht so gut aus.  
  
Medlion schüttelte dann ernsthaft den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht zu lassen, Euer Majestät."  
  
Euer Majestät? Ich hatte mich aber eben verhört, oder?  
  
„Oh, KOMM schon Medli. Es passiert eh nichts. Du bist schlimmer als dein Vater..."  
  
„Vor dem ich die Verantwortung habe. Wenn dir irgendwas passiert... "  
  
„Oh bitte! Das war dir doch bisher auch immer egal, du hast gemacht, was du wolltest, ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob das meiner achsoltollen Prinzengesundheit jetzt schadet, wenn du mir einen Frosch ins Bett steckst oder nicht. Aber kaum ist man mal kurz weg einen saufen... "  
  
Prinzengesundheit??? Uh-oh. Meine lange Leitung meldete sich.  
  
Also, Lass war eine Majestät, richtig? Er war Prinz richtig? Und er hieß Lass, richtig? Und das bedeutete Blatt, richtig? Richtig. Mist. Und hatte er seinen Namen nicht mit L..lass angegeben? Oder nicht? Doch. Hatte er. Das bedeutete.. Das bedeutete, dass..  
  
„MAL KURZ WEG???? Legolas, sag mal, hasst du sie noch alle?"  
  
Die Kandidatin hat Hundert Punkte!  
  
„Du warst DREI Tage weg! Und als du plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht bist, bist du gerannt wie ein Irrer, weil du glaubtest, du seiest über eine Woche fortgewesen..."  
  
Ob er wohl sauer war, dass ich ihn so ausgetrickst hatte?  
  
„Also DAS war ja wohl nicht meine Schuld! Das war diese hinterhältige Heilerin, die hat mich reingelegt! Sie hat mir alle möglichen Lügen erzählt und mich mit Drogen vollgepumpt, ich sags dir, wenn ich die erwische..."  
  
Weitere hundert Punkte für die Kandidatin!  
  
„Wenn, wenn, wenn. Dann erwisch die erst mal. Ich wünsche dir, viel Spaß dabei!"Medlion schien jetzt wieder besser gelaunt, auf jeden Fall schien er entspannter und begann ebenfalls sich auszuziehen und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wie bei Eru ich ihn mit Glubschi hatte verwechseln können. Glubschi war hässlich, doof und schon bestimmt drei Jahrtausende verheiratet. Medlion war jung, gutaussehend und allem Anschein nach alleinstehend.  
  
„Mal im Ernst, Legolas: wer soll das eigentlich sein? Du redest ständig von ihr, als gäbe es nichts anderes. Aber außer dir hat noch niemand jemals irgendwas von ihr gehört-"  
  
Medlion schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, doch Legolas schnitt ihm mit einer herrischen Handbewegung das Wort ab.  
  
„Ist ja auch egal jetzt. Ich will jetzt schwimmen gehen, deswegen bin ich schließlich hergekommen. Wenn du hier weiter herumstehen und große Reden schwingen willst, bitte. Ich gehe jetzt ins Wasser!"  
  
Sprachs und tats unverzüglich. Medlion lachte und stürmte ihm hinterher, während ich mich in meinem Versteck immer unwohler fühlte. Die Sonne war inzwischen beinahe untergegangen und es war doch recht kühl, und ich war immer noch klatschnass. Zurückschwimmen konnte ich auch nicht, denn dann hätten sie mich auf jeden Fall gesehen.  
  
Aber zurücklaufen? Das wäre erstens sehr, sehr weit und zweitens würden sie mich bestimmt sehen. Andererseits wäre das ja auch egal, wenn ich so schnell wegkam, dass Legolas mich nicht erkannte.  
  
Vorsichtig begann ich rückwärts zu kriechen. Praktischerweise hatte ich mir natürlich die Hecke mit den meisten Dornen ausgesucht, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit sah ich aus als hätte ich Nadelkissen-knutschen betrieben.  
  
Ich kämpfte mich durch das Gestrüpp, während ich meine ganze Wut darüber auf Lass, pardon, LEGOlas, den L...Lass mit großem Ego, konzentrierte. Warum musste der auch ausgerechnet jetzt baden gehen! Warum konnte der nicht woanders schwimmen gehen! Warum musste er von Adel sein!  
  
Ich hätte kein Problem gehabt, jetzt einfach an ihm vorbeizuschwimmen, wenn er nicht von Adel gewesen wäre, nicht das geringste. Und wenn er völlig nackt gewesen wäre! Obwohl, dann schon mal erst recht nicht, weil ich klar im Vorteil gewesen wäre, weil ich was angehabt hätte und er nicht.  
  
Zu Hause, also daheim, also bei Mama, also, äh, daheim, bei, schnüff, heul, flenn Mami, äh -reiß dich zusammen!- also, jedenfalls, da hatte ich das ständig gemacht. Man musste den Kerlen nur weiß machen, dass man alle Trümpfe in der Hand hatte, und schon fraßen sie einem aus der Hand.  
  
Aber bei diesen Adligen wusste man ja nie so genau. Außerdem hatte er selbst gesagt, er wäre sauer auf mich... Also ging ich eben außenrum.  
  
Ich war so beschäftigt damit, mich so unauffällig vom Wasser wegzubewegen und aufgrund der Dornen zu fluchen –die beiden anderen waren ja mit sich- gegenseitig-anspritzen-und-tunken-beschäftigt- dass mir gar nicht auffiel, wie still es rund um mich herum geworden war. Ich fragte mich noch ob sie etwa zum anderen Ufer rübergeschwommen wären, als sich über mir die Zweige auseinander bogen.  
  
„Wen haben wir denn da?"  
  
Ich sah ganz, ganz vorsichtig nach oben. Direkt über mir stand Legolas. Und unmittelbar neben ihm Medlion, der sich allerdings etwas recken musste, Legolas war doch ein gutes Stück größer als er.  
  
Ich zwang mich zu grinsen. „Hi Legolas!"Ich erhob mich. Aufrechtstehend war ich mindestens einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er, das malträtierte mein Selbstbewusstsein ganz schön. War jetzt aber unwichtig. „Ich muss weg!"  
  
Und ehe sie wussten, was passierte, spurtete ich los, mitten in den Wald hinein, in westliche Richtung. Ich beabsichtigte, einen Bogen zu schlagen und dann rund um den See zurück zu Elenath zu laufen.  
  
Das war von der Idee her schon mal nicht schlecht, ich hatte nur praktischerweise nicht bedacht, dass Legolas und Medlion ELBEN waren und ich nur eine bescheuerte Menschentussi, die zwar unsterbliche Ambitionen hatte, allerdings seit ungefähr drei Jahrzehnten auf dem geistigen Standart einer pubertierenden Fünfzehnjährigen rangierte.  
  
Ich spurtete also los und sie, nachdem sie ihren Schock überwunden hatten (was schnell ging), mir hinterher. Das war sehr, sehr hinderlich für die Durchführung meines Fluchtplans, aber ich konnte sie ja immer noch durch Zickzack laufen verwirren und so abhängen. Soll heißen, das hätte ich gekonnt, aber sie waren Elben, und sie WOHNTEN hier. So blöd muss man erst mal sein, jemanden abhängen zu wollen, wenn der andere Heimvorteil hat. Na ja, man kanns ja mal versuchen...  
  
Ich kam mit dieser Taktik nur leider nicht sehr weit. Ich hatte keine zweihundert Meter zurückgelegt, als Medlion einen Hechtsprung machte und mich fast erwischt hätte, aber zum Glück nur fast. Er strauchelte und Legolas lief mitten in ihn hinein, so dass beide hinfielen.  
  
Ich drehte mich nicht um, obwohl es ein herrlicher Anblick gewesen sein musste. Diesen Luxus konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Ich rannte weiter. Das ganze wurde allmählich zur Hetzjagd umgestaltet, hatte ich fast das Gefühl. Sie kamen immer wieder dicht an mich heran, jedes Mal, wenn ich zu ermüden begann, so dass ich noch mal sämtliche Energien mobilisieren musste.  
  
Ich dachte einfach an all die Kalorien, die ich verbrennen würde, und wie gut das für meine Oberschenkel- und Gesäßmuskulatur war und dass ich öfter joggen gehen musste.  
  
Ich lief immer weiter, aber allmählich kam es mir doch ein bisschen spanisch vor. Wie groß war dieser See eigentlich? Musste ich nicht allmählich rum sein?  
  
Es sei denn... Na toll. Ganz groß, Emy. Diese Ekelpakete haben dich in die falsche Richtung gehetzt.  
  
Ich warf einen Blick zurück und sah meine Vermutung bestätigt: Hinter mir schimmerte zwischen den Bäumen das Wasser des Sees im allerletzten Tageslicht hindurch.  
  
Ich hielt an, machte eine Hundertachtziggradwendung und rannte zwischen ihnen hindurch zum Wasser zurück. Sie hätten mich natürlich abfangen können, womit ich fast gerechnet hatte, aber sie waren wohl so perplex durch diese plötzliche Wendung der Dinge, dass sie einfach gar nicht reagierten: sie rannten ein paar Meter weiter, bis sie es begriffen, dann hielten sie an, drehten, waren sich gegenseitig im Weg, fielen hin und nahmen schließlich die Verfolgung auf.  
  
Ich war relativ bald am See, und als ich aus den Bäumen herausfetzte, war da auch schon Elenath.  
  
„Elenath! Gott, ich meine, Eru, ach, is ja auch egal, hast du gepackt???"  
  
Elenath stemmte wütend die Hände in die hüften. „Nein. Habe ich nicht. Du wolltest nur kurz schwimmen gehen, Carië! Du warst ZWEI STUNDEN weg! Und die meiste Zeit hast du drüben im Gebüsch gesessen! Ha, guck nicht so, glaubst du etwa, ich hätte das nicht gesehen? Ta, jetzt sagst du nichts mehr!"  
  
Ich sah sie an, als sei sie vollkommen geistesgestört, und so erschien sie in diesem Moment auch. „Elenath! Mach schnell! Sie sind hinter mir her!"  
  
Sie sah mich verwirrt an. „Wer denn..."  
  
„DIE DA!", schrie ich und deutete auf Legolas und Medlion, die gerade aus dem Wald auftauchten.  
  
Ich rannte weiter, aber da ich nirgends hin konnte, entschloss ich mich kurzerhand für die Flucht ins Wasser.  
  
Ich stürzte mich in die Fluten und kraulte so schnell ich konnte vom Ufer weg. Als ich in ausrechender Entfernung war, allerdings noch in Sicht- und Hörweite, und mir zudem auffiel, dass sie mich nicht verfolgten, schwamm ich ein bisschen Brust im Kreis herum und beobachtete das Geschehen am Ufer.  
  
Die beiden hatten Elenath inzwischen erreicht, aber sie sprachen absichtlich so leise mit ihr, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagten.  
  
Sie sagten allerdings nicht sehr viel sondern gingen recht bald dazu über Elenath festzuhalten, das heißt, Medlion hielt ihr die Arme auf den Rücken und passte auch ansonsten auf, dass sie nicht weglief, und Legolas kam näher zum Ufer und bedeutete mir näher zuschwimmen, was ich auch sofort tat, WAS stellten die damit Elenath an?  
  
Ich konnte es nicht erkenne, Medlion hatte Elenath zurück zum Waldrand geschleift, so dass ich nicht genau sehen konnte, was sie machten, aber ich hörte Elenath rufen und schreien, und was immer Medlion da machte Elenath schien es nicht zu gefallen, denn sie wehrte sich heftig.  
  
„Was macht er mit ihr?", schrie ich. „Er soll sie loslassen, sofort!"  
  
Legolas grinste überheblich. „Sagt wer?"  
  
„ICH! Oh, du Bastard, du Ekel, du Arsch, lass sie los, du, du-"  
  
„Ich? Ich?"  
  
Verdammt, wie konnte der nur so breit grinsen, während sein Kumpel meine Freundin vergewaltigte???  
  
„Er soll sie loslassen!"  
  
„Erst wenn du rauskommst!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
Schon wieder diese überhebliche Grinsen.  
  
„Erst wenn du aus dem Wasser rauskommst."  
  
Verdammt. Sollte ich Elenath helfen und Gefängnis und Tod riskieren – hey, ich hatte den Kronprinzen von Düsterwald beklaut!- oder lieber sicher im Wasser bleiben?  
  
In diesem Moment riss Elenath sich los und stürzte sich ebenfalls ins Wasser. Ich entschied mich spontan für die letztere Variante.  
  
Elenath kraulte jetzt zu mir hin und wir drehten gemeinsam im Wasser Runden um nicht kalt zu bekommen, vor allem Elenath, die ja in Klamotten reingesprungen war. Zum Glück hatte sie heute eine Tunika und Leggins an, mit einem Kleid und den tausend Röcken hätte das nämlich böse ausgehen können.  
  
Legolas wirkte am Ufer jetzt nicht mehr ganz so überheblich. „He, so hatten wir nicht gewettet!", schrie er Elenath zu, Ich sah sie fassungslos an. „Bitte was?"  
  
Elenath grinste verlegen. „Ähm- mir war heiß?"  
  
„Na warte!"Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte Medlion sich ins Wasser und kraulte auf uns zu und ich gab wieder Highspeed, zumal jetzt auch Legolas ins Wasser kam. Medlion machte bei Elenath halt, um sie zu necken und zu tunken –was die beiden da trieben sah mir stark nach angehendem Flirt aus- doch Legolas raste ungebremst auch mich zu.  
  
Ich machte so schnell ich konnte. Ich gab mir wirklich mühe. Aber ich war schon ziemlich fertig, so dass mein bestes nicht mehr allzu viel wahr. Als ich jedoch Legolas´ wutentbranntes Gesicht sah, machte ich noch mal Dampf.  
  
Das Blut pochte in meinen Ohren, ich hörte meinen eigenen Herzschlag unnatürlich laut und wie in Zeitlupe, alle Hintergrundgeräusche verblassten, rückten in die Ferne und wurden unwichtig. Mir drehte sich alles, aber ich schwamm weiter. Wenn er mich erwischen würde, dann gute Nacht. Und eigentlich wollte ich noch nicht hingerichtet werden.  
  
Doch schon relativ bald hatte Legolas mich erreicht, er war ja auch ein Elb und daher viel, viel ausdauernder und außerdem nicht den ganzen Tag im Wasser herumgetobt.  
  
ER packte und tunkte mich. Ich versuchte alle Befreiungsgriffe, die ich je nicht gelernt hatte, und in diesem Moment hasste ich mich wirklich dafür, dass ich sie nicht gelernt hatte, aber das ließ sich halt nicht ändern, und ich gab einfach mein Bestes.  
  
Befreiungsgriffe sind so schlaue Griffe, die jeder DLRGler können sollte, weil, wenn man einen Ertrinkenden retten will, und der ist panisch, dann würgt der einen vielleicht, oder umklammert einen, und dann ist nichts mit abschlappen und retten, weil, man wird ja selbst halb ertränkt. Tja, und deshalb gibt's die Befreiungsgriffe, weil wie der Name schon sagt, damit kann man sich BEFREIEN, tja, aber erstens war das EWIG her und zweitens hatte ich die eh nie gekonnt.  
  
Ich wehrte mich mit aller Kraft, schlug, kratzte, biss und tritt, aber er war einfach stärker. Letztendlich hielt er mich festumklammert und zischte mir „gib auf!"ins Ohr. Und ich gab auch.  
  
Es war um Leben oder Tod gegangen, wohlgemerkt, um MEIN Leben, doch ich hatte verloren. Ich gab auf.  
  
In diesem Moment, da ich aufgab, verließen mich meine Sinne. Ihr kennt das vielleicht, wenn man die ganze Zeit auf Highspeed ist, immer Tempo, tempo, tempo, und hält dann plötzlich an, dann wird einem schwindlig, weil der Körper sich auf diesen plötzlichen Wechsel erst einstellen muss. Deswegen sollte man sich auch nach längerem Joggen auf keinen Fall hinsetzen! Ich klappte zusammen.  
  
Den Rest der Geschehnisse nahm ich nur schemenhaft wahr. Ich war nicht wirklich ohnmächtig, doch ich muss so gewirkt haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ans Ufer kam, geschweige denn, aus dem Wasser, ich hatte das Gefühl, getragen zu werden, wie ganz früher, als ich noch klein gewesen war und mein Vater mich stets ins Bett getragen hatte.  
  
Das war, bevor er was mit seiner Sekretärin anfing.  
  
Aber mein Papa war nicht da, mein lieber, süßer Papipapa.  
  
Ich hörte Diskussionen, von denen ich nichts mehr weiß, und irgendjemand, der sagte, man müsset mich zum Schloss bringen, „das ist näher und sicherer für uns alle, besonders für sie."  
  
Ich wollte mich wehren. Ich wollte mich weigern, ich wollte noch nicht aufs Schafott! Doch ich war unfähig etwas zu tun, und bald glitt ich ins Dunkel zurück. Ich weiß noch, dass ich irgendwo durchgetragen wurde, durchs Dunkel, dann Pferdeschnauben, und Fackeln an den Wänden –der Kerker.  
  
Da erwachte ich aus meiner Lethargie, aus meiner Kraftlosigkeit. „NEIN!", schrie ich, so laut ich es vermochte. Doch das war nur mein allerletztes Aufbäumen gewesen. Denn danach war da lange, lange nichts mehr.  
  
1) ithildin = Mondfunke  
  
2) ivor = Kristall; iell = weibl. Endung  
  
3) medli = Bär; ion = Sohn; Also medlion = Bärensohn (A/N: ich will nichts hören – mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen...) 


	14. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung Ich hab es immer wieder versucht Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung Es würde gehen, doch es geht nicht gut  
  
Das nächste, was mir noch klar in Erinnerung ist, war ein heller Raum, groß und licht, wie ein Krankenzimmer. Es war ein Krankenzimmer.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf. Es war ein hübsches Zimmer, mit langen, weißen Vorhängen vor den Fenstern und einem netten Ausblick auf irgendeinen Park, den ich nicht kannte. Das zog die nächste logische Frage nach sich: wo war ich?  
  
Ich wusste mir keine Antwort, aber da ich es mir ja anscheinend zum Hobby gemacht hatte, nach einer Ohnmacht in irgendwelchen fremden Krankenzimmern aufzuwachen, wollte ich es diesmal besser machen als letztes mal.  
  
Erster Schritt: woran erinnerte ich mich noch? Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdachte, fiel mir doch noch relativ viel ein. Ich war getragen worden, aus dem Wasser und dann auch zu den Pferden. Irgendjemand hatte beraten... Legolas Medlion und Elenath! Dann war ich auf ein Pferd gehoben worden... und dann irgendwohin verfrachtet... ZUM SCHLOSS... man hatte mich auf ein Zimmer gebracht... Gerede von Panikzuständen.. Ich hatte Angst gehabt, verhaftet zu werden! Elenath hatte mich in irgendein Zimmer gebracht und mir irgendwas eingeflößt... gesagt, ich solle ausschlafen... ständig war jemand reingekommen, um zu sehen, ob ich schlief... Elenath und Medlion hatten vor meiner Tür diskutiert, sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass ich kaum schlief... sie machte sich Sorgen. Dann war es ruhig gewesen... es war heller geworden... Ich war aufgewacht.  
  
Was heißt hier aufgewacht? Ich hatte ja gar nicht geschlafen! Nur vor mich hingedöst... Na toll.  
  
Es hatte aber auch sein Gutes. Ich war nicht ohnmächtig gewesen für zwei oder drei Wochen, brauchte also kein neues Leben anzufangen, ich wusste, wo ich war und ich war wach. Sehr gut.  
  
Ich stand auf, und plötzlich war mir sehr viel kälter. Ich sah an mir herunter und entdeckte, dass ich nichts anhatte außer den Sachen, in denen ich Baden gegangen war, und das war nicht eben viel.  
  
Ich sah mich um und entdeckte auf einem Stuhl ein weißes Nachthemd. Das würde fürs erste reichen. Ich wollte es gerade überstreifen, als ich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. Ich schlüpfte sofort unter Decke zurück.  
  
Fehlte gerade noch, dass mich meine Wachen, die garantiert vor der Tür postiert waren, schließlich bestand Fluchtgefahr und ich hatte mich an den persönlichen Besitztümern den Kronprinzen vergriffen, also, wenn die mich in Unterwäsche sehen würden, dass musste ja nun auch nicht sein.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Auf dem Flur waren weit und breit keine Wachen zu sehen. Die versteckten sich bestimmt nur, damit ich versuchte, zu fliehen und sie mich auf frischer Tat ertappen konnten. Nicht mit mir! Darauf fiel ich nicht rein.  
  
Es kam aber weder eine Wache noch Elenath noch sonst jemand reinspaziert, den ich kannte- Halt. Letzte drei Worte bitte Streichen. Das Gesicht kam mir schon irgendwie bekannt vor. Ach ja, natürlich. Das war einer von den Tausenden, die ich gestern am See kennen gelernt hatte. Der.. wie hieß er noch.. Bronwe1). Netter Kerl . War das nicht der gewesen, dem ich da Tequila Sunrise Rezept gegeben hatte, weil er so gierig auf Rezepte für stark alkoholische Getränke gewesen war? Doch. Genau der.  
  
Er sah auf und entdeckte, dass ich wach war und freudiges Erstaunen malte sich auf sein Gesicht und er eilte an mein Bett.  
  
„He, Carië! Du bist ja wach! Wie geht's dir?"  
  
„Ähm.."Gute Frage. Wie ging es mir eigentlich? Gut, oder? Abgesehen von dem drohenden Galgen? „Ganz gut, denke ich. Ja, doch. Und dir? Bronwe?"  
  
Er nickte, erfreute darüber, dass ich seinen Namen behalten hatte. „Ja, auch gut. Du..."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Du... du bist wach..."  
  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Hast du was dagegen?"  
  
„Nein, es ist nur.. man hatte mir gesagt, du würdest vor einer Woche nicht aufwachen, wenn überhaupt. Weißt du, es hieß, du hättest schon Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen und wenn du einschlafen würdest, wäre es nicht sicher, ob und wann du aufwachen würdest-"  
  
Er brach ab. Vermutlich irritierte ihn mein nicht eben sehr gut gelaunt wirkender Gesichtsausdruck. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Danke für den Optimismus."  
  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt..."  
  
„Aber Elenath, stimmts? Und Narthan.. ach, was reg ich mich überhaupt auf. Sie haben ja recht."  
  
Mit diesem Worten sprang ich wieder aus dem Bett. Bronwe machte große Augen. Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Würdest du dich bitte umdrehen, damit ich mich anziehen kann?"  
  
„Oh! Ähm, klar, natürlich, ich-"Er war knallrot geworden. „Weißt du, das tut mir ehrlich leid, ich-"  
  
„Das ist echt nett von dir", unterbrach ich ihn. „Wenn du dich jetzt umdrehen könntest."  
  
Dieses Mal tat er es wirklich und ich fand Gelegenheit, mir das Nachthemd überzustreifen. Es war ganz hübsch geschnitten, mit leichten Flügelärmeln, aber nicht übermäßig lang. Eigentlich sah es gar nicht aus wie ein Nachthemd. Gut so.  
  
Ich gestatte Bronwe, sich umzudrehen. Er machte große Augen und meinte, es würde mir „also, echt, wirklich, schon, doch gut"stehen. Ich dankte ihm und bewegte mich in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Halt!"schrie er.  
  
Ich drehte mich um. „Was ist denn los?"  
  
„Du darfst da nicht raus."  
  
„Oh, stimmt ja. Die Wachen, richtig?"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wachen? Wieso Wachen? Hast du etwa was angestellt? Ich bin deine Wache!"Ach stimmt, er war ja Mitglied der Palastwache, hatte er ja erzählt. Das konnte mit eventuell noch nützlich sein.  
  
„Es hieß nur, dass du dich mindestens eine Woche nicht aus dem Zimmer bewegen würdest."  
  
„Ja, aber nur für den Fall, dass ich schlafe. Ich bin aber wach."  
  
Das war zu hoch für ihn. Er legte die Stirn in Falten, kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte geschlagene fünf Minuten, dahinter zu kommen, was ich gemeint hatte.  
  
Währenddessen hatte ich Gelegenheit, über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge nachzudenken, und schließlich sagte ich: „Pass auf Bronwe, wir machen es so: ich schlüpfe jetzt einfach heimlich raus, ohne dass du es siehst. Dann brauchst du nur so zu tun, als wäre ich immer noch im Zimmer, und es gibt keinen Ärger."  
  
Das war zum Glück okay für ihn. Bedauerlicherweise musste ich es aber so anstellen, dass er es wirklich nicht merkte, sonst würde er ja seine Dienstpflichten verletzen.  
  
Ich konnte zwar nicht anders, als über soviel hirnrissiges Pflichtbewusstsein den Kopf zu schütteln, aber im Prinzip war es ja sein Problem und mir eigentlich auch egal.  
  
Ich verließ das Zimmer und entfernte mich schnellstmöglich, damit Bronwe mich nicht sah. Ich konnte nicht sicher wissen, ob er mich nicht doch melden würde, wenn er mich wider Erwarten doch entdeckte.  
  
Ich huschte um die Ecke, und als die Luft rein war ging ich gemächlich weiter, als ob ich allen Grund hätte, hier zu sein. Ich wollte in den Park, den ich von meinem Fenster aus gesehen hatte, aber das gestaltete sich schwieriger als ursprünglich angenommen. All die Gänge und Türen und Abzweigungen waren schrecklich verwirrend, und mein Orientierungssinn ist noch nie der beste gewesen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte mich hoffnungslos verwirrt. Ich wusste weder, wo ich war, noch, wo ich herkam und wo ich hinwollte hatte ich eh längst vergessen. Ich war drauf und dran jemanden zu fragen, selbst wenn das Entdeckung bedeutet hätte. Aber das war im Moment ohnehin egal, es war nämlich niemand da, den ich hätte fragen können.  
  
Ich irrte weiter durch die scheinbar endlosen Gänge. Ich war kurz davor, irgendwo zu klopfen, als aus einem Raum Stimmen hörte, die mir bekannt vorkamen. Legolas, und noch irgendjemand. Ich schlich näher heran und legte mein Ohr an die Tür, doch ich verstand immer noch nichts.  
  
Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was sie beredeten, womöglich planten sie gerade meine Verhaftung. Ich presste mein Ohr ans Holz, versuchte es an dem schmalen Spalt auf dem Boden, doch das war alles wenig effektiv. Einzig das Schlüsselloch war aufschlussreich: große Regale, von oben bis unten mit Büchern vollgestopft, waren alles, was ich erkennen konnte. Das bedeutete, wenn ich jetzt ganz, ganz vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und hinein schlüpfte, würden sie mich VIELLEICHT nicht sehen.  
  
Ich musste es versuchen. Ich öffnete die Tür leise einen Spalt breit, und entdeckte, dass ich den Jackpot gezogen hatte: es war die Bibliothek, was besagte, dass ich mich leicht würde verstecken können.  
  
Ich huschte ganz hinein und ließ die Tür leicht angelehnt, damit ich schneller wieder heraus käme. Von Legolas und seinem Gesprächspartner war nichts zu sehen, doch hören konnte ich sie nun deutlich.  
  
„Ich kann sie nicht heiraten!"sagte Legolas gerade. „Ich würde ja gerne, das heißt, eigentlich will ich nicht, aber es ist ohnehin unmöglich. Und ihr gegenüber nicht eben fair. Ich weiß wohl, dass es allmählich Zeit wird, mich zu vermählen, aber doch nicht SIE..."  
  
Uh-oh, hatte da jemand Torschusspanik? Ich gönnte mir ein winziges tonloses spöttisches Lachen. Ich schlich weiter durch die Regale, linste zwischen den Büchern durch, und schließlich sah ich sie. Legolas stand, sein Gegenüber saß und beide waren in eine hitzige Diskussion verwickelt. Ich stand seitlich von ihnen, so dass ich sie beide gut sehen konnte. Legolas hatte irgendso eine bescheuerte Prinzenuniform an, in der er leicht sehr extrem schwul aussah.  
  
Sein Gesprächspartner trug eine dunkle Robe mit komplizierten Stickereien und dem königlichen Emblem. Auf dem Kopf hatte er eine Krone aus Blättern, die sich wie ein Lorbeerkranz um sein Haupt legte. Sein Haar war lang und silberblond. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Legolas war zwar verblüffend, dennoch hatte ich mir Thranduil immer anders vorgestellt, irgendwie... netter.  
  
Das er das genaue Gegenteil war, bewies unter anderem seine nächste Bemerkung.  
  
„Das ist mir vollkommen gleich, Legolas. Sie ist eine gute Partie und beim Volk recht beliebt. Du musst darauf achten, was du tust. Wenn du dich weiter so unreif und ungezügelt verhältst, werde ich das berücksichtigen müssen."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Vater."Legolas´ Stimme klang schneidend kalt.  
  
„Ach wirklich? Nun, vielleicht helfe ich deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge. Dich zu betrinken, auf der Feier zu meinem Thronjubiläum! Fortzulaufen und zu bleiben, tagelang ohne ein Zeichen..."  
  
„Das klingt ja fast, als hättest du dir Sorgen gemacht..."  
  
„Sei nicht so vorlaut! Natürlich war ich in Sorge-"  
  
„-dass dein Thronfolger nicht stiften geht, ich weiß schon, was auch sonst. An mir als Elb und Sohn warst, bist und wirst du wohl auch nie interessiert sein."  
  
„Lass diese unqualifizierten, unbegründeten Bemerkungen! Ich WAR in Sorge. Und dann, als zu zurückkamst, warst du immer noch nicht zurechnungsfähig, vollgepumpt mit Drogen bis obenhin, glaubtest, du wärest über eine Woche fortgewesen-"  
  
„-das war nicht meine Schuld-"  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß, die dieser denkwürdigen Heilerin, die außer dir noch keiner gesichtet hat und die nun, wie man hört, in einem unserer Krankenzimmer einquartiert ist. Nun, du musst tun, was du für richtig hältst."  
  
„Wie darf ich diese Bemerkung nun verstehen?"  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass weißt du selbst am besten. Ich kann allerdings nur zum mehrfachen Mal betonen und wiederholen, ich möchte keine Skandale. Wann wirst du das einsehen."  
  
Sowohl Legolas als auch ich schnappten nach Luft. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Dichtete uns dieser Bastard von einem König einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts, eine Affäre an! Oh, das würde er noch bitter bereuen! Und wenn ich wirklich was mit Legolas anfangen musste, DAS würde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!  
  
Auch Legolas rang sichtlich nach Fassung. Als er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, sagte betont ruhig: „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du etwas anderes sagt als du meinst, wenn ich mir das bei dir auch nicht vorstellen kann. Lass dir gesagt sein, sie hatte einen Schwächeanfall und ist in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sie liegt immer noch im Koma. Und ansonsten werde ich jetzt gehen: Ich habe werde Zeit noch Lust, mir solche haltlosen Anschuldigungen weiter anzuhören. Entschuldige mich"und seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung.  
  
Ich zog mich weiter hinter einige Regalreihen zurück, damit Legolas mich nicht entdeckte, als er hinausstürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf.  
  
Als er draußen war, seufzte Thranduil laut, wühlte in seinem Schreibtisch und förderte schließlich einen Weinpokal und eine kristallene Flasche zu Tage, aus der er sich direkt eine goldfarbene Flüssigkeit ganz voll einschenkte und in einem Zug austrank.  
  
Dann schenkte er direkt noch mal nach, trank diesmal aber in gemächlicheren Schlückchen. Das wurde ja immer schöner hier! Wie dieses Volk das nur aushielt, mit einem Alkoholiker zum König...  
  
Eine gegenüberliegende Tür öffnete sich und ein Elb in einer langen, schwarzen Robe mit Silberstickerei kam herein.  
  
Thranduil sah kaum auf. „Ihr hättet Euch ruhig ein wenig beeilen können, Lord Delos2). Ich warte nicht gerne, auch ich habe nicht für immer Zeit."  
  
„Verzeiht, Majestät"antwortete Lord Delos. „Ich wollte das Ende des Gespräches abwarten, und anschließend fand ich es klüger, zu vermeiden, eurem Sohn in die Arme zu laufen."  
  
„Habt ihr alle mitbekommen?"  
  
„Beinahe. Ich kam erst später hinzu. –Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass es etwas mit dieser Heilerdirne hat?"  
  
HEILERDIRNE??? Das wurde ja immer schöner hier!  
  
„Natürlich, ich weiß doch, wie ich in diesem Alter war. Er hat was mit ihr, und wenn er unbedingt will, soll er: ich mische mit nicht ein. Es wäre mir nur lieber, er würde es unauffälliger gestalten. Ich kann keine Bastarde gebrauchen, die nur auf den Thron gieren."  
  
Ich hatte gut Lust, aufzustehen, und Thranduil eine zu knallen, so richtig schön, mit allen fünf Fingern und hübschen Abdrücken in weiß auf Rot, und dazu vielleicht noch eine kleine gebrochene Nase...  
  
Lord Delos gestattete sich ein gepflegtes Grinsen. Und was wünscht Ihr, was ich nun in dieser Angelegenheit tue, Majestät. Soll ich sie aus dem Schloss werfen lassen, oder..."  
  
Thranduil sah auf. „Ihr? Gar nichts. Wie ich höre, schläft sie noch. Ich werde meinen Sohn anweisen, sie bei Gelegenheit selbstständig und unauffällig aus dem Schloss zu entfernen."  
  
Ich beschloss spontan, dass ich Thranduil ÜBERHAUPT NICHT leiden konnte.  
  
„So. Nun, das ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, und wohl auch de unauffälligere. Aber warum wolltet Ihr mich überhaupt sprechen, mein König."  
  
„Ach ja. Nun, ich wollte Euch an den Frühlingsball heute abend erinnern. Ich möchte, dass dies Mal alles glatt läuft. Mein Sohn soll sich nicht noch einmal unbemerkt davon machen können"und in Thranduils Stimme lag mehr als nur ein leiser Vorwurf.  
  
„Mein König, Ihr wisst, das war nicht meine Schuld. Die Wachen-"  
  
„Ich will nichts hören. Als mein Sicherheitsbeauftragter und oberster Heeresführer erwarte ich von Euch, dass Ihr Eure Mannschaft unter Kontrolle habt. Ich kann es mir absolut nicht leisten, dass mein Sohn sich mit mir zerwirft. Ich brauche einen Thronfolger, und ich brauche ihn JETZT."  
  
„Ich verstehe, mein König, aber wenn Legolas so gar nicht heiraten will-" Delos brach ab. Er war sich wohl nicht so ganz sicher, ob es gut war, seinen König zu kritisieren. Doch Thranduil sah ihn ungeduldig an und bedeutete ihm mit einer herrischen Geste, weiter zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich meine, also, wenn er so gar nicht will, dann könnte man doch auch einfach... ich meine... also... IHN.."Delos war immer leiser geworden. Schon während er es aussprach, wusste er, dass diese Idee alles andere als akzeptabel sein würde. Und so war es auch.  
  
Thranduil explodierte. „WAS??? LEGOLAS AUF M-E-I-N-E-M THRON??? Er ist vollkommen unfähig!!! Und ohnehin ist es schon seit Traditionen so geregelt, dass die Erbfolge vom amtierenden König auf seinen Enkel übergeht! Ich habe nicht vor, mit diesen Traditionen zu brechen! Und abgesehen davon..."-Thranduil klang jetzt wieder ruhiger, geradezu selbstgefällig- „... Legolas WILL gar nicht auf den Thron. Also wird er heiraten. Noch in diesem Jahr."  
  
WAAAAAS?  
  
„WAS?"fragte auch Delos. „Noch dieses Jahr, Majestät?"  
  
Das war ja wirklich schon n ganz schöner Hammer. Nicht nur, dass der arme Kerl – du kannst ihn nicht leiden! schärfte ich mir ein. Er will dich verhaften lassen- dass er einfach so heiraten sollte, obwohl er gar nicht wollte. Er würde seine Braut auch noch ausgesucht bekommen, und sie noch in diesem Jahr heiraten müssen!  
  
Diese Zeitspanne ist schon nach menschlichen Maßen für eine Hochzeit sehr gering, aber nach elbischen Maßstäben ist es einfach nur lächerlich wenig. Ungefähr so als würde man jetzt einen Typ kennen lernen und ihn in fünf Minuten heiraten müssen. Das war einfach nur ein schlechter Scherz!  
  
Thranduil sah aber durchaus nicht so aus, als scherze er. Er wirkte höchst zufrieden mit sich. „Noch dieses Jahr. Ich habe auch schon ein paar junge Damen im Kopf, die da in Frage kämen: gute Verbindungen, reiche Mitgift, exzellente Erziehung... Man muss schon auf alles achten, wenn man einen Prinzen verheiraten will."  
  
„Majestät, ich weiß wirklich nicht... noch dieses Jahr?"  
  
„Oh ja. Heute abend wird die Verlobung bekannt gegeben werden, Ihr wisst Bescheid. Heute muss alles glatt laufen. Wir verstehen uns."  
  
Delos wiegte bedenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Ich bin mir dennoch nicht sicher, Majestät. Wollt Ihr Legolas nicht noch etwas Zeit geben, selbst jemanden zu finden. Sagen wir... ein Jahr..."  
  
„NEIN!"Thranduil schrie so laut, dass sämtliche Regale erzitterten. Gleichzeitig schlug er so fest mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass sein Weinpokal hinunterfiel und in tausend Splitter zersprang.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment schien alles erschrocken innezuhalten. Dann fuhr Thranduil fort, allerdings diesmal in gemäßigterem Tonfall. „Nein. Es ist einfach unmöglich. Seht ihr, ich habe ihm diese Chance doch schon gegeben. Zehn Jahre habe ich ihm Zeit gelassen! Und er hat nichts getan. Es ist wirklich nicht so, als dass es an Anwärterinnen mangeln würde. Wenn er wollte, er könnte jede haben! Aber er will ja nicht. Ich brauche einen Erben, Lord Delos! Die Spinnen werden immer angriffslustiger, und auch von Bruchtal und Lothlorien erreichen uns erschreckende Meldungen. Die Orks werden immer zahlreicher und gewagter, und aus dem Osten ist auch schonlange nichts gutes mehr zu hören. Ich brauche eine stabile Grundlage, auf der ich mein Reich ausrichten kann. Ich brauche einen Erben."  
  
Und zu meiner vollkommenen Überraschung stieß Thranduil einen lauten Seufzer aus. „Ach, Lord Delos, was mache ich nur falsch? Ich will meinen Sohn doch nicht so bevormunden! Ich möchte, dass er tun und lassen kann, was er will, mit wem er will... ich weiß doch, wie ich damals war! Er muss einfach nur heiraten, versteht Ihr? Heiraten und einen Erben zeugen. Danach kann er tun und lassen, wonach ihm der Sinn steht. Mit Dienstmägden, oder den ganzen Edeldamen, meinetwegen auch mit dieser Heilerdirne, wenn er unbedingt will. So lange es nur unauffällig ist! Und er –und somit ich- einen Erben hat."  
  
Ich hatte genug gehört. Und im übrigen auch keine Lust mehr, mir noch mehr anzuhören. Das war ja widerlich.  
  
Und während ich mich in Richtung Tür bewegte, wurde es sogar noch widerlicher, Thranduil fing jetzt nämlich an, von SEINEN Erfahrungen mit gewissen Dienstmädchen zu erzählen. Nachdem, was man so hörte, waren das unter anderem die Gründe, warum seine Frau in den Westen gegangen war...  
  
Es wurde sehr unappetitlich, und ich machte, dass ich raus kam. Ich wollte das WIRKLICH nicht hören.  
  
Ich wollte in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich wusste allerdings immer noch nicht, wo es lag. Das war ungünstig. Ich irrte weiter durch die Gänge, bis ich irgendwann nach draußen kam. Ich stellte überrascht fest, dass ich n dem Park gelandet war, in den ich ursprünglich gewollt hatte.  
  
Es war wirklich schön hier, allerdings stand mir der Sinn nicht im geringsten nach spazieren gehen. Ich hatte zwar auch keine Ahnung was ich sonst hätte machen sollen, aber ich musste allmählich auf mein Zimmer zurück. Falls man nach mir suchte, wegen dem Dolch...  
  
Der Dolch! Ich tastete an meinen Hals aber da war er nicht. Aber wenn ihn mir jemand abgenommen hätte, würde ich das doch gemerkt haben, ich war ja wach gewesen. Ich musste ihn im Wald verloren haben... ich nahm mir vor, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit suchen zu gehen. Wenigstens hatte das Ganze den Vorteil, dass ich nun nicht verhaftet werden würde. Ich hatte mir nichts vorzuwerfen... Yay me!  
  
Ich sah mich um und stellte fest, dass ich direkt unter meinem Fenster gelandet war. Ich musterte die Struktur der Wand und beschloss, dass es möglich wäre, hochzuklettern. Und wesentlich kürzer, als weiter durch den Palast zuirren.  
  
Es gestaltete ich als mühsamer, als erwartet. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ich vollkommen nass geschwitzt, und mein Kleid war auch relativ hinderlich.  
  
Ich war fast oben. Ich konnte schon fast in mein Zimmer hinein sehen. Ich hing gerade am Fensterbrett, und versuchte mich hochzuziehen, als ich Stimmen auf dem Flur hörte. Verdammt.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und, natürlich, wen wollte ich jetzt am wenigsten sehen, wer kam jetzt natürlich reinspaziert, Legolas betrat das Zimmer. Er sah zunächst aufs Bett, wirkte irritiert, als er mich nicht drin liegen sah, ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen und blieb damit am Fenster hängen. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte.  
  
Während er hinübereilte, um mir hochzuhelfen –Klimmzüge sind noch nie meine Stärke gewesen- schien er krampfhaft zu überlegen, warum bei Eru ich a) wach war und b) unterm Fensterbrett hing.  
  
Er zog mich raus, sah mich streng an und sagte: „Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund für dein Verhalten."  
  
„Ähm - sozusagen."  
  
„Erläutere das genauer."  
  
Komisch, so schlecht gelaunt wirkte er gar nicht. Nur verwirrt.  
  
Ich erklärte ihm, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht geschlafen hatte und demzufolge auch wach sein konnte und dass ich draußen rumgerannt war, aber den Weg zurück nicht gefunden hatte und demzufolge durchs Fenster gekrabbelt war, weil es einfacher und unkonventioneller war.  
  
Er lachte. Er wirkte wirklich gut gelaunt, obwohl ich mir das nicht vorstellen konnte, nach dem Streit, den er mit seinem Vater gehabt hatte.  
  
Jetzt sah er an mir runter. „Wo hast du das Kleid her?"  
  
Wow, er duzte mich!  
  
„Das lag hier. Weißt du, ich dachte, es sei irgendwie unpassend, jetzt in Unterwäsche hier rumzulaufen...  
  
Er sah kurz verwirrt aus, dann verstand er und lachte. „Da hast du sicherlich recht. Es ist gut, dass du wach bist. Kommst du mit?"  
  
Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Wohin?"  
  
„Zur Schneiderin. Dieses Kleid steht dir zwar gut, aber es ist nicht wirklich geeignet, um damit auf einen Ball zu gehen."  
  
„Heute abend? Darf ich?"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Aber woher weißt du davon?"– „Oh, ich, äh... hab n paar Bemerkungen drüber gehört..."  
  
Das akzeptierte er zum Glück. Wir waren dann auch relativ bald da. Die Schneiderin erklärte Legolas, es wäre keine Zeit mehr, mir ein neues Kleid zu nähen, aber es wären noch welche da, die ich anprobieren konnte. Legolas nickte zufrieden und ließ mich mit der Schneiderin allein, zusammen mit dem Versprechen, dass er mich heute abend um halb acht abholen würde.  
  
Die Schneiderin war in Ordnung. Sie hieß Gwiwileth3). Sie brachte gleich mehrere Kleider an, doch ich wehrte ab mit der Erklärung, dass zwei vollkommen genügen würden, eins für jetzt und eines für den Ball.  
  
Sie gab mir mehrere zur Auswahl und wir unterhielten uns gemütlich, während sie die Kleider, die ich ausgesucht hatte, noch schnell änderte.  
  
Das Kleid, das ich tagsüber anziehen würde, war hellblau und eher praktisch geschnitten, ohne aufwendige Stickereien und sonstigen unnötigen Schnickschnack. Das Ballkleid war hingegen ein echter Traum. Es war violett, mit silberfarbenen und blauen Einsätzen an den Ärmeln.  
  
Ich fühlte mich darin wie eine Königin. Von wegen Heilerdirne!  
  
Ich dankte Gwiwileth und ließ mich von ihr auf mein Zimmer bringen, da ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo das eigentlich gewesen war. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich ganz, ganz schnell aus diesem Palast heraus wäre...  
  
Als Legolas abend an die Tür klopfte, saßstandliefnervöshinundher ich schon eine ganze Weile im Zimmer, geradezu zitternd vor Ungeduld. Ein echter Ball! Ich hatte zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum er ausgerechnet mit mir auf den Ball wollte, aber er hatte schließlich ein Date gewollt, und jetzt hatte er eins. Mir doch egal, wie sich das gestaltete. Ich durfte auf einen Ball!  
  
Er klopfte und trat ein und dann sagte er erst einmal gar nichts mehr. Als er wieder fähig war, zu sprechen, war alles, was er zustande brachte, ein gestammeltes „du siehst gut aus". Ich grinste und bedankte mich. „Gehen wir?  
  
Der Ball war ganz, ganz anders, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Bälle sollten doch eigentlich Spaß machen, oder? Stattdessen stand alles in den Ecken und lästerte flüsternd über die Anwesenden. Ich langweilte mich tödlich.  
  
Nach einer Weile Legolas führte mich um Büffet, aber ich hatte keinen Hunger. Nur Durst. Legolas führte mich zu den Getränken. Ich ließ meinen Blick darüberschweifen, um zu sehen, auf was ich Lust hatte. Ich hatte seit Lothlorien keinen Alkohol mehr zu mir genommen. Ich hatte nicht vor, viel zu trinken, vielleicht ein Glas Sekt Orange, mehr nicht. Ich wollte es langsam angehen lassen.  
  
Ich ließ meinen Blick also über die Getränkeflaschen schweifen, bis er plötzlich an einigen, großen, dunkeln Flaschen hängen blieb.  
  
„Rod!"  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Ich, äh, nichts... ich will von dem Wein da!"  
  
„Der da?"Er lächelte. „Importwein aus Seestadt. Gute Wahl – aber er ist recht stark."  
  
Ach, was du nicht sagst. Ich war zufällig mal abhängig von dem Zeug.  
  
Ich nahm mir ein Glas voll, ich wollte mich ja nicht besaufen, und ging damit nach draußen. Der Ball fand in einer großen Halle und dem Park davor statt, und es war wirklich sehr schön. Ich war froh, dass ich so ein extravagantes Kleid gewählt hatte, auch wenn es, gemessen andem, was die anderen so anhatten, im Prinzip nur ein Putzlumpen war. Trotzdem, mir gefiel es.  
  
Ich ging also raus und setzte mich mit dem Glas auf eine Bank vor einem offenen Gartenpavillon. Legolas war von irgendwelchen anderen abgelenkt worden, und sowieso kam ich mir an seiner Seite einfach nur sehr deplaziert vor.  
  
Das Glas war relativ bald leer, und so holte ich relativ bald mir ein neues. Es war komisch. Obwohl ich jahrelang nichts getrunken hatte, schien ich dennoch immer noch soviel Rod wie eh und je zu vertragen.  
  
Ach, Rod... Er war wirklich mein treuster Freund. Das ich ihn hier gefunden hatte... Es kam mir wie ein Wunder vor. Bald waren wir in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt, und ich erzählte ihm, was ich zwischenzeitlich so erlebt hatte. Irgendwann kam irgendso ein anderer Typ, setzte sich zu mir, und wir unterhielten uns gemeinsam über die Grausamkeit der Welt.  
  
Ich holte mir noch ein Glas, aber irgendwie konnte ich ja nicht sicher sein, wie lange es reichen würde, und außerdem war Rod sehr beliebt. Ich wollte nicht, das ihn mir jemand wegnahm, und so nahm ich vorsichtshalber die ganze Flasche mit, und noch drei auf Vorrat.  
  
Draußen wurde es allmählich richtig lustig. Um mich und Rod hatte sich ein großer Kreis mit Zuhörern gebildet, die allesamt stockbesoffen waren. Nur Rod und ich waren noch nüchtern.  
  
Schließlich brachte jemand eine ganze Kiste Rod, und dann noch eine, und noch eine. Es schien doch noch ein ganz schöner Abend zu werden.  
  
Der Abend wurde immer feuchtfröhlicher, und die seltsamsten Gespräche wurden geführt, angefangen von Diskussionen über Zwerge, die ja soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo doof waren, über Menschen, die „halt nix drauf ham, ne, sinnnnnnn hald schderblisch"bis hin zu den Valar, die es ja „eischendlisch schonnnnn janz guuuuuuuut"hatten „drübnn im, im, na wie heisses, na, im Wessen halt".  
  
Es wurde auch immer mehr gesungen, allerdings nicht so, wie man es kennt, die großen Sagen längst vergangener Zeiten, sondern doch recht derbe Sauflieder, die allerdings für meinen und Rods Geschmack noch viel zu anständig waren. Also nahmen wir die Sache in die Hand und bildeten einen hübschen Chor.  
  
Ich fing an mit „was solln wir trinken?", ging dann über zu „eisgekühlter Bommerlunder", schob noch ein „Party, Palmen, Kerle/Weiber und n Bier" dazwischen, dann machte ich weiter mit „ein Fläschchen steht im Walde". Das „10 kleine Jägermeister"war sowieso obligatorisch, und anschließend, gegen den Kater, „What shall we do with the drunken sailor".  
  
Wir sangen ganz professionell und mehrstimmig –so ziemlich jeder hatte seine eigene Stimme- und waren eine richtig fröhlich Runde. Zwar kippten immer wieder welche um, die sich beziehungsweise deren Mägen sich nicht so gut mit Rod verstanden, aber sie wurden immer wieder durch Rods ersetzt, so dass wir trotzdem immer einen schönen Chor zusammen hatten, indem ich immer schöne Solos singen durfte. Rod war eben nicht nur ein guter Kumpel, sondern auch ein wahrer Gentleman.  
  
Es wurde allmählich richtig spät, und, das fand ich toll, wir hatten inzwischen auch schon ein richtiges Orchester. Zwar ist Schnarchbegleitmusik nicht die allerbeste, aber es war besser als gar keine und tausendmal besser als die Plingplingmusik darinnen.  
  
Irgendwann nicht viel später waren alle Sänger durch professionelle Rods ersetzt. Das fand ich toll, das war besser, auch für die Ohren.  
  
Wir waren grad mitten in unserer Experimentalversion von „für dich soll's rote Rosen regnen"(wir hatten unser Repertoire spontan um Lieder erweitert, die nicht den Alkohol verherrlichten) als irgendjemand auf mich zu gewankt kam. Nein, halt. Der wankte nicht. Sondern ich und die gesamte Umgebung. Gut, er wankte auch, aber nicht so viel. Verrückte Welt.  
  
Ich kannte ihn nicht, und er mich auch nicht, aber er legte mir den Arm um die Schulter und sagte, ich sähe „wirschlisch gudd"aus, und ich beschloss spontan, dass ich ihn echt gut leiden konnte.  
  
Er sang ein bisschen mit und brachte auch ein wenig Ordnung in die Rodreihen, die er bei seiner Ankunft durcheinander geworfen hatte. Er zog drei Flaschen Rod weg und konnte immer noch stehen. Das fand ich sehr beeindruckend, und knutschte ihn auf die Wange. Das heißt, ich wollte ihn auf die Wange knutschen, aber er drehte den Kopf, so dass ich seine Lippen erwischte. Das fand ich auch nicht schlimm, und weil er so gut nach Rod schmeckte, probierte ich gleich noch mal.  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren wir in die schönste Knutscherei verwickelt, während im Hintergrund die Rods romantisch sangen.  
  
Es war toll, mal was total anderes. Im Ernst, das war der beste Abend seit langem. Rod in Massen, und ein Kerl, der sogar ganz gut aussah, wies aussah.  
  
Jedenfalls, wir waren also relativ beschäftigt, als wir plötzlich Stimmen hörten Ich drehte den Kopf weg, und der Typ schlabberte an meinem Ohr weiter. Ich gab ihm ne Flasche Rod, die als Ersatz bereitwillig akzeptierte, und lauschte. Da kamen zwei, und sie waren –igittigitt- total NÜCHTERN.  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum die hier sein sollten"sagte gerade der eine. „Wenn im Keller nichts mehr ist, ist da eben nichts mehr. Dann ist es eben alle."  
  
„Ich bin aber sicher, dass hier welche sein müssen"erwiderte der andere. „Ich hab vorhin fünf verschieden Leute Kisten tragen sehen, alle in diese Richtung. Die ham den halben Weinkeller hierher verfrachtet."  
  
„Das werden wir jetzt ja sehen"schloss der andere und in genau diesem Moment traten sie um die Ecke.  
  
Verblüfft blieben sie stehen. Ein Wald, ein ganzes Meer von Rods, und in deren Mitte zwei gestalten, von denen der eine an einer Weinflasche rumsabberte und die andere sie mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
  
Sie starrten zurück.  
  
Verdammt, der eine kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor, und der andere auch. Es war -natürlich- Legolas, und das andere war Medlion. Jippie!  
  
Legolas eilte sofort zu mir und zog den Sabbertyp von mir, weg, der sich zwischenzeitlich wieder meinem Ohr zugewandt hatte, dann hob er mich hoch und schleifte mich durch den Rodwald. Ich schrie auf, denn viele Rods wurden umgestoßen, einige sogar getötet!  
  
Legolas zog mich nah an sich heran, und ich sah ihn wütend an und knallte ihm dann eine.  
  
„Wasss, wass, wass machsu da? Die armen Rods! Du, du bringsie um!"  
  
Und ich fing an, ihn zu schlagen, doch er hielt mir die Hände fest und lächelte ein bisschen überheblich. „Was machst du bloß für Sachen"  
  
Ich sah ihn wütend, aber auch irritiert an –man sollte als Kronprinz nicht arrogant grinsen, wenn man geschlagen wurde, das irritiert nur die Leute- und versuchte, runter zu kommen, doch er hatte mich hochgehoben und hielt mich fest wie ein Schraubstock. Schließlich gab ich es auf und zeigt auf den Sabberer. „Dea muss auch midd!"  
  
Legolas sah mich zweifelnd an, doch als ich drohend die Faust schüttelte, gab er seufzend Medlion in Zeichen, und dieser fing an, den Sabberer auf seine Schulter zu hieven und mitzuschleifen.  
  
Legolas brachte mich auf meine Zimmer, wie, weiß ich nicht mehr. Was ich allerdings noch weiß, war, das ich ihm unsere erste Begegnung gründlich heimzahlte. Na, nicht ganz, ich erwischte immer nur seine Schuhe.  
  
Legolas brachte mich ins Bett, das heißt, umziehen ließ er mich zum Glück allein. Er lächelte zwar, sah aber nicht sehr glücklich aus.  
  
Ich sah in mitleidig an. „Hassu Sor-Sor-Kumma?"  
  
Er lächelte gequält. „Wie mans nimmt. Mein Vater..."  
  
„Willa disch imma noch verheiradn?"  
  
Er musterte mich misstrauisch. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Isch weiß allles!!!"  
  
Er nickte und erzählte mir, das er zwar im Prinzip kein Problem damit hatte, sich aber noch nicht binden wollte, und auf den richtigen Partner warte, und sowieso, und überhaupt...  
  
Er laberte bestimmt eine halbe Stunde und danach stand für mich fest, dass er entweder schwul war oder total in mich verknallt. Hoffentlich ersteres. Obwohl...  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann er gegangen ist. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr von jenem abend. Ich schlief gut in die Nacht. Wirklich, ich schlief! Guter, alter Rod! Immer für mich da.  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah ich die Welt mit völlig neuen Augen. Ich war zum ersten Mal seit langem richtig ausgeschlafen! Und ich hatte nur einen klitzekleinen Kater.  
  
1) bronwe = Ausdauer  
  
2) delos = Abscheu  
  
3) gwiwileth = Schmetterling  
  
Tja, das wars. Ich gedenke übrigens, die Kapitel in Zukunft immer im Doppelpack hochzuladen, das is nicht so stressig... und euch wohl auch nicht ganz unrecht.... ;-) g 


	15. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
Ich wollet die letzten Kapitel der Story eigentlich portionsweise updaten, aber ich kriege das zeitlich nicht hin. Als gibt's jetzt alle Kapitel auf einen hauen. Viel Spaß!  
  
DIE NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL WERDEN GEWIDMET EINZIG UND ALLEIN MAIKE, DENISE, LINDA, STEFFANIE, SUSHI UND KATHA ZUM DANK FÜR EURE FREUNDSCHAFT: HAB EUCH ALLE GANZ, GANZ, GANZ, GANZ, GANZ DOLL LIEB!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 14  
  
Baby, vergiss nicht mich zu fangen

Vergiss nicht mich zu fangen

Vergiss nicht mich zu fangen

Warte mal Prinzessin, denkst du nicht, dass es Zeit ist

Auf dieser Plattform mit dem Nieselregen in meinen Augen?  
  
Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Bevor ich das Zimmer verließ, linste ich vorsichtig um die Ecken, ob vielleicht irgendwelche Wachen zu entdecken wären, aber es waren keine zu sehen. Ich sah vorsichtshalber noch in den Blumentöpfen nach, erst dann war ich beruhigt.  
  
Ich irrte wieder mal über die Flure, diesmal auf der Suche nach einer Art Frühstückszimmer. Ich hatte zwar nicht unbedingt Hunger, das hatte ich morgens selten, aber ich hatte ziemlichen Durst, und außerdem interessierte es mich, wo sie meine Sachen hingeschafft hatten, ich wollte nämlich so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hause.  
  
Man hatte mir gesagt, in welcher Richtung der Speisesaal ungefähr liegen musste, doch natürlich hatte ich mich innerhalb kürzester Zeit total verlaufen.  
  
Schließlich fand ich den Weg aber doch, und glücklich betrat ich den Raum Es war relativ voll, doch war niemand darunter, den ich kannte. Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, ich kannte bisher exakt vier Personen im Palast: Legolas, Thranduil, Medlion und Bronwe. Ach, und noch die Schneiderin. Das war's dann aber.  
  
Ich suchte mir einen freien Platz. Sofort kam irgendein Bediensteter herbeigewuselt und fragte untertänigst, was er mir denn bringen könne. Ich entschied mich für etwas Lembas und ein bisschen Obst. Dann bestellte ich mir einen großen Krug Fruchtsaft und erklärte, dass das alles sei.  
  
Der Bedienstete sah aus, als hätte ich grade sein gesamtes Weltbild in Trümmer gehauen.  
  
„Ist irgendwas?"  
  
„Ihr... Ihr habt Hunger..."  
  
Hunger? Das nannte der Hunger? Das war doch nur ein Katerfrühstück. Der wollte mich nicht erleben, wenn ich wirklich Hunger hatte, oder? ODER?  
  
„Darf ich nicht?"  
  
„Ihr.. nun, Ihr seid die... die einzige..."  
  
Vorsichtig blickte ich mich um. Tatsächlich. Überall leere Teller, wenn überhaupt. Zwischen drin eilte ein Elb in dunkler Robe in Heilerfarben umher, der jedem aus einem kleinen Fläschchen goldfarbene Katermedizin einschenkte.  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen. „Haben die etwa alle einen Kater?"  
  
Er sah mich geschockt an. „Sie sind KRANK, Herrin! Es geht ihnen nicht gut! Die Grippe.."  
  
Ich zog erst die eine Augenbraue hoch, dann die andere, dann beide gleichzeitig. „Die Grippe? Ich dachte, Elben werden niemals krank? Die haben einen höllischen Kater, das ist alles. Von wegen Grippe!"  
  
Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und platzte laut heraus. Der Diener sah mich erschrocken an, er fragte sich wohl, ob das denn schicklich wäre, wenn er lachte, dann entschied er sich aber doch fürs mitlachen, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit lachte der ganze Saal. Allerdings nur die Bediensteten. Die hohen Herrschaften blickten wütend auf ihre Katermedizin und/oder hielten sich vorsichtig die Hände an die Schläfen und flüsterten „nicht so laut.. bitte.. meine armen Ohren... nicht so laut..."  
  
Ich kriegte mich nicht mehr ein. Die übrigen Bediensteten auch nicht. Wir lachten und lachten, und die hohen Herrschaften wurden immer wütender und röter und betrieben Schläfen reiben im Akkord.  
  
Schließlich ging eine Tür auf und Lord Delos kam hereinspaziert. Er sah dem Geschehen exakt 0, 00000001636377891 Sekunden zu, dann brüllte er: „DAS REICHT JETZT!"  
  
Im Nu war Ruhe. Die Bediensteten huschten schnellstmöglich in die Küche zurück, und ich verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, ihnen zu folgen. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich.  
  
Lord Delos´ stimme klang gefährlich schneidend, als er fragte: „Was ist hier los?"  
  
Um die hundert Arme mit ausstreckten Zeigefingern erhoben sich. Sie alle hatten nur ein Ziel.  
  
„DIE WARS!"  
  
.....  
  
Als meine Standpauke vorüber war, wurde ich in mein Zimmer verfrachtet und eingeschlossen. Das beruhigte mich nicht wirklich. Zwar war ich jetzt in Sicherheit vor der Wut entbrannten Meute, die anscheinend trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen, die jetzt erst richtig losgingen, immer noch zu einem Lynchmord fähig war.  
  
Was mir allerdings noch mehr Angst bereitete, war, was Delos mit mir anstellen würde. Da ich für ihn eh nur eine dumme Hure war, würde er mich vermutlich erst vergewaltigen, und DANN verhören und an den Galgen bringen oder was sonst auch immer die beliebteste Tötungsart war.  
  
Elben waren so verdammt launisch! Glaubte man gar nicht, bei deren perfektem Image. Aber ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust, weiter über die Launen der arroganten Elben zu philosophieren, geschweige denn sie näher zu erforschen. Nach drei Jahrzehnten kannte ich sie. Und hatte endgültig beschlossen, dass ich sie hasste.  
  
Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen (was immer noch nicht viel war) und lauschte an der Tür. Nichts zu hören. Ich öffnete das Fenster. Verdammt, es waren Leute im Park, ich musste bis zum Abend warten! Gut, das war nicht mehr sooooooooooo klang, ich war erst gegen zehn aufgewacht, hatte eine Stunde lang den Speisesaal gesucht und war drei Stunden angebrüllt worden, so dass es jetzt schon zwei war.  
  
Ich lief hektisch im Zimmer hin und her. Dann beschloss ich, die Zeit zu nutzen. Ich durchsuchte das Zimmer und entdeckte noch zwei Flaschen Rod. Ich packte sie rasch ein. Wenigstens würde ich jetzt nicht allein auf Wanderschaft gehen müssen.  
  
Ich sah mich um. Jetzt hatte ich zwar wirklich alles zusammen, allerdings nur ein mehrfach gefaltetes Laken, in das ich die mein Gepäck als Bündel eingeschlagen hatte, als Tasche, keinen Mantel, keinen Waffe und keine Verpflegung.  
  
Wenn ich doch nur den Dolch noch hätte...  
  
Der Dolch! Den musste ich noch holen. Und dann würde ich mich nach Süden aufmachen. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wo der Süden war, noch, wie ich hingelangen konnte, aber ich wollte ans Meer, und ich wusste, dass dort welches sein musste.  
  
Ich legte mich auf mein Bett, um noch etwas auszuruhen, bevor ich losging. Ich würde die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein und morgen auch den ganzen Tag, denn ich musste so schnell so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen mich und Düsterwald, pardon, Eryn Lasgalen, bringen.  
  
Ich hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, als es klopfte. „Seid Ihr präsentabel, Mylady?"  
  
Ich sah an mir runter. Warum nicht? „Ja."  
  
Das Schloss klickte und die Tür öffnete sich. Lord Delos steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Als er sah, dass ich faul auf meinem Bett rumfläzte sah er nicht sehr begeistert aus. „Was tut Ihr da?"  
  
„Ich ruhe mich aus... "Ich wusste, er erwartete, dass ich aufstand und vor ihm im Staub rumkroch, aber das sah ich erstens nicht ein und zweitens war ich viel zu müde.  
  
Es war warm draußen, und meine Fenster gingen nach Süden. Ich war ziemlich fertig und hatte mich schon beim Schicksal bedankt, dass es mich erst abends loslaufen ließ, tagsüber wäre es ja doch nur eine einzige Quälerei.  
  
Ich sah Delos nur abschätzig mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an. „Erhebt Euch." Entweder war er immer noch sauer, oder schon wieder. Eher immer noch. Ich machte keine Anstalten, mich zu erheben, und so wiederholte er die Auforderung dreimal, jedes Mal lauter werdend, bis er schließlich schrie.  
  
Ich zeigte mich davon unbeeindruckt und drehte lediglich den Kopf, dass die Sonne mir nicht mehr so in die Augen schien. Lord Delos war jedoch alles andere als ein geduldiger Elb. Nach der dritten Aufforderung packte er mich grob an den Schultern und riss mich so fest hoch, dass der Stoff an meiner Schulter riss.  
  
„Hey.."Ich begutachtete das Malheur, stellte fest, dass ich es würde flicken könne, und ließ mich auf mein Bett zurücksinken.  
  
Delos war kurz vorm explodieren, er schrie herum, er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, doch ich nahm ihn kaum wahr.  
  
Wie durch einen Nebel sah ich, dass sich ein Auflauf gebildet hatte, und alle um mein Bett herum standen. Noch auf dem Flur schienen sie sich zu drängen. Delos schrie und brüllte, und sämtlich kopfschmerzgeplagten Elben hatten längste die Hände an ihre Ohren gelegt, doch waren sie zu neugierig, um jetzt einfach zu gehen. Dazu war das ganze zu spannend.  
  
Dennoch nahm ich das ganze kaum war. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich leise Stimmen, die sich stritten und miteinander diskutierten, doch ich hörte nicht zu, es war auch zu weit weg. Es war so heiß...  
  
Irgendwann stand ich auf und verschwand hinter der spanischen Wand, die man mir zum Umkleiden aufgestellt hatte.  
  
Als ich wieder heraus kam, hatte ich mein Nachthemd an, denn es war wesentlich leichter und angenehmer zu tragen. Die Stimmen schwiegen, dann brachen sie mit erneuter, verstärkter Wucht los. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es mit mir hatten, doch war das unmöglich, hätten sie etwas von mir gewollt, wären sie schließlich hergekommen und hätten nicht aus weiter Ferne hergebrüllt.  
  
Irgendwann war es ruhig. Das weckte mich aus dem Halbschlaf, in den ich geglitten war. Es war leer im Zimmer, doch etwas zu essen stand auf dem Boden. Dankbar packte ich es ein, wenn es auch nicht viel war, etwas Brot und Suppe. Die Suppe aß ich gleich, da ich sie nicht mitnehmen konnte und auch bei Kräften bleiben musste.  
  
Ich sah nach draußen. Es war schon recht spät, die Sonne stand tief und der Park war leer. Ich beschloss, sofort aufzubrechen, da vermutlich alle anderen zur Zeit beim Abendessen waren. Ich zog mich um und packte mein Nachthemd ein, dann kletterte ich schnellstmöglich in den Park hinunter. Ich lief zu den Pferdeställen, die zu Glück nicht weit entfernt waren. Ich wurde enttäuscht, Narthans Pferde waren nicht da, Elenath musste sie mit nach Hause genommen haben.  
  
Ich nahm einfach irgendeins und schaute mich um, ob ich irgendwas verwertbares fände. Ich entdeckte noch ein paar Satteldecken, die ich zum zudecken würde gebrauchen können, und zwei Wasserschläuche, die ich schnell füllte. Das musste fürs erste reichen.  
  
Ich führte das Pferd so leise wie möglich durch den Park. Ich musste es so gut wie möglich vermeiden, gesehen zu werden. Ich war in so was nie sehr unauffällig, und mir war klar, dass sie mich vermutlich noch innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten schnappen würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
  
Ich ritt vorsichtig in den Wald hinein, als ich plötzlich stutzte, ich hörte Stimmen. Ich hielt an und näherte mich vorsichtig. Ich sah Grenzwachen, die irgendwas oder jemanden an der Leine hielten. Dieses Etwas schien ihr gefangener zu sein, es war recht klein, ging gebückt und stieß fortwährend zischende Flüche aus.  
  
„Grausame Elben, ja Schatz, grausame Elben, tun uns, weh, oh, so weh, es wird ihnen leid tun, ja, mein Schatz... mein Schatzzzzzz..."  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Es war Gollum. Dann fiel mir ein, was ich kurzzeitig, na ja, ehr langzeitig, aus meinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte, nämlich, dass ich im Jahr 2085 des dritten Zeitalters in Mittelerde gelandet war, also vor gut dreißig Jahren, und dass wir jetzt das Jahr 3018 schrieben, das Jahr, in dem der Ringkrieg stattfand, das Jahr, indem es saugefährlich war, das Jahr, indem Tausende krepierten, und dass ich demzufolge in verdammt großer Gefahr schwebte, weil es nämlich schon Sommer war, also jeden Moment Orks angreifen konnten.  
  
Es war verrückt, aber als ich vor langer Zeit in Mittelerde gestrandet war, hatte ich mir keine Gedanken über den Krieg gemacht Er hatte weit, weit entfernt geschienen, und tat es noch. Doch jetzt wurde ich ruckartig in die Realität zurückgeholt. Gollum war hier. Gollum war gefährlich. Ich musste weg.  
  
Und während Gollum von seinen Wächtern die Erlaubnis erhielt, auf einen Baum zusteigen, machte ich mich schnellstmöglich davon, wobei ich trotz meiner Eile auf meine Lautstärke achtete. Ich durfte mich jetzt nicht erwischen lassen.  
  
Als ich außer Hörweite war, bat ich das Pferd, mich zum Badesee zu tragen, und es tat, wie ihm geheißen. Das ist das tolle an Elbenpferden, sie verstehen alles, was man ihnen sagt, und sind auch in der Lage, selbst den Weg zu finden. Wir waren bald da, ich hatte ein schnelles Pferd erwischt.  
  
Ich stieg ab und suchte nach dem Dolch. Es war schon recht dunkel, die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als ich ihn endlich fand. Ich pfiff nach dem Pferd, schwang mich auf seinen Rücken und preschte los. Es war gut, nachts zu reiten, denn mit den Sternen kannte ich mich ein bisschen aus. Ich hatte mir in Zeiten der Langeweile auch Karten angesehen in letzter Zeit, vor allem, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte.  
  
Ich plante, mich südwestlich zu halten, so dass ich bald auf die alte Waldstrasse stoßen würde, auf der ich dann bleiben würde, bis ich das Nebelgebirge überquert hatte. Dann musste ich nur noch immer geradeaus nach Westen, und dann käme ich automatisch ans Meer und würde auch von dem Stress des Krieges bewahrt bleiben. Das war mein Plan.  
  
So weit, so gut. Was ich nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass man immer etwas nicht bedenkt und danach alles Bedachte hinfällig wird. In meinem Fall waren das die Orks, oder besser gesagt, der Angriff, den sie in genau dieser Nacht starteten.  
  
Ich bemerkte es relativ spät, den obwohl Orks hässliche, abstoßende Geschöpfe sind, deren Ankunft die Natur sofort mit Unwillen anzeigt, sind sie doch in der Lage, recht leise zu gehen und sich an ihre Feind bis zu einem gewissen Grad anzuschleichen.  
  
Dennoch hörte ich nach einer Weile leise Geräusche und Gespräche in der hässlichen Sprache der Orks. Ich erschrak, aber im Prinzip hätte ich es mir denken könne. Ich war in der Nähe des Nebelgebirges, und jeder Depp wusste, dass sich dort zur Zeit des Ringkrieges Orks und ähnliches Gesindel rumtrieben. Nur ich vergaß es wieder.  
  
Vollkommen geschockt und unvorbereitet, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte notfalls auf einen Baum klettern, aber was wurde aus dem Pferd?  
  
Letztendlich wandte ich mich schnellstmöglich Richtung Südosten. Ich musste zunächst das Gebirge umgehen, wenn ich den Orks auseichen wollte. Immerhin würde ich dann früher auf die Waldstraße treffen und schneller vorankommen. Ich wendete und preschte los.  
  
Hinter mir waren die Orks lauter geworden. Ich trieb das Tier gnadenlos an, doch es beklagte sich nicht, es spürte wohl auch die Gefahr. Schon recht bald wurden die Geräusch hinter uns leiser, doch bald kam das nächste Problem: wir würden direkt am Palast vorbeireiten und möglicherweise gesehen werden. Dieser Gedanke kam mir, und im nächsten Moment konnte ich die Lichter des Palasts auch schon sehen. Ich beschloss, das ganze zur Warnung umzufunktionieren.  
  
„Gefahr!"schrie ich so laut ich konnte, sobald ich die Palasttore sah. „Orks!"  
  
Ich hielt bei den Wächtern an, die auf meinen Ruf hin sofort hinausgestürmt waren. „Wo?"  
  
„Dort"– ich wies nach Westen- „vor einer halben Stunde habe ich sie gesehen, und bin so schnell geritten ich konnte. Sie werden bald hier sein."  
  
Die Wächter sahen, wie geschwitzt mein Pferd und ich waren und glaubten uns. Sie wollten, das ich bei ihnen blieb, damit ich mich ausruhen konnte und sie mich verhören, doch ich preschte davon. Das fehlte gerade noch, das ich aus dem Palast abgehauen wäre, nur, um direkt wieder hinzumüssen!  
  
Ich ritt weiter, nun langsamer, da wir außer Gefahr waren und exakt nach Süden. Die Zeit verging, und mein Pferd schien allmählich müde zu werden. Ich ließ es noch langsamer gehen, doch nicht anhalten. Ich musste diese Nacht noch die alte Waldstraße erreichen, morgen würde ich mich gnadenlos verirren.  
  
Es dauerte zum Glück nicht mehr sehr lange, bis ich die Straße entdeckte. Ich schätzte, dass ich vom Palast aus etwa drei Stunden gebraucht hatte, aber natürlich hatte das Hin und Her mit der Orks-Ausweicherei einen Haufen Zeit gekostet, so dass die Nacht schon fast vorüber war.  
  
Ich ritt auf die Straße und trieb mein Pferd noch mal ein bisschen an. Ich wusste, es war fertig, total, und überhaupt, noch fertiger als ich, aber ich konnte nicht anhalten, noch nicht. Erst, als der Himmel sich langsam Rosa zu färben begann, hielt ich an. Wir waren seit wir auf die Strasse getroffen waren bestimmt noch zwei Stunden geritten.  
  
Ich war diese Nacht recht gut voran gekommen, aber ich wusste, dass es noch eine gute Weile dauern würde, bis wir aus dem Wald draußen wären. Ich war nicht müde, natürlich nicht, wie immer, aber mein Pferd, so dass ich schließlich schweren Herzens anhielt. Ich gab dem Pferd zu trinken und genehmigte mir selbst auch ein paar Schlucke, aber ich wusste, selbst wenn ich sparsam war, würde mein Wasser nicht lange reichen, da ich es mit meinem Pferd teilen musste.  
  
Wir machten es uns etwas abseits der Straße bequem und mein Pferd ruhte sich aus. Mir fiel auf, dass es immer noch keinen Namen hatte, was ja irgendwie auch nicht sein konnte. Ich beschloss, es Courir zu nennen (frz: laufen), weil es so schnell war.  
  
Allmählich ging die Sonne auf, und etwa fünf Stunden später beschloss ich weiter zureiten. Diesmal schlug ich eine gemächlichere Gangart an, so dass Courir sich nicht verausgabte, wir aber dennoch zügig vorankamen.  
  
Ich ritt den ganzen Tag durch, ohne Rast. Wir kamen in der Tat gut voran und, was ich zu hoffen nicht gewagt hatte, schon am frühen Abend erreichten wir die Grenzen des Waldes. Courir war wirklich verdammt schnell.  
  
Ich ritt dennoch etwas weiter, da Courir noch nicht wirklich müde war und ich noch keinen geeigneten Lagerplatz gefunden hatte. Ich ritt weiter und weiter, die Sonne sank tiefer und tiefer und machte allmählich Anstalten unterzugehen. Es wiederstrebte mit, unter freiem Himmel zu übernachten, doch ich hatte mich schon fast damit abgefunden, als ich in einiger Entfernung einen Fluss entdeckte- den Anduin. Begeistert trieb ich Courir zur Eile an.  
  
Wir erreichten den Fluss kurz nachdem die Nacht hereingebrochen war. Wir überquerten die Brücke und wir schlugen unser Lager unter einigen Bäumen am gegenseitigen Flussufer auf. Ich war nicht müde und erklärte Courir, dass ich Wache halten würde.  
  
Und während ich so da saß und Wache hielt, dachte ich über meine Schlaflosigkeit. Warum hatte ich vor zwei Tagen schlafen können und jetzt wieder nicht? Brauchte ich wirklich so wenig Schlaf? Nein. Ich brauchte dringend Schlaf, jeder brauchte welchen. War es vielleicht so, dass ich auf elbische Art schlief, so nebenbei, nicht nur mit offenen Augen, sondern auch, während ich etwas anderes tat. Aber warum hatte ich dann geschlafen, vor zwei Tagen?  
  
Plötzlich fiel mir Rod ein. Hatte ich geschlafen, weil ich Alkohol getrunken hatte? Das wäre immerhin eine plausible Erklärung und würde auch meinen tiefen und regelmäßigen Schlaf in Lothlorien begründen.  
  
Ich beschloss, das als Erklärung gelten zu lassen, ich hatte auch keine Lust mehr dazu. Stattdessen wollte ich versuchen einzuschlafen.  
  
Es ging ganz einfach. Ich dachte an einen ruhigen Sandstrand mit Wellenrauschen, mit Palmen und sanftem Blätterrascheln. Ich merkte, wie ein Teil von mir ruhig wurde, und ich mich entspannte. Der kleine Teil von mir, der noch wach war, schaute sich die Umgebung an und kuschelte sich in die Stalldecke ein, weil es um diese Zeit der Nacht doch recht kühl war.  
  
....  
  
Dieser Teil von mir war es auch, der den Reiter bemerkte, der sich aus Osten näherte. Er weckte den Rest von mir und ich setzte mich aufrecht hin. Der Reiter war nur ein schwärzerer Schatten vor dem Schwarzen Hintergrund, aber er war da. Ich stand auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Reiter war noch am anderen Flussufer, doch jetzt war er an der Brücke, jetzt überquerte er sie, jetzt war er auf dieser Seite des Flusses.  
  
Er schien geradeaus weiterreiten zu wollen, doch dann sah ich ihn zögern. Er hatte mich bemerkt und kam in meine Richtung.  
  
Es war sinnlos, sich hinzulege und sich schlafend zu stellen. Das würde nur Probleme machen, und ich wollte auch wissen, wer er war, denn es war allertiefste Nacht, bestimmt zwei oder drei Uhr morgens.  
  
Der Reiter war jetzt fast da. Ihm war klar, dass mir klar war, dass ihm klar war, dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber es sah aus, als hätte er ein Schwert umgegürtet und es griffbereit.  
  
Ich tastete nach meinem Dolch. Er würde mir nicht viel nützen gegen ein Schwert, aber immerhin würde ich nicht kampflos sterben.  
  
Jetzt war er da und hielt an, machte aber keine Anstalten, abzusteigen. Er hatte einen Kapuzenmantel um, und die Kapuze hatte er sich gerade tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Er wollte offensichtlich nicht erkannt werden, aber was das sollte, war mir unklar, wir hatten beide keine Lampen und ich hatte es nicht gewagt, ein Feuer anzumachen. Okay, ich hatte keins zustande gebracht, aber das war ja unwichtig. Weil, das Holz war nämlich... Ach, egal. Jedenfalls war es stockdunkel und konnten uns gegenseitig nur als Schatten wahrnehmen. Er musste tierische Angst vor Entdeckung haben.  
  
Das machte mir Hoffnung. Wenn er mich hätte morden wollen, hätte er die Maskerade auch bleiben lassen können. Dann wäre nämlich egal gewesen, wer er war. Ich war dann ja eh tot.  
  
Der Reiter kam näher, und jetzt bekam ich doch Angst. Verdammt, warum zur Hölle musste der sch so vermummen? Und warum stieg er nicht ab?  
  
Mir wurde klar, dass ich etwas sagen musste. Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Courir plötzlich laut wieherte. Sowohl der Fremde als auch ich zuckten zusammen, doch Courir ließ sich nicht stören und lief glücklich an mir vorbei auf das Pferd des Fremden zu, das jetzt ebenfalls freudig zu wiehern begann. Die beiden kannten sich offensichtlich.  
  
Wir entspannten uns beide, und der Fremde stieg jetzt endlich ab, doch sein Misstrauen schien noch nicht vollkommen beseitigt.  
  
„Seid gegrüßt, Fremdling"sagte er. Ich nickte zur Erwiderung.  
  
„Verzeiht mir mein Misstrauen, doch ist das nicht verwunderlich zu solchen Zeiten und auch Ihr scheint nicht ohne Misstrauen zu sein. Doch scheint selbiges unbegründet: unsere Pferde kennen sich offensichtlich."Ich nickte wieder. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich. Worauf wollte der hinaus?  
  
„Doch sagt mir, Fremder, wie kann es geschehen, dass dem so ist? Aus welchem Grund kennen sich unser beider Pferde, wenn wir doch vollkommen unabhängig von einander unterwegs sind?"Aha, daher wehte also der Wind. Obwohl es eine gute Frage war. Warum eigentlich?  
  
Und vor allem, warum kam mir seine Stimme so bekannt vor?  
  
Ich sagte nichts und zwar ziemlich lange, so dass er bald ungeduldig wurde. „Wollt Ihr nicht antworten? Wenn es einen Grund für diese Absonderlichkeit gibt, habt Ihr nichts zu befürchten. Sollte ich jedoch herausfinden, dass Euer Tier gestohlen ist..."  
  
Ich sah ihn genauer an, und meine Augen wurden groß. Er hatte an seinem Mantel die Insignien von Düsterwald, was erklärte, warum die Tiere sich kannten. Sie waren aus dem selben Stall, und er war ein Gesandter des Königs. Aber da war noch was an ihm, dass mich stutzen machte. Etwas, das mir bekannt vorkam und von dem ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich es besser schnell erkennen sollte. Ich kam nur nicht darauf, was.  
  
Ich schwieg immer noch, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht gut. „Wollt Ihr nicht antworten? Oder gesteht ihr lieber gleich Euren Diebstahl ein?"Er hatte die Hand schon am Schwertgriff.  
  
Ich schluckte. Dann riss ich mich zusammen. „Wie- wie kommt Ihr auf den Gedanken, dass es gestohlen sein könnte, Herr?"  
  
Verdammt. Herr! Das klang viel zu unterwürfig. Und meine Stimme zitterte zu stark.  
  
„Weil es dem meinen sehr vertraut ist. Und weil es ein entsprechendes Brandzeichen trägt!"Bei diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert und hielt es mir an die Kehle. Ich fragte mich, wie er das bei diesem Licht erkennen wollte, aber eigentlich sind solche Überlegungen eher sekundär, wenn man ein Schwert an der Kehle hat...  
  
Ich hob die Hände, doch ich sagte nichts, was hätte ich auch sagen sollen. Er hatte ja recht, im Prinzip hatte ich Courir geklaut. Ich überlegte, ob und wie ich mich verteidigen sollte, als mir auffiel, wonach ich die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Es war diese denkwürdige, ganz eigene Art von ihm, sich zu bewegen, und auch dieser plötzliche Wandel vom höflichen Fremden zum stahlharten Krieger. Und jetzt konnte ich auch seine Stimme zu ordnen. Ich nahm die Hände runter.  
  
„Hände oben lassen!"raunzte er mich sofort an. Ich ließ sie, wo sie waren, dann hob ich aber doch die eine an, allerdings nicht, um mich zu ergeben, sondern um das Schwert zur Seite zu schieben und mich anschließend an ihm vorbeizudrängen.  
  
Er riss mich an der Schulter zurück. „Hände hoch! Und antwortet endlich!"  
  
Ich drehte mich gelangweilt um. „Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir irgendwas erkläre, solange du mit dem Ding da an meiner Kehle rumfuchtelst. Du solltest es besser wegstecken, sonst verletzt du dich noch."  
  
Okay. Falsche Antwort. Ganz falsche Antwort. Wie der Blitz hatte ich wieder das Schwert an der Kehle hängen und er ritzte damit ganz leicht an meinen Hals, so dass nur einige Blutstropfen hervortraten. „Wollt Ihr jetzt antworten?"und seine Stimme klang bedrohlich leise.  
  
Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus, dann sagte ich ganz langsam: „Legolas, ich wäre dir sehr, sehr verbunden, wenn du das Ding da runter nehmen könntest."  
  
Verblüfft, wie er war, tat er es. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, erkannt zuwerden. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wer seid Ihr?"  
  
„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich duzen sollst?"  
  
„Carië?"Er klang wie vom Donner gerührt.  
  
„Hast du wen anderes erwartet? Und jetzt pack endlich diesen Käsedolch weg!"  
  
Er brauchte kurz, um nach Luft zu schnappen und seine Fassung wiederzuerringen, dann fragte er, ob es mir gut ging, immerhin hatte er mich verletzt, und er wollte es schon umständlich verbinden, doch ich erklärte ihm, dass es nicht nötig wäre, da das Blut schon wieder getrocknet war.  
  
Trotzdem schien er sich schreckliche Vorwürfe zu machen, weil er mich angegriffen und verletzt hatte. Ich fand das reichlich merkwürdig, wenn er mich nicht gekannt hätte, hätte er mich schließlich ohne zu Zögern getötet, doch ich sagte einfach nichts dazu.  
  
Letztendlich fragte er: „Was TUST du hier?"  
  
„Ähm – ich übernachte?"  
  
Er rollte mit den Augen. Es war dafür, dass es eigentlich mitten in der Nacht war, sehr hell, so hell, dass ich sein Gesicht fast genau erkennen konnte. Mir fiel plötzlich auf, dass es eigentlich ein sehr gut aussehendes Gesicht war, so betrachtet. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab, ich hatte jetzt andere Sorgen.  
  
„Jetzt antworte mal ernsthaft"holte Legolas mich wieder in die Realität zurück. „Warum bist du hier – und nicht im Palast?"- „Was denkst du denn?"  
  
Er wirkte irgendwie aus dem Konzept gebracht, doch dann fing er sich wieder und fragte: „Was soll ich denn denken? Ich weiß es nicht, würde ich sonst fragen?"  
  
Ich seufzte. Mir war klar, dass ich jetzt besser mit einpaar Antworten rausrückte. Ich nahm zwar nicht an, dass er sein aktuelles Lieblingsspielzeug noch mal zücken würde, aber sicher sein konnte man bei so was ja nie.  
  
„Ich bin abgehauen, okay? Ich hatte keinen Bock mehr auf das alles, und schon gar nicht auf Kerker und so einen Bockmist. Also hab ich mir ein Pferd geholt und bin weg. Ich wollte eigentlich eins von Narthans Pferden, aber die hatte Elenath wohl mit heim genommen..."  
  
Legolas nickte. Er schien zufrieden. Dann fragte er geradezu schüchtern, ob er heute Nacht an diesem Lagerplatz bleiben dürfte.  
  
Ich sah in durchdringend an und fragte, ob er diese Frage allen Ernstes ernst meinte. Er meinte sie ernst.  
  
Ich fing schallend an zu lachen. „Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, ich könnte dich jetzt wegschicken? Ich kenn dich doch, du wirst mich schon nicht im Schlaf meucheln. Warum solltest du dir einen anderen Lagerplatz suchen?"  
  
Ich kriegte mich fast nicht mehr ein, und Legolas wurde rot. „Ich weiß ja auch nicht... wo wolltest du jetzt eigentlich hin?"wechselte er UNAUFFÄLLIG das Thema.  
  
Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht. Nach Westen. Weg hier."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber... dann... dann musst du ja..."  
  
„Ja? Dann muss ich was?"  
  
„... dann musst du ja... übers Nebelgebirge.."  
  
"Ja – und?"  
  
„Bist du dir da sicher? Dort ist es nämlich gar nicht sicher! Orks und Bilwisse und schlimmeres... Ich denke nicht, dass du diesen Weg gehen solltest."  
  
„Du gehst ihn doch auch"rutschte es mir heraus, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was ich da sagte.  
  
Argwöhnisch taxierte er mich. „Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
Verdammt. Wie sollte ich ihm das jetzt erklären? „Ich... ähm, ich dachte bloß. Weil doch die Orks angegriffen haben, und, da, da dachte ich, du musst wohl auch dahin, also, ähm, nach, äh, Bruch-, äh, Imla-, Quatsch, ich meine, also, halt nach Westen."  
  
Seine Augenbrauen bildeten eine einzige steile Falte. „WAS meinst du?"  
  
„Dass du nach Westen musst! Weil, also, wenn du nach Osten oder Norden wolltest, wärest du ganz woanders langgeritten. Und wenn du nach Süden gewollt hättest, hättest du den Fluss nicht überquert.."Puh, zum Glück waren mir noch ein paar gute Argumente eingefallen. Zum Glück...  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Woher willst du wissen, das ich nach Imladris will?" Seine Stimme war so leise und ruhig und eiskalt, dass es mir mit der gleichen Temperatur den Rücken herunterlief.  
  
„Du – du willst nach Bruchtal?"Keine schlecht schauspielerische Leistung. Nur das Piepsen in der Stimme müsste noch reduziert werden. Ansonsten wirklich keine schlechte schauspielerische Leistung...  
  
„Natürlich will ich nach Bruchtal. Und das weißt du auch. Du hast dich gerade dreimal verbessert, bis du darauf kamst, dass du ja auch einfach „Richtung Westen"sagen könntest. Und lüg mich nicht an!"  
  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Nein, lügen würde ich bestimmt nicht. Aber die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen brauchte ich auch nicht. Wollte ich auch nicht.  
  
„Ähm..."Tja, was jetzt? „Ich, also, ich dachte, weißt du, wenn du nach Westen willst, willst du ja, weil, na ja, sonst wärst du nicht hier, dann willst du bestimmt nach Bruchtal, weil, wo solltest du sonst hinwollen, wenn du nach Westen willst, doch wahrscheinlich zu Elrond, wenn du, also, dein Vater, also Düsterwald, also, tja, halt der Düsterwald, Probleme hat..."  
  
Ich war immer leiser geworden. Falsche Erklärung...  
  
„So. Du glaubst also, der Herr von Düsterwald rennt immer gleich zu Herrn Elrond, wenn er mal Probleme mit Orks hat? Oder Spinnen? Oder... ZWERGEN?"  
  
Verdammt, auch noch verletzter Stolz. Das war gar nicht gut. „Soooo.... hab ich's nicht gemeint..."  
  
Seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut. „So? Wie DANN?"  
  
„Ähm... also, ich meinte, vielleicht.. tun die Probleme Elrond ja irgendwie... betreffen?"  
  
Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden. „Oh, HERR Elrond wird also von den Problemen irgendwie betroffen... wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
„Oh, das war nur so einen Vermutung, weißt du, ich hab bloß so überlegt wenn du nach Bruchtal, willst du bestimmt zu El-, pardon, HERR Elrond, und dann liegt die Vermutung doch ziemlich nahe, dass die Probleme ihn irgendwie betreffen, hm?"  
  
Er lächelte. Uh-oh. Er hätte nicht lächeln dürfen. Wenn er lächelte, war das gut für ihn. Also schlecht für mich.  
  
„Immerhin."Seine Stimme war freundlich, lieb, nett und vollkommen ruhig. Doppel-uh-oh. „Immerhin, du hast nicht gelogen. Das ist das einzige, was ich dir wirklich nicht vorwerfen kann. Aber, Carië, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nach Bruchtal will."  
  
Ähm.... ups? Doppel-doppel-uh-oh?  
  
„Dafür, dass ich dich so überrascht habe, hast du gut reagiert, dass muss ich schon sagen... und bei einem anderen hätte es vielleicht geklappt... aber nicht bei MIR."  
  
Doppel-doppel-doppel-uh-oh???  
  
„Also, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
  
IchwarniemalshierhabenichtsgehörtnichtsgesehenmeinNameistübrigensHase?  
  
„Nichts?"  
  
Das hatte er fein herausgearbeitet.  
  
„Carië, es wäre wirklich besser für dich, wenn du jetzt mal mit ein paar Antworten herausrücken würdest."  
  
Meinte er wirklich? Verdammt.  
  
„Carië, jetzt sag mal was. Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Höchstens ein bisschen dran rupfen. Sag was, klär das, und dann Schwamm drüber. Aber sprich mit mir"  
  
Sag was? Okay, Klär das? Auch gut. Aber nur mit mir selbst. Ich stand auf und pfiff nach Courir. Als er angetrottet gekommen war, griff ich mein Bündel und sprang auf.  
  
„Ich muss weg."


	16. Kapitel 16

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
DIESES KAPITEL WIDME ICH PHILIPP. ICH BEZWEIFLE, DASS ER ES JE MITKRIEGT, ABER IHR KÖNNT ES IHM JA BEI GELEGENHEIT MAL SAGEN: DANKE, DASS DU IMMER FÜR MICH DA WARST UND MIR GEHOLFEN HAST, ALS ICH HILFE BRAUCHTE. MACH DIR BITTE KEINEN VORWURF!!!  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
Ich bin kurz davor, durchzudrehen

Aus Angst dich verlieren

Und das uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht

Dafür kann ich nicht garantieren

Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe  
  
Die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi. Und gleichzeitig raste sie, wie wenn man das Kaugummi plötzlich loslässt. Sie zog sich und zog sich, zur Unendlichkeit, jedes Mal, wenn ich abends allein da lag. In den bitteren Stunden der Nacht, wenn niemand war, um mich zu trösten, und ich mich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden in einen unruhigen Schlaf weinen konnte. Jetzt war er auf dem Caradhras... jetzt bekämpfte er den Wächter vor den Toren Morias... jetzt lief er vor den Balrog davon... jetzt starb Gandalf...  
  
Woher wollte ich denn eigentlich wissen, dass er es überlebte? Vielleicht hatte Tolkien ja die Story verändert! Vielleicht war es alles ganz anders! Vielleicht fiel nicht Gandalf, sondern Legolas, oder Aragorn...  
  
Und gleichzeitig raste die Zeit. Eine Woche, zwei Wochen, drei Wochen seit sie weg waren. Die Zeit preschte mit 500000km/h an mir vorüber. Ich hatte keine Zeit für gar nichts. Stress pur.  
  
Ich war rund um die Uhr auf der Krankenstation. Wenn ich keinen Dienst hatte, unterrichtete mich Elrond. Ich lernte eifrig und viel, denn jede Minute, in der ich lernte, war erstens vergangen und zweitens ohne deprimierende wasmachterjetztgeradeGedanken vorübergegangen.  
  
Arwen ging es auch nicht besser. Und sie hatte noch nicht mal Arbeit, um sich abzulenken.  
  
Ich verbrachte viel von meiner freien Zeit mit ihr. Ich hatte ihr die Wahrheit erzählt und unterhielt sie mit Anekdoten aus meinem früheren Leben.  
  
So verging die Zeit, und es wurde Frühling.  
  
Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es irgendwann in diesem Leben noch einmal geschehen würde, doch es wurde Frühling. Es wurde März.  
  
Jetzt war die Schlacht um die Hornburg... jetzt waren sie in Isengart... jetzt war er auf den Pfaden der Toten... jetzt erreichten sie die Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern...  
  
Es war nichts mehr mit ihr anzufangen in diesen Tagen. Es war, als könnte ich ihn vor mir sehen, wie er kämpfte, wie er in Gefahr war, wie er beinahe starb...  
  
Ich wurde halb wahnsinnig. Ich wollte, dass es April wurde, dass dieser Depp in Mordor endlich starb. Mein Leben war der reine Wahnsinn.  
  
Ich verbrachte Stunden damit, durch die Gänge zu irren und sinnlose Dinge vor mich hinzumurmeln, während ich innerlich durchlebte, was er jetzt tun musste. Es dauerte nicht lange und Arwen leistete mir Gesellschaft. Allerdings versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm... hör auf, du bist ja närrisch... beruhige dich... hier, Tee... komm schon, trink... jetzt halt dich mal still... willst du nicht allmählich is Bett gehen... hör zu, es ist halb drei... du solltest schlafen... komm, geh schlafen..."  
  
Ich hörte kaum hin. Alles war benebelt. Die Welt war nicht mehr so, wie sie sein sollte. Ich wusste zwar, dass er noch lebte. Weil, er musste noch leben. Weil, wenn nicht, dann wäre ich ja schon wahnsinnig...  
  
Es war so grotesk: Arwen, diejenige, die am meisten litt, die nichts mit Sicherheit wusste, da ich nicht gesagt hatte, dass Aragorn wohl überleben würde, Arwen, die sich vermutlich mit seinem Tod abfinden musste, Arwen, die es am schwersten hatte, beruhigte mich.  
  
SIE beruhigte MICH, wo es doch hätte umgekehrt sein müssen. Und doch konnte ich es nicht ändern.  
  
Ich bekam zu dieser Zeit einen so großen Respekt vor ihr, vor der Beherrschung, die sie hatte. Es war geradezu abartig.  
  
Dieser Respekt zeigte ich jedoch nur nachts, wenn ich ruhiger wurde, wenn ich klar denken konnte, wenn ich mindestens zwei Flaschen Rod geext hatte. Ich konnte sonst nicht schlafen.  
  
Ich unterhielt mich nicht mehr mit ihm, er war nur noch das, was er war, einer Flasche Wein. Wein, von dem ich abhängig war.  
  
Es fing an aufzufallen. Arwen war nicht blöd, und ihr Vater auch nicht. Sie wussten, dass ich irgendwas nahm, aber auf die Idee, es könnte Rod sein, kamen sie nicht. Bis Elrond mich eines Abends mit Rod erwischte. Ich hielt gerade Monologe über die Grausamkeit der Welt, und Rod hörte mir zu, aber ich sprach nicht mit ihm, er war schließlich nur Wein.  
  
Elrond sah eine Weile zu, und schließlich bemerkte ich ihn und war so geschockt, dass ich erst mal die letzte halbe Flasche exen musste. „El-El-Elronnn! Was, was machsuh denn hiea! Dass... dassie... dassiet gaaaaaaaaanz anners aus alles is! Sch bin nich bsoffn! Nur.. nur.. schlaf.. schläf... nur müde... müüüüüüüüüüüüüde... soooooooooooooooo müde.."  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme. „Ich verstehe..."  
  
Ich atmete auf.  
  
„Galadriel hatte recht. Du brauchst eine Entzugskur."  
  
Ich wurde deprimiert, aber ich wehrte mich nicht als er mir Rod wegnahm. Es war ja nur eine Weinflasche.  
  
Eine Weinflasche, die 30 Jahre mein bester und einziger Freund gewesen war. Die Weinflasche winkte mir zum Abschied zu.  
  
Elrond schüttete mir einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über, um mich auszunüchtern. Dann legte er seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. „Du bist alkoholsüchtig."  
  
„Jah."Ich grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Elrond war sehr intelligent!  
  
„Du leugnest nicht, dass du über Jahre hinweg viel mehr Rotwein getrunken hast, als gut für dich war."  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Du wirst nie wieder Rod trinken. Du wirst nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol anrühren. Du wirst aufhören, dich in den Schlaf zu trinken. Du wirst stattdessen lieber gar nicht schlafen."  
  
„Yo!"  
  
Er nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut. Dann fang an."  
  
Ich stand auf und räumte meine Rodvorräte weg. Freiwillig, weil ich ja doch keine Wahl hatte. Elrond hatte mir nicht mit Konsequenzen gedroht, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, ich wusste auch so, dass er alles andere als begeistert wäre, wenn ich noch mal auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol anrührte. Ich wusste, dass ich aus Bruchtal rausfliegen würde.  
  
Und ich trank nichts mehr. Keinen einzigen Tropfen. Und trotzdem schlief ich. Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mein Schlaf wirklich erholend gewesen wäre.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich sie vor mir. Legolas, wie er in Rod ertrank. Rod, wie er von Legolas´ Pfeilen durchbohrt wurde. Legolas und Rod, wie sie vom dunklen Herrscher (der meinem alten Lateinlehrer zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah) gefoltert wurden, Legolas, wie er den Versuch, eine Flasche Rod vor einer Horde Orks zu schützen, mit dem Leben bezahlte, Rod, wie er sich todesmutig zwischen Legolas und die Flamme des Balrogs warf...  
  
Ich schrie. Jede Nacht. Jede Nacht erwachte ich schreiend, jede Nacht weckte ich ganz Bruchtal. Jede Nacht wurde ich von Schreien geweckt, und jede Nacht dauerte es eine Weile, bis ich begriff, dass ich selber schrie. Jede Nacht weckten mich meine eigenen Schreie. Jede Nacht kamen Elrond und Arwen an mein Bett gerannt, um mich zu beruhigen. Jede Nacht bat Arwen ihren Vater, mir einen Beruhigungstee zu machen.  
  
Jede Nacht weigerte er sich.. Er hatte mir jegliche Rauschmittel verboten. Also auch Schlafmittel.  
  
Er sagte, es seien Entzugserscheinungen, die von selbst weggehen würden. Das sagte sich so leicht. Er musste ja auch nicht erleben, was ich erlebte. Er musste nicht mit mehreren Süchten gleichzeitig fertig werden. Er wurde nicht gezwungen, durch die Hölle zu gehen.  
  
Denn es war die Hölle. Es war so schwer! Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Verdammt, warum hatte er mir Rod weggenommen? Ich hatte meinen Rodgebrauch stark eingeschränkt gehabt! Aber ich hatte ihn gebraucht, um Legolas nicht zu sehr zu vermissen. Ich war süchtig nach Legolas, aber mit Rod konnte ich die Wartezeit überstehen.  
  
Und ich war süchtig nach Rod, aber wenn Legolas da war, brauchte ich ihn nicht, dann konnte ich auch ohne ihn schlafen.  
  
Aber jetzt war ich beidem beraubt. Ich hätte den Legolasentzug überstanden, wenn ich Rod gehabt hätte, und ich hätte den Rodentzug überstanden, wenn ich Legolas gehabt hätte. Aber ich hatte beides nicht.  
  
Warum darf ein Mensch nicht süchtig sein? Warm beklagt sich keiner, wenn Raucher sich zu Tode qualmen, aber jeder, wenn man Haschisch nimmt?  
  
Warum sind manche Süchte legal, und warum andere nicht?  
  
Warum durfte ich nach Legolas süchtig sein, nach Rod aber nicht?  
  
Was ist eigentlich Sucht?  
  
....  
  
Die Zeit verging nicht. Und es war immer noch nicht April. Es sollte aber April werden! Es sollte JETZT April werden!  
  
Dann musste ich nur noch mit einer Sucht fertig werden.  
  
Ich ging dazu über, gar nicht mehr zu schlafen. Ich hielt mich mit aller Gewalt wach. Ich hatte Ringe unter den Augen, die schwarzen Balken glichen. Ich schlich als Gespenst umher. Ich aß nichts, ich trank nichts, ich schlief nicht.  
  
Ich lebte nicht.  
  
Und dann wurde es April.  
  
Und es änderte sich gar nichts.  
  
Es war ein schöner Frühlingsmorgen, als der Bote mit der Botschaft vom Fall Saurons ankam. Alles lief herbei und großer Jubel brach aus. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, sah wie die Decke sich drehte und mir auf den Kopf fiel, und dachte, dass es niemals Mai werden würde. Denn Arwen würde erst Anfang Mai zu Aragorn aufbrechen. Dass hieß, wenn sie mich überhaupt mitnahmen. Es würde eine Feier geben. Feiern bedeutet Alkohol bedeutet Versuchung bedeutet Gefahr für Seelenheil bedeutet EMILIA BLEIBT ZU HAUSE!!!!!  
  
Ich seufzte, und die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht. Ich schwieg. Ich weinte in letzter Zeit ständig. Es war nicht nötig, zu schluchzen oder zu schreien oder um sich zu schlagen.  
  
Es interessiert niemanden. Es sind Entzugserscheinungen.  
  
Arwen kam hereingewirbelt. Se strahlte wie eine kleine Supernova. Okay, eigentlich eine sehr, sehr große Supernova.  
  
„Es ist vollbracht! Sie haben es getan! Sie haben den Dunklen Herrscher besiegt!"  
  
Und zu meiner vollkommenen Überraschung umarmte sie mich. „Du hattest recht! Oh, du hattest so recht!"Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Schraubstock. „Was hab ich denn so tolles gemacht?"  
  
Die Supernova explodierte noch mal.  
  
„Du hast mich dazu gebracht, an meinem Weg festzuhalten. Du hast mich überzeugt, nicht aufzugeben! Und du hattest recht! Es ist alles gut geworden!"  
  
„Toll."  
  
Die Supernova verblasste.  
  
„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?"  
  
„Doch klar. Sauron ist tot, toll, superklasse, Mittelerde ist frei, der Feind ist besiegt, Partyhappyhour, everybodys happy now."  
  
Die Supernova war erloschen.  
  
„Du freust dich nicht. Was ist los?"  
  
„Ich bin Drogensüchtig, alkoholsüchtig, ich bin auf Entzug, ich bin auf Turkey. Ich muss mich nicht freuen."  
  
Sie nahm mich in den Arm. „Doch, musst du! Bald werden wir aufbrechen nach Minas Tirith! Und du wirst mitkommen. Du wirst Legolas wieder sehen. Also sei fröhlich. Es ist nicht alles dunkel, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
  
Ich nickte kraftlos, dann lächelte ich schwach. „Sauron ist wirklich besiegt?"  
  
Die Superbnova erstrahlte wieder.  
  
„Ja! Es ist vollbracht. Mittelerde ist wieder frei."  
  
Ich lächelte noch mal. „Das ist schön."  
  
Arwen lächelte ebenfalls. „Ja."  
  
Dann wirbelte sie davon, ein wirbelndes lachendes wunderschönes buntes Irgendwas aus purem Glück.  
  
Sie schloss die Tür, und Dunkelheit umfing mich wieder.  
  
Wenn ich musste, konnte sehr wohl schauspielern.  
  
...  
  
Die Zeit verging quälend langsam. Obwohl Arwen alle Hände voll zu tun hatte und mir genauso viel zu tun gab, zog doch alles irgendwie grau trostlos und uninteressant an mir vorbei.  
  
Es war langweilig.  
  
Dann wurde es Mai, und wir brachen auf. Immer noch schien alles in einen zähen Nebel gehüllt.  
  
Ich war das Desinteresse in Person.  
  
Es war mir egal, dass ich Haldir und Aglariel wieder traf. Es ging mir sonst wo vorbei, dass Celeborn mich prüfend musterte und ein langes Gespräch mit Elrond führte. Es war mir schlicht und einfach egal, dass Galadriel mehrfach versuchte, mit mir zu reden.  
  
Diese Welt war sinnlos. Ich war süchtig.  
  
Irgendwann brachen wir auf, und irgendwann trafen wir unterwegs Elladan und Elrohir, und irgendwann kamen wir in Edoras an, und irgendwann brachen wir endgültig nach Gondor auf, und irgendwann erreichten wir Minas Tirith.  
  
Es war alle so unnötig.  
  
Ich hatte ein neues schönes Kleid an, hellblau und silbern und weiß, und ich muss gut darin ausgesehen haben, denn viele drehten sich nach mir um, doch ich hätte ihnen am liebsten ins Gesicht gebrochen. Es war alles so sinnlos.  
  
Und dann sah ich Legolas.  
  
Da stand er gut gelaunt, gut gebaut, scherzend mit Gimli. Ihm schien es an nichts zu fehlen, er lachte, er hatte eine funkelnd blaue Tunika an und er lächelte. Und dann sah er mich.  
  
Er hatte einen Becher in der Hand gehalten.  
  
Jetzt drückte er ihn Gimli in die Hand. Und lief los.  
  
Er wetzte durch die Menge, als seien sämtliche Balrogs der alten Welt hinter ihm her, stieß Leute um, verhielt sich alles andere als Elbengemäß, erregte Aufsehen.  
  
Und dann war er bei mir.  
  
Er riss mich von Courir herunter und umarmte mich. Er gab mir einen Kuss, und ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde mich nie, nie wieder loslassen. Aber das wollte ich auch gar nicht.  
  
Irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit und doch nicht mal einer Sekunde, ließ er los, und ich konnte nach Atem schöpfen. Aber irgendwie klappet das nicht so richtig, und ich kippte um. Es wurde, nach langer Zeit endlich wieder, dunkel.  
  
Eine tiefe, brummige, aber nicht unhöfliche Stimme weckte mich.  
  
„Das sieht den Herrn Elb ähnlich. Immer so unbeherrscht! Kaum taucht eine Dame auf, die bei seinem Anblick nicht gleich in Ohnmacht fällt, dann bringt er sie dazu!"  
  
Und dann antwortete eine Stimme, von der ich hoffte, dass sie mich für den Rest meines Lebens wecken würde.  
  
„Sei still, Gimli. Vor dir liegt eines der größten Wunder der freien Welt. Etwas mehr Respekt bitte!"  
  
„Ich sehe keine glitzernden Höhlen."  
  
„Ich sagte, SEI STILL!"  
  
Ich musste lächeln. Dann öffnete ich die Augen. Und sah in das schönt Gesicht, dass je existiert hatte.  
  
„Hi Legolas."  
  
...  
  
So wenig ich mich zuvor über den Ausgang der Dinge gefreut hatte, sosehr tat ich es jetzt. Die Welt war in Ordnung. Die Welt war GUT. Die Welt lag mir zu Füßen.  
  
Aragorns und Arwens Hochzeit war sehr schön, ich durfte als Blumenmädchen antreten. Die Welt war endlich, endlich in Ordnung.  
  
Auch Legolas und ich wollten heiraten, aber jetzt noch nicht. Er wollte eine Elbenkolonie in Ithilien gründen, und wir hatten ja auch Zeit.  
  
Zwischenzeitlich traf ich auch Legolas´ Vater noch mal. Er war nicht unbedingt begeistert von seiner Wahl, drängte uns aber dennoch, so bald als möglich zu heiraten.  
  
Wir ließen uns Zeit. Legolas hatte auch noch Geschwister. Die würden schon noch den ein oder anderen Erben hervorbringen.  
  
Wir zogen nach Ithilien, und dort gefiel es mir am allerbesten. Gelegentlich traf ich Eowyn oder Arwen, aber meistens war ich mit den Elben unterwegs. Bei jedem Treffen, versäumten es weder Eowyn noch Arwen auf die Vorzüge einer Hochzeit hinzuwiesen, doch ich hatte es nicht eilig.  
  
Irgendwann entschieden wir uns aber doch dafür. Ich hatte es satt, ständig angebaggert zu werden, und allmählich gingen mir die ständigen schrägen Blicke auf den Nerv.  
  
Es war der Abend vor unserer Hochzeit. Ich war aufgeregt, und schon jetzt endlos glücklich. Mein Leben war gut.  
  
Ich saß mit Legolas auf der Terrasse. Ich hatte das silberhellblauweiße Kleid an, dass ich auch schon in Minas Tirith und bei unserer Verlobung getragen hatte. Wir bewunderten die Sterne und ich befahl Legolas, sich einen auszusuchen. Den schenkte ich ihm dann. Zum Dank gab es einen Kuss, und ich konnte mir kein perfekteres Leben vorstellen, außer vielleicht das als seine Ehefrau.  
  
Und dann sah ich es.  
  
Ein goldener Fleck, der mitten in der Luft schwebte, mit silbernen Funken darin.  
  
...  
  
Und ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht weigern durfte.  
  
Ich hatte 50 Jahre in Perfektion leben dürfen, in einer Welt, die so war, wie sie sein sollte. Ich hatte 20 Jahre an Legolas´ Seite verbracht, und es war gut gewesen. Ich durfte nicht mehr verlangen.  
  
Ich stand auf, und Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht. Ich küsste ihn, lang, anhaltend, atemberaubend.  
  
Und dann ging ich.  
  
Er wollte mich aufhalten, mich zurückhalten. Ich hatte ihm zwar alles, wirklich alles erzählt, aber er verstand nicht.  
  
Ich auch nicht.  
  
Der goldene Fleck hatte sich erhoben und schwirrte auf mich zu.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte ich. Sollte ich-  
  
-und da war es auch schon in mich reingeschwirrt, das golden Licht, und hatte mich mitgerissen und alles in einen goldenen Strudel verwandelt.  
  
„Carië!" hörte ich ihn noch schreien.  
  
Er hatte mich immer mit Carië angesprochen, weil mir dieser Name auch besser gefiel, weil Emilia in ein anderes Leben gehörte, und weil ich seine vollkommene Welt war, die Krone der Schöpfung.  
  
„Carië!" war alles was ich hörte.  
  
„Carië, warte! Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Ich musste lächeln, und lächelnd kehrte ich zurück in die kalte, hässliche, widerliche, graue, reale Welt.  
  
.....  
  
Es war dunkel. Es war Nacht. Es war kalt.  
  
„Emilia? Emilia! Hey, was ist hier los?"  
  
Das wollte ich auch gerne wissen.  
  
Ich drehte mich um. Da stand Simon, immer noch verwirrt.  
  
Es war gar keine Zeit vergangen. Nicht einen Minute.  
  
50 Jahre und doch nicht eine Sekunde. Scheiße.  
  
Simon kam jetzt rüber. „Wie siehst du denn aus?"  
  
Gute Frage. Wie sah ich denn aus?  
  
Ich hatte mein Kleid nicht mehr an. Meine alten Klamotten aber auch nicht. Genaugenommen hatte ich eigentlich gar nichts an, bis auf etwas Kühles auf der Haut an meinem Hals. Legolas´ Dolch. Mein Verlobungsgeschenk.  
  
Danke, Dimensionsloch.  
  
Simon legte mir seine Jacke um die Schultern und zog seinen Pulli aus, um ihn mir zu geben.  
  
Es war einer von diesen HipHopschlabberpullis, so dass er mir fast bis zu den Knien reichte.  
  
„Hannan cen1)"  
  
„Häh?"  
  
Ups.  
  
Wer rechnet denn auch mit so was? Ich meine, hey, ich hatte fast 50 Jahre lang bis auf wenige Ausnahmen grundsätzlich nur Sindarin gesprochen! Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich Deutsch überhaupt noch konnte.  
  
„Danke, Simon."  
  
Doch, ging noch.  
  
„Kein Problem. Er stutzte. „Hey du bist nüchtern!"  
  
„Was dagegen?"  
  
„Ähm... nein. Aber sag mal, was war das eben? Warm bist du in dieses komische Licht rein, und wer hat da eben was gesagt? Klang komisch, wie „Milliken". Wer ist Milliken?"  
  
„Millin cen2)"korrigierte ich ihn. „Das ist keine Person, sondern ein Satz. Hör mal, Simon, können wir diese ganze Gelegenheit nicht einfach vergessen? Das glaubt uns eh keiner."  
  
Er nickte und versprach es mir. Und ich vertraute ihm.  
  
...  
  
Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis ich zu Hause war, denn ich ging zu Fuß, wie ich es auch vorgehabt hatte, vor 50 Jahren und total besoffen. Aber diesmal wollte ich es wirklich.  
  
Meine ganzen Sachen, mein Rucksack, alles war liegengeblieben, als ich in das Loch gefallen war, zum Glück. Mein Badezeug war noch drin, zwar nass, aber immerhin hatte ich jetzt was Unterwäschemäßiges.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam ich daheim an. Ich war gemütlich gelaufen, in einem geradezu faulen tempo. Gott segne das Elbendasein!  
  
Früher hätte ich für die 10km mindestens zwei Stunden gebraucht.  
  
Ich kam heim und schloss auf. Ich hoffte, das meine Eltern schon schliefen, es war ja auch schon halb zwei.  
  
Klick. Tür öffnen. Reischleichen. Tür leise schließen-  
  
„WOWARTSDU???"  
  
Sich nicht erwischen lassen.  
  
„Auf-"Wo war ich gewesen? Das war 50 Jahre her, verdammt!  
  
„Ich-"  
  
„Ja? Und wir schon dabei sind, wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Bist du besoffen?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Es war die einzige Erklärung, die ziehen würde. Das einzige, was sie mir glauben würde. Das einzige, was realistisch klang. Das einzige, bei dem ich eine winzige Chance hatte, dass sie es mir abnahm.  
  
Und sie tat es. „AB IN DEIN ZIMMER!!!!"  
  
...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wollte sie eine Erklärung, aber nichts glaubte sie mir, und ich wusste partout absolut gar überhaupt nichts mehr von allem. Hey, hallo, 50 Jahre!  
  
Ich schob es auf den Alkohol, und sie glaubte mir. Bis Montagmittag.  
  
Denn natürlich hielt Simon NICHT seine Klappe.  
  
Flachwichser.  
  
Und er kam bei mir zu Hause vorbei, um seinen Pulli anzuholen. Und unterhielt sich mit meiner Mutter.  
  
E wollte sich wohl bei ihr einschleimen, damit sie ihn mochte, wenn wir zusammen wären. Er glaubte das jetzt nämlich. Weil er doch immer für mich da war.  
  
Das sagte er mir, als wir in meinem Zimmer standen. Ich weiß, dass ihn das einen abartigen Mut gekostet haben muss, und ich verneinte höflich.  
  
Er steckte mir die Zunge in den Hals und ich schmierte ihm eine. „Ich bin verlobt!"  
  
Meine Mutter hielt meine Hand fest. Sie hatte im Türrahmen gestanden und zugesehen. Und zugehört.  
  
„So, mit wem denn? Willst du nicht ehrlich antworten?"  
  
Und ich antwortete.  
  
Ich antwortete fast drei Stunden lang. Meine Mutter war erst wütend, dann blass und schließlich wirkte sie geschockt. Simon verabschiedet sich. „Du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Aber eine blühende Fantasie."  
  
Das dachte meine Mutter sich auch. Sie brachte mich zum Psychiater und zwang mich, alles von neuem zu erzählen. Und der Psychiater war der selben Meinung  
  
Ich wurde eingewiesen.  
  
hannan cen = ich danke dir  
  
2) millin cen = ich liebe dich


	17. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
Ich hätte es eventuell erwähnen sollen, aber das hier sollte KEINE Mary-sue darstellen. Wenn ihr das so seht, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe mich bemüht, keine daraus zu machen. Das ist meine erste Story dieser Art, also bitte ich euch, lasst Gnade walten!

DIESES KAPITEL WIDME ICH ALLEN LIEBEN, BRAVEN, TREUEN REVIEWERRINNEN!!!!!

Kapitel 15  
  
Du bist es, du bist das Ultimative 

Das ist alles Ansichtssache

Aber ich bin sicher, dass es so ist

Keine Lüge, also versuch erst gar nicht Mir zu sagen, dass du es nicht bist

Denn ich hab mein ganzes Leben auf jemanden wie dich gewartet

Aber du bist es, du bist das Ultimative  
  
Ich preschte durch die Nacht. Ich hörte Legolas hinter mir rufen, doch ich hörte nicht hin. Ich wollte nicht hinhören. Es war immer dasselbe mit mir. Kaum hatte ich mir irgendwie irgendwas relativ stabiles aufgebaut, machte ich es irgendwie kaputt. Typisch.  
  
Bald waren wir außer Hörweite. Courir verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht wirklich, er hatte sich doch gerade so schön unterhalten. Doch leider konnte ich es nicht ändern.  
  
Wenn die Informationen stimmten, die ich den Karten bei Narthan entnommen hatte, führte die Straße, auf der ich mich befand, geradewegs über das Nebelgebirge nach Bruchtal. Ich brauchte einfach nur geradeaus zu reiten, und schon morgen, spätestens übermorgen wäre ich in Imladris.  
  
Ich kam gut voran. Eine Stunde verging. Ich galoppierte gut gelaunt gerade gutgelaunt ein Hang hinauf – der Weg begann schon steiler zu werden- motiviert von der positiven Aussicht, schon innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage da sein zu können, als ich plötzlich geschockt innehielt.  
  
WARUM RITT ICH NACH BRUCHTAL???  
  
Ich wollte gar nicht nach Bruchtal! Legolas wollte! Ich wollte doch ans Meer.  
  
Verdammt. Und mein Weg würde mich direkt an Bruchtal vorbeiführen! Ich wollte dort nicht hin! Ich wollte keine Entzugskur machen! Gerade jetzt, wo ich Rod wieder getroffen hatte...  
  
Moment mal. Rod! Ich hatte doch Gesellschaft dabei! Warum ritt ich und stresste den armen Courir?  
  
Um uns herum war die Landschaft schon felsig, soweit ich das erkennen konnte. In zwischen ging das ganz gut, im Osten würde der Himmel schon türkis. Es würde bald hell werden.  
  
Schließlich fand ich eine ganz akzeptable Nische in einer größeren Felswand, in der ich es mir gemütlich machte. Courir konnte ausschlafen, und auch der größte Teil von mir legte sich zum Schlafen nieder. Der Rest feierte ein feuchtfröhliches Wiedersehen mit Rod.  
  
...  
  
Es war schon irgendwie merkwürdig, so mit Dreivierteln des Geistes zu schlafen, und sich mit dem restlichen Viertel zu besaufen. Allerdings war man dann auch schneller voll.  
  
Ich saß also da, und Emilia1/4 plauderte vergnügt mit Rod, während Emilia3/4 neidisch zusah, aber auch nicht so wirklich, weil eigentlich sollte Emilia3/4 ja schlafen. Wurde man eigentlich schizophren, wenn man nach Elbenart schläft? Hmm...  
  
Es war noch nicht allzu viel Zeit verstrichen (Rod war gerade halb leer und Emilia3/4 war gerade in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken), als Emilia1/4 plötzlich Hufgetrappel hörte. Sie überlegte, ob sie Emilia3/4 wecken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Am Ende wäre es gar nichts und Emilia3/4 würde, weil sie grundlos geweckt worden war, was vom Rod abhaben wollen...  
  
Emilia1/4 prüfte, ob Emilia3/4 auch wirklich schlief, dann nahm sie noch einen großen Schluck Rod.  
  
Hui, das haute aber ganz schön rein! War aber auch Spezialrod. Das war dann in Ordnung. Der durfte ordentlich reinhauen.  
  
Das Hufgetrappel kam näher, und Emilia3/4 wurde unruhig. Sie würde doch nicht etwa aufwachen? Emilia1/4 flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie keine Angst haben bräuchte, und dass alles in Ordnung war. Emilia3/4 beruhigte sich wieder.  
  
Auch Rod beruhigte sich, das, wäre wirklich furchtbar gewesen, wenn Emilia3/4 jetzt aufgewacht wäre. Die war immer so vernünftig! Am Ende würde ihn noch wegräumen... Ähpfuibäh!  
  
Emilia1/4 stimmt Rod vollkommen zu, wandte jedoch ein, dass Emilia3/4 ihn vermutlich nicht sofort weggestellt hätte, sondern ihn stattdessen abgezogen hätte, und dann weggeworfen. Rod war geschockt, Sie einigten sich darauf, dass niemals geschehen zu lassen.  
  
Das Hufgetrappel war jetzt s nah, dass man den Reiter schon atmen hören konnte. Dann war er um die Wegbiegung. Es war Legolas.  
  
°Willst du nicht doch Emilia3/4 wecken° fragte Rod nun doch. °Vielleicht ist das besser, man weiß ja nie, wie das mit dem Typ da so ist.°  
  
Emilia1/4 weigerte sich standhaft. °Nein! Außerdem ist es Legolas. Den kennen wir, der ist ungefährlich. Außerdem muss Emilia3/4 sich ausschlafen° Rod gab nach.  
  
Legolas hielt an und stieg ab. „Carië! Da bist du ja! Ich habe dich gesucht! Was machst du den für Sachen. Eru, du musst doch kalt haben! Warum sitzt du denn hier nur in deinem Kleid herum? Hast du keinen Mantel?"  
  
Und er kam heran und legte ihr die Decke um die Schultern, die ihr runter gerutscht war, weil Emilia1/4 unbedingt hatte abklatschen mit sich selber spielen müssen.  
  
°Er sorgt sich um dich!° Rod war gerührt.  
  
°Falsch. Er sorgt sich um Emilia. Also, um Carië. Er weiß ja gar nicht, dass Carië Emilia ist und umgekehrt, und vor allem weiß er nicht einmal, dass ich überhaupt existiere uns überhaupt und... und... und sowieso... Buhuuuuuu...°  
  
Emilia1/4 begann zu weinen. Rod tröstete sie nach Kräften. °Aber sieh mal, wie soll er das denn wissen, wenn es ihm keiner sagt?°  
  
Emilia1/4 schniefte, und Legolas hörte es. „Oh, was ist denn los? Komm mal her."Und er nahm mich in den Arm. °Siehst du, er sorgt sich wohl um dich!° triumphierte Rod.  
  
Emilia1/4 schniefte wieder. Legolas gab ihr ein Taschentuch und wiegte sie sanft in den Armen. „Schhhh.. alles ist gut. Wirklich, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nicht so grob zu dir sein. Aber zu diesen Zeiten muss man eben vorsichtig sein, verstehst du? Ich weiß doch fast nichts über dich, deswegen war ich ein bisschen misstrauisch. Aber ich hab dich doch trotzdem gern!"  
  
Emilia1/4 lächelte. „Willst du ein bisschen Rod?"fragte ich. °Hey!° - °Keine Sorge, er trinkt bestimmt nicht viel.°  
  
Legolas lehnte jedoch dankend ab. „Normalerweise gerne, aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss wach bleiben..."  
  
„Schlaf ruhig ein bisschen!"schlug Emilia1/4 vor. „Ich halte Wache!"  
  
Legolas sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bist du sicher? Willst du nicht doch lieber schlafen?"  
  
„Nö, das macht Emilia3/4 für mich!"  
  
„Emilia? Warum Emilia?"  
  
°Hups, verplappert!° - °Lach nicht Rod! Das ist nicht lustig! Emilia wird mich lebendig rösten!° - °Sie wird sich schon nicht selber weh tun...° - °Aber MIR wird sie weh tun! Ich bin zwar ein Teil von ihr, aber bestrafen kann sie mich trotzdem! Sie setzt mich bestimmt auf Rodentzug...° - °Das könnte sie? Ach du liebe Güte... na ja, dann bleibt für die anderen mehr übrig, nicht wahr?°  
  
„Hallo? Carië? Wieso Emilia?"  
  
Emilia1/4 konnte leider nicht antworten. Sie hatte aus Wut über Rods unsensible Antwort die ganze restliche Flasche geext und war jetzt seitlich weggekippt. Legolas eilte zu ihr, doch sie war nicht ohnmächtig oder eingeschlafen. Sondern einfach nur sturzbesoffen.  
  
Sie kicherte und giggelte über alles, während sie gleichzeitig alles irgendwie nebeligschlabberigtrotzdemsüß wahrnahm. Sie plapperte in einem Fort, und Legolas war ein sehr eifriger Zuhörer.  
....  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte ich ein absolut mörderischer Kater. Emilia1/4 würde NIE wieder Wache halten! Die vertrug ja gar nichts.  
  
Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich warm hatte. Und, dass ich aber meine Decke nicht um meine schultern gewickelt hatte. Das war sehr merkwürdig.  
  
Ich drehte mich ganz langsam um. Und schrie.  
  
Ich hatte mich dafür wappnen wollen. Ich hatte mich wirklich für alles gerüstet, ich wollte ganz cool bleiben und eiskalt und wirklich für alles gerüstet, aber WER RECHNET DENN MIT SO ETWAS!!!!!  
  
Neben mir lag Legolas. Er hatte die Arme um mich gelegt und mich quasi an ihn gefesselt. Das machte mir Angst. Warum war er hier? War er gestern etwa noch angekommen? Warum hatte mich Emilia1/4 nicht geweckt?  
  
°Das war nicht meine Schuld...° - °War es wohl! Der Typ sabbert!° - °Da kann ich doch nichts für!° - °Du hättest mich wecken sollen!° - °Aber...° - °Du hältst nie wieder Wache!° - °WAS?° - °Du wirst auf Rodentzug gesetzt!° °Aber... aber... ° - °Keine Widerrede!° - °Buuuuuhuuuuuuuuu... Wäääääääääääähhh!!!!!°  
  
Panisch befreite ich mich aus Legolas´ Umklammerung. Leider wachte er dabei auf, und er grinste mich an. Verdammt, er war schon vorher wach gewesen. Verfluchte offene Augen!  
  
„Guten Morgen, Emilia."  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WOHER WUSSTE DER MEINEN NAMEN???  
  
„Ich muss-"  
  
Nein, du musst jetzt nicht weg. Wir werden das jetzt klären."  
  
„Doch ich muss weg!"Ich pfiff nach-  
  
-„Verdammt, WO IST COURIR????"  
  
„Courir?"  
  
„MEIN PFERD!!!"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
„BASTARD!"  
  
„He, he, he, nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden!"  
  
Er hielt mich fest in einer grausamen Schraubstockumarmung, und dann küsste er mich.  
  
Ich biss ihn in die Lippen.  
  
„SAG MAL HAST DU NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK????"  
  
Er wirkte leicht verwirrt, leider nicht sehr viel. „Gestern fandest du es noch gut..."  
  
°Emilia1/4?° - °Ähm – ja?° - °WASHASTDUGESTERNABENDMITDEMGEMACHT????° - °Ähm – geredet?° - °Geredet im Sinn von gesprochen oder im Sinn von leg dich hin wir müssen reden?° - °Ähm... ich weiß nicht...° - °DU KRIEGST NIE WIEDER ROD!!!!° - °Buuuhhhuuuuuuuuu...°  
  
Ähm... Legolas? Hatten wir gestern Sex?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
Also nicht. Gut. Sehr gut. Lautes Aufatmen meinerseits. °Doch kein Rodverbot?° - °Klappe Emilia1/4! Sonst kriegst du auch nie wieder Traubensaft!° - °Buuuhuuuuuuuuuu...°  
  
„Ähm.. Legolas.. WAS IST GESTEN GELAUFEN?"  
  
„Du weißt es nicht mehr?"  
  
„DAS ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe geschlafen!"  
  
„Oh."SCHOCK!  
  
„Es.. ist eigentlich nicht viel gelaufen. Wir haben uns geküsst und du hast ziemlich viel geredet, von deiner Heimat und so weiter... aber ich hab das nicht richtig verstanden... BIST DU WIRKLICH AUS EINER ANDEREN DIMENSION?"  
  
„Emilias1/4!"  
  
„Mit wem sprichst du?"  
  
„Ups. Tschuldigung."°EMILIA1/4!!° - °Ja?° - °Du wirst nie wieder Wache halten, nie wieder irgendwelche Nahrung zu dir nehmen, du wirst dich NIE wieder mit Rod auch nur unterhalten!° - °Aber.. aber.. dann bin ich ja nutzlos!° ° Genau- Geh!° °Buuuuuhuuu..°  
  
Und so verschwand Emilia1/4 aus meinem Leben. Aber glaubt nicht, ich wäre jemals irgendwie schizophren gewesen, oder so! Das kommt euch nur so vor!  
  
Legolas kam jetzt neben mich und legte die Arme um mich. „Ist das wirklich alles so furchtbar?"Er klang geradezu deprimiert. Verdammt, er wollte was von mir!  
  
Wobei.. wie war das mit dem Waschbrettbauch?  
  
„Hm.. eigentlich nicht."  
  
„Und das heißt?"  
  
Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange und begann meine Sachen zu packen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das eine sehr, sehr merkwürdige Beziehung werden würde, aber das war in Ordnung. Bei mir war immer alles merkwürdig.  
  
Dann fiel mir etwas ein. „Legolas?"– „Hm?"– „Muss ich dich jetzt heiraten?"– „Noch nicht gleich."– „Aber dein Vater..."– „Woher weißt du das eigentlich?"  
  
Also beichtete ich. Und wo ich schon mal dabei war, beichtete ich ihm gleich alles. Ich hielt ungefähr zwei Stunden lang Monologe, und weil mich keiner lieb hatte und Galadriel doof war und sowieso und überhaupt war ich irgendwann nur noch am Flennen.  
  
Legolas nahm mich in den Arm und tröstete mich und erklärte, er sei ja da, und wenn irgendetwas wäre, wirklich, er würde Zeit haben und wenn nicht, würde er sich Zeit nehmen, und ich flennte nur noch mehr, weil das sooooooooooo süß war, und wo ich sowieso bei der Lebensbeichte war, erzählte ich ihm gleich von Zuhause und der Geliebten meines Vaters und... Zwischendurch hyperventilierte ich immer wieder, weil ich so viel heulte.  
  
Ich hätte ewig so sitzen bleiben können, in Legolas´ Armen, während ich mir mein ganzes Leben von der Seele redete und flennte und schniefte und garantiert potthässlich aussah...  
  
Wo wir gerade dabei waren: warum wollte der eigentlich was von mir?  
  
Ich fragte ich, und dann musste ich noch mehr heulen, weil er so süße Sachen anführte, wie dass ich ihn gleich von Anfang an bezaubert hätte, weil ich so respektlos war(ist das jetzt als Lob zu werten?) und weil ich so süße Augen hätte und einfach faszinierend wäre und weil ich diesen seltsamen Akzent hatte(Akzent? Akzent? Ich hatte keinen Akzent! Ich war inzwischen eingebürgert!!!) und sowieso und überhaupt und er redete bestimmt eine gute Stunde darüber was er alles an mir so toll fand, unter anderem auch, dass ich viel Alkohol vertrug, was ja unter Elbendamen auch nicht üblich war, und am Schluss saßen wir einfach nur noch knutschend da, weil, danach war ich an der Reihe, und ich wusste auch ziemlich viel, was an ihm erwähnenswert war(WASCHBRETTBAUCH!!!) und langsam erschlich mich das Gefühl, das das ganze eventuell doch eine relativ passable Beziehung werden könnte.  
  
Wir waren immer noch mit knutschen beschäftigt, als Legolas plötzlich aufsah. Inzwischen war die Sonne schon fast wieder untergegangen. Wir hatten den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan, als zu reden und rumzuknutschen.  
  
Was ist?"fragte ich ihn, denn er sah aus, als ob er horchte, und ich bekam einen Schock, als ich sah, wie sich plötzliches Entsetzen auf sein Gesicht malte.  
  
„ORKS!"  
  
„Scheiße!"Ich fing hektisch an, meine Sachen zu packen, während Legolas seinen Bogen holte, aufstand und sich umsah. „Siehst du schon irgendwas?"  
  
„Ja."Okay, dumme Frage. „Sie sind unten im Tal, aber sie kommen in unsere Richtung. Sie haben Warge dabei! Wir müssen weg hier!"  
  
Ach nein. Ganz sicher?  
  
Legolas holte die Pferde, und wir galoppierten los. Okay, er galoppierte. Mein Galopp war so eine Art schnellerer Trapp, aber hey, sonst wäre ich runtergefallen!  
  
Wir ritten also so schnell, dass ich gerade nicht runterfiel, und obwohl wir gerade eigentlich um unser Leben ritten, fand Legolas trotzdem noch Zeit, meinen Reiststil zu korrigieren.  
  
Da ich trotz Legolas´ sämtlicher Bemühungen mehrfach vom Pferd fiel, kamen wir nicht so flott voran, wie wir gemusst hätten.  
  
Hinter uns tauchten die Orks auf, Sie hatten uns gesehen, und jetzt wollten sie uns haben.  
  
Wir ritten schneller, und ihnen wurde klar, dass sie uns nicht einholen konnten, aber man konnte ja trotzdem, auf gut Glück ein paar Pfeile abschießen. Legolas schoss zurück, doch plötzlich schrie er auf: Er war getroffen worden. Ich schrie auch und wollte anhalten, doch er zischte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Es geht schon! Nur ein Kratzer. Reit weiter!"  
  
Wir ritten weiter und weiter, durch die Nacht hindurch. Der Gebirgspfad wurde schmal und eng, kompliziert für die Tiere und für uns, doch wir verlangsamten unser Tempo nur unwesentlich.  
  
Irgendwann hatten wir dann das Nebelgebirge hinter uns gebracht, ich war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Im Osten wurde es schon heller, wir konnten also sicher sein, dass uns die Orks nicht weiter folgen würden. Wir hielten an, und Legolas wäre beinahe vom Pferd gekippt. Es war wohl doch mehr als ein Kratzer. Männer!  
  
Wir hielten neben einem kleinen Bach an, und ich zwang Legolas, sich zu setzten und sein Hemd auszuziehen. Diesmal war das aber wirklich uneigennützig, ich wollte seine Wunde Verarzten. Den Pfeil hatte er sich schon heraus gerissen.  
  
Die Wunde war an seiner Seite, und sie war recht tief, aber sie schien nicht vergiftet zu sein. Ich hatte keine Heilkräuter bei mir, worüber ich so gründlich fluchte, das Legolas lachen musste. „Was ist daran so komisch? Ich hab keine Heilkräuter! Du bist verletzt! Das ist nicht komisch!"  
  
Das fand er auch, denn lachen schien ihm weh zu tun. „Au! Ich wusste nur einfach nicht, dass du solche Begriffe überhaupt kennst!"– „Wunderst du dich?"– „Nein." Tolles Bild, dass er da von mir hatte.  
  
Ich verarztete seine Wunde notdürftig, und verband sie mit Streifen, die ich aus meinem Nachthemd rausriss. Dann brachte ihn dann dazu wieder aufzusitzen. „Du hast Glück gehabt, der Pfeil war nicht vergiftet. Aber wir müssen jetzt schnellstmöglich zu HERRn Elrond, damit das richtig versorgt wird."  
  
Und wir ritten los, diesmal gemächlicher, doch Legolas musste mir trotz seiner Verletzung den Weg weisen, ich hatte keinen Plan, wo es lang ging. Ich hatte ein bisschen Panik: was würde Elrond mit veranstalten, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich seiner Schwiegermama weggelaufen war? Aber Legolas´ Gesundheit war jetzt wichtiger. Außerdem, Elrond hatte mich ja nie gesehen. Und wenn ich mich als Carië vorstellte, konnte er mich bestimmt nicht zu ordnen.  
  
Eine gute Stunde später waren wir da, und sofort kamen einpaar Elben aus dem Haus gestürmt, und auch Elrond tauchte auf. Er veranlasste, das Legolas in sein Behandlungszimmer gebracht wurde. Ich rannte hinterher.  
  
Elrond sah sich die Wunde an und lobte die Arbeit, die ich bereits geleistet hatte. Ich durfte ihm helfen. Legolas´ Wunde war wirklich nicht schlimm. Er bekam ein Schlafmittel- Lostomae, hehe- und Elrond bat mich, mit ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer zu folgen.  
  
„Da wir nun etwas Zeit haben, kann ich Euch endlich in Ruhe begrüßen, Lady Carië. Oder sollte ich sagen, Lady Emilia?"  
  
So viel zu der Idee.  
  
„Emilia"sagte ich niedergeschlagen.  
  
Er legte mir die Hand unters Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. „Nun schau nicht so – ich darf doch du sagen?- ich werde dich schon nicht verpetzen. Das is nun alles doch schon eine Weile her, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich will mich nur kurz mit dir unterhalten."  
  
Ich nickte vorsichtig. „Was wollt Ihr wissen?"  
  
„Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Wo hast du das Heilerhandwerk so gut gelernt? Diese Wunde war wirklich professionell verarztet."  
  
PROFESSIONELL??? Cool.  
  
„Ähm, zu Hause hab ich Sanitäterausbildungen gemacht. Und die letzten Jahre habe ich in Düsterwald, bei einem Heiler gelebt, Ich erinnert Euch vielleicht an ihn, er war mal bei Euch zur Ausbildung: Narthan."  
  
„Narthan, soso.. nun, dass ist gut."  
  
Gut für dich, schlecht für mich, hmm?  
  
Ich sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Nun, dir ist klar, dass du hier bleiben müssen wirst. Ich kann dich nicht weglassen."  
  
Die Kandidatin hat hundert Punkte!  
  
Er sah meinen Blick und fuhr erklärend fort: „Verstehst du, es ist zu gefährlich. Die Straßen sind nicht sicher, schon gar nicht für einen einzelnen Wanderer. Du würdest dich vermutlich nicht ausreichend zur Wehr setzen können. Abgesehen davon kann ich gerade jetzt etwas Unterstützung gut gebrauchen. Du bist schon recht geübt im Heilerhandwerk, wie ich gesehen habe, und wenn du bei Narthan in Ausbildung warst, denke ich, dass ich dich wirklich gebrauchen könnte. Wenn du willst, heißt das."  
  
„Und wenn ich nicht will?"  
  
„Dann werden wir sehen. Es ist klar, dass du irgendwohin musst, wo es sicher ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du hier bleiben kannst wenn du nichts Sinnvolles beiträgst. Eventuell hat man in Lothlorien Verwendung für dich..."  
  
„DAS IST ERPRESSUNG!!"  
  
„In der Tat, so könnte man es bezeichnen."  
  
Ich knirschte mit en Zähnen. „Ich bin einverstanden"  
  
„Dachte ich mir. Ich werde dir deine Gemächer zeigen lassen."  
  
...  
  
Meine Zimmer waren in Ordnung. Die nächste Station war die Schneiderin, denn ein Kleid und ein zerrupftes Nachthemd waren in der Tat ein bisschen wenig.  
  
Dann ging ich Legolas besuchen. Komisch, in Bruchtal fand ich mich viel besser zurecht als sonst überall. Na ja.  
  
Legolas begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss. Ich küsste zurück, aber dann machte ich mich los, sonst kämen wir an diesem Tag zu keinem vernünftigem Gespräch mehr.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Ganz gut."  
  
„Sicher? Ich meine, es ist ja eh nur ein KRATZER, aber.."  
  
„Oh, sei still. Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?"  
  
Da hatte er recht. Ich wäre vermutlich hysterisch geworden. Verdammt, warum war er bloß so vernünftig?  
  
Ich wechselte das Thema und erzählte ihm,, was ich mit Elrond abgemacht hatte.  
  
Er schien froh darüber. „Dann bist wenigstens in Sicherheit. Ich hatte Angst, was jetzt aus dir werden würde.. aus uns.."  
  
Oh, verdammt. Das hatte ich gar nicht bedacht. Ich hatte ja jetzt Verpflichtungen. Ich begann, mich nach meinem Singleleben zurückzusehnen.  
  
Als er mich zum Abschied küsste, musste ich das ganze allerdings noch mal revidieren. Irgendwann machte ich mich aber von ihm frei und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Ich gehe besser, sonst erstickst du mich noch."  
  
„Warte."Irgendwas an seinem Tonfall brachte mich wirklich dazu, anzuhalten und mich umzudrehen.  
  
Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen meine Wange entlang. „Bereust du es?"  
  
„Nein. Das könnte ich gar nicht."  
  
Ich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging.  
  
Männer! Äußerlich Proleten, innerlich totale Weicheier, typisch.  
  
...  
  
Es war schön in Bruchtal. Inzwischen war es Mitte September, und Boten wurden ausgeschickt, um nach den Hobbits und Aragorn zu suchen. Ich empfahl Glorfindel die Straße, von der ich wusste, dass die Hobbits dort entlang kommen würden. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Ich wusste jetzt schon, wie alle passieren würde. Ich wusste, dass Frodo beinahe streben würde. Ich wusste, dass Arwen, mit der ich mich ein bisschen angefreundet hatte, tierischen Stress mit ihrem Vater wegen Aragorn kriegen würde. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass Legolas, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um über Zwerge zu lästern, schon bald einen als besten Freund haben würde.  
  
Es waren schon ein paar Zwerge eingetroffen, und ich kam gut mit ihnen klar, und das war wichtig, weil es Legolas ärgerte.  
  
„Warum gibst du dich mit denen ab?"fragte er mich mehr als einmal. „Das ist doch Unfug!" In solchen Momenten lächelte ich und küsste ihn. „Warts nur ab, du wirst schon sehen. Wetten, dass du vor Ablauf eines Jahres ganz anders darüber denkst?"  
  
Er wollte wissen, was ich damit meinte, doch ich lächelte immer nur rätselhaft und sagte ihm, er könne ja raten. Daraufhin wurde ich meistens mit Küssen bestraft, die mir sämtlichen Atem raubten.  
  
....  
  
Dann kam der Rat von Elrond, und mit einem Mal wurde alles wieder kompliziert. Ich hatte mich auch mit Merry und Pippin agefreundet, süße kleine Kerle, die mir nicht mal bis zur Taille reichten.  
  
Ich war auf dem Rat nicht zugelassen, doch ich wusste ja schon im Voraus, wie es ablaufen würde. Und das Legolas weggehen würde. Ich wusste zwar, dass er überleben würde, aber hey, es ist nicht eben ermuntert, zu erfahren, dass man seinen Schatz mal eben so ein Dreivierteljahr nicht sieht. Das ist höchste deprimierend!  
  
Ich sah dem Rat von einem Balkon aus zu. Frodo erzählte gerade, was er alles auf seiner Reise hierher erlebt hatte, und ich hatte die Ohren gespitzt, um nicht das geringste zu verpassen. Umso geschockter war ich, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich erschrak und fuhr herum.  
  
„Was kümmerst du dich so, was sie reden? Du kannst es doch nicht ändern... "  
  
Es war Arwen. Ich war verblüfft, als ich sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie sah total fertig aus. Kein Wunder. Immerhin, es war ihr klar, dass Aragorn jetzt gehen würde, und dass sie ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würde. Und ganz abgesehen davon war ihr Vater ohnehin gegen ihre Beziehung. Da wäre ich auch fertig.  
  
„Warum soll ich mich nicht kümmern? Ich vermag es nicht zu ändern, das ist wahr, doch kann ich daraus vieles ersehen: nicht alle Botschaften sind schlecht."  
  
Arwen schien das nicht zu überzeugen. „Es mögen nicht alle schlecht sein, doch sind es ihrer viele. Es ist ein leichtes, darüber zu verzweifeln..." Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
Ich kam herüber und nahm sie in den Arm. Gleichzeitig führte ich sie vom Balkon in ein anderes Zimmer, da ich ganz richtig annahm, dass sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Und so war es auch.  
  
Sie bot einen Anblick des Jammers. Ich war leicht verwirrt, ich fragte mich, warum sie von einem Moment auf den anderen so fertig war, aber dann sagte ich mir, dass sie es nach außen hin schließlich nicht zeigen konnte. Als Elbenprinzessin hatte sie ihre Rolle zu spielen, und es stand ihr laut dieser Rolle jetzt nicht zu, ihrem Vater Kummer zu bereiten, der hatte schließlich andere Sorgen...  
  
Ich umarmte sie und redete in leisem, beruhigendem Ton auf sie ein. Als sie nicht mehr hyperventilierte, erhob ich mich, um ihr einen Beruhigungstee zu machen. Sie nahm ihn dankbar an und brachte sogar ein winziges Lächeln zustande.  
  
„Du lernst rasch. Denselben Tee brühte mir Vater früher auch immer auf, wenn ich des Nachts keinen Schlaf fand. Ach, früher..."  
  
Und wieder begann sie zu weinen. Es war so merkwürdig, sie weinen zu sehen. Sie wirkte so kummervoll und verletzt und traurig, wie man sich nichts denken kann, so, dass man selbst von Trauer und Gram erfüllt wurde, wenn man sie nur sah.  
  
Es war wohl diese Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte, diese Ergebenheit vor einem unbarmherzigen Schicksal, dass sie wohl akzeptierte, doch nicht verstand.  
  
Als ich allerdings begriff, dass sie im Prinzip kurz davor war, das Handtuch zu werfen und auf ihren Vater zu hören, packte ich sie an der Schulter.  
  
„Arwen!"Sie wandte sich um. Ihre Augen waren rot verquollen vom Weinen, doch sie hörte mir zu. Irgendwas in meinem Tonfall musste ihr sagen, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so hoffnungslos war, wie sie dachte.  
  
„Arwen"wiederholte ich. „Warum willst du jetzt aufgeben? Du bist so kurz vor deinem Ziel! Nur noch ein klein wenig Geduld, und du wirst erreichen, was du dir erträumt hast! Nur noch ein wenig Geduld und Ausdauer..."  
  
Sie sah mich verständnislos an. „Wovon sprichst du? Vater hat mir gesagt, wie es sein wird. Es gibt keine Zukunft für mich und Aragorn. Nur den Tod..."  
  
ELROND, DU BASTARD! EGOISTISCHER ARSCH!!!  
  
„Das... das, Arwen, das ist nicht wahr!"Ich sah, dass sie mir kein Wort glaubte, und ich beschloss spontan, ein bisschen mehr von mir preiszugeben als ich sollte. Ich durfte mich zwar nicht einmischen, weil das womöglich alles geändert hätte, und dann wäre vermutlich der Ring doch nicht zerstört worden oder so ein Mist, aber wenn Arwen jetzt mit Aragorn Schluss machte, dann war der wohl so depri, dass er nichts mehr auf die Reihe kriegte. Was höchst unpraktisch wäre.  
  
„Arwen, ich weiß, dass dein Vater diese Gabe besitzt, doch ist er nicht der einzige. Schau! Es ist nicht alles dunkel. Der Tod hängt drohend über der Zukunft, wie stets zu diesen Zeiten, doch ist noch Licht am Horizont. Die Zukunft ist nicht hoffnungslos und todbringend allein. Denn dort ist auch Leben. Bleibe standhaft und treu, und eine bessere Zukunft wird sich erfüllen als jene, die du siehst. Es gibt immer eine andere Möglichkeit. Du musst nur daran glauben! Wenn du ihn jetzt verlässt, wirst du es auf ewig bereuen, und das weißt du."  
  
Hatte ich eigentlich schon immer so geschwollen geredet? Immer klang es gut und passend und so richtig dramatisch.  
  
Sie wirkte, als fände sie es zwar lieb, dass ich sie aufbauen wollte, würde mir aber dennoch nicht glauben. „In diesen Tagen ist nichts gewiss..."  
  
Ich nahm sie in den Arm. „Manche Dinge sind gewiss."  
  
Es klopfte. Es war Legolas: die Beratung war unbemerkt zu Ende gegangen. Arwen warf mir einen langen Blick zu, der besagte, dass sie es sich a)noch mal überlegt hatte und b) genau wusste, was zwischen Legolas und mir lief.  
  
Ich zuckte nur die Achseln und grinste. Gentlefrau genießt und schweigt!  
  
Als sie draußen war, sah Legolas mich ernst an.  
  
„Der Rat ist zu einem Ergebnis gelangt."  
  
Ich schwieg. Erstens würde er es mir eh gleich sagen, und zweitens wusste ich es eh schon.  
  
Man wird eine Gruppe von acht Gefährten mit dem Ringträger nach Mordor senden, um den Ring in den Schicksalsklüften zu zerstören."  
  
„Und du bist Teil dieser Gemeinschaft. Als Vertreter der Elben."  
  
„Ja."  
  
Ich sah, dass ihm das schwer fiel. Er war hin und hergerissen. Er wollet bei mir bleiben, aber er hatte auch Pflichten.  
  
Männer! Immer machten sei alle so kompliziert.  
  
„Dann geh."  
  
Er hatte gerade den Mund aufgemacht, um zu einer langen Verteidigung- Erklärung anzusetzen, warum es nur so und nicht anders ging und das es ja nicht für immer wäre und ich auf ihn warten könnte und er garantiert zurückkehren würde. Jetzt machte er den Mund erst einmal wieder zu und sah mich baff an.  
  
Dann sagte er aber doch was. „Was?"  
  
„Ich sagte: dann geh."  
  
„Das habe ich schon verstanden. Aber.. willst du mich nicht anbrüllen und mich ohrfeigen und mir sagen, dass das nicht geht, weil wir zusammen sind und es zu gefährlich ist und jemand anderes genauso gut gehen kann?"  
  
Was hatte der denn für eine hohe Meinung von mir???  
  
„Nein. Ich kann es nämlich eh nicht ändern. Selbst wenn hier bleibst, ist es hier nicht weniger gefährlich, und der Krieg fordert von uns allen Opfer. Also warum soll ich schreien und weinen und dich ohrfeigen? Du wirst ohnehin gehen, und ich weiß, dass du auf jeden Fall zurückkommst. Ich habe diese Sicherheit, dass ich dich immer wieder sehen werde. Also geh."  
  
Er sah mich beeindruckt an. „Ich hatte eine solche Reaktion nicht erwartet" gestand er. „Ich hatte mit großem Widerstand deinerseits gerechnet, und fast bin ich enttäuscht darüber. Ich hatte mir schon so gute Argumente zurechtgelegt..."  
  
Ich verpasste ihm ein leichtes Eisbein für diese Bemerkung. Er grinste schief. „Siehst du, DAS hatte ich erwartet."  
  
Ich wollte ihn noch mal schlagen, aber es tat ihm ja eh nicht weh, weil bei ihm ja alles sofort heilte. Verdammte Elben!  
  
Wir besprachen noch eine Weile die Einzelheiten. Legolas würde nicht sofort aufbrechen. Erst würden Kundschafter ausgeschickt werden, um dieses und jenes in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich wusste, dass ich bis Dezember Zeit hatte, und verdammt, diese Zeit wollte ich nutzen!  
  
Ich setzte mich näher an Legolas und begann sein Hemd ausziehen. Er sah mich ein bisschen verblüfft an, aber er wehrte sich nicht wirklich. Eher das Gegenteil. Als ich ihn endlich ausgezogen hatte(diese Hemdverschlüsse sind echt ganz schön kompliziert), meinte er: „Mir ist kalt." Ich will wütend werden. „Wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Da ist es wärmer."Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du im Bezug auf unauffällige Zweideutigkeiten die totale Niete bist?"– „Nein. Für so was habe ich doch dich."  
  
Ich bewarf ihn mit einem Kissen. Er fing es auf und warf es zurück, und zwar ein bisschen fest, so dass ich rückwärts aufs Bett fiel. „Ach ja, aber vorher maulen, ja?"  
  
Ich warf noch ein Kissen nach ihm.  
  
Er wich ihm geschickt aus und kam auf mich zu. Er hatte ein fieses Grinsen drauf und ich bekam Angst, vermutlich würde er mir jetzt Wasser überschütten oder ähnliche Späße. Er küsste mich jedoch nur, und ich entspannte mich. Bis er anfig, mich zu kitzeln. „Legolas!!!"brüllte ich, während ich nach Luft schnappte. Er grinste nur und begann, mein Kleid zu öffnen.  
  
Verdammt, er bekam es auch noch auf. Ich kämpfte immer stundenlang, und er öffnete es mit einem Fingerschnippen. Okay, er hatte wohl auch mehr Erfahrung darin, solche Kleider auszuziehen. Also, schätzte ich mal. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, hätte es mich allerdings auch gewundert.  
  
Als er das Kleid aufhatte und es mir auszog, beschlichen mich Zweifel. Gefiel ich ihm überhaupt? Wie kam so jemand so verdammt gutaussehendes überhaupt auf die Idee,irgendwas von mir zu wollen? Oder meinte er es gar nicht ernst?  
  
In diesem Moment steckte er mir seine Zunge in den Hals, und ich beschloss, dass es es wohl doch ernst meinte. Ich küsste zurück und ließ es zu, dass er mich zu sich runter zog.  
  
...  
  
Als ich am nächsetn Morgen aufwache, schlief er noch. Er sah so süß aus, wenn er schlief! Irgendwie verletzlich. Wenn er wach war, war er immer so.. na ja, wachsam. Ihm entging nichts. Die kleinste Bewegung, der leiseste Windhauch, er registrierte alles. Er war durch und durch Krieger. Kein Soldat, der hirnlose Befehle blind befolget. Aber Krieger. Mein Krieger.  
  
Ich seufzte und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich konnte stundenlang dasitzen und ihn einfach nur anschauen. Er war perfekt. Er war alles, was ich nie gehabt hatte. Beschützer, Freund, Familie, Geliebter. Alles, wovon ich geglaubt hatte, dass ich es nie haben würde. Und jetzt hatte ich es.  
  
Ich hatte zwar füher schon Freunde gehabt, aber das waren im Prinzip alles eher unwichtige Angelegenheiten. Nicht richtig ernsthaft, eben das typische Verhalten allmählich geschlechtsreifwerdender Kleinstädter zur Paarungszeit.  
  
Ich lächelte. Ich musste eigentlich immer lächeln, wenn ich ihn sah. Es war merkwürdig. Aber schön.  
  
...  
  
Die nächste Zeit verging wie im Flug. Es gab alles mögliche zu tun, und so hatten wir wenig Zeit füreinande. Also, eigentlich er wenig Zeit für mich.  
  
Aber ich hatte auch zu tun. Ich war eigentlich rund um die Uhr auf der Krankenstation irgendwelche Verletzten versorgen. Die Orks wurden immer dreister, je später das Jahr wurde.  
  
Dann kam der Dezember und mit ihm der Abschied. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich nicht flennen würde. Ich wusste schließlich, dass er es heil überstehen würde. Das war mehr, als Arwen von sich behaupten konnte.  
  
Und nun stand ich da. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es regnete, doch das Wetter war verhältnismäßig gut. Mir war wirklich nach Heulen zu Mute. Doch ich beherrschte mich.  
  
Ganze 5 Sekunden lang.  
  
Ich rannte weg. Als Elbe darfst du nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit heulen. Du musst dich zusammenreißen und perfekt und ein bisschen arrogant sein. Dann ist es perfekt.  
  
Ich hatte aber keine Lust, perfekt zu sein. Ich war fertig. Die Tür öffnete sich hinter mir. Ich hatte halb erwarte, dass es Legolas wäre, doch es war Arwen. Sie strich mir sanft über den Rücken.  
  
„Hey..."  
  
Verdammt, sie fing schon an zu reden wie ich. Das war nicht gut für die zukünftige Königin von Gondor!  
  
„Komm schon, steh auf. So schlimm ist es nicht! Willst du dich nicht verabschieden?"  
  
„Ich darf nicht weinen... ich habs ihm versprochen..."  
  
„Was solls, ich auch! Na und? Er muss es doch nicht sehen! Und jetzt komm. Sie werden jeden Moment aufbrechen! Du wirst ihn ein Jahr oder länger nicht sehen. Ist doch egal, ob du dein Versprechen hältst oder nicht."  
  
Verdammt, sie hatte recht. Ich stand auf und lief mit ihr gemeinsam hinunter. Da standen sie, die neun Gefährten. Ich wollte zu Legolas hinlaufen, ihm Lebewohl sagen, ihn umarmen, einen Abschiedskuss geben...  
  
Aber das geziemte sich nicht. Ich hatte mich heute morgen schon verabschiedet, und es war meine Schuld, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen konnte, weil ich hatte weglaufen müssen.  
  
Und so stand ich bei Arwen, etwas abseits, während die Gefährten sich sammelten. Sein Blick traf mich und ich brachte ein Lächeln zustande. Er lächelte zurück. Gandalf drängte zum Aufbruch. Elrond sprach ein paar Abschiedsworte, und dann gingen sie. Ein kurzes Lächeln zum Abschied, und er wandte sich ab,. Er drehte sich nicht um. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.  
  
Das letzte, was ich sah, war sein Mantel, der zwischen grün durchschimmerte.  
  
Dann war er fort.


	18. Abspann

Disclaimer: Siehe Vorspann  
  
Abspann  
  
Ich möchte dich auf ein Bett aus Rosen legen

Doch heute nacht liege ich auf einem Nagelbett

Ich will, dass du so nahe bist, wie der heilge Geist

Baby, du bist alles, was ich will

Ich schlage die Augen auf. Ein Gerät neben mir fing panisch an zu piepsen. Ich reiße das Kabel aus der Steckdose. Ein anderes Gerät piept los. Ich haue mit der Faust darauf und auch es ist still.  
  
Eine Krankenschwester kommt ins Zimmer. „Was ist hier los?"  
  
„Ich bin wach"sage ich.  
  
„Schön"sagt sie.  
  
Wie lange habe ich im Koma gelegen? Ich schaue auf das Krankenblatt. Zwei Tage. Montag abend bis Mittwochnacht. Ich war nicht mal 24 Stunden in der Neurologie.  
  
Ich schleiche ins Schwesterzimmer zum Tablettenschrank. Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen „gestehe"ich dem diensthabenden Arzt, die falschen Tabletten geschluckt zu haben. Er glaubt mir und ich darf zurück in die Klapse, pardon, Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie. Wie schön.  
  
Ich werde seltsam angesehen, als ich zurückkomme, und ich habe es satt.  
  
Was soll der Blödsinn?  
  
Es wird Zeit, dass sich meine Entscheidungen in die Tat umsetze.  
  
Ich werde von den Wärterinnen zusammengestaucht, und ich sehe Lindas Gesicht höhnisch in der Menge blitzen. Soll sie doch.  
  
Nachts schleiche ins Wärterinnenbüro. Die Wärterinnen sind gerade auf Kontrollgang. Ich öffne den Tresor, die Codenummer ist 2-9-3-1, weil die Wärterrinnen sich witzig finden. Sie denken, sie sind sooooo kreativ, sie haben es eingestellt, kurz nach dem ich gekommen bin und sie meine Geschichte gehört haben. Wie gesagt, sie glauben, sie seien witzig. Ich öffne den Tresor und nehme meinen Dolch an mich. Fast bin ich erstaunt, dass er noch da ist.  
  
Dann gehe ich zum Tablettenschrank und bediene mich. Eigentlich ist er abgeschlossen, aber es ist Kunststoff. Ein kleiner Ritz mit meinem Dolch, und die Tür fällt runter. Ich bediene mich.  
  
Dan gehe ich ins Bett. Ich habe es satt, die ganze Welt. Aber ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht bleiben muss. Während ich geschlafen habe, war es gut. Ich habe ihn gesehen, er ist jetzt unterwegs nach Valinor, weil Aragorn tot ist. Ich will vor ihm da sein.  
  
Zehn Päckchen sind es, mit jeweils zehn Tabletten, sie haben alle denselben Wirkstoff und sie sind stark.  
  
Diphenhydraminhydrochlorid.  
  
Das klingt irgendwie gut.  
  
Ich habe bis heute geglaubt, ich müsste die Wahrheit nur verschweigen und ignorieren, dann würde sie verschwinden. Fast habe ich selbst geglaubt, dass ich einfach „nur"psychisch krank bin. Doch das ist falsch. Ich weiß es ganz sicher. Und ich habe es satt.  
  
Ich nehme die Tabletten, eine nach der anderen, und dann trinke ich eine ganze Flasche Wasser.  
  
Nichts verändert sich. Waren es nicht genug Schlaftabletten?  
  
Doch. Waren es.  
  
Alles beginnt zu verschwimmen. Die Welt dreht sich. Ich kann die Augen kaum noch offen halten. Also schließe ich sie.  
  
Und bin frei.  
  
Ich sterbe.  
  
...  
  
Ich schwebe über dem Meer, in der Ferne kann ich Land erkenn. Plötzlich kommt es ganz schnell ganz nah ran und ich sinke. Ich kann einen Hafen erkennen. Ich lande.  
  
Viel Personen kommen herbeigeeilt. Es sind Elben, und sie begrüßen mich.  
  
Plötzlich sehe ich ein bekanntes Gesicht. Galadriel.  
  
Sie lächelt, aber sie sieht nicht froh aus.  
  
Ich bin nicht mehr sauer. Ich umarme sie.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
Sie lächelt einwenig gequält. „Du hast es doch getan. Ich wollte dich davon abhalten, als ich in Lothlorien mit dir sprechen wollte. Du hättest in deiner Welt weiter leben können..."  
  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein. Sie haben mich eingesperrt. Einfach nur, weil ich ehrlich wahr. Es ist kein freies Land."  
  
Sie nickt. „Dennoch.. aber im Prinzip ist es gleich. Du bist da, und gerade zum rechten Zeitpunkt, wie es scheint." Sie deutet aufs Meer.  
  
Am Horizont erscheint ein Punkt, der schnell größer wird. Ein silbergraues Schiff..  
  
Ich renne zum Hafen, aber er ist doch noch recht weit weg. Als ich ankomme ist das Schiff fast da.  
  
Die Passagiere steigen schon aus, als ich den Pier entlang renne. Ein Elb und ein Zwerg.  
  
Ich fliege auf ihn zu. Er weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Er wehrt sich.  
  
Ich habe ihn umgeworfen, und er will mich von sich runterzerren, mich anschreien. Ich küsse ihn.  
  
Und er erkennt mich.  
  
...  
  
Eine Hochzeit in weiß. Unter grünen Palmen, am weißen Sandstrand, die Sonne geht unter und taucht alles in Rot und Gold. Ein Zwerg und eine Elbenkönigin als Trauzeugen.  
  
Eine Hochzeit in weiß.  
  
Ich trage ein silberweißes Kleid, wunderschön, funkelnd, wie ein lebendiger Stern.  
  
Legolas bleiben die Worte im Halse stecken. Er lächelt.  
  
Eine Hochzeit in weiß.  
  
Die Sonne geht unter, und ihr letztes Licht fällt auf unsere verflochtenen Hände. Sie sieht nicht mehr den Kuss, der folgt.  
  
Zwei strahlende Gesichter.  
  
Liebe.  
  
Eine Hochzeit in weiß.  
  
Eärendil geht auf und bescheint mit seinem Licht den Strand. Hand in Hand gehen wir am Strand entlang, unsere Füße bespült das Wasser. Wir sagen nichts, denn diese Glück ist vollkommen.  
  
Vollkommen und real.  
  
Unzerstörbar.  
  
Für immer.  
  
Ich lächele. Und dann küsst er mich. 


End file.
